When The Moon Falls
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: Bagaimana jika musim kawin bangsa Vampire dan Werewolf terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan? Di malam yang sama. Lolongan dan raungan bersahutan. Di tambah ramalan tentang seorang namja bermata rusa yang akan menjadi kunci utama sebuah rahasia besar di antara para makhlus magis di seluruh belahan dunia. WARNING! BL and YAOI RATED! M, MATURE CONTENT! Hunhan! Kaisoo! Krisho! Chanbaek!
1. Chapter 1

**BAB 1**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12 )

.

.

.

WARNING : BL YAOI

PAIRINGS :

HUNHAN

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

KAISOO

XIUCHEN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan wajah manis bagaikan perempuan berlari menembus keramaian jalanan kota Seoul di tengah hari. Seragamnya sudah setengah basah akan peluh berlebih. Rambut coklat tan miliknya bahkan hampir basah seluruhnya. Dan mata rusanya berkilat lelah.

Namja itu berhenti di sebuah taman hijau cukup luas dan mengistirahatkan pantat sintalnya pada kursi taman. Nafasnya terengah-engah bagai pelari marathon.

" Huhh..kenapa si Byun Baekhyun itu larinya seperti singa hah!? Membuatku kelelahan saja mengejarnya...". Ucapnya kesal.

Dan seorang namja lainnya berlari-lari seperti ibu-ibu dapat arisan dari depan. Tubuhnya dibalut jas merah panjang dengan rambut coklat tua yang bertebaran tertiup angin.

" LUHAAAANNNN!"

Namja yang terduduk itu membulatkan mata rusanya. " BAEKHYUUUNNNN!".

Kedua namja itu menghantamkan tubuh ramping mereka kepada satu sama lain dan berpelukan erat. Seolah-olah enggan melepaskan satu sama lain.

" Baekhyun!". Panggil Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. " Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu hah!? Apakah kau tidak kasihan dengan kaki rampingku ini?"

Baekhyun mengikik dan menjitak lembut kepala Luhan. " HIHIHI! Habisnya kau lambat dasar Rusa betina! Nanti Bubble tea-nya keburu habis"

" Aku bukan betina, Strawberry!". Balas Luhan kesal karena dia selalu diejek betina oleh namja ber-eyeliner di depannya.

" Kau sendiri anak rusa!". Balas Baekhyun balik.

" Namja ababil!"

" Ayam kecil!"

" Gendut!"

" Dada Yeoja!"

" Keparat!"

" Brengsekkkk!"

Kali ini Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya sedangkan namja itu berusaha menyumpah-nyumpahi Luhan karena bibir imutnya di sumpal dengan tidak bagusnya oleh namja bermata rusa bernama Luhan.

" Lhepashkan...Luhannn!" Ronta Baekhyun.

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun yang melotot ganas. " Tapi berjanjilah kau harus menuruti ucapanku! Aku hyung-mu! Tidak boleh berlari, tidak boleh menyumpah, tidak boleh ber-aegyo di tengah jalan, dan tidak boleh meninggalkan hyungmu di belakang!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengiyakan semua perkataan Luhan. " Baiklah! Aku berjanhjhi"

Dan tangan lembut itu akhirnya terlepas dari bibir imut Baekhyun yang merengut menatap Hyung-nya. " Dasar Luhan! Kau hanya sepupuku..."

" Tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimuuu.." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah. " Ya..lebih tua 2 jam tepatnya".

Kedua namja manis itu mendudukkan pantat mereka pada bangku taman. Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin lembut kota Seoul yang sedang menyapu dirinya sekarang. Sedangkan Luhan terus menerus menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya dengan sedikit rasa jengkel di mata rusanya itu.

" YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Tepuk Luhan tiba-tiba pada bahu Baekhyun.

" HYYAA! HYUNG! KAU MENGEJUTKANKU!" Baekhyun mengurut-ngurut dadanya dengan mata membulat horror.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. " Mana bubble tea-nya? Aku sudah kehausan..."

" Aishh~Hyung ini!"

Baekhyun dengan sebal mengeluarkan kantong plastik putih dari tas hitam miliknya. Kantong itu berisi dua bubble tea dingin berperisa taro dan strawberry. Luhan dengan mata berbinar−segera menyambar bubble tea rasa Taro dan menyeruputnya tanpa ampun. Kelihatannya pemuda bermata rusa itu terlalu haus. Sedangkan Baekhyun sesekali saja menyeruput bubble tea-nya karena matanya menerawang ke depan.

" Hyung.." Panggil Baekhyun.

" Apa?" Balas Luhan.

Baekhyun memainkan ujung sepatunya dengan pandangan ke bawah. Luhan menyipitkan mata curiga. Dia sudah bersama Baekhyun sejak masih TK dan dia pasti tahu sifat adik sepupunya itu jika gugup atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Baekhyun−jangan bilang kau bertemu Rapper itu"

Mata manis Baekhyun membulat lebar dan namja manis itu menghadap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya curiga. Baekhyun tergagap.

" A-ahh..si Park Chanyeol itu ya? Haha..i-itu" Baekhyun tertawa gugup.

" Itu apa Byun Baekhyun? Katakan semuanya sekarang". Luhan berhenti menghisap Bubble tea-nya dan memilih untuk meladeni Baekhyun. Namja cabe yang mulutnya selebar ember ibu arisan.

" A-anu... Aku memang bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia kan anak baru di kelasku. Kim Seosaengnim tiba-tiba saja menunjuk bangku di sebelahku dan menyuruh anak baru itu duduk. Padahal disitu ada Xiumin tapi Xiumin akhirnya duduk dengan Chen. Ta−"

Baekhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah tapi matanya membulat ke seberang jalan. Menganga tentunya. Dan itu membuat Luhan bingung.

" Baek..Baek. Kau kenapa? Hey! Baekkie!" Panggil Luhan sembari menggoncang-goncang bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke seberang jalan gugup. " H-hyung..i-itu.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dan ikut terkejut. Park Chanyeol−Namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu sedang berdiri di seberang jalan dengan tubuh terbalut mantel abu-abu. Melirik intens ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mata hitam Chanyeol berkilat. Karena Luhan dan Baekhyun jauh, mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan benar. Tapi jika mereka bisa melihatnya maka kedua namja itu dapat menemukan mata Chanyeol benar-benar berkilat dengan seringai miring.

" Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol di seberang jalan. Namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya antusias.

" Ah! Hyung! BAGAIMANA INI!? ADUHH! BUMI TELAN AKU SEKARANGGG!". Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan tanpa henti. Membuat Luhan berteriak protes juga.

" J-JANGAN MENGGOYANG TUBUHKU! KAU BISA MEMBUAT SEMUA SENDIKU LEPAS BAEKHYUN! Dan apa masalahmu!? Datangi dia...dia memanggilmu"

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya khawatir sembari melirik-lirik ke seberang jalan. Dan Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang. Luhan yang menangkap perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun juga mengedarkan pandangannya.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan hangat menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Membuat namja dengan eyeliner itu terkesiap dengan sedikit teriakan meluncur dari bibirnya. Baekhyun yang terkejut setengah mati segera menyusup ke balik punggung Luhan yang memasang wajah melongo hingga mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Namja tampan itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan senyum mempesona menghiasi wajah mulusnya yang bersinar lembut.

" Haha− maaf bila aku mengagetkan kalian!" Ucap Chanyeol ramah.

Luhan yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya membalas permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

" Ahahaha ya tidak apa-apa Chanyeol! Kau−teman sekelas Baekhyun bukan? Kenalkan! Namaku Xi Luhan−kakak sepupunya Baekhyun. Aku berada di kelas XI−A IPA"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. " Salam kenal juga Hyung. Oh ya− hyung tahu aku sekelas Baekhyun darimana?"

Luhan tertawa renyah dan menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Dan kali ini dia tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu melambai-lambai tangannya di depan Baekhyun yang masih setia menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung Luhan. " Halo? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menolak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meresponnya dengan kekehan tetapi lain lagi dengan Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu malah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan muka Baekhyun pada punggungnya.

" Aissh! Baekkie~ Lepasshh..jeball!" Gerutu Luhan.

" Ayo lepaskan Hyung−Bacoon".

Kepala Baekhyun langsung tegak mendengar dia disebut Baccon. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang menggelarinya baccon!? Mau cari mati dengan Baekhyun eoh!?

" APA-APAAN MAKSUDNYA KAU MENGGELARIKU BACOON HAH!? KAU SENDIRI TIANG LISTRIK PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan terlonjak hingga hampir meloncat saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyingkirkan tubuhnya paksa dan berteriak di depan Chanyeol. Ya..nggh..bukan di hadapan juga sih. Soalnya Chanyeol itu tinggi sekali hingga Baekhyun hanya berpaspasan dengan leher jenjang Chanyeol.

" YAK!" Protes Luhan geram sambil menarik ujung jas Baekhyun. " Apa-apaan kau melempar Hyung-mu seperti melempar sandal butut saja hah!?"

Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri. " Dia sendiri yang menggelariku Bacoon!"

" Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai ingin melempar Hyung-mu ke langit seperti tadi bukan!?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menghentikkan acara sumpah-menyumpah antara dua saudara itu−dia hanya takut akan kelepasan. Apalagi ini masih di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

" Bisakah kalian tenang?"

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun serta Luhan. Kedua namja manis itu menganga tidak percaya. Suara Chanyeol hampir mendekati suara serigala yang menggeram menahan marah.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar saat mata hitam Chanyeol menatapnya intens. " Jangan memaksaku Byun Baekhyun"

" M-memaksa apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Luhan merasakan hawa tidak nyaman di sekitar Chanyeol. Seperti binatang buas yang ingin menangkap mangsanya. Insting Luhan begitu kuat hingga namja bermata rusa itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

" C-chanyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya Luhan tajam.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit tersentak. Mata rusa itu. Mata rusa..rusa..rusa...

Chanyeol baru saja menyadari bahwa Luhan memiliki mata rusa yang bersinar seperti emas yang berkilau. Ingatkan namja tinggi itu untuk memberitahu Sehun−teman albinonya yang berwajah dingin itu nanti.

 _Aku sudah menemukan rusa emasmu Sehun_ ,batin Chanyeol.

" Halo? Park Chanyeol? Tiang Listrik?"

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mulusnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak dan segera senyuman kembali berkembang di wajah tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menganga bingung.

" Oh ya..Baekhyun−aku tadi ingin mengajakmu mengerjakan tugas bersama dari Choi Seosaengnim di rumahmu! Kau lupa tawaranmu pagi tadi di kelas?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera meloncat girang dan menghentak-hentakkan tangan Luhan. " Oh ya Luhan! Aku hampir lupa memberitahumu bahwa kami harus mengerjakan tugas bersama! Di rumahku..."

Luhan menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. Ia berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun.

" Lalu−jika kalian ingin belajar bersama...kenapa kau tadi seperti ingin kabur melihat wajahnya hah?" bisik Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sesaat dan tersenyum simpul pada namja itu. Ia menarik Luhan dan berbisik begitu lirih. " K-karena aku s-sedikit malu...k-kau tahu kan jika pertama kali bertemu dengan namja setampan dia?"

Luhan menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum miring. " Hah! Dasar cabe..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Membuat namja ber-eyeliner itu tersentak dan sedikit merona. " Oh ya Hyung...kami pamit dulu. Dan aku ingin memberitahu ini pada Luhan Hyung"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung. " Memberitahu apa Chanyeol-ah?"

" Besok− kemungkinan sepupuku dari Gangnam akan datang dan pindah ke sekolah kita. Dia seumuran dengan Hyung jadi mungkin saja dia sekelas dengan hyung nantinya".

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. " Siapa namanya tiang listrik?"

Chanyeol mendengus. " Nanti lihat saja Bacoon!"

" Tapi bagaimana aku mengenalinya nanti Chanyeol? Namanya saja aku tidak tahu" Ucap Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Saat itu Luhan dalam keadaan menunduk untuk membersihkan debu di seragamnya segera mengangkat kepalanya. Insting Luhan begitu kuat dikarenakan dulu Luhan pernah tinggal di pedesaan neneknya di sekitar lereng Gunung Himalaya dekat hutan. Insting alamiah Luhan terbentuk.

Tapi saat Luhan menaikkan kepalanya, seringai Chanyeol juga hilang secepat itu. Luhan sedikit menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

" Pokoknya Hyung...kulitnya sangat putih. Bahkan bisa terbilang hampir albino dengan raut wajah yang dingin. Hyung tanyai apa saja dia hanya akan menjawab seadanya" Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan ber-oh ria dan mangambil tasnya. " Baekhyun...jangan nakal oke!?"

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut di samping Chanyeol. " Kau kira aku anak TK hyung!? Aku sudah SMA!"

" Kau memang anak TK!" Teriak Luhan sembari berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. " Bye Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Aku harus pulang atau eommaku akan mengomeliku lagi!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya juga. " Suruh Kyungsoo memasakkan kita nasi goreng Kimchi Hyung! Aku lapar!"

" YA!" Balas Luhan seadanya karena namja manis bermata rusa itu telah menaiki sebuah bus umum dan bus itu berangkat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namja manis bereyeline itu hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol kembali menyeringai ].

Bau khas coklat Baekhyun meruak memasuki penciuman Chanyeol. Dia akan benar-benar mengingat aroma Baekhyun dan membawa namja manis ini pada waktunya nanti.

" Tiang listrik! Ayo pergiii~kakiku pegal terus berdiri!" Oceh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus. " Ya sudah. Kemana arah rumahmu Bacoon!?"

" Jangan panggil aku bacoon!"

" Kau sendiri memanggilku tiang listrik!" Balas Chanyeol.

Kedua namja itu akhirnya berjalan saling menyumpahi satu sama lain. Padahal Chanyeol terus menerus membaui tubuh Baekhyun dan sesekali menyentuh kulit lembut namja manis ber-eyeliner itu.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion modern

" SEHUNNA!" Teriak seorang namja dengan kulit agak gelap itu.

" Apa!?" orang yang dipanggil membalas dingin.

Namja berkulit tan itu mendengus kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa merah bludru di depan perapian besar dengan lukisan seorang wanita muda dengan rambu hitam legam tengah memandang ke arah laut yang sudah senja. Tangannya memegang sebuah apel merah dan pisau buah.

Di sampingnya terdapat seorang namja albino dengan wajah tegas dan raut dingin. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya menutup matanya karena dia tengah setengah berbaring di sofa sedangkan sebuah buku usang tengah terbuka di atas dadanya yang terbalut kemeja berwarna merah pudar itu.

" Kau sudah harus pindah besok, albino! Siapkan dirimu! Jangan lepas kendali dan menyerang orang sembarangan!" omel namja berkulit tan.

" Hn" balas Sehun. " Oi Kai...memangnya kenapa aku harus bersekolah di sekolah itu hah?"

Kai mendengus. " Chanyeol..."

Sehun melirik sekilas dari ujung mata tajamnya yang tajam bagaikan mata elang itu.

" Kenapa dengan calon Aplha pack Park itu? Apakah lagi-lagi dia memburu tanpa melihat situasi?"

Kai menggeleng-geleng kuat dan mengambil buku usang itu dari dada Sehun. Membacanya sekilas karena isinya menggunakan bahasa Rumania kuno. Lebih tepatnya di daerah Transylvania itu.

" Tidak. Dia menemukan rusa emasmu"

Punggung Sehun seketika menegang. Dia menggebrak sofa merah itu kuat dengan raut wajah mengeras. Mata hitamnya menatap Kai dengan tajam dan jangan lupa dua buah taring yang mencuat dari mulutnya.

" Apa maksudnya dengan rusaku, Kkamjong!? Apakah kau ingin mengungkit kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu? Rusaku emasku sudah mati! Dia mati okay?"

Kai mendengus sangat kasar dan melempar buku usang itu ke dalam perapian yang menyala. Sehun menggerutu kasar.

" Kau sudah menipuku dan kau malah membuang buku koleksi Appa-ku. Dasar Kkamjong" Maki Sehun.

" Aku tidak menipumu, albino! Malam itu sudah hampir tiba dan kita harus menemukan mate kita sebelum acara puncak. Kau dengar ramalan Oracle itu tentang mate-mu?" Balas Kai.

Sehun menatap malas ke arah perapian. " Manaku peduli? Kan kucari sendiri"

" Dasar Albino". Umpat Kai. " Oracle itu berkata bahwa mate-mu akan memiliki mata rusa yang seindah dengan kilauan tanduk emas rusamu dulu. Mate-mu akan membawa sebuah perubahan dalam dirimu dan dalam klan Vampire kita. Dan nama mate-me akan berawalan dengan huruf Lambda."

" L maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai menangguk antusias dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari balik saku celana hitam panjangnya. Botol kecil berisi darah pekat yang kental. Sehun hanya memasang wajah dingin melihat Kai mencium botol itu penuh kasih sayang.

" Ini darah mate-ku..." Ucap Kai. " Ahh...mencium bau darahnya saja membuatku mabuk kepayang. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan dia nantinya? Bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kusetubuhi tiap malam"

" Pervert" Balas Sehun dingin. " Sekolah manusia..hhnn."

Kai memain-mainkan botol berisi darah itu dengan sayang. " Dan kau tahu Sehun...yang ditemukan Chanyeol adalah seorang namja manusia bernama Luhan"

"Luhan"

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengulang nama Luhan di dalam lidahnya. Seolah-olah nama itu benar-benar cocok dengan dirinya.

Kai berdiri terlebih dahulu dan tiba-tiba meloncat setinggi 3 meter menuju puncak rak buku di samping perapian milik Sehun. Namja berkulit tan itu merebahkan dirinya dan menguap.

" Beristirahatlah Albino! Kita besok harus mengontrol hormon kita agar tidak menyerang sembarangan manusia! Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Bermimpi basah dengan mate-ku tidak buruk kedengarannya.."

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa bludru itu dan mendengus kasar. " Dasar Kkamjong yadong. Hhhh...Luhan ya...Luhan...rusa emasku"

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALO! NI AUTHOR PEMULA BALIK LAGI WITH STORY OF EXO COUPLE!

MIND TO RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 2**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

.

.

BY Aulia Asrikyuu

 **( TIDAK TERIMA PLAGIAT DAN BASH! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE)**

RATED T FOR NOW

* * *

Di apartemen keluarga Xi

.

.

.

" Eomma−Luhannie pulanggg~"

Luhan membuka pintu sebuah apartemen dari kayu berukuran sedang dengan senyum merekah di wajah manisnya. Hari sudah semakin sore tapi itu tidak melunturkan semangat seorang Xi Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa berkilau itu melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan memasuki apartemen bercat krim. Luhan melewati ruang tamu dan menemukan keadaan ruangan itu begitu sepi. Padahal biasanya eomma Luhan pasti menonton drama sore-sore begini atau hanya sekedar membersihkan rumah.

" Eomma!? Eomma dimana?" Teriak Luhan.

Namja imut itu berputar-putar di sekitar apartemennya dan mendesah putus asa menemukan keadaan apartemen begitu sepi. Akhirnya karena lapar, Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur.

Luhan begitu terkejut saat melihat seorang namja bermata owl sedang mencincang beberapa sayuran sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Kelihatannya namja imut bermata owl itu tidak sadar bahwa Luhan telah berdiri dengan senyuman jahil di depan pintu.

" KYUNGSOO! AKU PULANGGG~"

" Gyaaaa!"

Kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil sebuah wortel segera melemparkan wortel itu panik. Matanya membulat dengan wajah menganga horror saat wortel itu terlempar mulus ke wajah Luhan.

" Ehh L-Luhan! Mianhhhhee!"

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Namja bermata rusa itu langsung berubah muram saat dikenai wortel berukuran besar yang dipegang Kyungsoo. Dan itu telak mengenai hidungnya!

" Aisshh...Kyungsoo! Jeballll~!" Rengek Luhan.

Luhan menggosok-gosok hidung bangirnya yang memerah dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan lembut.

" Luhannie...Aku minta maaf. Aku kira itu siapa tadi~"

Luhan bersungut-sungut kecil. " Bila eomma ku datang−apakah kau akan akan melemparinya juga, Kyungsoo!?"

" Hahaha...itu tidak bakalan terjadi". Jawab Kyungsoo ringan. " Kau kenapa pulang sekarang? Bukankah ini masih jam 04:00? Biasanya kau bakalan ikut eskul futsal sampai hampir larut malam"

Luhan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi meja makan. " Aku malasss~ Kyungsoo...kenapa kau kesini? Eomma ku kemana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah dan mengambil dua buah air mineral dari kulkas berukuran sedang milik keluarga Xi. Namja bermata owl itu melempar sebuah botol mineral ke arah Luhan dan dengan sigap langsung tertangkap olehnya.

" Aissh...dasar rusa pikun! Aku kan disuruh eommaku menginap disini sampai minggu depan karena eommaku sibuk di Busan. Dan eomma-mu juga pergi ke butik sampai tiga hari kedepan. Makanya aku sendirian disini~"

Luhan tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. " Kan ada aku! Jadi kita tidak sendiri. Di tambah Baekkie juga bakalan kesini. Oh ya! Kyungsoo~bisa kau masak nasi goreng Kimchi?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung saat tiba-tiba Luhan meluncurkan gerakan andalannya. Mata rusanya membulat dan berbinar terang dengan wajah dibuat memelas yang imut. Bibir plum Luhan di-poutkan. Ahh..jangan lupa aegyo manis itu.

" Ya..aku bisa−tapi kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan jurus itu Luhan! Uhhh...mengurusmu sama seperti mengurus anak kecil" Sahut Kyungsoo. Tangannya menjitak kepala Luhan kecil.

" AWWW! Ya sudah! Baekkie bisa datang lambat hari ini~"

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara mengambil wajan di rak penyimpanan dan menatap Luhan yang sedang malas-malasan di meja makan dengan mata owl-nya.

" Ehh? Kenapa? Biasanya Baekkie yang paling cepat sampai karena badannya kecil sepertiku. Makanya larinya cepat juga"

Luhan mendengus lelah. " Baekkie sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Seosaengnim-nya bersama Park Chanyeol..."

Wajan yang sedang di pegang Kyungsoo hampir jatuh menggelinding jika saja namja imut bermata owl itu tidak segera menyadarinya. Kyungsoo menganga dan matanya yang bulat semakin membulat. ( O.O )

" Ssssiapa t-tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

" P-A-R-K C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L" Luhan mengeja nama Chanyeol dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja makan dengan mata membulat dan membuat Luhan hampir terlonjak lagi. Kali ini jangan lupakan efek imut sparkle-sparkle di samping Kyungsoo.

" Ngghh..Kyungsoo? K-kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. " Park Chanyeol−si murid baru itu kan? Rapper itu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan meminum air mineralnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan terlihat berfikir keras. Sesekali namja bermata owl itu melirik Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit dan raut menyelidik. Luhan kembali merasakan insting yang kuat tentang seseorang yang menyelidik di belakangnya.

" Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan cepat.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera berbalik. Mengambil wajan dan sayuran dengan kikuk. Luhan menggerutu kecil. Kenapa setiap kali dia bergerak sesuai instingnya maka semuanya terlihat biasa saja atau aneh? Tidak ada yang masuk akal sama sekali.

" Kyungsoo" Panggil Luhan. " Aku mau tidur dulu ya...nanti setelah makan malam siap−bangunkan aku ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu hingga membuat Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya memutuskan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan terlelap begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik dan segera menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Hampir saja..." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. " Tidak salah lagi− Insting Luhan sangat kuat seperti yang diucapkan Oracle. Dan Chanyeol..."

Namja bermata owl itu berbalik dan sedikit tersenyum kepada Luhan. " Kuharap dia segera mengatakan hal ini pada Vampire albino itu. Dan OH! Aku hampir lupa! Nasi goreng Kimchi-nya!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membuat bumbu untuk nasi goreng kimchi andalannya. Memasakkan makan malam bagi mereka semua yang akan berada di apartemen Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" U-ungh.. D-dimana aku?"

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut seperti jantung saja. Mata rusanya berair dan sembab seperti habis menangis keras. Saat namja manis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya−Luhan menghela nafas jengah.

" Kenapa aku harus terbangun di mimpi yang sama hah!?" Gerutu Luhan.

Ya...Luhan sudah mengalami mimpi yang sama selama 1 bulan terakhir. Dengan keadaan, suasana, dan latar yang persis sama. Tidak ada perbedaan. Palingan cuma alur dan jalur mimpinya.

Seperti biasa, Luhan terbangun di tengah hutan tropis yang tidak terlalu rimbun. Hutan itu terbelah dua oleh sebuah jalanan yang tertutup dedaunan kering yang bersinar kuning. Dengan matahari yang baru saja terbit.

Luhan memandangi tubuhnya. Cuma satu yang berubah setiap kali berada di mimpi ini−Yaitu pakaiannya.

Kali ini dia memakai pakaian seperti sebuah kemeja putih yang kebesaran hingga menutup sampai lutut mulus dan ramping Luhan. Kakinya tertutup sebuah sepatu prajurit Romawi berwarna emas.

Rambut coklat madu Luhan dihiasi mahkota daun dafnah berwarna emas hingga Luhan terlihat sangat anggun seperti seorang pangeran muda Yunani. Di tambah sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti gelang emas terbalut di kedua belah lengan ramping Luhan. Telinga Luhan terpasang sepasang anting emas kecil bergambar panah.

" Uuh..pakaianku terlalu terbuka" Keluh Luhan.

Luhan sedikit merona dan berusaha menutup kaki mulusnya yang tereskpos bebas. Ditambah Luhan yakin bahwa dia hanya memakai boxer pendek di dalam kemeja putihnya yang untung−tidak terlalu transparan. Tapi berwarna putih krim.

" _Luhan~"_

Luhan yang instingnya begitu kuat segera menegakkan kepalanya cepat. Selalu saja suara itu yang mengawali perjalanan Luhan pada mimpinya yang random ini.

Namja bermata rusa itu berdiri. Luhan sedikit melirik di belakangnya dan menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun dan nyaman seperti memberikan kehangatan pada Luhan. Bunga-bunga berwarna biru menyala berjatuhan lembut dari pohon itu seperti baling-baling. Mereka berputar-putar di udara sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah.

" Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi?" Tanya Luhan bingung. " Ini terasa begitu nyata sekali..."

Tapi Luhan memilih untuk mengikuti suara tersebut dan berlari mengikuti arah jalan di depannya yang tertutup dedaunan kering berwarna kekuningan. Suara tersebut terus menggema.

Luhan berlari lembut mengikuti arah jalan. Mata rusanya terus menerawang melihat hutan tropis yang seolah tidak ada akhirnya dan matahari yang bersinar lembut mengisi jalanan.

Namja bermata rusa itu berhenti dan sedikit tersentak melihat akhir jalur ini. Luhan terdiam kagum melihat sebuah padang rumput lembut yang luas dan nyaman. Pegunungan es menjadi latar belakangnya dengan langit cerah berawan yang hangat.

Luhan menutup matanya menikmati bagaimana semilir angin menerpa lembut wajah manis namja itu. Luhan benar-benar meragukan ini mimpi. Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata dan terlalu nyaman untuk sebuah mimpi selingan belaka.

 _ **SRRREEEKKK!**_

Luhan segera membuka matanya dan berjongkok. Ada sesuatu yang berjalan di depannya. Mata rusa Luhan seketika membulat memperhatikan takut-takut kalau ada binatang buas atau seseorang yang mesum. Luhan segera menarik kemejanya semakin ke bawah saat ia berjongkok demi menutup kaki mulusnya yang tereskpos.

Dan namja manis itu semakin terkejut melihat seekor rusa coklat yang cukup besar berjalan anggun ke tengah padang rumput. Mata rusa itu berkilau manis hingga Luhan hampir memegang matanya sendiri.

" K-kenapa mataku s-sama dengan rusa i-itu dan AHHH! Apa yang menyilaukan itu?"

Luhan seketika tersentak saat menyadari ternyata yang berkilau itu ialah tanduk rusa itu. Tanduk itu dari emas murni! Di tambah tanduk itu memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi hingga membuat padang rumput berkilau keemasan!

" Aku ingin menyentuhnya!" Ucap Luhan girang. Namja itu hampir ingin meloncat kesenangan saat ternyata rusa itu melirik ke arahnya tapi tidak lari. Matanya juga bersinar senang seperti Luhan.

Rusa magis itu malah mendekati Luhan yang tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat tekad Luhan untuk berteman dengan rusa itu makin kuat biarpun ini di mimpinya sendiri.

" Hannie!"

Luhan dan rusa itu segera memalingkan pandangan mereka. Seseorang berteriak dengan cukup nyaring. Ngggh...Luhan sedikit bingung.

Entah suara itu atau angin tapi pokoknya−saat orang itu berteriak tiba-tiba saja padang rumput terbelah seperti baru dibelah angin yang cukup kuat. Rambut Luhan juga sedikit terbang hingga menerpa bulu mata lentik Luhan yang juga terkena efek suara itu.

Luhan menyipitkan mata indahnya saat seorang remaja berumur 15 sampai 17 tahun berlari ke arah mereka. Luhan bahkan merona saat menyadari bahwa namja dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan itu begitu tampan.

Kulitnya begitu putih layaknya albino dengan mata tajam dan rahang tegas. Bibirnya tercetak begitu sempurna dengan alis tebal dan hidung tegak mancung bagaikan sebuah pensil di letakkan di dalam tulang hidungnya.

" E-eeh..m-matanya merah"

Tapi namja tampan itu memiliki mata merah seperti batu ruby. Berkilat dan penuh pesona.

Namja itu berlari ke arah rusa itu. Luhan hanya kebingungan saat rusa itu merespon dengan cara berjalan lembut ke arah namja tampan itu. Namja itu berhenti tepat di depan rusa magis itu dan memeluk possessive rusa itu.

" Hannie− Jangan kemana-mana. Kau membuatku cemas"

Rusa itu menyodorkan moncongnya dan mengelus pipi sang namja tampan.

" Halo?"

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika mata merah rubynya membulat penuh keterkejutan melihat Luhan yang begitu anggun dengan mahkota daun dafnah menghiasi rambut coklat mudanya.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada menyelidik. " Kenapa kau memakai mahkota daun itu?"

Luhan terkejut dan memegang mahkota daunnya. " E-eeh...aku juga tidak tahu. Ini sudah ada sejak aku bangun dan namaku Xi Luhan"

" Luhan?" Tanya namja tampan itu. " Hannie?"

" Ehhh? Bukannya itu nama rusamu? Itu rusamu bukan?"

Namja tampan itu melirik ke arah rusa magisnya dan memeluknya lagi possessive. " Ya...namanya memang Hannie tapi matamu. Kurasa aku pernah mengenalmu dan mahkota daun hanya dipakai oleh para dewa dan raja-raja"

Luhan tertawa kecil. " Aku bukan dewa..bukan raja juga sih. Aku pelajar di Seoul dan hanya seorang yang biasa"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi saat namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menatap Luhan tajam dengan mata merahnya hingga membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

" Bukan−Aku tidak percaya denganmu Xi Luhan." Ucapnya dingin. " Antara kau anak dewa atau dewa atau pangeran atau raja. Tidak ada yang boleh sembarangan memakai mahkota itu. Apalagi yang berwarna emas."

" S-SUMPAH!" Teriak Luhan kesal. " A-aku bukan siapa-siapa!"

Namja tampan itu mendesis dengan wajah tegas. " Bersumpahlah demi sungai Sytx"

" D-demi apa tadi?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

" Sungai Sytx. Sumpah tak terlanggar dan jika kau melanggar maka siksaan abadi untukmu di lapangan Aspodel atau Tartarus"

Rusa magis itu terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan namja tampan itu. Rusa itu melenguh kesal dengan suara yang cukup besar. Namja tampan itu menatap bingung ke arah rusanya. Rusa itu menatap intens ke arah mata ruby namja tampan itu seolah mengirim pesan telepati.

Namja tampan itu kembali melirik ke arah Luhan yang kebingungan dan sedikit tersenyum. Membuat Luhan tersentak. Dia kira namja itu hanya punya raut datar atau tegas.

" Xi Luhan... _You know that something is so important live in your soul. Be one with your blood. Blowing up your mind and makes you so precious_."

Luhan segera mundur dua langkah saat mimpinya buyar dan membentuk sebuah pusaran angin dan menyentakkan Luhan kembali ke dalam alam nyata. Wajah namja tampan itulah satu-satunya kepingan mimpi yang bisa dia ingat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" GAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Sehun berteriak bagaikan hewan buas. Namja albino itu tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata menyalang merah dan taring tajam mencuat. Teriakan Sehun menggetarkan ruangan santai gaya klasik itu. Hingga Kai yang sedang asyik berkhayal ( _Uhukk..seks..uhukk.._ ) dengan mate-nya tersentak.

Nafsunya hilang seketika!

" GAAAAARRRRR...SIALAN KAU SEHUN ALBINO! KEPARAT BRENGSEK!"

Kai ikut berteriak dan segera mengambil beberapa buku tebal. Melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh emosi ke arah Sehun di sofa. Sehun mendesis dan menangkis setiap buku tebal yang terlempar ke arahnya.

" APA-APAAN INI KKAMJONG!? BERHENTI MELEMPARIKU ATAU KULEMPAR SOFA INI!"

Kai meloncat turun dan menatap nyalang Sehun dengan mata sepekat darah. " Kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi albino!? Gara-gara kau mimpi indahku RUSAK!"

Sehun mendengus kasar. " Mimpi apanya? Berkhayal iya. Jangan kau sia-siakan spermamu Kkamjong. Bila ingin keluar−setidaknya keluarkan di lubang mate-mu jangan di rumahku!"

" YA YA YA! Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti habis diterkam sesuatu seperti tadi Sehun sialan! Uhh...padahal hampir sampai! SIAL!"

Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan menggeram. Menendang sofa mewah milik Sehun. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut hitamnya. Hingga saat Kai meraba saku celananya−dia tertegun.

" BOTOL DARAHKU MANA!? ITU DARAH MATE-KU!"

Sehun meringis mendengar teriakan Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut itu. Mata Kai menyala merah dengan pandangan nyalang. Taring khas Vampire mencuat dan membuat namja berkulit eksotis itu sedikit menakutkan.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah saat melihat Kai melompat kesana kemari dengan panik. Mengacak-ngacak ruangan Sehun dan membuat buku-buku koleksi appa-nya terlempar. Mengecek di setiap sudut dan celah.

Sehun segera melebarkan matanya dan menggeram−saat Kai ingin mengambil sebuah replika rusa kecil dari emas di dekat perapian. Namja albino itu menerjang Kai dengan ganas dari belakang dan menggeram nyaring hingga suara Sehun menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Wajah datarnya berubah bengis dengan mata merah darah berkilat emosi. Mereka saling menerjang dan berguling-guling di lantai yang tertutup karpet kulit berwarna coklat. Kai yang tidak terima diterjang−membalas perbuatan Sehun kepadanya dengan berusaha menggigit tangan albino Sehun.

Sehun lebih gesit dan kuat hingga dia dapat menangkis setiap perlawanan Kai.

" KIM JONGIN!" Teriakan Sehun menggema ke seluruh mansion. Suaranya membuat gempa kecil di mansion mewah itu dengan hawa yang menguar.

" ARGHH!" Jerit Kai saat Sehun menekan leher Kai dan menahannya di lantai.

Kai tertegun melihat perubahan emosi Sehun. Namja berkulit tan itu betul-betul hafal bagaimana sifat sahabat kecilnya ini bila sedang emosi dan _sedih_. Mata Sehun boleh berkilat emosi di atas Kai tapi ada guratan kesedihan tercetak di wajah tampannya.

" JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYENTUH HANNIE! ATAU RUSAKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MENCABUT KEPALAMU KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun tersendat−menahan tangis saat menyebut tentang rusanya hingga membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Dia tahu Sehun benar-benar terpukul dengan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu dan itu masih berbekas sampai sekarang.

" Mianhe Albino. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh replika itu." Ucap Kai lirih karena Sehun masih menekan lehernya. " Kau tahu−aku kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah itu. Oracle memberiku itu agar aku mudah mendapat mate-ku nanti. Darah itu adalah hidup dan matiku Sehun. Sama seperti rusamu"

Sehun melonggarkan tekanannya pada leher Kai dan mendengus tertahan. Air mata mengalir dari dua mata merah Sehun tapi Sehun hanya berekspresi datar.

Kai terduduk dan sedikit meringis. Tapi namanya Kim Jongin−hidup harus dibawa _enjoy_. Bukannya jera, namja berkulit tan itu malah memberi cengiran jail pada Sehun dan menepuk pundak temannya yang masih sensitif itu hingga membuat Sehun menatapinya kelewat tajam dengan mulut terbuka. Memamerkan taringnya demi mengancam Kai seperti 'Kau-sentuh-Kau-mati-Kim-Jongin-Kkamjong'.

" HAHAHA! Biasa saja kau Albino!"

Sehun mendengus. " Aku tidak sedang bercanda Kkamjong. Aku benar-benar akan melubangi tubuhmu dengan taringku"

" Ya ya ya... Kekuatanmu berkembang pesat albino! Dari bocah kecil menjadi calon pemimpin vampir yang kuat. Eomma-mu pasti bangga tuan Oh Damn Sehun!"

Kali ini Sehun yang menampar belakang kepala Kai hingga membuat namja berkulit tan itu terjatuh mencium karpet telak. Sehun berdiri dan mengambil replika rusa yang sempat ingin dijamah oleh tangan mesum(?) Kai. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat namja tampan berkulit albino itu.

" Apakah benar ada yang sepertimu Hannie? Apakah aku bisa menemukanmu..." Tanya Sehun lirih.

" ...Luhan..."

Nadanya getir dan tanpa Sehun sadari air mata kembali mengalir. Tetapi namanya Oh Sehun−ekspresinya tetap datar.

Kai mendengus kasar ke arah Sehun yang berdiri membelakanginya tetapi menghadap perapian. Dia tahu Sehun sedang bernostalgia dengan rusanya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Yang sayangnya telah...ahh..kalian tahu sendiri.

Hidung Kai segera menegak mencium bau yang sangat ia kenali. Bau yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang hingga hampir klimaks itu−darah matenya. Namja berkulit tan itu berdiri girang dan mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun berbalik dan menyeringai kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai. " Menemukannya Kkamjong?"

Kai mendengus jengah. " Tentu! Jangan pernah menyebutku Kim Jongin jika aku sendiri tidak bisa menemukan darah mate-ku sendiri."

" Ku tagih janjimu Kim Kkamjong Jongin"

" Kau juga Oh Damn Sehun!"

Dan segera sebuah botol kecil berisi darah pekat terbang ke dalam genggaman Kai hingga membuat namja berkulit tan itu merebahkan diri lega. Sebagai seorang Vampire−Kai reflek menjilat-jilat botol itu. Merasakan hawa darah itu dari luar.

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

Sehun dan Kai menggeram bagai binatang buas dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang saat pintu ruangan dibuka paksa. Dan berdirilah seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan baju kaos pemain basket.

" KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN! KALIAN MENGGANGGU NOONA TIFFANY! KATANYA JUGA!"

Kai mendengus kasar. " YAK HYUNG! KAU TIDAK PERLU SEPERTI ITU JUGA!"

Namja itu melotot ke arah Kai. " Diam kau Kim Jongin!"

Kai mendengus dan menyumpah-nyumpah lirih sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap tajam namja itu.

" Apa Jongdae?"

Jongdae merengut. Wajahnya yang sudah masam berubah makin masam saat mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang kelewat dingin dan tidak sopan.

" Yak! Apa-apaan nadamu itu Tuan Oh Sehun! Setidaknya panggilah aku Hyung atau semacamnya!"

Sehun meletakkan replika rusanya dan tersenyum miring. Bersedekap di hadapan Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam yang angkuh. Menyeringai kecil dan memamerkan taringnya yang mengkilat.

" Kim Jongdae atau−boleh kubilang Chen..."

Chen menelan ludahnya gugup menangkap suara Sehun yang terdengar sangat menakutkan menggema keluar masuk telinganya. Tapi namja berwajah kotak itu berusaha tegar. Para Vampire pasti dapat mencium hawa ketakutan dari musuh-musuh mereka.

Apalagi seorang Oh Sehun. Kekuatannya tidak dapat diremehkan oleh siapapun. Namja berwajah tegas itu bahkan dapat mencium rasa takut para musuhnya bahkan yang paling kecil dan tersembunyi di dalah hati mereka sekalipun.

" Jadi−" Sehun memamerkan taringnya dengan seringai. " Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku harus menyebutmu hyung? Memang kau siapanya diriku Kim Jongdae?"

Kai menggeram bagai singa di belakang mereka. Membuat kedua namja itu menolehkan pandangan ke arah Kai yang menggerutu dan menyumpah-nyumpah. Mata merah namja tan itu memelototi kedua orang itu bergantian.

" KAU!" Tunjuk Kai ke arah Sehun. " Berhenti menakuti Hyung-ku Albino sialan!"

Sehun mendesis tidak senang tapi Kai balas dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Telunjuknya beralih pada Chen yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

" Kau Hyung! Keluar!"

Chen tersentak dan memprotes. " HEI! APA-APAA−"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

" HEY KIM JONGIN! BERANINYA KAU MENGUNCIKU DI LUAR! HEYYYY! BUKA PINTUNYA DASAR MAKNAE NAKAL!"

Sehun menatap Kai. " Kerja bagus Kkamjong"

Kai mendengus bangga dan kembali mengelus botol kesayangannya. " Ya..ya..ya! dan Sehun"

Sehun yang ingin berbalik untuk mengambil sebuah buku berhenti. " Apa?"

" Kenapa kau berteriak di saat bangun tadi?"

Namja berwajah tegas itu terdiam. Mata tajamnya menerawang sesosok yang sangat dia ingin temui. Yang merupakan jiwa manusia dari rusa magisnya yang terpisah. Dan mimpi itu menandakan bahwa perkataan Chanyeol, Kai maupun Oracle tua itu benar.

" Itu..." Jawab Sehun.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Itu? Berbicaralah yang benar Oh Bastard Sehun!"

Sehun menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang dengan wajah tenang.

" Luhan...benar-benar dekat"

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Luhan? Luhannie ayo bangun~~~"

Luhan tersentak dan segera mengangkat kepalanya lucu. Mata rusa manis milik namja itu mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah orang yang berada di depannya.

" Ehh? Kyungsoo". Luhan meregangkan badannya dan menguap. " Sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mencubit pipi manis Luhan. " AWW! Kenapa kau mencubitku Kyungie?~~"

" Semuanya sudah siap dari 15 menit yang lalu bahkan Baekkie mulai mengamuk karena kularang untuk menyentuh secuilpun makan malam jika kau tidak bangun..."

Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya. " MWO!? Apakah itu benar!?"

Luhan segera berdiri dari kursi dan mengelap sedikit air liur di sudut bibirnya dengan seragam. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesis jijik.

" YAK!" Tepuk Kyungsoo pada bahu Luhan. " Xi Luhan! Itu kotor! Sekalian saja kau mandi daripada mengotori seragam milikmu!"

Dan...

" XI LUHAN! BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT ULAH KARENA PERUTKU MERAUNG-RAUNG SEKARANG! WAAAAARRRR...KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU AKU YANG MEMAKSAMU!"

Luhan melotot bersamaa dengan Kyungsoo (O.O) saat teriakan merdu milik Byun Baekhyun menggema di seluruh apartemen Luhan.

" E-eh..." Ucap Luhan gugup. " Baekkie~ K-kau sudah pulang?"

" AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN XI LUHAN! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENYERETMU!"

Kyungsoo menarik ujung lengan Luhan dengan gugup. " Dia sudah sensi sejak pulang tadi...setelah menyelesaikan tugas bersama Chanyeol dan kusarankan kau Luhan untuk segera mandi. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Luhan berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar mandi dan membanting pintu itu keras saat seorang Baekhyun memelototinya dari seberang ruangan. Namja manis itu duduk dengan wajah masam di sofa depan tv milik Luhan.

" Chanyeol bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun kesal sambil menggonta-ganti channel tv.

" Dia kira aku sependek apa dan apa-apaan bacoon itu!? Kukira dia baik ternyata mesum. Kenapa dia malah menjilati punggung tanganku sperti anjing huh!? WAAAH...PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!"

Kyungsoo mengantar nampan berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang masih hangat ke arah Baekhyun. Namja manis itu segera menegakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo saat mencium bau yang harum.

" Kyungsoooo~ bolehkan?"

TINGG! Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

" Ya Baekhyunnn..dan i−"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget saat sebuah tanda merah samar tercetak di punggung tangan putih milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo semakin kaget saat tanda itu samar−sangat samar membentuk lambang api.

" Baekhyun..tanganmu kenapa?"

" Oh?" Baekhyun melirik tangannya dan emosinya tersulut. " Si Park Chanyeol sialan itu menjilat-jilat tanganku seperti anjing saja!"

" MWO!? DIA SUDAH MENJILATMU!?"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

MAAFKAN AUTHOR INI KARENA MENUNGGAK...HUWWAAAAAAAAA T^T

AUTHOR MENGHADAPI UKK DAN NILAI AUTHOR JADI TARUHANNYA T^T TAPI BIARKAN AUTHOR MEMBALASNYA...

DAN TERIMA KASIH DENGAN SEMUA ORANG YANG SUDAH DENGAN SENANG HATI REVIEW DAN FOLLOW DAN FAV SAYA!

LOVE CHUU ALL...~~~

 _ **A.W.J**_

MIND TO RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**BAB 3**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

* * *

Air dingin shower mengguyur tubuh mulus Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu menghela nafas panjang dan memilih duduk meringkuk di lantai box mandi selagi air terus membasahi kulit seputih susu miliknya. Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap imut dan terkadang dia mem-poutkan bibir tanpa alasan.

" Hannie..." Ucap Luhan lirih. " Kenapa namanya agak mirip denganku? Luhan..Luhannie..hannie"

Namja manis itu menutup wajahnya bingung dan mendongak. Matanya menutup sayu dan bibir merah terbuka saat air dingin menjatuhi wajahnya hingga membuat Luhan melenguh nyaman.

" _Luhan~"_

Mata rusa Luhan terbuka dan namja itu melesakkan kepalanya kesana kemari demi melihat apa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi hasilnya nihil−tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya dirinya di dalam kamar mandi selua meter berornamen khas pantai tropis yang biru.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menikmati saat air mulai serasa memijat tubuhnya yang letih. Luhan memilih bungkam dan memutar kepingan tentang mimpinya. Rusa emas dan seorang namja tampan yang sedikit aneh. Tapi sukses membuat pipi namja manis itu memerah.

" Aisshh~ Kau kenapa seperti ini sih Luhan!?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah. " Dia namja! Kau itu normal Luhannnn!"

Luhan mencak-mencak sendiri di dalam kamar mandi hingga membuat Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar mandi mengangkat alis bingung. Namja bermata bulat itu khawatir dan mengetuk lembut pintu kamar mandi bercat krim itu.

" Luhannie?~ Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari luar.

" Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV mendengus kasar dan berteriak. " HA! CEPAT KELUAR DARISANA KAU HYUNG! SEBELUM NASI GORENGMU AKU YANG AMBIL!"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka paksa hingga membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget dengan mulut menganga. (O_O) Baekhyun bahkan melongo sendiri dan hampir menjatuhkan remote tv saat melihat seorang Xi Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata melotot. Tubuh rampingnya masih basah dan parahnya lagi...dia hanya memakai boxer kuning bermotif bambi yang juga basah.

" YAK XI LUHAN! PAKAI BAJUMU PABBO!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Luhan tersadar. Wajahnya memerah hebat seperti akan terbakar dan memasang pose seperti ingin diperkosa. " GYAAA! AKU LUPA!"

 _ **BLAAMMM!**_

Pintu kamar mandi kembali dibanting dengan sangat kuat oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah syok ke arah dapur. Nampan di tangannya bahkan bergetar karena namja itu masih syok dengan melihat tubuh mulus Luhan dan ehemm..itu..ehemm...

Sedangkan Baekhyun−jangan ditanya.

Dia parah. Jujur−sangat parah.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan mulut menganga. Dan masih tetap dalam posisi itu sampai air liurnya mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Namja itu menyumpah-nyumpah dengan gaya ember khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Menyumpahi semua benda di dekatnya−remote, TV, sofa, karpet, meja, bahkan kakinya sendiri.

" XI LUHAN PABBO! KAU MERUSAK KEPOLOSANKUUUU..."

Di dapur, Kyungsoo terus mengambil nafas seperti orang melahirkan. Panjang dan banyak. Matanya masih membulat dan namja itu tidak berhenti-henti minum demi menjernihkan pikirannya yang telah ternoda oleh Luhan.

Luhan gelagapan panik di dalam kamar mandi. Melepas boxer bambi dan membuat dirinya naked sepenuhnya. Mengekspos bagian pribadinya dengan sangat terbuka. Termasuk dua bongkahan pantat mulus nan menggoda itu.

" BINGO!" Namja bermata rusa itu segera menarik sebuah boxer abu-abu dari laci meja dekat wastafel.

Memakainya cepat dan membalut tubuh mulusnya dengan sebuah handuk bergambar bambi. Tapi...

 _ **Cklekk..**_

Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Berniat untuk mengomeli Luhan tapi rencananya batal saat melihat keadaan Luhan.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU YEOJA ATAU NAMJA SIH HYUNG!? AHAHAHAHA..."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut. " Ehh? Apa maksudnya?"

" Lihat gayamu memakai handuk! Wahahaha..."

Namja bermata rusa itu bingung dan mulai melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang dibalut handuk. Ini memang kebiasaan Luhan. Apa ada yang salah saat Luhan mengikat handuk itu sampai dadanya seperti yeoja? Bukannya itu lebih nyaman?

" Heeh..tidak ada yang salah Baekkie~ Ini lebih nyaman tau!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke luar dari dapur segera menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. Bahkan hampir menangis geli melihat Luhan yang menarik handuk bagian depan di atas dada dengan wajah merah dan mata rusa yang bersinar imut.

" Apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. " Apa ini salah? Kyungiee.. Baekkie?"

Kyungsoo berdehem. " B-bukannya salah..tapi itu agak tidak wajar untuk seorang namja Luhan"

Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Tapi ini sudah kebiasaanku...yang penting aku nyaman"

Namja bermata rusa itu berlalu ke arah kamarnya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkikik dan Kyungsoo yang mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa tapi akhirnya tertawa juga melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti orang mabuk karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Kurang dari 3 menit−Luhan sudah keluar dengan baju lengkap. Sebuah kaos oblong yang tidak terlalu besar dan celana pendek rumahan sebatas lutut. Namja manis itu bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di sofa. Memakan nasi goreng Kimchi-nya dengan hati sedikit dongkol.

" Mwo?" Tanya Luhan saat kedua sahabat manisnya menatap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun merengutkan hidungnya. " Sudah berapa lama sih kau tidak makan hyung? Perutmu itu kurus sekali...lihatlah porsimu itu. Seperti makanan kucing"

" Padahal aku sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk makan banyak" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. " Tidak..ini sudah cukup bagiku!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat sedikit pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Hingga bulu kuduk namja itu meremang. Telinga Kyungsoo langsung tegak dan pandangan namja bermata bulat itu menjadi sangat awas.

Kyungsoo terus menatapi jendela apartemen Luhan yang sedikit tertutup gorden coklat gelap. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kelakuan Kyungsoo dan masih berbicara.

" Chanyeol..." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih saat melihat siluet manusia atau lebih tepatnya namja tinggi tersenyum di balkon apartemen Luhan. Di depan kaca jendela. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup gelap tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mengetahuinya dari cengiran jail Chanyeol yang sangat ia kenal.

Tapi bayangan tubuh Chanyeol di lantai tidak berbentuk manusia tetapi seekor serigala.

Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kyungsoo masih dapat menangkap bahasa bibir Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

' _Aku sudah menandai Baekhyun dan tolong jaga Luhan untuk Sehun nanti...Ada keadaan buruk yang terjadi'_

Kyungsoo membeo. _' Keadaan buruk apa?'_

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecut. _' Sangat buruk Kyungsoo... kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini bukan urusan Hybrid sepertimu. Ini dapat membahayakan kalian bertiga. Jadi...dengan kekuatanmu tolong jaga Luhan dan Baekhyun dan Suho'_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. ' _Suho? Si angelic itu!? Kenapa?'_

Namja itu berbalik tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun untuk Kyungsoo. Meloncat dari balkon apartemen Luhan dan berubah menjadi serigala berbulu hitam. Meloncati balkon demi balkon dan turun ke bawah dengan hati-hati.

" Kyungsoo?" Panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersama.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap dua namja berwajah manis itu. " Kita harus segera tidur..."

" MWO!?/ HAH!?"

" Ini masih jam 9!" Protes Baekhyun.

" Nasiku terlalu nikmat untuk segera dihabiskan Kyungieee!" Protes Luhan.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan melotot. " Esok pelajaran pertamaku adalah pelajaran Choi Seosangnim dan Baekhyun Kim Seosangnim! Kedua guru itu Killer!"

" Tapi aku tidak!" Ucap Luhan. " Besok malahan Mrs Amber tidak masuk karena cuti melahirkan~"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hyungnya− Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo malah berdiri dari sofa dan menutup semua gorden di apartemen Luhan. Namja bermata bulat itu menerawang ke arah kota Seoul yang ramai pada malam hari dari jendela. Tepat dimana Chanyeol berdiri tadi.

Kyungsoo meringis mengingat perkataan Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya.

" _Ini bukan urusan Hybrid sepertimu"_

Langit Seoul begitu terang malam ini. Dengan bulan sabit yang menggantung dengan begitu indahnya. Menyinari sebagian kecil bumi dengan cahaya lembutnya yang tidak menyakitkan.

" Kyunggie~" Panggil Baekhyun. Namja manis itu merengutkan hidung seperti kebiasaanya. " Aku mau tidur di ruang ini saja! Kamar Luhan itu dinginya setengah mati"

" Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur saat terlalu panas juga Baekhyun" Sambung Luhan yang telah menghabiskan nasinya.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. " Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama disini? Aku sempat membawa sprei dari rumahku karena aku akan menginap disini! Jadi kita tidak terlalu kedinginan..."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk lucu dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Dia memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu dan membuat Baekhyun membalas dengan sama dramatisirnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelucuan kedua sahabatnya itu ikut bergabung.

Dan jadilah malam itu ketiga namja manis ikut berpelukan dan membagi kehangatan di balik sebuah sprei berwarna pink milik Baekhyun. Mereka berbaring di lantai berkarpet milik Luhan dan sesekali mengerjai satu sama lain. Tapi akhirnya terlelap juga.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Kyungsoo sesekali terjaga dan melirik keadaan dua namja manis di sebelahnya. Luhan yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka imut dan Baekhyun dengan pipi menggembung seperti bayi.

" Aku tidak tahu tentang ini teman-teman..." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. " Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk melindungi kalian"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seekor serigala hitam berukuran 5 meter melaju. Melintasi padang rumput kering yang tinggi di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sesekali serigala itu mengendus bebauan di udara untuk memastikan agar dia tidak tersesat. Mata abu-abunya berkilat dan bergerak kesana-kemari dengan awas. Tujuannya adalah sebuah mansion besar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

' _Aku sudah lama tidak lewat jalan ini dengan tubuh serigalaku. Biasanya aku akan memakai mobil melewati jalanan seperti biasa'_

Serigala itu mendongak dan menemukan bulan sabit bersinar terang. Seharusnya dia mulai berburu malam ini tapi ada sesuatu yang begitu penting untuk disampaikan sekarang.

" Chanyeol?"

Spontan serigala itu menggeram merasakan hawa asing seseorang di depannya. Yang jelas bukan hawa manusia biasa. Hawanya lebih kuat dan licik. Dia tidak dapat melihat orang itu karena tertutup rerumputan kering yang tinggi tapi insting serigala membantunya.

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Sepasang kaki yang dibalut snickers putih melangkah−menapak tanah dan mendekati serigala hitam yang sedang menggeram. Namja tampan berwajah kotak melangkah dari rerumputan. Rambut hitam malamnya tertiup angin hingga menyembunyikan dua manik sepekat darah yang menyala terang.

" Untuk apa seorang Alpha pack Park yang terkenal itu kesini huh?"

Serigala hitam itu menghentikan geramannya dan mulai menyusut. Menjadi seorang namja tinggi dan tampan. Tubuh bagian atasnya naked dengan abs yang tercetak sempurna dan kulit putih yang mulus. Tapi dia hanya dibalut celana sekolah berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah datar tetapi mata abu-abunya menyorot. Menantang kedua belah mata merah namja berwajah kotak itu.

" Aku harus bertemu Sehun sekarang". Suara Chanyeol menggema di padang rumput hampir seluas 1 hektare.

" Setelah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu kau masih berani menginjakkan kakimu disini?"

Chanyeol mendengus. " Sehun sudah memaafkanku Chen. Dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Semua keputusan di tangan Oh Sehun"

Chen menyeringai dan terkekeh. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan baju basket berwarna biru malam." Tidak bisa. Sehun dan Kai sedang keluar sekarang..mereka berburu manusia"

" MWO! Manusia!?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. " Bukankah Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan memakan darah mate-nya? Apakah darah binatang tidak cukup?"

Terdengar dengusan dari Chen. " Dengar Park Chanyeol...Jika kau punya urusan penting, yang menyangkut semuanya sebaiknya lebih baik kita datangi saja wanita tua itu. Oracle. Daripada kau susah-susah mengejar Sehun. Lagipula hanya 500 tahun sekali bukan musim kawin para Vampire dan werewolf terjadi bersamaan? Dan seorang Oh Sehun harus mengerjakan tradisi."

" Ternyata dia juga berburu ternyata..." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chen mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menandai mate-mu? Bukannya aku sok tahu..tapi setahuku para werewolf tidak akan terlalu sering berburu jika sudah menandai mate mereka. Lagipula..."

Chen merengutkan hidungnya saat mencium bau tubuh Chanyeol. " Aroma tubuhmu lain dari biasanya. Bercampur dengan bau yang lebih manis tapi berapi-api"

Chanyeol duduk di rerumputan sedangkan Chen mengarahkan tangannya. Membuka telapak tangan dan bergerak seperti membuka jalan hingga rerumputan habis terbakar. Menciptakan jalan kecil berjarak 2 meter ke tempat Chanyeol duduk.

" Menurutmu Kim Jongdae?"

Namja berwajah kotak itu memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menyengir jail dengan tatapan penuh curiga. " Menurutku−kau sudah tapi masih kurang jelas"

" Tentu saja masih kurang jelas!" dengus Chanyeol kasar. " Baru kujilat saja dia sudah ingin mengamuk seperti ibu-ibu hamil dapat diskon"

Chen berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu. " Semoga beruntung saja Park Chanyeol. Dari bau campuranmu, mate mu bukanlah orang yang mudah ditaklukan. Dan sekarang−Sehun benar-benar keluar sekarang. Aku beri kau dua pilihan. Mengikutinya atau memberitahu Oracle."

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. " Wanita tua itu selalu menakutiku! Bukannya aku menghina peramal agung itu tapi dia terkesan blak-blakkan menyemburkan ramalam. Masih untung ramalannya baik tapi semua ramalannya selalu terdengar buruk ditambah nadanya seperti orang habis tersedak tudung panci"

" Ya sudah"

Chen tiba-tiba berjongkok di sebelah Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu kebingungan tapi Chen tidak menghiraukannya. Dia menutup mata dan membiarkan kedua taring putih keluar. Gelombang berwarna biru menguar dari tubuh Chen dan terus membesar menyebar berbentuk lingkaran hingga saat namja berwajah kotak itu membuka matanya, mata merah itu berkilat berwarna biru.

" Dapat. Kemarikan tanganmu Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol protes. " Apa-apaan maksudnya!? Kalian para Vampire selalu membuatku kebingungan dari dulu."

Namja berwajah kotak itu menggeram. " Kau ingin menemui Sehun bukan!? Mau kutunjukkan atau tidak!?"

" K-kau bisa menemukannya?"

Chen mendengus. " Tentu... seorang vampire yang baik harus bisa melacak dimana calon pemimpinnya! Dan memang dari dulu kekuatan vampire ku ini. Mematai-matai dan melacak orang dasar bodoh"

Tanpa ba bi bu Chen menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga namja itu menggeram layaknya serigala tapi Chen ikut mendesis. Mengeluarkan taringnya dan membuat mata merahnya lebih menyala.

" Diamlah kau Park Chanyeol dan rasakan!"

Chen membalik paksa tangan Chanyeol hingga telapaknya menghadap ke udara. Selanjutnya, namja itu menepuk tangan Chanyeol kuat hingga mampu membuat angin yang menyapu rambut namja tampan tersebut. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin protes tapi setelah merasakan sesuatu muncul di dalam otaknya−dia bungkam.

Kepingan-kepingan gambaran tentang sebuah jalan dan gang di kota Seoul menyapa pikiran Chanyeol. Dan tepat di sebuah jalan pertokoan di Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai, dia menemukan dua orang. Kai dan Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan.

Tapi ekspresi Sehun seperti setengah hati dan datar. Kelihatannya dia tidak berminat. Berbalik dengan Kai yang mencoba memilih-milih orang mana yang akan diserang. Dan memori itu buyar seketika.

" Sudah?" Chen menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. " Aku harus pergi dulu Wolf. Tiffany Noona dan penjaga lainnya akan panik dan mencariku kemana-mana. Ada teritori Vampire yang harus dijaga"

Chanyeol menyeringai saat Chen menghilang sekejap mata dan berlari bagaikan kilat. Namja setengah serigala itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri.

" Bagaimana kalau besok saja aku memberitahunya? Aku sudah kelaparan dan aku merindukan bacoon manisku"

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. " Ahh jangan. Kyungsoo−si Hybrid itu pasti melarangku...padahal _bacoon ku atau Baekhyunku_ itu lucu."

" Sekarang saja"

Chanyeol memasang kuda-kuda berlari dan berubah kembali menjadi seekor serigala berbulu hitam. Melolong sebentar demi memberitahu kawanannya bahwa dia akan pulang lambat dan berlari ke tempat dimana Sehun berada.

Sedangkan Chen menatap Chanyeol datar dari bukit kecil berjarak 500 meter. Vampire itu terus menatap kepergian serigala berbulu hitam itu dari teritori klan Vampire milik Appa Sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

" ALBINO! CEPATLAH KAU GRRRR..."

Kai menggeram. Rasanya namja berkulit tan itu ingin menguliti sahabat albinonya yang berjalan sangat santai dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dan celana hitam panjang miliknya.

" Kita akan kehilangan mangsa! Kita hanya dapat memakan manusia malam ini saja!" Geram Kai.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. " Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Darah mate-ku saja yang boleh menuruni tenggorokannku bukan darah manusia busuk yang lain. Kenapa kita tidak cukup memburu binatang saja?"

" Arrrggghhh...1 minggu lagi musim mate Albino! Kau sering membaca buku tapi kau tidak tahu tradisi kita tentang harus meminum darah manusia setiap bulan sabit."

Sehun menghela nafas. " Aku tahu...agar nafsu seks-mu tidak besar bukan? Tapi tetap−tidak"

Kai memutar mata merahnya bosan dan lebih memlih menatap ke arah jalanan. Mereka berdua berusaha tampil semirip mungkin dengan manusia lainnya. Sehun yang dibalut kemeja hitam lengan panjang ditambah celana panjang dengan warna yang sama. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya di klimis ke atas hingga membuat Sehun sangat tampan dengan pesona kedewasaan yang tinggi.

Sedangkan Kai memakai kemeja abu-abu yang tertutup jaket berwarna hitam. Kakinya dibalut celana jeans berwarna coklat tua. Rambutnya dihias sama seperti Sehun tetapi Kai terlihat lebih modis.

" Sehun" Panggil Kai datar. " Jangan egois"

" Aku memang egois" sahut Sehun balik.

Dua orang yeoja terkikik dari dalam sebuah salon saat melihat Kai dan Sehun melewati tempat mereka. Kai memberikan senyumannya hingga membuat mereka berdua berteriak histeris sedangkan Sehun hanya berwajah datar.

Kai menyenggol tangan Sehun. " Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita makan mereka saja? Bau mereka harum"

" Mereka harum karena parfum Kkamjong. Bukan harum darah". Jawab Sehun tanpa minat.

Namja berkulit tan itu merengut dan membuang nafas jengah. Sesekali tangannya mengelus-ngelus botol darah di dalam saku jaketnya. Berusaha untuk menormalkan pikiran dengan membayangkan bagaimana Mate-nya menggeliat dan mendesah di bawah Kai.

" Jangan berpikiran mesum di jalan kau Kkamjong sialan."

Kai tersentak saat kedapatan menjilat bibirnya sensual hingga membuat banyak yeoja dan namja menganga melihat kelakuan Kai. Di tambah seringai mesum menghiasi wajah namja berkulit tan itu.

" Ahaha...aku terlalu tergoda. Lihat kan! Nafsuku mulai naik lagi...aku perlu darah sekarang! Arrgghhh!"

Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Namja tampan itu menepuk pundak Kai dan memejamkan mata tajamnya sesaat. Memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke dalam satu titik. Kai yang mengerti berinisiatif untuk mundur dua langkah dan membiarkan Sehun mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Hidung Sehun tegak seketika saat mencium bau darah yang cukup harum memasuki indra penciumannya. Sehun mengasumsikan jaraknya tidak lebih dari 800-900 meter dari mereka sekarang tapi setelah itu−Sehun mendesis. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

Selain melacak bau−Sehun juga melacak hawa. Hawa orang itu berbeda. Lebih kuat dari manusia tapi lebih lemah dari makhluk magis. Hawanya juga hangat tapi tidak terlalu menusuk. Berbau seperti bunga Geranium.

Kai menyeringai dan juga membantu. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan para namja yang kebingungan atau tatapan kagum para yeoja akan ketampanan dan pesona kedua vampire muda itu.

Namja berkulit tan itu menutup matanya dan seketika kembali membuka. Pupil mata Kai berubah kuning dan dia mendapatkan apa yang dilacak oleh Sehun. Tetapi setelah melihat lebih jelas, Kai tersentak.

" Hybrid/Hybrid.." Ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Pupil mata Kai telah kembali menjadi hitam dan namja berkulit tan itu memandang Sehun. " Kau juga Albino?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap tajam jalanan. " Pantas saja mereka berbau harum. Akhir-akhir ini para Hybrid banyak berkeliaran... bukan hanya Hybrid biasa tetapi yang juga langka dan terlarang. Musim kawin memaksa mereka keluar. Dan menurutku orang tadi Hybrid..."

" Rubah. Darah campuran dari klan Gumiho" Sambung Kai. " Oh..betapa aku ingin menggigit salah satu orang dari klan itu kau tahu!? Gadis mereka binal setengah mati!"

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. " Gigit saja...kita tidak akan kena masalah juga. Dia cuma Hybrid. Makhluk buangan. Setengah manusia, darah campuran, tidak murni dan tidak akan pernah diterima dalam klan manapun. Baik seperti kita atau manusia"

Kai menyeringai. Namja berkulit tan itu menepuk bahu Sehun dan terkekeh. " Kau mau dapat bagian?"

" Sisakan aku sedikit. Sebotol kecil mungkin asalkan itu dapat bertahan seminggu."

Sehun hanya menatap datar jalanan saat Kai melakukan teleportasi dengan kekuatan vampire-nya dan mulai berburu. Memburu Hybrid yang telah mereka lacak sebelumnya. Hybrid rubah. Setengah siluman rubah setengah manusia. Peranakan tidak murni dan terlarang.

Namja albino itu menatap bulan sabit di atasnya dan mendesis. Musim kawin merupakan tolak ukur kedewasaan setiap makhluk magis. Tanpa terkecuali bagi Oh Sehun. Putra dan pangeran mahkota dari klan Vampire terkuat di seluruh asia Timur. Klan milik Appa Sehun−Oh Siwon.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi namja yang sempurna. Tubuh atletis, kulit putih layaknya albino, rahang tegas dan wajah tampan, tatapan tajam layaknya elang gunung dan otak yang begitu cemerlang. Dan itu akan semakin sempurna saat musim kawin nanti.

Diam-diam dalam hatinya, Sehun berdoa. " Yang Mulia Dewi−aku lancang. Aku gagal menjaga amanatmu tapi− kumohon untuk kali ini. Buat aku bisa−buat aku bisa menjaga rusaku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan menjadikannya ibu dari putra-putriku nanti."

" Berharap pada sang dewi eoh?"

Sehun melirik tajam. " Sialan kau Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol keluar dari kegelapan. Namja tinggi itu menenteng sebuah paper bag berukuran mini dan membuat Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Eyeliner? Parfum Strawberry? Kau ditabrak apa sampai membeli benda seperti itu Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun menyipitkan mata saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa. Mengangkat paper bag mini-nya dengan sampul merek sebuah toko kecantikan. " Kenapa? Aneh? Tapi itu tidak aneh lagi jika mate-mu menyukai benda ini..."

" Mate? Jangan bilang kau−" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Chanyeol bersiul kecil. " Ya...seperti itulah. Kurasa kau mengerti saja Tuan Oh. Kau tidak sebodoh Jongin"

" Siapa?" Tanya Sehun. Namja tegas itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan menggoyang-goyangkan paperbag miliknya dengan semangat. " Lihat saja nanti Sehun−kau akan tahu sendiri."

Sehun mendengus kasar dan mengernyitkan dahi mencium bau yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Namja bermata elang itu menatap sangat tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

" Kau baru bercinta dengan matemu hah Park Chanyeol? Kau benar-benar tertular virus Kai" Sindir Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. " Aku tidak se-mesum itu albino. Biar aku kelihatan nakal seperti ini tapi aku masih mengikuti aturan antara kita termasuk tidak menyerang emosi seorang deimon"

Sehun melebarkan matanya. " Deimon? Bukankah mereka sudah habis dibasmi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menarik Sehun ke dalam sebuah cafe kecil. Sehun hanya berwajah datar saat seorang pelayan tersipu malu meminta pesanan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

" Teh hijau untukku dan Kopi hitam tanpa gula bagi temanku yang dingin ini". Ucap Chanyeol.

Pelayan itu segera berlalu. Chanyeol meletakkan paperbagnya dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih memandangi bulan dari jendela Cafe. Ya−Chanyeol sengaja memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela Cafe yang cukup besar agar memudahkan mereka melihat Kai jika melintas.

" Apa menariknya dari bulan itu Hun? Kami para werewolf saja tidak pernah terlalu terobsesi dengan bulan. Pengecualian untuk bulan purnama terang tentunya karena malam itu malam suci kami"

Sehun mendengus. " Dia disana. Bersama sang Dewi. Hunnie-ku mungkin sedang berjalan lembut di taman bulan disana. Arwahnya... dirinya"

Namja berwajah tegas itu sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah. " Maafkan aku Sehun..."

" Masa lalu adalah masa lalu Chanyeol. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting untuk dibahas dan lupakan Hunnie ku sejenak"

Secangkir kopi hitam panas tanpa gula dan teh hijau telah tiba ke meja Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah sang pelayan hingga pelayan yeoja itu salah tingkah tetapi sehun hanya berwajah datar dan dingin. (-_-)

" Jadi..." Sehun mulai pembicaraannya. Wajahnya dalam mode serius sekarang. " Soal deimon..."

Chanyeol menghentikkan acara menyesap teh-nya. " Saat aku melintas di sekitar daerah Gangnam dalam wujud serigalaku untuk berburu, sesuatu menerjangku begitu kuat. Tidak pernah aku merasakan dorongan seperti itu sebelumnya sampai membuatku terpental 5 meter. Hanya Vampire yang bisa seperti itu bukan? Awalnya kukira itu salah satu vampire muda yang masih belum bisa mengontrol hormon bertarung mereka jadi−aku mengacuhkannya. Tapi...".

" Tapi?" Sambung Sehun.

" Tapi saat aku mulai berdiri, sesuatu itu kembali menerjangku lebih kuat. Aku mulai marah dan menggeram tapi hanya tawa sadis yang kudengar. Tawa licik dan penuh hasrat. Untuk sesaat aku benar-benar marah karena ada yang berani-beraninya menertawaiku tapi amarah itu tiba-tiba hilang saat kulihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya dibalut cahaya ungu dan matanya berkilat licik. Sebagai serigala sudah menjadi isntingku untuk mengendus bau musuhku. Ada benar-benar kaget karena itu bau...

Sehun memutar matanya. " Jangan memotong perkataanmu lagi Chanyeol."

" Wu Yi Fan dengan bau seorang deimon dalam masa kawin."

Sehun tersentak. " Yi Fan? Kris? Dia kembali? Sial! Dimana kau diterjang Kris?"

Chanyeol menatap sengit jalanan. " Tidak jauh dari Seoul. Setelah aku pulang dari rumah teman manusiaku dan hari itu cukup gelap. Ini bahaya Sehun. Deimon dalam masa kawin akan benar-benar membuat kekacauan di tempat manapun mereka berada dan Yi Fan. Namja itu adalah salah satu deimon terlicik yang pernah kutemui"

" Ya..." Balas Sehun tidak kalah sengit. " Hingga dia selalu lolos dari pengadilan untuk pemutusan kepalanya"

Chanyeol kembali menyesap tehnya di dalam diam. Memandangi jalanan Seoul yang bukannya sepi tapi malah makin ramai saat malam semakin larut. Sehun terlihat berfikir keras karena Yi Fan telah membunuh ibu Sehun demi mendapatkan tubuhnya dulu. Oh Kyuhyun.

Para Vampire seluruh klan benar-benar marah melihat tubuh seorang Oh Kyuhyun−ratu mereka terkapar. Penuh memar dan luka bekas pelecehan tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun bertarung habis-habisan sebelum Yi Fan sempat menjamah tubuhnya lebih jauh. Saat itu Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol seumuran sekitar 12 tahun.

Hal yang membuat emosi seorang Oh Sehun terguncang selain kehilangan rusa emasnya yaitu kematian ibunya. Selama berhari-hari Sehun muda berburu tiap malam dengan emosi memuncak. Membunuh semua deimon yang dia lihat hingga semua pelayan dan bahkan Oh Siwon sendiri begitu terkejut melihat kepulangan Sehun yang berlumur darah ungu dan mata merah. Tangannya menenteng sebuah jantung biru milik deimon dan meremasnya kuat di depan para petinggi Vampire.

Chanyeol−biarpun dia werewolf tapi terkadang deimon-deimon itu mengganggu para Omega dari Pack appanya hingga membuat Chanyeol ikut merundingkan ini dengan petinggi vampire. Kai muda bahkan hampir menganga tidak percaya melihat keganasan dan kekuatan sebenarnya dari Oh Sehun. Dan Chanyeol yang terdiam saat Sehun meliriknya dengan mata merah menyala.

" Jangan-jangan" Ucap Sehun dengan nada benci. " Ini inti salah satu ramalan itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Ramalan Oracle itu?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dan kantong celananya dan menunjukkan ke arah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu membukanya dan membaca isi perkamen tua itu.

' _Sang Rusa akan kembali pada waktunya_

 _Pada saat bulan jatuh dalam pangkuan mentari pagi_

 _Menjadi satu dengan raga lamanya_

 _Tapi badai juga datang_

 _Lebih besar dan kuat. Membawa teror dan ketakutan yang sama dengan kematiannya._

 _Mereka yang terpilih harus bersiap. Menghadang di garis depan_

 _Selagi sang bulan bersinar_

 _Dan rusanya keluar dari peraduan emas−membawa harapan dari kota Pandora yang terbuka._

 _Hingga akhir'_

" Jujur Hun...aku sama sekali tidak mengerti biarpun rusa ini sedikit masuk di akal tapi sisanya... Tidak sama sekali" oceh Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap jalanan dengan gigir bergemeletuk kuat. " Wu Yi Fan"

Chanyeol ingin buka suara tapi ada sebuah suara lain yang membalap terlebih dahulu.

" OI SEHUN! DAN MWO!? CHANYEOL!?"

Kai tiba-tiba saja berteleportasi di depan cafe yang kebeteluan menghadap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Namja berkulit tan itu terlihat sudah makan terbukti dari noda darah di giginya. Kai juga membawa darah di dalam sebuah botol Aqua.

" KITA PULANG SEKARANG ALBINO! ESOK MULAI SEKOLAH!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tertawa hingga membuat Sehun bingung. " Kenapa denganmu Park Chanyeol?"

" Pergilah Sehun! Besok kau sekolah denganku juga dan jujur...sekolah manusia itu gurunya agak menyeramkan jika kau terlambat!"

Sehun berdiri. " Biar dan Chanyeol...kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti. Karena aku yakin Wu Yi Fan punya hubungan erat nanti dengan para mate kita dan jika deimon itu berani menyentuh rusaku... ku tarik jantungnya keluar seperti dulu dan menumbuk otaknya di depan para makhluk magis di dunia ini"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sopan dan membiarkan Sehun berlalu bersama Kai yang terlihat berusaha menjejalkan botol berisi darah itu ke mulut Sehun tapi segera ditepis namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol melirik perkamen ramalan yang sengaja ditinggalkan Sehun untuknya.

" Baekhyun...semoga kau tidak masuk. Bacoonku tidak kubiarkan tersentuh oleh siapapun"

Di lain tempat, Sehun dan Kai cukup berteleportasi saja ke mansion mereka. Kai berkata ingin kembali tidur tapi Sehun masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Sesekali melirik ke replika rusa di perapian.

" Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencelakai rusaku atau orang yang kusayangi. Tidak ada lagi"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

MIND TO RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB 4**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST

ALL EXO MEMBERS (OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

ORIGINAL CERITA MILIK SAYA TAPI CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

(NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE!)

.

.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 08:00 pm KST

" Wah...Akhirnya selesai juga" Desah Chanyeol lega. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya dari kumpulan kertas-kertas berisi soal-soal matematika yang telah selesai dijawab dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tamu milik Baekhyun. Duduk berhadapan pada sebuah meja coklat berukuran medium. Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat kembali mengecek jawaban yang telah mereka selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

' _Ternyata dia pintar juga. Tidak sia-sia aku sekelompok dengannya'_ Batin Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum−membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum. Lihat bagaimana pipi berisi itu terangkat dan senyum persegi yang manis menghiasi wajah babyface milik Baekhyun. Sinar lembut terpantul dari mata berwarna coklat tua Baekhyun. Kulit mulus seperti yeoja dan bibir merah ranum.

" Tiang Listrik!" Panggil Baekhyun cepat. " Kau mau minum apa?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. " Apa saja yang ada...asal itu buatanmu"

Baekhyun merona mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Biarpun Baekhyun masih kesal dengan bagaimana Chanyeol mengatai-nya bacoon tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun masih terpesona akan ketampanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun saja sampai terkaget-kaget ketika seosaengnim-nya menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sebelah bangkunya. Seluruh kelaspun meragukan kewarasan seosaengnim-nya.

" Yak..Bacoon? Kau kenapa?" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang hanya melamun daritadi hingga membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Tanpa izin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan manisnya. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera protes. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena tangannya digenggam oleh namja setampan Chanyeol yang dari awal ingin dia hindari.

" Y-YAK! K-KAU MAU APAKAN T-TANGANKU!?"

 _ **Slurrrppp...**_

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya ganas dan cepat saat lidah hangat Chanyeol menjilat lembut punggung tangannya. Rasanya hangat biarpun lidah Chanyeol sudah beranjak darisana. Namja dengan eyeliner itu membulatkan mata horror dan memegang tangannya seperti mau dibunuh.

" Hmm...rasanya manis seperti coklat kau tahu". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sembari menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya. Menjilat bibirnya menggoda seolah meminta lebih dari hanya tangan.

" K-kau..." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. " DASAR KEPARAT MESUM! GYAA...MENJAUH KAU DARIKU DASAR!"

Baekhyun melempari buku-buku di dekat kakinya. Sambil berteriak−kali ini wajahnya memerah bukan malu tapi marah. Dia namja! Dan tadi benar-benar melecehkan harga dirinya sebagai namja normal!

Chanyeol berusaha menangkis setiap buku yang ada. " H-HEI! BIASA SAJA! AWWW...BACOON!"

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

Chanyeol menggebrak meja Baekhyun kuat. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan nyali-nya seketika ciut saat melihat Chanyeol dengan hawa tidak nyaman menguar dari tubuhnya. Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam seketika.

" Kenapa kau seheboh itu Byun Baekhyun!? Aku cuma menjilat okay? Bukannya menggigit!"

Baekhyun melotot. " Tapi aku namja dasar tiang listrik! Kau kira aku yeoja apalagi itu tadi menjilat! MENJILAT! KAU MENJILAT TANGANKU DASAR MESUM!"

" YAK! HEY KAU MAU KEMANA! DAN AKKH..KENAPA BAJUKU DITARIK..YAK! BACOON!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengambil jaket coklat miliknya. Membereskan beberapa buku bersama sprei pink juga kertas tugas mereka dan memasukkannya setengah hati ke dalam tas. Membuat Chanyeol kebingungan setengah mati tapi setelah itu tanpa ba bi bu, Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol.

" EOMMA! BAEKKIE PAMIT! BAEKKIE AKAN MENGINAP DI APARTEMEN LUHAN HYUNG!"

Suara Eomma Baekhyun terdengar dari dapur. " HEH!? BAGAIMANA DENGAN TEMANMU ITU? MASA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DI RUMAH KITA?"

" DIA JUGA PULANG EOMMA! DAH! BAEKKIE PAMIT!"

Chanyeol menganga. " A−APA?"

Baekhyun yang sudah kesal berhenti menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol. Beralih menarik tas hitam Chanyeol. Memasukkan barang-barang Chanyeol sembarang dan cepat. Baekhyun merengutkan hidung saat menenteng sepatu snickers putih Chanyeol yang cukup berbau bagi Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

" Ayo pulang! Dan cucilah sepatumu! Baunya seperti sampah gorong-gorong!"

Chanyeol memakai snickersnya sembarang dan merengut dengan kepergian Baekhyun. Jangan lupa karena Baekhyun menghina sepatunya. Hei! Jika saja Baekhyun tau wujud asli Chanyeol−mungkin dia akan berhenti menghina.

Baekhyun ternyata larinya cepat juga. Belum sampai Chanyeol keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun yang dibatasi pagar berwarna krim dengan papan nama keluarga Byun, namja bereyeliner itu telah berlari dari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri terkekeh. Dia bisa saja mengejar dalam wujud serigalanya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko calon mate-nya itu ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Jadi Chanyeol memilih berjalan menjauh sambil bersiul. Beberapa orang kebingungan saat melihat Chanyeol malah berbelok arah menuju sebuah taman sepi yang dikhususkan untuk hari libur. Karena disana banyak terdapat hewan-hewan seperti kebun binatang kecil.

Namja tinggi itu melesakkan kepalanya melalui pagar pembatas dan melangkah santai menuju taman dan semak-semak yang tumbuh lebat. Terus berjalan menembus kegelapan taman. Tidak ada lampu penerangan disini karena ini memang khusus tempat tinggal hewan-hewan tapi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Sedari tadi hidungnya mengendus bebauan di udara.

" Ternyata di daerah ini banyak binatang juga...aku jadi lapar"

Chanyeol berlari dan langsung merubah dirinya menjadi serigala berbulu hitam berukuran 5 meter. Tubuh yang besar dan kekuatannya yang luar biasa menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang alpha. Dan bulu hitam lebat.

Para alpha indentik dengan buku berwarna langka seperti hitam dan silver. Sedangkan beta langka adalah yang berwarna coklat madu dan kuning keemasan. Dan omega adalah kuning krim beserta coklat kayu ek.

Serigala Chanyeol berlari mengendap-ngendap di antara kegelapan malam. Oh−bersyukurlah bulunya hitam jadi apapun pergerakannya sangat susah dilacak. Dia hanya perlu mengendap, berlari dan menerjang. Tapi Chanyeol tetap berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga shift malam disini. Tapi siapa yang berani coba? Berjalan-jalan di taman seluas hampir 2 hektare tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Sendiri lagi ditambah banyaknya binatang yang tidak kau ketahui namanya.

Bagi orang yang percaya takhayul, mereka pasti beranggapan sudah ada hantu atau sejenisnya menunggu mereka. Ya..bukan hantu juga. Palingan Chanyeol yang berburu.

 _ **KRRUYUUKKK~**_

Serigala Chanyeol mendesis _. ' Aishh~kenapa harus berbunyi sekarang? Bagaimana reaksi serigala lain coba jika ketahuan mendengar suara perut Alpha mereka? Aisshh~! Bisa malu aku!'_

 _ **SREEEKKK...**_

Chanyeol segera memasang kuda-kuda berlari saat mendengar suara di sekitar semak-semak. Oh..Chanyeol sekarang berada di tengah hutan rimbun yang dikelilingi semak-semak belukar yang lebat. Dia jadi menuju ke arah sini karena bebauan hewan-hewan itu berasal darisini.

Mata abu-abu mengkilat serigala itu menajam. Berusaha fokus dengan segala yang ada disekitarnya. Telinga milik Chanyeol bahkan mengacung tegak dengan hidung mengendus-ngendus. Sesekali Chanyeol menggeram dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah menuju semak-semak di belakangnya.

" Menurutmu disini banyak makanan?"

" Mana aku tahu. Tapi dari baunya−sepertinya iya. Apalagi bau kijang dan rusa."

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar bunyi orang yang dipukul. Dan suara namja yang mendumel.

" YAK! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sudah dibilang alpha kita soal rusa!? Jangan! Aku tidak mau cari ribut dengan vampire albino itu biarpun yang kita buru itu rusa biasa! Bila kulihat kau memburu mereka maka kuadukan dengan Jimin Hyung!"

" Aissh! Kau yang bilang untuk mengendus bau! Aku juga tau soal itu tapi jujur−banyak bau rusa dan kijang disini. Tapi banyak juga bau kelinci-kelinci"

Suara namja itu terhenti saat sudah berada 75 meter di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga siaga saat tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti tapi semak-semak masih menutupi mereka.

" Kau merasakan itu?"

" Merasakan apa bodoh!? Ungghh..perutku sudah kelaparan. Tidakkah ada hewan besar lain selain rusa? Aku malas menangkap kelinci. 10 kelinci itu baru seperti makan anak rusa bagiku~tidak cukuuuppp..."

" Sssssttttt! Kau tidak merasakan hawa ini!? Bau ini? Aku seperti mengenal baunya... kuat dan mencolok"

" AISH! Kau menakutiku! Kau yang punya kekuatan untuk melacak itu Jackson Wang! Bukan aku! Aku cuma Beta Healer!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Dia menyeringai dalam wujud serigalanya.

 _ **AUUUUUUUU!**_

Chanyeol melolong. Tidak terlalu nyaring memang karena jarak mereka dekat tapi nadanya penuh penekanan khas lolongan para Alpha.

Kedua namja itu tersentak dan hampir jatuh tidak percaya.

" C-CHANYEOL!?/ CHANYEOL!?" Teriak mereka berdua bersama.

Dan yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah dua namja berlari ke arahnya. Yang satu memilik rambut putih platina dan tubuh tinggi dengan topi hitam dan yang satu lagi lebih kecil. Tubuhnya mungil tapi larinya cepat. Rambutnya berwarna merah.

" YAK ALPHA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI HAH? AKU KETAKUTAN!" Teriak yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

Chanyeol segera merubah dirinya kembali menjadi manusia. Kedua namja yang berlari tadi berhenti di depan Chanyeol. Mereka tertegun melihat tubuh Chanyeol masih dibalut seragam sekolah lengkap dan tas hitam yang tertenteng.

Namja berambut putih mendengus. " Pantas saja Alpha Namjoon mencari-carimu di kastil, Chanyeol. Kau saja tidak pulang-pulang ternyata"

Chanyeol tertawa. " Appa mencariku? HAHAHA! Ternyata dia juga mengkhawatirkanku! Kukira eomma-ku saja yang melankolis soalku..."

" Itu dipaksa eommamu kau tahu! Aku dan Jackson saja harus menahan tawa bagaimana melihat appa-mu disiksa SeokJin Hyung karena kau tidak pulang-pulang. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan eommamu!?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Apa? Apakah begitu lucu?"

Jackson dan namja disebelahnya mengangguk. " Kau tidak akan kuberi jatah selama sebulan. Biar saja kau bermain solo di kamar mandi atau sekalian menyanyi solo saat musim kawin nanti...tapi jika kau mencari mate lain maka akan kupotong habis pisangmu Park Namjoon! Temukan Chanyeol-ku atau kau tidur di pos jaga malam ini. Jangan harap bisa membelai tubuhku di ranjang jika buah hatiku belum pulang"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jackson menuturkan ancaman eomma-nya. Sedangkan namja mungil di sebelahnya sudah memegang perutnya karena menahan tawa mengingat bagaimana seorang yang perkasa dan pemimpin tangguh Pack Park−Park Namjoon alias Appa Chanyeol bisa langsung lemas mendengar ancaman pasangan manisnya− Park SeokJin alias eomma Chanyeol (tersayang).

" AUHH! APPAKU LANGSUNG LEMAS!? HAHAHAHA!" Teriak Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu telah meruntuhkan image-nya sebagai alpha keren jika sudah mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Terutama ancaman eommanya yang begitu luar biasa.

Jackson mendengus. " Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kuingat sih...aku tidak bisa menghafal semuanya karena appa-mu sudah jatuh terduduk di paha eomma-mu karena tidak kuat mendengar ancamannya dan eomma-mu yang mulai kembali prihatin"

" Sudah cukup.." Dengus Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa. " Aku...Aku akan pulang...aku tidak ingin appa numpang menginap di dalam kamarku lagi dan bermain solo di kamar mandi. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika terus-terusan seperti itu selama sebulan! Malahan mungkin aku akan numpang menginap di mansion Sehun saja"

 _ **KRUYUUKKKK~**_

Bunyi suara perut keroncongan menghentikkan acara tawa ketiga namja itu. Jackson dan namja mungil disebelahnya melirik Chanyeol dan tertawa.

" YAK! BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU LAPAR ALPHA! HAHAHA!"

Chanyeol mengumpat. " Sialan kau Suga!"

Jackson malah menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada Alpha-nya yang memasang wajah melongo. " Mari kita berburu bersama. Lagipula kami juga disuruh SeokJin Hyung untuk mencari daging simpanan untuk dimasak olehnya"

Suga mengangguk. Tanpa ba bi bu Chanyeol berdiri senang. " Ya sudah..tapi aku tadi mendengar pembicaraan kalian soal hewan. Jackson−kau mencium bau apa tadi?"

" Kijang, kelinci, dan rusa yang sangat banyak" Jawab Jackson datar.

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

" JANGAN RUSA!" Ancam Suga.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Jackson memasang wajah seperti menahan untuk tidak mencekik namja mungil disebelahnya. " Benar Jackson...kau tau sejak peristiwa itu kita tidak diperbolehkan lagi memburu rusa bukan? Baik yang biasa atau yang magis"

" Ya ya..aku tahu" Dumel Jackson. " Tapi kita mau makan apalagi? Kelinci? Kita memerlukan lebih dari 250 kelinci untuk mencukupi pasokan seluruh pack kita dan kurasa kita tidak dapat melakukan itu semua dalam satu malam Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyeringai hingga membuat Jackson dan Suga mengangkat alis bingung. " Siapa yang bilang tidak ada binatang besar lain disini? Yah binatang ini tidak banyak tapi dua dari mereka sudah cukup malam ini. Aku mencium bau banteng"

" BANTENG!?" Tanya Suga tidak percaya. " ITU LEBIH DARI CUKUP! DIMANA LETAKNYA!"

Jackson menyipitkan mata. " Bagaimana kau bisa mencium bau banteng di sekitar sini Chanyeol? Hidungku bahkan tidak menemukan sedikitpun jejak bau mereka."

 _ **PLETAAKKK!**_

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Jackson mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin mencekik Suga karena lagi-lagi namja mungil itu menjitak kepala Jackson. Apalagi jitakan itu tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

" Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja dia alpha makanya dia bisa mencium bau yang jaraknya jauh sekalipun Jackson! Kau harus sering-sering berburu agar hidungmu seperti Chanyeol!" omel Suga.

" YA YA DASAR SUGAR FAIRY!" Ejek Jackson. " Lebih baik kita mulai berburu sekarang daripada kehilangan jejak banteng itu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunjuk jalan di depan mereka. " Aku mencium mereka tapi baunya tipis dan samar. Jadi kuasumsikan jaraknya sekitar 1-2 km dari kita. Arah jam 03:00 dan mereka bergerombol sekitar 4-5 banteng. Di dekat sumber air karena aku juga mencium bau air segar."

Jackson dan Suga langsung berubah menjadi serigala setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Jackson berubah menjadi serigala berbulu abu-abu berukuran 3 meter karena dia adalah beta Fighter sedangkan Suga menjadi serigala berbulu coklat kemerahan berukuran 2.5 meter karena dia beta Healer.

Mereka melesat mendahului Chanyeol karena memang tugas Beta menjadi kaki tangan Alpha. Chanyeolpun segera berubah menjadi serigala berbulu hitam seukuran 5 meter dan mengekori kedua betanya dari belakang.

Biarpun mereka berlari cepat seperti orang kesetanan tapi kaki mereka tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun. Hingga mereka bagaikan bayangan yang berlari dalam kegelapan. Tanpa suara tapi berlari sangat cepat.

Jackson menggeram saat hidungnya mulai peka dengan bau banteng. Ya! Ini memang bau banteng. Benar kata Suga...di harus sering-sering berlatih berburu mulai sekarang agar hidungnya sehebat Chanyeol.

Suga yang berada di samping Jackson tidak terlalu ikut berburu karena tugasnya adalah Healer. Tapi karena statusnya sebagai seorang beta−mengharuskannya ikut berburu sesekali. Maka dari itu−biarpun dari jarak sekarang Jackson sudah bisa mencium bau mangsa mereka, Suga tidak. Hidungnya tidak terlatih untuk membaui mangsa tapi membaui luka dan penyakit pada tubuh orang.

' _Ikuti aku!'_ Ucap Jackson _. ' Arah sini! Mereka tidak menyadari kita−ini kesempatan besar!'_

' _Baiklah! Aku ikut menyeret mangsa saja nanti setelah kau menggigit mereka'_ balas Suga.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Jackson dan Suga berlari makin cepat. Bau banteng-banteng itu semakin kuat di hidung Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berlari sekencang mereka karena dia ingin beta-nya saja yang nanti memburu untuknya.

 _ **BUUGGHHHH!**_

" GAAARRRRRRR!"

Sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu menerjang tubuh serigala Chanyeol hingga dia terpental sejauh 5 meter. Chanyeol begitu terkejut saat itu hingga syok mendapati tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah dan terlempar begitu jauh.

' _Sialan!'_ umpat Chanyeol. _' Siapa yang menyerangku!? Jackson? Tidak...werewolf biasa tidak bisa mementalkan alpha sepertiku!'_

Serigala hitam itu menggeram berat dan berdiri sempoyongan. Chanyeol tidak melihat Jackson maupun Suga. Kelihatannya kedua beta-nya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk memburu mangsa hingga tidak mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol memandang awas ke sekitarnya. Dia berada di lapangan luas penuh rerumputan kering yang pendek dan tanah kasar. Dia tidak yakin ada werewolf lain disini. Jika tidak, daritadi hidung Chanyeol sudah menciumnya.

' _Kekuatan sebesar ini hanya dimiliki Vampire...'_

Chanyeol mendongak ke atas. Mata abu-abunya mendapati bulan sabit bertengger terang dengan langit cerah berbintang. Dan serigala itu kembali memandang lapangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya dirinya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat merasakan bagaimana aura orang yang menyerangnya bisa hilang sesingkat itu.

' _Malam ini sabit pertama...seminggu sebelum musim kawin. Mungkin ada vampire muda disini...'_

Chanyeol pernah berkali-kali melihat Vampire muda bersama Sehun dan Kai. Vampire muda sangat susah diatur apalagi saat hormon bertarung mereka belum stabil. Saat itu Sehun juga mengalaminya tapi Oh Siwon berkata jika kau diterjang vampire muda−sebaiknya jangan dihiraukan. Mereka masih labil...apalagi setelah mereka melihat serigala sebesar Chanyeol. Jika kau mengacuhkan mereka maka mereka akan pergi karena menganggapmu bukan lawan tapi...jika kau melawan, vampire muda patut ditakuti. Hormon mereka tidak stabil hingga mereka bisa saja melukaimu tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol berpikir demikian dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan serangan tadi. Dia kembali berlari dalam wujud serigalanya dan mengikuti bau beta-nya. Tapi...

 _ **BUUGHHH!**_

 _ **SYYINGGGG!**_

" ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Chanyeol kembali terpental. Kali ini lebih jauh dengan pola serangan yang sama dan kekuatan yang sama. Membuat Alpha serigala itu kehilangan kesabaran. Chanyeol benci diserang mendadak. Itu tindakan yang sangat tidak becus. Menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang begitu saja.

" GAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Chanyeol menggeram begitu nyaring. Dia sudah marah dan Alpha serigala yang marah merupakan pilihan terburuk untuk dilawan selain Vampire yang mengamuk kesetanan tentunya.

Tubuh serigala itu menyusut hingga menyisakan Chanyeol dalam wujud namja tampannya. Menggeram begitu nyaring dan mata hitam Chanyeol berkilat emosi. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang dan meruncing. Setajam belati.

Tapi sebuah tawa menyentakkan Chanyeol. Tawa seseorang. Tawa itu penuh dengan hasrat dan nafsu. Seolah-olah orang yang tertawa tadi memiliki dendam mengerikan yang sudah disimpan berabad-abad. Nadanya sakartis dan dingin tapi licik.

Chanyeol yang curiga mencium bau. Dia tidak dapat melihat orangnya karena hawanya mengilang secepat kilat tapi Chanyeol punya kelebihan. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih kepada eomma manisnya itu nanti karena kekuatan sang eomma menurun pada Chanyeol.

Penciuman tak kasat mata. Dikhususkan untuk mencium orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan menghilang secepat tadi dan menyamarkan bau tubuh tingkat tinggi. Biasanya orang-orang seperti ini adalah jenis makhluk langka dan terlarang atau mata-mata.

Mata abu-abu Chanyeol berubah menjadi kuning. Dan di dalam penglihatannya seperti kamera termal. Kamera yang bisa melacak hawa panas tubuh seseorang tetapi bedanya di dalam mata Chanyeol, sekitarnya menjadi ungu. Hidungnya pun mencium bau aneh yang begitu aneh. Bau ini...bau licik ini...

" Wu Yi Fan" Ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya. " Pangeran Deimon...Kris.."

Mata Chanyeol kembali seperti biasa saat melihat seorang namja berdiri 100 meter dihadapannya. Dengan dibalut jas tuxedo berwarna putih. Matanya berkilat licik dengan tatapan tajam. Tubuhnya berbalut cahaya berwarna ungu terang membentuk seperti tentakel tak kasat mata.

" Kurasa kau masih mengingatku bukan Park Chanyeol?" Ucapnya sakartis.

Chanyeol menggeram. Dia sangat malas berbicara apalagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada namja dihadapannya ini. Jadinya Chanyeol hanya menggeram dan mendesis sejadi-jadinya pada Kris.

Kris tertawa sadis. " Haha−sebegitu bencinya kau kepadaku Chanyeol? Pada pangeran deimon ini? Kuharap si Hybrid mungil bermata bulat itu tidak membenciku ya? Sayang sekali jika dia membenciku karena aku menyukai teman angelicnya. Baunya membuatku ingin segera memperkosanya saat kami bertemu di depan sekolah..."

' _SUHO!'_ Batin Chanyeol kuat. _' DIA MENGINCAR MANUSIA ITU! DIA KETUA KELASNYA KELAS KYUNGSOO! SIAL!'_

" Jangan.." Geram Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai. " Jangan apa Park Chanyeol?".

Chanyeol memukul tanah dan membuat getaran kecil layaknya gempa hingga sampai pada kaki Kris. " Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh Kyungsoo atau teman-temannya sialan! Apakah sudah cukup kau menggangu omega kami dan membunuh ibunya Sehun!? Aku akan memenggal dan menggigit jantungmu WU YI FAN!"

Kris terkekeh. Kakinya mulai menghilang hingga sampai setengah tubuhnya. Menyisakan Kris yang menyeringai lebar layaknya psikopat. " Kita lihat saja Park Chanyeol... Aku benar-benar akan memperkosa orang kali ini. Namja angelic itu tidak akan lepas dariku"

Dan Kris benar-benar menghilang. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol yang masih di lapangan itu. Menggeram dan memukuli tanah emosi.

" SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! KENAPA DEIMON KEPARAT ITU KEMBALI!? DAN KYUNGSOO! AKU HARUS MEMBERITAHUNYA SEKARANG!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Chanyeol berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya dan berlari penuh khawatir menuju Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Jackson dan Suga yang masih berburu mangsa mereka. Jika teman Kyungsoo−Suho alias Kim Jumnyeon itu diincar. Kemungkinan besar Luhan dan Baekhyun juga.

Mengingat Baekhyun membuat amarah Chanyeol benar-benar naik. Jika deimon itu berani menyentuh kulit mate-nya−Chanyeol tidak akan mengampuninya bagaimanapun itu.

 **FlahBack Off**

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Luhan! Baekkie bangun!"

Dua namja manis mengerang. Yang satu bermata rusa dan satu lagi berwajah manis.

" A-ada apa Kyungsoo~?" Tanya Luhan setengah sadar.

Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di pinggang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun masih bergelung di balik sprei pink milik Baekhyun. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 06:15 KST tapi kedua namja itu masih belum bangun. Lain hal dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi. Seragam kebanggaan sekolahnya SM NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL terpasang rapi di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Bahkan namja itu juga yang memasak sarapan pagi. Dan rela tubuhnya dibalut apron pink bermotif burung hantu lucu pemberian Luhan untuk ulang tahun ke-14 nya karena tahu Kyungsoo suka memasak. Kurang apa lagi coba?

" Aisshh~Ini sudah pagi tahu! Jika kalian tidak bangun sekarang juga maka semua kumpulan boneka bambi dan make-up milik kalian kumasukkan dalam minyak goreng!"

Sontak kedua namja manis itu membulatkan mata mereka. "ANIYAAAA!/TIDAAAAKKK! JANGAN MAKE-UP KESAYANGANKU!".

Baekhyun segera bangun dan berlari ke arah tas hitamnya di sofa. Memeluk tas itu possesive dan melanjutkan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengacuhkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menganga.

" Kenapa Baekhyun tidak sekalian nikah saja dengan alat make-upnya?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu dan menjitak kepala Luhan. Membuat namja manis bermata rusa itu mempoutkan bibir kissable miliknya yang menggoda. " Aishh! Jangan menjitak ku Kyungsoo! Aku akan segera mandi setelah baekkie oke!?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan kembali menuju dapur. Memasak sarapan bagi mereka bertiga dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja manis itu menyumpah-nyumpah lirih.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan kembali diam. Dia mengingat mimpinya malam tadi. Masih sama−bersama seekor rusa bertanduk emas yang sangat indah dan namja tampan berwajah tegas yang malam tadi menyentuh tangannya.

Jujur− malam tadi saat mimpi, namja yang sempat membentak Luhan dalam mimpinya sendiri itu menyentuh tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan masih bisa merasakan sensasi dinginnya. Namja itu menatap Luhan begitu intens hingga Luhan merona sendiri.

" Kau siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Dia memegang tangan kanannya. "Entah kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa kita akan bertemu...tidak lama lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mansion Keluarga Oh

Sehun mengerang. Namja itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang cukup pegal. Saat Sehun membuka matanya, dia menghela nafas. Pantas tubuhnya serasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak−Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa dia tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk di sofa semalaman. Sebuah novel klasik karya William Shakespeare masih terbuka di atas perut berotot Sehun yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

Kacamata bulat Sehun bertengger di hidung tegak dan runcing milik Sehun. Kelihatannya dia membaca sampai ketiduran. Dulu sewaktu eomma Sehun masih hidup−biasanya Sehun sudah diletakkan di tempat tidurnya dan dinyanyikan oleh eomma-nya. Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak ada.

Namja berwajah tegas itu memandangi lukisan seorang wanita di atas perapian. Jika kau melihat ujungnya maka terdapat tanda tangan seorang Oh Siwon. Ya...Appa Sehun-lah yang melukisnya. Dengan latar belakang taman di mansion Oh. Itu bukan eomma Sehun tapi kembaran Oh Kyuhyun.

Dulu Appa Sehun jatuh cinta dengan kembaran Kyuhyun tapi ternyata gadis itu telah mencintai laki-laki lain. Oh Siwon yang keras kepala apalagi dia Vampire terkuat marah besar. Kyuhyun sangat menyanyangi adik kembarnya. Dia bahkan rela menggantikan kembarannya yang diculik Siwon saat itu dengan dirinya.

Jadilah Siwon selalu memperkosa Kyuhyun setiap malam. Tanpa kasih sayang bahkan seolah mengacuhkannya.

Kyuhyun dulu tersiksa tapi dia tidak pernah membenci Siwon sedikitpun. Bahkan terkesan membela suaminya. Dan kecintaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon makin besar saat dia tahu dia mengandung Sehun. Tapi Siwon masih berhati es pada Kyuhyun.

Hingga suatu hari−ada masa para Vampire terutama yang namja seperti Kyuhyun mengalami masa krisis. Tidak berbahaya tapi sangat menyakitkan seolah-olah kau meminta dirimu sendiri untuk mati. Bayi Vampire akan bergerak di dalam perut eommanya dan tumbuh pesat saat itu. Jadi itu secara tidak langsung−memaksa perutmu yang tidak lentur untuk melebar bagi anakmu dan jujur−itu sangat menyiksa.

Bagi yeoja−mereka masih bisa menahan karena rahim mereka memang dibuat lentur tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia namja. Rahimnya pun tidak sekuat yeoja dan lebih terkesan kaku. Saat masa krisis itu−Kyuhyun tidak berani ke mansion. Dia bersembunyi di hutan perbatasan Korea utara dan Selatan. Meringkuk dan hampir sekarat saat itu. Berat badannya merosot drastis sehingga dia seperti kekurangan gizi. Ditambah dia tidak bisa memberi makan tubuhnya dengan darah manusia dan membuat Sehun kecil mengandalkan darah eommanya.

Hingga saat itu secara tidak sengaja, sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya yang berisi Sehun kecil−Kyuhyun memanggil nama Siwon dengan rasa sakit dan putus asa mendalam. Dia mengalami keadaan antara hidup dan mati yang begitu tipis saat itu.

Siwon tersentak dari mansion. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun sesakit ini. Siwon gelagapan dan panik mencari Kyuhyun bahkan menitikkan air mata saat mendengar nada Kyuhyun. Istrinya kesakitan.

Beruntung orang kepercayaan Siwon dapat menemukannya. Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun pulang dan memeluk istrinya itu penuh penyesalan. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu miris membuat Siwon hancur. Sejak saat itulah Siwon mulai mencintai Kyuhyun dan terkesan menunggu tidak sabar Sehun kecil di dalam perut Kyuhyun.

Sehun menghela nafas mengingat cerita tentang eommanya. Dia memijit keningnya dan meletakkan novel ke samping. Hingga sebuah ketukan menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun.

" Masuk" Ucap Sehun datar.

Kai memasuki ruangan baca itu dengan tubuh sudah dibalut seragam sekolah lengkap. Namja berkulit tan itu masuk dengan gaya cool sehingga Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ditambah setelah itu setumpuk seragam lengkap terlempar ke arah Sehun.

" Pakai itu albino! Wajib! Appa-mu dan yang lainnya menunggu di ruang makan"

Sehun menghela nafas. " 15 menit lagi aku akan kesana"

Kai berdecak. " Ya! Kupegang janjimu Oh Bastard Sehun!"

Sehun berteleportasi dari ruang baca menuju sebuah kamar mandi mewah bergaya eropa. Dengan bathup putih cukup besar dan ornamen khas kerajaan menghiasi kamar mandi itu. Sehun meletakkan baju seragamnya di lemari kaca dekat bath-up, melepaskan kacamata bacanya bersama seluruh pakaiannya dan mencelupkan dirinya sendiri di bath.

Bath otomatis terisi sendiri dengan air mawar sebatas perut ber-abs Sehun. Namja dengan mata tajam itu mencelupkan kepalanya pada air dan memilih menikmati harumnya mawar memasuki indra penciuman Vampire itu.

Sehun sedikit melirik ke ujung kamar mandi. Terdapat sebuah pegangan berbentuk rusa dari emas( lagi ). Rusa itu terlihat seperti berlari dengan anggun. Membuat Sehun kembali menyebutkan satu nama.

" Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan mansion Oh.

Apa dibenak kalian saat melihat mansion Vampire? Pasti suasana mencekam dan gelap dimana-mana. Penuh dengan ornamen kematian dan semacamnya. Beserta antek-antek pemujaan iblis.

HAHAHA! _Kalian salah_.

Siwon itu sebenarnya orangnya easy-going dan open minded. Hingga dia tidak ingin mansionnya terlihat sunyi dan membosankan. Jadi ruang makan ini memang luas dengan ornamen khas kerajaan Romawi tapi jika biasanya khusus para petinggi kali ini beda. Seluruh Vampire di dalam klan makan disini. Jadi suasanannya menyenangkan.

Pintu ruang makan dari emas terbuka. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang namja berwajah datar dan pandangan tajam yang sedang berdiri disana. Spontan semua vampire disana membungkukkan badan.

" Selamat pagi Pangeran Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan semua vampire melanjutkan aktivitas memakan sarapan mereka. Sehun menembus ruangan mewah itu ke arah sebuah meja khusus dari lainnya. Meja dari pohon kayo oak di balkon atas. Siwon tersenyum melihat kedatangan putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat Kai yang masih setia bergelut dengan seragamnya. Dan bergaya se-cool mungkin.

 _ **PLETAAKKK!**_

" Makan sarapanmu Kim Jongin!"

Kai mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. " AISH! ITU SAKIT NOONA! YA YA! AKU MAKAN!"

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat dua vampire muda di sebelahnya. Di kanan ada Tiffany. Dia merupakan sepupu Sehun dari ibunya−Cho Tiffany. Yeoja itu memang merupakan yang paling disiplin dan babysitter Sehun dan Kai yang luar biasa nakalnya hingga seluruh mansion seluas 60 x 70 meter bisa seperti Titanic tenggelam dalam kurun waku kurang dari 2 jam.

Kalau Kai memang hanya sahabat Sehun tapi di mata Siwon, Kai itu sudah mendekati seperti sepupu Sehun sendiri. Hingga Siwon menyuruh Kai menyebutnya " Paman".

" Pagi Appa"

Suara Sehun memecah pertengkaran antara Tiffany dan Kai. Namja itu mengambil kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan appa-nya.

" Pagi Sehun" Sambut Siwon.

Entah dulu Kyuhyun ngidam apa hingga Sehun terlahir dengan wajah datar seperti ini. Memang dulu, sebelum Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon−namja itu selalu memasang wajah datar pada Vampire manapun. Termasuk Siwon. Tapi setelah digagahi Siwon, entah kenapa namja itu berubah menjadi manis seperti anak kucing.

" Pagi Albino!/Pagi Cadel!" Ucap Kai dan Tiffany bersama.

Sehun mendesis. " Bisakah kalian tidak mengatiku macam-macam? Kau Kkamjong dan Kau ibu pemarah!"

Tiffany melotot pada Sehun tapi Kai hanya menyengir jail. Dia sudah biasa dikatai Kkamjong dengan sahabatnya itu jadi dia tidak akan melotot seperti Tiffany.

" Sudah" Ucap Siwon. " Makan sarapan kalian cepat. Sekolah bukan tempat main-main jadi jangan terlambat! Dan Tiffany...antarkan mereka berdua ke sekolahnya"

Tiffany menyumpah-nyumpah dan menyesap darah hangat di cangkir tehnya. Darah binatang bukan manusia. Sehun mulai memakan hati antelop setengah matang dengan tenang. Lain lagi dengan Kai. Dia makan seperti tidak diberi makan setahun.

Sepiring usus domba muda yang porsinya termasuk banyak itu ludes tanpa sisa. Membuat Tiffany melebarkan matanya dengan nafsu makan Kai yang besar. Sehun mendengus kasar melihat semua sarapan Kai ludes dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit.

" HEI HEI KAU HITAM!" Protes Tiffany. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu meletakkan cangkirnya kasar. " Kau ini sudah tidak makan selama berapa tahun sih? Seingatku aku selalu menjejalkanmu makanan bergizi dari kecil!"

" Nah! Disitu salahmu!" Balas Kai sengit. " Aku ini Vampire! Dan kau memberiku serat sayur dan semacamnya ke tubuhku sedangkan aku sendiri ingin menangis meraung-raung minta daging! Jadi dengan kata lain aku tidak diberi makan secara BENAR olehmu selama BERTAHUN-TAHUN!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan mendengus. Membuat perhatian Siwon teralih tapi akhirnya Namja itu tertawa. Soalnya Sehun melihat setumpuk brokoli di piringnya seperti setumpuk racun tikus.

" MAKAN SARAPANMU OH SEHUN!" Tiffany melotot pada Sehun. Tapi hanya dibalas Sehun dengan menjetikkan jari lentiknya.

Dan **_BUUM!_**

Semua sayur di piring Sehun habis terbakar menjadi abu. Siwon terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun sedangkan Kai tertawa dan mengejek Tiffany yang tidak pernah bisa mengobati sifat keras kepala Sehun yang sudah setingkat dewa itu.

" OH SEHUUUNNNN KEPARAT!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kastil Pack Park

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah manis sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor. Kastil dari bebatuan alam itu membiaskan cahaya pagi melalui jendela-jendela besarnya layaknya kastil Inggris. Bendera-bendera merah dengan lambang kepala serigala dan api menghiasi setiap jendela.

Karpet merah dibawahnya begitu lembut hingga namja itu serasa ingin merebahkan diri disana.

" Eomma?"

Namja itu membalikkan badan saat menemukan Chanyeol berdiri tepat 50 meter di belakangnya. Dengan tubuh sudah terbalut seragam lengkap. Membuatnya begitu tampan ditambah hari ini Chanyeol membawa headphone merah kesayangannya. Bertengger manis di leher jenjang namja tinggi itu.

" SeokJin!"

Chanyeol dan namja manis tadi menolehkan kepala mereka. Namjoon berdiri dengan tubuh dibalut jas tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan rambut putih platina yang diklimis ke atas. Namjoon mendekati SeokJin. Menarik pinggang namja manis itu.

" E-eh! Apa-apaan ini Namjoon! Disini ada Chan−"

 _ **CUUP!**_

Chanyeol menggeram dan mengerang. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar mesum tidak tahu situasi. Chanyeol sekarang mengerti darimana dia mendapat sifat mesum tidak ketulungan itu. Ayahnya ternyata biang keladinya sendiri.

Bukan hanya mencium, sekarang Namjoon mulai berani melumat bibir istri manisnya itu. Membuat Jin melenguh nikmat dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya sendiri. Menikmati bagaimana saat Namjoon memainkan kedua belah bibur kenyal itu. Mengerjai rongga mulut yang basah milik Jin.

" Demi Dewi Lupa! Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di depan publik hah!? APPA!"

Namjoon dan Jin tersentak mendengar geraman berat keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Raut namja tinggi itu berubah masam seperti pel lecek yang diremas-remas. Namjoon tertawa dan Jin yang merona hingga ke telinga.

" Ahahaha! Park Chanyeol! Appa tidak melihatmu disana tadi..."

Chanyeol merengut. " Memang Appa kira aku sekecil apa hingga tidak melihatku hah!? Eomma saja tahu aku disini tapi Appa..GRRRRRR..."

 _ **PLETAAAKKKK!**_

" Anakmu saja melebihi tinggimu Park Namjoon! Tapi kau tidak melihatnya!? Aishhh..kenapa aku mau menikahimu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pandangan mengejek pada Namjoon. "Hahaha...rasakan itu Appa!"

" Aish! Anak ini! Kenapa kau melahirkan Chanyeol sih!? Coba buat yang lebih manis dan penurut Jin"

 _ **PLETAKKKK!**_

Jin menjitak kepala Namjoon dengan mata melotot. " SIAPA SEBELUMNYA YANG MENGGAGAHIKU SEPERTI ORANG KESETANAN SELAMA 1 MINGUU PENUH HAH!? MAKANYA HASILNYA SEPERTI CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memilih untuk tidak mengganggu pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Namja tinggi itu berlari ke arah ruang makan sambil menahan tawa hingga membuat anggota pack lain kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan Kastil Park

Ornamen kastil Inggris dan Viking menghiasi sebuah ruang makan seluas 15 x 10 meter. Dindingnya terbuat dari bebatuan alam dengan meja-meja seperti perkemahan musim panas. Ruang makan terdiri dari dua balkon. Di bawah khusus untuk anggota pack lain dan di balkon atas adalah para Beta terpercaya dan keluarga Alpha.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan itu dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa. Membuat para Omega dan koki menjadi kebingungan. Mereka terus melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berlari ke balkon atas.

Meja Alpha masih kosong. Karena yang mengisinya cuma Namjoon, SeokJin, dan Chanyeol.

Di meja dari kayu pohon ek itu terdiri dari hidangan daging yang menggiurkan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengambil sebuah paha ayam kalkun yang besar. Mengambilnya di tangannya dan meneguk segelas wine merah.

" Oi Chanyeol! Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat? Makan dulu sarapanmu Alpha!"

Jackson meneriaki dari bawah tapi Chanyeol hanya mendengus ke arahnya. Membuat Jackson kebingungan saat Chanyeol meloncati balkon dan langsung mendarat mulus di lantai bawah. Berjalan penuh pesona.

" Ada barang yang harus kuantar dulu..."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Chanyeol membawa eyeliner dan parfum strawberry.

" Bakkie...aku datang"

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan BMW hitam. Kai sudah menaiki mobil itu dengan Tiffany sebagai sopirnya.

" AYO ALBINO! KITA TIDAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU LAGI!" Teriak Kai.

Sehun mengangguk dan memasuki mobil itu. Mengambil tempat di jok belakang sementara Kai di depan bersama Tiffany. Namja berkulit tan itu terus mengelusi botolnya dan sesekali menyanyi. Tiffany hanya melontarkan nasehat agar tidak membuat kekacauan di sekolah baru mereka.

Sehun dan Kai tidak pernah ke sekolah karena mereka Vampire. Tapi mereka berbeda. Mereka adalah Vampire kelahiran terbaru yang tahan terhadap cahaya matahari. Tapi Appa Sehun tetap bersikeras agar Sehun dan Kai belajar private saja.

Tapi otak mereka tetap cemerlang.

Berilah soal ujian matematika untuk anak tingkatan kuliah pada Sehun dan soal fisika setumpuk kepada Kai maka kedua namja tampan itu bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Dan jawaban yang sempurna. Plus dengan cara-caranya.

Jadi jangan pernah meremehkan kapasitas otak mereka.

Di tambah Kai itu mempunyai kemampuan dance yang hebat. Dan Sehun memiliki keahlian untuk memainkan semua alat musik. Beri mereka ruang dance dan studio rekaman maka mereka bisa langsung membuat album lengkap dengan MV-nya sekalian.

Tampan dan berbakat.

Sehun menoleh pada jalanan. Mereka sudah keluar dari lingkup mansion mereka. Tapi apakah kalian tahu Sehun sedang menyeringai? Mimpinya malam tadi benar-benar membuatnya senang.

" Hehe Luhan... kau begitu cantik"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. " Rusa manisku... rusa cantikku"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

TERIMA KASIH SAYA UCAPKAN BAGI SELURUH ORANG YANG TELAH REVIEW FOLLOW DAN FAV SAYA T^T

MIND TO RnR?

* * *

* Dewi Lupa : Dewi Serigala bangsa Romawi. Yang melindungi para werewolf dan segala jenis serigala dan merupakan dewi tertinggi bangsa Serigala.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAB 5**

.

.

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

TAPI CERITA ORIGINAL DARI SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE!)

* * *

 **SM NATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL**

Pukul 07:30 am KST

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Dan mata pelajaran pertamanya ialah Sejarah. Jadi namja bermata rusa itu harus berbelok menuju kelas Sejarah yang tepat berada di gedung barat lantai kedua.

Sekolah Luhan memiliki tiga bangunan. Bangunan tengah, sayap timur dan sayap barat yang masing-masing memiliki 3 lantai. Ketiga bangunan itu mengelilingi sebuah halaman hijau selua meter yang menjadi pusat sekolah. Belum lagi di belakang sekolah yang mempunyai lapangan basket dan kolam renang.

Di tambah sebuah halaman belakang yang rindang akan pohon−dikhususkan sebagai tempat untuk bersantai atau yang hanya sekedar mencari tempat sunyi dan nyaman. SM NATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL merupakan SMA yang termasuk 5 sekolah bintang di Kor-sel. Dan menempati urutan ke-empat.

Luhan pun harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena selain beda kelas mereka juga beda tingkatan. Luhan berada di tingkat XI sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tingkat X.

" Uhm...hari ini aku piket bukan ya?"

Luhan berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Dia baru saja ingat bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya di kelas Mrs. Amber. Rumornya sih guru sejarah mereka itu tidak datang karena cuti melahirkan tapi Luhan tetap ingin menjalankan piketnya. Bagi Luhan−kelas yang kotor menimbulkan kesan yang tidak enak.

Namja berrmata rusa itu melewati koridor yang cukup sepi karena Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka untuk berangkat pagi. Katanya supaya disiplin! Tapi kantong mata Luhan rasanya makin bergelayut setiap hari jika Kyungsoo yang membangunkan mereka. Bayangkan saja! Sewaktu Kyungsoo punya jadwal piket, mereka disuruh bangun jam 3! Jam 3!

Paginya−Luhan membuat takut guru olahraganya saat lari dari jauh, namja bermata rusa itu disangka Zombie lapar karena Luhan berlari setengah tidur. Dia benar-benar mengantuk saat itu tapi guru olahraganya! Luhan rasanya benar-benar ingin mencekik guru olahraga tuanya itu karena menyuruh Luhan berlari sejauh 2 km bolak balik.

" Hai Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. " Hai juga Tao!"

Tao−namja yang baru saja memanggil Luhan itu menyejajarkan langkahnya. Sebenarnya dia tadi berada di dalam toilet pria di koridor yang sama tapi setelah melihat Luhan berlari-lari kecil−Tao memutuskan untuk mengekori namja bermata rusa itu dari belakang.

" Kau piket hari ini Tao? Kenapa kau pagi sekali datang?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

Namja dengan kantong mata panda itu tersenyum. " Ahh~ tidak... Appa dan eommaku ada urusan penting sampai nanti malam. Jadi mereka mengantarkanku duluan karena mereka akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" Wahh..aku piket hari ini". Jawab Luhan.

Mereka mengobrol singkat selama berjalan.

Dan tanpa terasa, mereka tiba di depan kelas sejarah. Luhan menggeser sebuah pintu khusus geser berwarna krim muda dengan tulisan kelas Sejarah−Mrs. Amber. Ternyata disana cukup banyak murid yang sudah tiba selain Tao. Didominasi oleh yeoja dan kebiasaan pagi-pagi yeoja−bergosip.

Sedangkan para namja sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka berkutat dengan buku dan komik atau sekedar ingin mendengarkan musik.

Luhan menaruh tas-nya di meja depan ujung dekat jendela. Diikuti oleh Tao yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Luhan sebenarnya benar-benar bingung dengan kebiasaan Tao. Namja manis bermata panda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu selalu menenteng sebuah buku tebal diantara buku pelajarannya. Buku bersampul coklat tua dengan gambar sebuah gelas yang dililit dua ular. Dengan tulisan depan " Huang ZiTao"

Namja itu sering curhat pada Luhan bahwa dia disuruh untuk mempelajari isi buku itu tapi dia juga ternyata bisa muak sendiri−alias tidak faham. Terkadang Tao merapal kata-kata yang tidak Luhan ketahui saat terlihat tidak paham pada salah satu bagian buku itu.

Dan sekarang−Tao mengeluarkan buku itu dari tas-nya. Membanting ke atas meja dengan wajah merengut.

Membuat Luhan yang memegang sapu−ingin menjatuhkan sapunya karena saking terkejutnya.

" Itu bukan Caduceus! Sudah berapa kali kubilang pada mereka tapi mereka masih kukuh berkata itu Caduceus! Gaarrrr..." Omel Tao.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung dan mata rusanya mengerjap imut. " E-ehh...apa maksudmu Tao? Kaducus?"

" Caduceus Luhan! C-A-D-U-C-E-U-S"

Luhan manggut-manggut tidak faham. Kebiasaan Luhan saat tidak faham yaitu manggut-manggut pura-pura faham. Menurutnya terkadang trik itu membantunya saat dikelas Lee seosaengnim−Guru Fisika sadis mereka.

" A-aku..ingin piket dulu ya!" Luhan langsung lari ke belakang kelas. Menyapu dan pura-pura tidak menoleh saat melihat raut Tao yang tidak senang.

Mata Tao melotot marah pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Halaman yang bertuliskan huruf _ruine_ kuno dengan gambar daun. Tangannya sendiri mengacak-ngacak rambut putihnya. Mulut Tao kembali merapal sesuatu lagi tapi kelihatannya itu tidak berhasil. Terbukti dari Tao yang menjatuhkan wajahnya ke buku yang beratnya tidak kurang dari 1.5 kg itu.

" Aku−tidak−faham−sama−sekali." Umpat Tao penuh penekanan. " Demi sempak Thor bermotif Hello Kitty! Terkutuklah kau Unicorn Lay!"

Para yeoja menganga melihat Tao menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya ke buku seperti orang gila. Luhan bergidik dan memilih untuk tetap menyapu sedangkan para namja menaikkan alis bingung.

" Akan ku tendang dengan jurus Wushu-ku baru tahu rasa!" Ancam Tao. Namja itu menutup buku tebalnya kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. " Aku menyerah untuk bagian tadi! Aku tidak faham sama sekali!"

Tapi akhirnya namja manis itu merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yeoja dan namja. Para yeoja berteriak histeris dan namja hampir mimisan saat melihat ekspresi Tao.

Mata panda itu berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Aegyo menangis-nya yang imut dan bibir dimajukan ke depan. Jangan lupa pipi merah dan hidung sesenggukan lucu itu membuat semua orang di kelas itu hampir gila melihat perubahan raut wajah Tao yang kelewat manis.

" Luhannn~"

Luhan lah tempat curhat Tao yang paling setia. Dan Luhan tertawa canggung saat Tao melemparkan ekspresi seperti anak panda terlantar itu padanya. " Kemariii~"

" Ehh..iya". Luhan meletakkan sapu dan duduk di bangkunya. Menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tao. " Jangan nangis~ Apakah begitu susah sampai Tao-Tao tidak faham?~"

Tao-Tao adalah nama panggilan Tao untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Lulu adalah nama panggilan Luhan untuk Tao.

Tao mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajah memelasnya ke meja. Sedangkan Luhan hanya berusaha untuk membujuk Tao agar tidak sedih lagi. Para yeoja di kelas itu berbisik-bisik dan sesekali terkikik. Para namja-nya malah menganga melihat wajah Tao yang kelewat manis.

 _ **TOKKK TOKKK~**_

" Permisi..."

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Tidak terkecuali Tao dan Luhan−biarpun namja bermata panda itu masih memasang wajah setengah memelasnya. Pintu geser itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan berusia sekitar pertengahan 20-tahun berbaju kantoran.

" Apakah disini ada yang bernama Xi Luhan?" tanya perempuan itu. " Jika ada−harap menemui saya, Krystal Jung ke ruang Tata Usaha"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya. " Saya Xi Luhan mrs. Ada perlu apa saya dipanggil ke ruang Tata Usaha?"

Krystal tersenyum singkat dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. " Kita harus mengurus surat kepindahanmu dulu ke sekolah ini. Sebentar lagi sekolah kita mengadakan Ujian Akhir Semester Tuan Xi, kita harus segera menyelesaikan administrasinya agar kami dapat membuat data anda di rapor nanti"

Luhan ber-oh dengan imut. Namja bermata rusa itu mengangguk dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah memelasnya lagi ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan tertawa canggung ( lagi ).

" Lulu~Jangan tinggalin Tao-Tao..."

Luhan tersenyum imut. " Sebentar saja ya Tao-Tao...nanti Lulu balik lagi kok"

Sebenarnya Luhan bukan berasal dari Korea− ia berasal dari China. Luhan baru tinggal di korea saat SMA kelas pertama. Dia pun tahu segala tentang korea dari sepupu masa kecilnya Baekhyun dan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Dan yang membuat Luhan pindah ke korea adalah bujukan mematikan plus aegyo manis Baekhyun pada eomma Luhan. Sogokan maksudnya gitu...

Saat Luhan pindah ke Korea, Tao adalah teman pertamanya. Mereka sudah berada di kelas yang sama sejak tingkat X. Tao menjadi teman pertama Luhan karena Tao bilang bahwa dia juga dari China. Jadi mereka dapat dengan mudah berkomunikasi.

" Ikuti saya Tuan Xi..." Krystal keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Luhan menuju ruang tata usaha.

Setelah kedua orang itu keluar, suasana kelas menjadi seperti biasa. Malah siswa yang baru datang lebih banyak. Mereka memulai acara masing-masing pada pagi hari dan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan barang yang seharusnya tidak dibawa ke sekolah. Seperti PSP dan lainnya.

" Mrs Amber cuti hari ini... Yey! Kita dapat jam kosong!" gosip para Yeoja.

" 3 jam loh!"

Semua yeoja mengangguk.

Sedangkan Tao masih memelas di mejanya. Dia jadi tidak dapat curhat dengan Luhan. Biasanya bila ada masalah atau tidak faham tentang sesuatu−namja bermata panda itu akan curhat dengan Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan itu sedikit berbeda. Terutama binar mata rusanya membuat semua orang disekitar Luhan selalu merasa nyaman. Diam-diam Tao mencari tahu tentang mata rusa itu. Ada satu legenda tentangnya−tapi Tao lupa apa isi legendanya.

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung maju ke depan kelas. Dia berdehem nyaring hingga menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Namja yang mempunyai rambut coklat muda itu mulai berbicara.

" Hari ini memang cuti untuk seminggu ke depan−jadi setiap pelajaran sejarah tidak akan ada gurunya. Kim Seosaengnim−guru sejarah kelas XII bilang bahwa seluruh murid akan dipindahkan ke perpustakaan 30 menit setelah bel jam berbunyi. Mengerti?"

" Kami mengerti Mark" Ucap Tao.

Mark mengangguk. " Jadi−siapkan tas kalian karena 5 menit lagi jam pertama berbunyi".

Seisi kelas mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan tas mereka. Termasuk Tao.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja namja bermata panda itu merasakan hawa yang tidak enak mengarah ke kelas mereka. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hawa dingin nan menusuk menarik perhatian Tao.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kelas Fisika, X−B

Baekhyun duduk di dekat pintu. Bangku miliknya memang di dekat pintu dan dihadapan meja guru.

Sedari tadi namja dengan eyeliner itu menghela nafas. Antara gugup dan kesal. Mata Baekhyun terus melirik bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong melompong padahal 5 menit lagi jam dimulai. Gugup karena pasti akan terus berhadapan dengan wajah rupawan milik orang itu dan kesal karena teringat insiden mari menjilat tangan Baekhyun!

" Dimana Tiang listrik itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. " Kenapa dia belum datang juga?

" Mencariku Bacoon!?"

" GYAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris dan hampir terjungkal. Chanyeol selalu tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Oh...Chanyeol sudah diletakkan Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama dalam blacklist-nya.

" YAK! DASAR KAU PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!"

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

 _ **PLETAKKKK!**_

 _ **PLETAKKKKK!**_

" AW AW! BACOON! BERHENTI MENJITAKIKU!"

Para yeoja terkikik saat melihat Baekhyun, namja yang dicap oleh para yeoja adalah uke manis−menjitaki Chanyeol. Murid baru yang telah banyak mempunyai fans karena ketampanannya dan melakukan rapper sempurna di kelas musik pertamanya.

" Kau! Membuatku! Jantungan! KEPARAT!" Teriak Baekhyun emosi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol meringis saat sebuah buku fisika tebal menghantam kepalanya tanpa henti. Chanyeol akan mengingat ini nanti saat menjadikan Baekhyun mate-nya. _"JANGAN MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN MARAH"_

" YAK YAK! BERHENTI!"

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun sigap saat sedikit lagi, tangan manis itu ingin menarik rambut hitam kebanggaannya. Baekhyun yang dari awal tidak siap, memasang pose akan terjatuh karena terkejut.

" T-Tolong aku Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol juga sama terkejutnya. " Yak! Hati-hati!"

 _ **BRUUKKK!**_

Beruntunglah Chanyeol mempunyai reflek tingkat tinggi!

Baekhyun dan semua siswa di kelasnya sama-sama terkejut saat Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun cepat dan memutar tubuh mungil namja manis itu menjadi terduduk di bangkunya. Tanpa membuat Baekhyun terjatuh atau tersandung Chanyeol sedikitpun.

" GYAAAAA! CHANYEOL OPPA!"

" KYYAAAAAAA! YEOLLI KEREN!"

" YAAAAAKKKK! CHANYEOL! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Teriakan para yeoja membahana setelah melihat kejadian yang sungguh diluar pikiran mereka tadi. Chanyeol hanya membalas teriakan para yeoja itu dengan senyuman manis tapi malah membuat para yeoja itu semakin gila. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih syok. Namja dengan eyeliner itu memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan meringis khawatir saat melihat ekspresi syok Baekhyun. " Baekkie...kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun belum merespon dan masih dalam keadaan syok. " Baekkie? Oi oi Bacoon?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar. Namja manis itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam hingga membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

" YAK! APA-APAAN KAU INI!? KAU MEMBUATKU SYOK KAU TAHU! DASAR TIANG LISTRIK MESUM!"

Chanyeol meringis. " A-aku minta maaf okay!? Jadi berhenti menjitakiku Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol menarik tas-nya cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag mini. Menghadapkannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Namja manis itu membulatkan mata melihat sampul depannya yang bertuliskan sebuah nama toko kecantikan terkenal di korea. Dengan alat make-up kualitas tinggi yang sebenarnya sangat Baekhyun inginkan tapi harganya juga tidak main-main tingginya.

" Ini−ambilah sebagai permintaan maafku!" Ucap Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

" A-apa? Kau..ini..Kau serius!?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. " OMO! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Baekhyun segera menarik paper bag itu. Wajahnya seketika berubah ceria dan senyum manis terkembang di wajah Baekhyun.

" Kau tahu ini mahal sekali dan MWO!? EYELINER DAN PARFUM PRANCIS!?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol cari− Senyum manis Baekhyun yang sukses membuat hati namja tinggi itu serasa nyaman. Dia mau saja berkorban apapun termasuk uangnya agar senyum manis itu dapat berkembang di wajah Baekhyun.

" Jadi−" Tanya Chanyeol. " Kau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit. " Boleh boleh saja tapi masih ada satu syarat lagi..."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Apa?"

Para yeoja terkikik karena mereka tahu apa persisnya permintaaan Baekhyun ini.

" Traktir aku 10 kue strawberry dan 20 cup Bubble tea strawberry selama 3 hari ke depan! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN"

" MWO!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tao menyipitkan mata semakin curiga. Hawa tidak nyaman itu benar-benar mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintu kelas mereka. Entah apakah ini hanya insting magisnya atau kemampuan indra keenam Tao yang tiba-tiba membludak−tapi hawanya serasa sangat dingin dan licik.

Namja bermata panda itu mencengkeram bangkunya kuat. Dia serasa mengingat hawa ini tapi dimana tepatnya?

Buku-buku tangan Tao memutih−hingga membuat Mark yang duduk di samping meja Tao menatapnya khawatir.

" Tao..kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mark.

Tao menoleh ke arah Mark dan tersenyum lembut. " Tidak apa-apa Mark...aku hanya merasa bahwa bangku milikku sedikit goyang jadi aku ingin memastikannya sendiri"

Namja berambut coklat muda itu tersenyum. Tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas memastikan agar semua anggotanya aman dan teratur tentunya. " Bila ada masalah... bilang saja padaku Tao"

Tao mengangguk imut. " Xie Xie Mark..."

Kedua namja itu menghentikan acara berbicara mereka. Termasuk seluruh kelas. Mata mereka terlalu terpaku pada sosok seorang seosaengnim perempuan di depan mereka dan kedua namja di belakangnya.

" Selamat pagi kelas XI-E! Saya Jessica−ketua perwakilan guru untuk bagian kesiswaan. Hari ini kalian menerima murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim!"

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan pandangan mata tajam berdiri di depan kelas. Tubuhnya tegap dan rautnya tegas. Para yeoja berbisik-bisik histeris mendapat murid baru yang LUAR BIASA TAMPANNYA!

" Oh Sehun. Dari Gangnam"

' _Kyaaaa! Dia cool!_

' _SEHUN! SEHUN TAMPAN!'_

' _AHHH...OPPA!'_

Tao memutar matanya bosan mendengar bisikan para yeoja. Jika saja Luhan disini maka namja bermata rusa itu pasti menjitaki kepala para yeoja itu karena saking ributnya. Memang namja itu sangat tampan. Kulit putih layaknya albino, mata tajam, rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan postur tegap membuatnya sempurna.

Tapi gaya bicaranya yang singkat membuat Tao curiga. Kemana hilangnya hawa licik tadi? Hilang tanpa jejak membuat Tao mencurigai kedua namja baru di depannya.

" Ya...terima kasih Oh Sehun kini giliranmu Kim Jongin"

Kai berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya−berbalik dengan Sehun yang terus-terusan memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Membuat para yeoja itu tidak kuasa lagi menahan teriakan histeris mereka.

" Kim Jongin imnida! Dari Gangnam. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Kai dan salam kenal semuanya!"

Kai mengerling dan kelas itu berubah menjadi tempat fans-meeting dadakan.

" KYYAAAAA KAI OPPA!"

" OPPA! DUDUK DENGANKU!"

" JONGIN OPPA! MINTA ID INSTAGRAMNYA!"

" OPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA!"

" JONGGGIIIINNNN! DATE DENGANKU!"

Tao membanting wajahnya ke meja karena kesal setengah mati. Teriakan para yeoja itu malah membuat otaknya semakin mendidih dan panas. Rasanya dia ingin menendang semua yeoja itu sampai ke ujung dunia dengan wushu-nya.

' _Kenapa mereka se-histeris itu hah!? ISTIRAHAT NANTI KU-WUSHU MEREKA SEMUA!'_ Umpat Tao di dalam hati.

Reaksi para namja tidak jauh berbeda dari Tao. Terutama yang merasa sebagai seme. Harga diri mereka serasa tersingkir dengan kehadiran Sehun dan Kai.

 _ **TOKK TOOKKK~**_

" Permisi semua...maaf menganggu!"

Semua orang terdiam dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Terutama Sehun dan Kai yang penasaran kenapa semua orang terdiam.

Luhan berdiri di depan kelas dengan mata rusa mengerjap-ngerjap imut−bingung. Kenapa semua orang diam saat melihatnya? Dan ditambah kenapa ada dua namja di depan kelasnya bersama seosaengnim?

" Lulu..." Ucap Tao gugup. Dia serasa ingin tertawa. " K-kenapa rambutmu?"

Para yeoja memasang raut iri pada Luhan dan namja yang ileran. Luhan berdiri dengan wajah bingung yang manis, mata rusanya berbinar lucu ditambah rambutnya yang diikat ke atas dengan gaya Apple hair. Menambah keimutan seorang Xi Luhan.

Kai menyikut Sehun. " Hun...dia manis tapi sayang dia bukan mate-ku"

Namja berkulit tan itu merasa kejanggalan saat Sehun tidak meresponnya. Biarpun dia dingin tapi Sehun pasti akan membalas Kai biarpun itu cuma kata " Hn".

" YAK OH SEHUN KAU KE−"

" Kai...rusa.."

Kai tersentak dan berbisik. " Apa maksudmu dengan rusa albino?"

Sehun memandangi Luhan tanpa kedip. Luhan yang merasa dipandangi juga membalas pandangan Sehun. Mata mereka bertubrukan. Mata elang bertemu mata rusa. Kedua namja itu merasakan euforia berbeda. Luhan yang mati-matian menahan rona karena dipandangi begitu intens oleh namja setampan Sehun. Sehun merasakan hatinya menghangat saat menatap mata rusa Luhan.

Luhan berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya merona hebat sekarang. " AHAHA! Kalian murid baru kan? P-perkenalkan namaku Xi L-luhan... K-kalian siapa?"

Sehun yang ingin menjawab segera diserobot oleh Kai. " Aku Kim Jongin dan teman albinoku ini Oh Sehun!"

Luhan tersenyum manis pada mereka. " Annyeong Jongin−Sehun..."

Tanpa ba bi bu−Luhan segera melesat ke tempat duduknya. Berpura-pura tidak melihat Sehun. Namja berkulit albino itu seolah-olah mampu menghipnotis Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tatapan tajam dan raut tegas−kenapa Luhan jadi mengingat namja dari mimpinya?

Tapi namja itu mempunyai mata merah bagai ruby. Bukan hitam mengkilat seperti Sehun biarpun di insting terdalam Luhan mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah namja itu. Namja yang sukses membuat Luhan merona setengah mati.

" Kai dan Sehun. Silakan pilih tempat duduk kalian masing-masing"

Kedua namja itu mengangguk. Kai memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong di dekat Sehun. Pas sekali ada kursi kosong di belakang Tao dan Luhan. Sehun lebih memilih tempat duduk itu karena namja tampan itu benar-benar masih penasaran dengan Luhan.

Hawa Luhan benar-benar terasa familiar baginya. Hawa hangat dan nyaman. Layaknya matahari musim semi yang tidak pernah habis.

Sehun sengaja mengambil earphone hitam dari tas-nya. Memasang kedua benda kecil itu ke lubang telinganya. Berpura-pura menikmati musik yang mengalun lembut di dalam indra pendengarannya−padahal sedari tadi namja berkulit albino itu mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdebat dengan Tao soal poni lucunya. Temannya yang berambut putih berusaha menarik-narik ikatan poni itu.

Sehun sesekali memandang keadaan sahabat karibnya−Kai dari kejauhan. Namja bermata elang itu menghela nafas saat para yeoja satu per satu menggerubungi meja Kai tetapi anak itu hanya tertawa dan sesekali mengerling.

' _Terkutuk kau Kkamjong'._

Kai tersentak dari ujung. _' Maksudmu apa albino!? Melakukan kutukan telepati kepadaku maksudnya?'_

' _Kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh para yeoja busuk itu?'_

' _Mana aku mau? Aku cuma bermain-main okay!? Jadi nikmati saja bung...'_

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. Insting Vampire-nya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ada meliriknya. Jadi namja itu sengaja menutup matanya.

Dan benar−Luhan melirik Sehun dari kejauhan.

Namja manis itu sesekali memajukan bibirnya menahan sakit karena Tao menarik-narik rambutnya yang diikat seenak udel oleh Mrs. Krystal Jung di ruang tata usaha tadi. Katanya dia benar-benar gemas dengan poni Luhan. Jadilah Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang koridor. Bahkan ahjussi penjaga sekolah saja keselek sarapannya. Untung keselek sarapannya jika keselek piringnya gimana!?

 _ **TINGG!**_

Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat perkataaan Chanyeol kemarin. Sepupunya dari gangnam akan pindah. Albino dan ngirit bicara.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Luhan.

Tapi Luhan malah melempar senyum manis pada Sehun hingga membuat namja albino itu mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tao saja bahkan berhenti melakukan kegiatannya untuk melepas ikatan apple hair Luhan. Namja bermata panda itu melongo tidak mengerti saat Luhan senyum senyum sendiri di mejanya.

Tao memperhatikan kemana arah pandang Luhan dan segera tercekat. K-kenapa Luhan tersenyum semanis itu pada namja albino dan dingin di belakang mereka!?

" Kau.." Tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun. " Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

" Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun. " Kenapa memangnya?"

Luhan memberi kode pada Tao untuk memutar tempat duduk. Sehun menyeringai kecil saat Luhan sudah berada di hadapannya sedangkan Tao di belakangnya. Jujur−Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan hawa Tao. Hawanya begitu suci dan bersih. Layaknya bagsa peri dan Elf. Dan rambut putih itu−putih bagaikan salju.

" Jadi−Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun hanya memberi wajah datar. " Ya−dia sepupuku"

Sehun berbohong soal hal itu. Mereka sudah menyepakati skenario sebelumnya yang telah Appa Sehun dan Chanyeol diskusikan.

" Oh berarti benar!" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya imut. Sehun tertegun saat melihat binar keemasan keluar dari mata Luhan. Dan poni lucu Luhan membuat namja albino itu ingin sekali melayangkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai coklat muda milik Luhan.

Luhan berdehem singkat. " Chanyeol pernah memberitahuku tentang sepupunya yang akan pindah dari Gangnam. Ternyata itu dirimu..."

" Namamu Xi Luhan?" Tanya Sehun singkat. " China?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. " Darimana kau tahu aku dari China!?"

Sehun menatap Luhan bosan padahal sebenarnya namja itu sedang berkonsentrasi melacak hawa Luhan tanpa membiarkan jati dirinya yang asli ketahuan. " Margamu Xi"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa. Bahkan Sehun merasa tawa Luhan begitu jernih. Mengalir begitu saja layaknya air sungai di pegunungan. Membuat rasa nyaman hinggap di dalam hati Sehun.

" Bukankah Lu dalam bahasa China artinya...rusa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya. " Mwo? OH! Ya! Eomma-ku bilang bahwa saat aku dilahirkan, eommaku melihat seekor rusa emas di mimpinya berlari-lari bersamaku. Jadi maka dari itu eommaku memberiku nama Lu!"

Namja berwajah tegas itu terdiam. Binar mata Luhan membuktikan sesuatu padanya.

' _Tidak salah lagi−tapi aku perlu membuktikannya terlebih dahulu'_ batin Sehun.

Para Vampire akan mengetahui mate mereka atau bukan dengan cara menyentuh kulit mereka. Jika darah para Vampire berdesir dan panas maka itulah mate mereka.

Tao menyipitkan mata dari depan. Namja bermata panda itu terus mengawasi pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan dari kejauhan. Sehun mempunyai aura yang cukup aneh untuk seorang manusia biasa.

Sehun menangkap pandangan Tao. Dan menyumpah kesal di dalam hati.

" Pergi"

Luhan menganga. " E-ehh..apa tadi?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. " Apa aku perlu berteriak? Pergi"

" E-ehh T-tapi...aku..."

Tao menepuk pundak Luhan dan memberikan tatapan curiga pada Sehun. " Sudahlah Lulu...mungkin dia butuh privasi"

" Ya−privasi dari para peri sialan"

Tao melotot mendengar jawaban Sehun sedangkan namja itu hanya berwajah datar. Tetapi sorotan mata Sehun seakan mengejek Tao dalam-dalam. Bagaimana murid baru ini mengetahui jati diri Tao yang sudah dia kubur sangat rapi!?

Saat Tao ingin membuka mulutnya, Mark tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbicara dengan lantang.

" Baiklah! Ini sudah 30 menit sejak kita masuk jam pelajarang pertama! Semuanya pindahkan tas kalian ke perpustakaan sekarang!"

Seluruh siswa berdiri dan membereskan barang-barang mereka. Masing-masing keluar dengan santai menuju ke ruang perpustakaan di gedung tengah lantai pertama. Jadi mereka harus menyeberangi lapangan.

Luhan menarik tangan Tao.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih kebingungan dengan sifat random Sehun. Dia kira namja itu cukup bersahabat biarpun wajahnya datar seperti talenan sayur. Tapi setelah Sehun menyuruhnya pergi secara mendadak, namja bermata rusa iu menjadi kebingungan.

Tao yang kesal segera menarik Luhan keluar. Tidak mengindahkan ucapan kebingungan dari mulut namja manis itu atau tatapan intimidasi Sehun dari kejauhan.

' _Sial! Peri itu mengganggu.'_ Umpat Sehun di dalam hati.

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun. " Kau tidak keluar albino?"

Sehun mendesis. " Kkamjong−Ada yang harus kita lakukan"

" Hah!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berwajah angelic berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tepat di koridor gedung Timur lantai 3. Tangannya penuh dengan map-map berisi kertas-kertas laporan bulanan kelas untuk diserahkan pada ketua OSIS.

Biarpun peluh membasahi tubuh mungilnya, tapi senyum angelic itu masih menghiasi wajah manisnya. Deretan gigi putih nan bersih menghiasi senyuman manis itu. Mata hitamnya bersinar lembut.

Dia melewati koridor dengan langkah santai tapi tegap. Sesekali matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk memastikan agar dia tidak melewati ruang OSIS.

Memang ruang OSIS cukup mencolok. Ditandai dengan sebuah pintu dengan warna biru tua dan bertuliskan 'OSIS' dari papan berwarna putih. Ditambah lambang SM NATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL yang menempel di depan pintu.

Tapi−disini juga tempatnya ruangan-ruangan besar lain seperti ruang musik, Teater, aula serbaguna, dan studio rekaman untuk eskul jurnalistik. Dan setiap ruangan tadi memiliki pintu sebesar dan semencolok OSIS. Jadi agak susah mengenalinya.

" Aissh~beratnya!"

Namja itu terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang dari keramik yang tertempel di dinding koridor. Dia terengah-engah dan menyingkirkan map-map itu ke sebelah tempat duduknya. Peluh semakin membasahi tubuh namja mungil itu.

" Perlu bantuan Suho?"

" E-EHH!?"

Suho terlonjak kaget. " AISHH KRIS! KAU MENGEJUTKANKU!"

Kris−namja tampan dengan mata tajam itu terkekeh. Dia mengatupkan tangannya seperti meminta maaf.

" Mianhe jika aku mengejutkanmu Suho-ya.."

Suho bersungut-sungut dan mengelus lembut dadanya. " Kau memang mengejutkanku pabbo!"

Kris mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Suho. Namja itu mengelus tangan Suho lembut hingga namja berwajah angelic itu meremang. Dia segera menarik tangannya dan membuat seringai Kris tercetak jelas.

" Kenapa eoh?"

" K-kau..." Ucap Suho gugup. " K-kau juga melakukan itu saat aku menyelamatkanmu di b-belakang sekolah. Dan b-bagaimana luka di kakimu?"

Kris tersenyum dan menyingsing celana hitamnya hingga selutut. Masih terpampang dengan jelas pergelangan kaki Kris terbalut dengan perban. Kelihatan bekas luka membiru disana.

" Tenanglah Suho..ini sudah lebih baikan sejak aku jatuh di pohon belakang sekolah kemarin"

Suho menyentuh pergelangan kaki Kris. " Sssshhh..Suho jangan ditekan. Sakit..."

" Eh? Benarkah? Mianhe Kris..."

Kris menyeringai. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ini hanyalah akting yang diperankannya. Membuat tangan Suho menyentuh kulitnya adalah tujuan utam Kris karena dari sanalah dia dapat dengan mudah melacak Suho kemanapun namja itu berada.

Kris berpura-pura sebagai anak sekolah lain yang dikejar-kejar anjing. Memanjat tembok SM NATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL dan berakhir di atas pohon di taman belakang sekolah. Luka itu juga ialah hasil imitasi Kris.

Para deimon dikenal licik di dalam setiap peperangan karena mereka dikenal juga sebagai _' Pengendali penglihatan'_ alias ahli membuat ilusi. Kris yang notabene pangeran deimon tentu sangat bisa melakukan trik kecil ini. Terlalu _'Piece of cake'_ bagi seorang Kris.

" Suho ya..." Panggil Kris.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya. " Waeyo Kris?"

Kris pura-pura memasang wajah meringis sakit. " Kau mau datang ke rumahku kan? Di rumah aku tinggal sendiri dan aku juga tidak tahu cara merawat lukaku~"

" T-tapi...kenapa kau bisa ke sekolahku?"

" Aku bolos" Ucap Kris singkat. " Dan aku ingin membiasakan kakiku dengan jalan-jalan sebentar"

Suho yang merupakan orang paling disiplin di sekolahnya bahkan mengalahi ketua seksi kesiswaan OSIS− tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima dengan perbuatan Kris. Itu sama saja melanggar aturan!

" Kris!" Pekik Suho tegas. " Biarpun lukamu belum sembuh tapi setidaknya jangan membolos! Bagaimana bila kau kena skorsing hah!?"

Kris terkekeh. " Mengkhawatirkanku? Padahal kita baru kemarin bertemu...Hmm?"

" A-aaa...I-itu...T-tentu saja aku khawatir pabbo! Aku yang menemukanmu seperti orang habis dipukuli kemarin! J-jadi secara tidak langsung aku juga m-mengkhawatirkanmu!"

" Benarkah?"

Pipi Suho memerah. " T-tentu saja!"

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Kris yang merasakan hawa tidak nyaman segera berdiri membuat Suho berjengit heran.

" Kris? Kau kenapa?"

Kris menyentuh puncak kepala Suho. Suho yang merasakan hangatnya tangan Kris merona setengah mati. Tapi tanpa namja angelic itu sadari, sehelai rambut hitamnya telah berada di dalam genggaman Kris.

" Aku akan kembali Suho..."

Kris menyeringai saat berhasil mendapatkan sehelai rambut mudah milik Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya tersenyum canggung.

" Y-ya!"

" Datanglah ke rumahku Chagi!"

Suho melotot saat Kris berlari mengendap-ngendap di koridor. " MWO! CHAGI!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Shit!"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget di sebelah Chanyeol. Namja beryeliner itu benar-benar terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengumpat tanpa alasan. Padahal namja tinggi itu sedang serius mengerjakan tumpukan soal di bukunya bahkan Baekhyun saja yang terus-terusan mengoceh hanya dibalas dengan

" Baekhyun...aku sibuk. Nanti dulu"

Baekhyun tentu saja kecewa dan ikut tenggelam mengerjakan soal Fisika dari seosaengnim mereka yang sedang keluar.

" Hei Tiang Listrik! Kau kenapa!?" Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap ruangan nyalang. Shit! Deimon itu di sekitar sekolahnya. Buktinya Chanyeol dapat merasakan hawa itu kembali. Hawa milik Kris menyebar dan membuat Chanyeol langsung tersentak kaget.

" Bacoon...bisakah kita keluar sekarang?"

 _ **PLETAAAKKK!**_

" Aish! Aku sedang serius Baekhyun!" keluh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol hingga telinga yoda-nya mendekat dengan bibir Kissable Baekhyun. " Dengar...kau ingin digantung terbalik seperti ayam potong di depan sekolah sampai pulang atau duduk manis di kursimu Park Chanyeol?"

" Maksudmu?" Chanyeol memasang wajah kebingungan.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Dia mencarik selembar kertas kosong dan meletakkannya di meja Chanyeol. Menyiapkan sebuah pulpen pink favoritnya untuk mencorat-coret kertas itu.

" Jadi..."

Baekhyun menggambar stick-man dan dinamai dengan Sseosaengnim mereka. " Ini seosaengnim membawa sebuah buku absen."

" Dan ini..." Baekhyun kembali menggambar stick-man bernama Chanyeol. " Kau."

" Nah...kau keluar dan ketahuan Seosaengnim maka seosaengnim akan menyeretmu dan mengikatmu terbalik di gawang seperti orang gila karena seosaengnim kita tidak memperbolehkan kita keluar bagaimanapun caranya."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baekhyun menghentikkan acara mencoretnya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

" Chan...K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah mate-nya itu. Satu-satunya yang dapat menentramkan hatinya adalah wajah Baekhyun dan pipi manis itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Terima kasih"

" Hah!?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " Perasaan aku malah memperingati bukannya membantu"

Chanyeol kembali menolehkan pandangan ke arah kertas soal. " Kau membantu banyak sekali Bacoon"

Baekhyun yang kebingungan kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke buku latihannya dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal hatinya betul-betul panas merasakan hawa Kris. Rasanya dia ingin mengamuk dan menerjang Kris mati-matian.

Seosaengnim mereka kembali memasuki kelas. Dan saat itu raut Chanyeol kembali menjadi datar dan matanya terus berkutat dengan soal. Tangan Baekhyun tepat di sisi buku latihannya dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, lambang api itu semakin mencerah di saat Chanyeol dekat dengan mate-nya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah koridor gedung timur. Dia sebenarnya adalah Hybrid werewolf. Werewolf berdarah tidak murni yang menikahi ibu Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo memiliki marga Kim tapi ayahnya meninggal karena pemburu Hybrid.

Jadilah ibu Kyungsoo berjuang mati-matian menyembunyikan putra manisnya terutama mengubah marga Kyungsoo menjadi Do. Hawa Hybrid Kyungsoo jadi sukar dilacak berkat bantuan Chanyeol.

Dulu−saat Kyungsoo berumur 8 tahun, namja bermata bulat itu dikejar para pemburu. Kyungsoo tiba di kastil Pack Park dengan mata sembap dan wajah penuh darah dan air mata. Jin−eomma Chanyeol merasa iba dan merawat Hybrid itu.

Dan yang membuat Jin semakin terkejut adalah Kyungsoo memiliki darah werewolf biarpun itu campuran. Namjoon dan Chanyeol disuruh oleh Jin untuk melindungi namja bermata bulat itu.

Karena Jin masih merasa mempunyai hubungan darah biarpun itu sangat tipis sekali. Namjoon sebagai alpha mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk menyamarkan hawa. Hawa hybrid Kyungsoo dapat disamarkan dengan sebuah ramuan khusus dari tanaman eucalyptus. Tanaman itu mempunyai bau yang kuat dan dapat menyamarkan hawa.

Jadilah Kyungsoo dapat berkenalan dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa tidak baik di sekitar koridor. Dan menemukan Suho melotot membelakanginya.

" Jumnyeon?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Suho membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Namja iu memberikan senyumannya dan membuat Kyungsoo menghampirinya. " Lho? Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya kau izin untuk memberikan agenda bulanan pada OSIS?"

Suho tertawa. " Ah ya! tapi aku kelelahan...bisakah kau membantuku membawakan sedikit?"

" Tentu..."

Kyungsoo mengambil sebagian map di samping Suho dan mengangkatnya. Hidung Kyungsoo jadi terasa gatal saat tidak sengaja mencium rambut Suho. Baunya begitu binal. Seperti bau binatang yang kebelet kawin.

" Suho...kau memakai shampoo apa?"

Suho menyentuh rambutnya. " Ehh? Shampoo buah-buahan..."

' _Shampoo buah? Kenapa aku mencium bau feromon makhluk yang ingin kawin ya?'_ batin Kyungsoo bingung.

" Kyungsoo kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Ehh..tidak apa-apa. Ayo..."

Suho mengangguk dan berdiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjalan tapi Kyungsoo mengekori Suho dari belakang karena namja bermata bulat terus mencium bau binal itu dari rambut belakang Suho.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sekelebat bayangan ungun mengambang di langit koridor. Menyeringai setan dan memandang cemburu pada Kyungsoo.

" Tidak ada penghalang pada misiku. Tidak ada pengganggu yang menghalangiku mendapatkan angel-ku..."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALO READERS TERSAYANG T_T

MAAFIN SAYA KARENA TELAT. AUHTOR LAGI BADMOOD HARI INI TADI GARA-GARA NILAIIII...

TAPI AUTHOR TETAP BERTANGGUNG JAWAB PADA CERITA INI KOK!

NGGAK HIATUS... TAPI CUMA REST SEBENTAR OKEH!?

TERIMA KASIH SAYA UCAPKAN SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA PADA KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bab 6**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA CUMA MEMINJAM

ORIGINAL CERITA MILIK SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! TYPO DAN GAJE DIMANA-MANA)

* * *

Kuil Delphi, teritori sayap timur kekuasaan Klan Oh

Bukit Pylus, pusat hutan suci para Vampire

.

.

.

.

Gelap adalah satu kata yang sesuai dengan tempat ini. Hanya sedikit dari cahaya mentari yang dapat merembes masuk melalui lubang kuil. Patung-patung kecil berbentuk para muse berjejer dengan sembarang.

Teruskanlah pandangan fana kalian-Hingga kalian dapat menemukan sesosok orang yang teronggok di tengah kuil. Dikelilingi oleh cahaya-cahaya kecil layaknya kunang-kunang.

Tangan-tangan tua dan kurus itu mengudara. Berusaha menggapai sesuatu di hadapannya tapi tetap tidak akan bisa. Tenaga miliknya terlalu lemah untuk hanya sekedar menggerakkan ruas-ruas jari keringnya.

Carik-carik kain putih kusam nan tua membalut tubuh ringkihnya. Menutup sebagian tangannya layaknya perban pembungkus yang kumal. Mata biru elektrik miliknya bersinar lemah dengan pandangan kosong seperti mayat hidup. Tanpa semangat hidup sedikitpun disana.

Rambut panjang selutut itu terus memutih setiap hari−dan mengering bagai ranting layu. Layaknya dimakan habis oleh waktu yang kejam. Menggrogogoti sari hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga hanya tersisa seonggok badan dan tulang-tulang yang terbalut kulit mati.

" _Siwon ..."_

Seorang namja bertubuh kekar dan jangkung berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya dengan balutan jas hitam lengkap. Langkah kakinya berderap menapaki lantai kasar dari batu marmer putih. Hingga ia berhenti tepat di depannya.

Wanita tua itu terduduk kaku di sebuah kursi kayu kusam yang hampir sepenuhnya dimakan oleh rayap−tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sebuah tunik putih dan panjang menutupi tubuh wanita tua itu.

Lilin-lilin kecil berapi biru berkumpul−melingkar di sekitar kakinya. Menambah suasana magis di ruangan kecil di dalam kuil tempat dia tinggal. Tumpukan perkamen-perkamen tua berisi tulisan lama dan simbol ramalan berhamburan dimana-mana−memenuhi ruangan.

Siwon mendelik ke arah kakinya sendiri. Tepat saat seekor ular hijau berukuran 2 meter dengan sisik menyala bagaikan api hijau tropis merayap dan bergelung. Mendesis dan merayap menuju kaki wanita tua itu yang tertutup sebuah sandal yunani dari emas berkarat.

Pemimpin Vampire itu membuka suara beratnya.

"Bangun dan ucapkan kata dewa. Oracle dari Delphi"

Wanita tua itu melenguh keras dan mendesis saat ular hijau itu menggigit kakinya. Uap berwarna biru melingkari tubuhnya−dimulai dari kaki hingga menuju ujung kepalanya. Matanya berubah menjadi hijau terang dan kulit-kulitnya mengencang sendiri. Rambut putihnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghitam dan berubah menjadi rambut hitam mengkilat yang bergelombang cantik sepenuhnya.

Wajah tua wanita tua itu mengencang dan menampilkan sosok secantik para dewi. Pakaian putih dan tunik miliknya berubah menjadi bersih dan bercahaya tetapi tetap saja pandangannya begitu kosong seperti mayat lama.

" _Ucapkan keinginanmu dan biarkan ramalan mengalir..."_ suaranya serak dan terdengar kosong−Seperti desisan ular di dalam keheningan hutan. _" Biarkan takdir yang menentukan arahmu..."_

Siwon berdehem. " Masih pertanyaan yang sama−Tentang rusa emas milik putraku−Oh Sehun"

" _Ahh...rusa itu. Rusa bertanduk emas suci−hewan keramat Yang Mulia Dewi Artemis yang dia serahkan sendiri pada vampire muda yang berdarah suci layaknya anak para dewa"._

Tangannya bergerak. Menyentuh sebuah mangkuk kecil dari emas di kakinya. Mengambil segenggam bubuk pasir berwarna biru mengkilat dan menaburkannya di atas lilin-lilin birunya. Lilin itu terbakar dan menciptakan ilusi layaknya kabut bergambar.

" _Aku tidak ingat pernah memberitahu kalian tentang rahasia dewi itu...tapi aku ingat_ _pernah memberitahu kalian tentang rahasia rusa emasnya. Lihatlah..."_

Siwon memperhatikan kabut itu seksama.

Seekor rusa emas berlarian di padang rumput hijau nan luas tanpa takut. Dan sesosok pemuda juga datang dari arah rerumputan yang sama. Di atas rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda, terdapat sepasang tanduk emas yang sama−berkilauan dibalut dedaunan dafnah berwarna sama. Namja itu memiliki mata hitam kecoklatan yang bersinar bagaikan emas dengan kulit tubuh mulus dan wajah manis.

Rusa emas itu bergelung di sekitar tubuhnya. Berusaha menutupi namja yang telanjang itu dengan tubuh rusa besarnya. Mereka menyandarkan kepala masing-masing pada bahu satu sama lain. Menutup mata dan membiarkan tubuh satu sama lain bersantai sebentar saat angin lembut menerpa mereka dan membuat beberapa dedaunan dari emas beterbangan membentuk simfoni lembut di udara.

" _Mereka..."_ Ucap sang Oracle. _" Diciptakan bersama... tapi dalam wujud yang berbeda..."_

Simbol λ tercetak di kabut itu. Bersinar emas dan menarik perhatian Siwon.

Sang Oracle kembali membuka suara _. " Sehun bagaikan darah segar di dalam cawan emas berisi air jernih. Cawan itu adalah namja itu yang merupakan pembendung emosinya sedangkan rusa itu ialah air jernihnya sebagai penetral sifat buas Sehun."_

Siwon menyapu kabut itu hingga menghilang. Membuat mata merahnya dapat bertatapan langsung dengan wajah cantik milik sang Oracle yang menatapinya dengan kosong.

Sang Oracle merapalkan kata-kata dengan nada mendesis. Sebuah mantra kecil yang terpisah.

Lilin kembali menyala tapi dengan membentuk gambar rusa yang berlari, panah perak, darah, dan bulan.

" _Ingatlah Oh Siwon−Vampire tertinggi klan Oh... masing-masing dari lilinku ini menyatakan ramalan. Dimulai dari bulan−Saat bulan terang terbit, musim kawin telah dimulai. Rusa itu akan bersinar dan menarik perhatian banyak makhluk untuk memburunya dengan panah nafsu... Tapi Sehun ditakdirkan sebagai satu-satunya darah yang boleh bercampur dengan rusa itu. Atas izin sang dewi sendiri..."_

Siwon menggosokkan tangannya. " Tapi kenapa harus putraku Sehun?"

Oracle itu tersenyum kecut _. " Legenda ini−tentang sang iblis yang terlahir dari darah dewa, kebangkitan rusa dewi, dan pertumpahan darah terbesar telah lama bertahan. Sejak 3500 tahun yang lalu... Kyuhyun−istrimu adalah vampire murni yang dilahirkan sesuai legenda. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah vampire dari kalangan biasa... Dia terlahir dari tetesan darah Hades yang terjatuh dan mengalir di atas sungai Styx. Membentuk seorang namja. Saat Hades mengetahui hal ini dia tahu bahwa legenda itu telah muncul dan mulai berjalan. Ramalan yang telah ku ramalkan 500 tahun yang lalu terwujud..."_

Sang Oracle menggerakkan tangannya kesana kemari _. " Dan aku dikutuk menjadi seperti sekarang...tapi aku tetap dapat mengucapkan ramalan. Akulah yang membawa Kyuhyun menjadi keluarga Cho... Dan di saat kau menghamili Kyuhyun, darah dewa Hades di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun bercampur dengan sari tubuhmu membentuk Sehun. Sehun adalah vampire yang sudah lama kuramalkan dalam kitab Sylphy. Ambilah tumpukan perkamen di kakiku Siwon...bakar itu di atas lilin-lilin keramatku"_

Siwon memungut tumpukan perkamen itu dan membakarnya di atas lilin-lilin biru. Masing-masing mengucapkan ramalan bersambung.

' _Iblis baru akan lahir_

 _Dari tetesan darah dewa_

 _Yang membentuk sebuah ikatan suci antara mereka._

 _Badai datang dan pergi_

 _Begitu juga dengan_

 _rusa sang Dewi alam liar_

 _Tapi ia akan bertahan_

 _Di antara air dan darah '_

" Dan soal rusa itu?" Tanya Siwon balik.

Sang Oracle menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. _" Takdir... Sehun telah menyelamatkan rusa itu dari takdir kematian yang mengerikan. Hingga takdir jugalah yang menyatukan mereka sedemikian kuat. Namja tadi adalah wujud manusia yang hilang dari rusa itu. Rusa itu adalah dirinya dan dirinya adalah rusa itu... Mereka satu."_

" _Tapi Yang Mulia Dewi Artemis menginginkan mereka berpisah. Rusa itu adalah yang paling keramat di antara semua rusa keramatnya. Dia khawatir badai ramalan itu akan membuat mereka tersiksa. Jadi saat tubuh yang lain mati maka wujud yang lain tetap hidup. Tugas Sehun adalah melindungi tubuh satunya... menjadikannya air didalam darah saat cawan emasnya telah kosong. Menjadikan tubuh itu adalah bagian lain dari tubuh putramu−matenya..."_

Siwon memijit keningnya. " Aku tidak faham..."

Oracle itu menggerakkan udara sampai suhu di tempat itu menghangat sedemikian rupa. _"Ingatlah ini Oh Siwon ... ramalanku sedari dulu bukanlah untuk dipahami ataupun dijadikan patokan masa depan yang mutlak. Bahkan Zeus tidak pernah mempercayai ramalanku ... Kalian hanya perlu untuk mengetahui benang merahnya dan ramalanku seharusnya menjadi patokan bagi kalian untuk mengetahui cara menghadapai masa depan itu bukan masa depannya ... "_

" Aku kesini karena mengkhawatirkan putraku dan malam itu..." Siwon menghela nafas. " Aku meminta pendapatmu soal itu tapi aku sendiri tidak faham apa yang terjadi. 500 tahun sekali adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk terjadinya berbagai macam peristiwa..."

" _Dan prediksi ..."_ . Sambung sang Oracle. _"Aku telah menyatakan semua pendapat juga ramalanku Oh Siwon dan carilah pendapatmu milikmu sendiri ... dan satu lagi-rusa itu semakin dekat. Lebih dekat yang kau kira tetapi badai juga semakin cepat datangnya. Lebih cepat dari yang kalian bisa lakukan . "_

Setelah selesai mengatakan pendapatnya, wanita cantik itu melenguh dan mengerang lirih.

Uap panas mengepul di sekitar tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali menua dan mengering. Membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti mayat tua berlapis kulit mati.

Lilin-lilin berhenti menyala dan ular hijau keluar dari dalam tunik sang Oracle. Mendesis dan merayap menghilang menuju bagian gelap dari kuil.

Siwon memandangi tubuh sang Oracle dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

" Kyuhyun chagi...apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap putra kita tanpamu Chagiya..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

SM NASIONAL HighSchool

" Tao-tao...berhenti memelototi orang dong."

" Tidak!"

Luhan mengangkat tangan pasrah. Sejak mereka keluar dari kelas, temannya itu tidak bisa berhenti-hentinya melotot ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang terus menerus diekori dan diteriaki oleh para yeoja. Terlebih-lebih Sehun.

Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan senyuman angkuh. Membuat Tao makin menggeram dan rasanya ingin menampar wajah Sehun dengan buku tebalnya yang selalu ia bawa.

" Anak itu...grrr.." Geram Tao.

Luhan yang sedari awal berada disamping Tao− menyadari keanehan teman bermata pandanya itu. Tao menjadi berubah drastis saat Sehun mengatainya tentang privasi dari para peri sialan. Memang Tao dari dulu suka menceritakan cerita dongeng seperti para peri pada Luhan, tapi tidak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa Tao akan semarah itu saat tokoh fiksinya dikatai.

" Tao-Tao...kau membuatku bingung dengan sifatmu! Dia hanya anak baru oke? Mungkin dia tidak suka dengan para peri itu..." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Tao.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

 _ **SYINGGGG ...!**_

"E-Ehh!"

Luhan tercekat−Sehun yang sedari tadi ikut menatapi Tao menjadi menatapi Luhan. Rasanya ada sebuah pisau tajam yang siap menusuk tangan Luhan di punggung Tao.

Namja berwajah tegas itu menatap tajam dan mendesis pada tangan Luhan. Seperti memberi ancaman untuk menjauhkan tangan mulus Luhan dari punggung Tao. Cepat-cepat Luhan menarik tangannya.

Tao menyadari pandangan Sehun dan kembali memelototi namja berwajah tampan itu.

"Damn you F * cking Demon!" Umpat Tao pada Sehun. "How dare you makes my deer scared hah!?"

Sehun Menatap Tao sinis. "Your deer? Huh-on your dream, pixie"

" You such a f* cking Shit!"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelah Sehun saat Tao mengumpat kalah. Dia rasa ada rival baru bagi Sehun sekarang yang sangat asyik untuk ditonton. Berbalik dengan Kai yang tertawa−Luhan yang disebelah Tao memasang wajah melongo-nya. Ujian bahasa inggrisnya saja nilainya tidak lebih dari O dibelah dua alias C ditambah tanda minus disebelahnya.

Jadi ... semua kata Sehun dan Tao membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tidak mengerti.

" Kalian bicara apa... aku tidak akan faham" Keluh Luhan. Dia memberengutkan wajah manisnya hingga menekuk.

Para yeoja di belakang kedua School prince itu malah mengejek sinis pada Tao dan luhan. Beberapa dari mereka yang tidak mengerti percakapan bahasa inggris berbisik dengan yeoja lain yang bisa berbahasa Inggris dan ikut-ikutan mengejek.

Sejak di lapangan Sehun dan Kai telah menarik banyak perhatian yeoja karena ketampanannya. Dan ternyata Luhan juga menarik perhatian−wajah manisnya tentunya. Ditambah apple hair yang belum dicabut itu.

Hingga Sehun menyuruh Kai untuk berjalan di belakang Tao dan Luhan. Sehun ingin mengawasi rusanya dekat dari namja lain dan juga diam-diam mengutuk dengan semua kutukan yang dia tahu kepada Tao.

" Yak Lulu! Apakah kau merasa tidak nyaman saat kita berdua terus diikuti kemana-mana seperti artis oleh kedua anak baru itu!?" Tanya Tao kesal. " Mereka membuatku kesal setengah mati! Apalagi yang albino itu! Wajahnya seperti talenan sayur eommaku!"

" Aku mendengar itu Huang Zi Tao" Sahut Sehun dari belakang.

Tao menggeram nyaring dan membuat Luhan tertawa canggung. " Aissh..biarkan saja mereka Tao-tao~. Lagipula aku masih ingin mengenal kedua anak baru itu−terutama Sehun. Aku merasa seperti harus berkenalan dengannya..."

Luhan tersenyum manis sedangkan Tao terkejut setengah mati.

" A-APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI!?"

 _ **SREEETTTT!**_

Tao menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan mencengkeram lengan Luhan kuat. Membuat namja manis bermata rusa itu mendesis kesakitan.

" A-akkhh!" Pekik reflek Luhan.

Sehun segera berhenti dan memasang tatapan membunuh pada Tao dari belakang. Matanya memicing begitu tajam. Tangannya sendiri menggenggam emosi sampai rasanya kuku-kuku vampir Sehun ingin memanjang.

Tetapi Kai segera menahan dada Sehun. Memperingati Sehun soal rahasia mereka dan tidak menerjang Tao tiba-tiba. Padahal Sehun daritadi sudah menggeram dan ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Tao karena kesal _deer-nya_ diambil.

"Oi oi Albino ... sabar"

Sehun mendesis. " Aku benci yang satu itu"

Tao melirik Sehun sinis dan memeletkan lidahnya. Kai di sebelah Sehun membulatkan mata saat teman albino-nya itu menarik earphone-nya sendiri kasar dan menggenggam benda itu hingga terdengar bunyi sesuatu hancur.

" Lulu~ Kau harus menjauhi Sehun!" Bisik Tao. Takut dia tiba-tiba saja dicekik Sehun karena ketahuan memisahkan mereka. " Dia itu berbahaya!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. " Mwo!? K-kenapa Tao-tao? A-aku kan ingin dekat dengannya..."

" Huang Zi Tao" Panggil Sehun mendadak. Nadanya dingin dan mencekam seperti ingin mementalkan kepala orang saat itu juga.

" APA!?" Sahut Tao emosi. " HUSSSHH HUSSSH! MENJAUH KAU! MENGGANGGU SAJA! CARI SAJA ORANG LAIN UNTUK DIIKUTI! "

Sehun maju selangkah dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang terbaik untuk Tao. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Huang Zi Tao. Kaulah yang memotong pembicaraan kami dan memelototiku seperti orang kesetanan"

" YA! DAN KAU SETANNYA BODOH!"

Luhan kembali mengelus-ngelus pungggung Tao saat wajah namja itu memerah menahan emosi. Termasuk menahan emosi untuk tidak me-wushu wajah Sehun sampai penyok seperti lempeng basi.

" Sudahlah Tao-tao..." Luhan menatap Sehun dan membuat pandangan namja berwajah tegas itu sedikit melunak. " Kita bisa bicara lagi kok Sehun... kau bisa menemuiku nanti di kantin! Okeh!?"

Tao melotot ke arah Luhan tapi Kai segera menyerobot mulut Tao yang ingin membuka. " Aku boleh ikut kan!?"

"Ckk..kau mengganggu Kkamjong. Carilah yang lain". Sehun segera menyahut dan menjawab Kai dengan sinis.

Kai merengut. " Aish...tidak baik berduaan di siang bolong albino."

"Terkutuklah KALIAN BERDUA KEPARAT!" Semprot Tao. "GAARRRR ... AYO PERGI LULU!"

"Y-yak! TAOOOO!"

Sehun dan Kai sama-sama memicing pada Tao yang menarik luhan paksa tanpa mempedulikan protesan luhan yang begitu nyaring atau atraksi luhan pada kerah dan ujung lengan Tao. Kedua namja itu mengeluarkan udara tidak suka yang begitu pekat.

Terlebih Sehun. Earphone di tangannya bahkan makin hancur tak bersisa.

Para yeoja berteriak tidak suka dan memaki duo Tao dan Luhan. Tapi yang dimaki malah merengut dan berlari secepat kilat menuju perpustakaan bersama Luhan yang mendesah pasrah.

" Sehun..." Panggil Kai dingin. " Jadi?"

Sehun terus mengepalkan tangannya. " Jadi−ada peri yang mengganggu"

Kai melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap datar ke jalan. Biarpun senyum masih tercetak di wajah tampannya. " Sangat mengganggu malahan. Perlu kusingkirkan?"

"Nanti Kkamjong. Kita harus menyusun strategi. Rusaku tidak dapat takut sedikitpun-ingat itu"

Namja berkulit tan itu menepuk pundak Sehun dan berbalik menghadap para yeoja. Ia tertawa dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya hingga semua yeoja berteriak histeris dan hampir jatuh pingsan. Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun.

" Tentu albino...aku juga sekalian ingin mencari mate-ku. Botol darahku bergoyang saat kita melewati ruangan anak kelas X. Haha... aku akan menyukai pencarian mate ini.."

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. " Terserah"

" Dan satu lagi Kkamjong..." Sehun menahan pundak Kai hingga namja berkulit Tan itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

" Apa?" Tanya Kai balik. Dia merasakan tatapan Sehun makin menggelap dan menajam.

" Kita harus segera menemui Chanyeol. Aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu karena sesuatu itu mulai mencari masalah"

Kai menatap Sehun khawatir. " Maksudmu?"

" Bersabarlah Kai. Tak kusangka begitu banyak badai yang datang"

Kai mengangkat bahu tidak faham sedangkan Sehun sudah mulai berjalan maju. Kedua namja itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke perpustakaan diikuti oleh puluhan yeoja yang sudah berkumpul histeris di belakang mereka. Ternyata jumlah yeoja itu bertambah karena yeoja kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat langsung ikut bergabung. Mereka ikut terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun dan Kai yang terlalu sempurna ( untuk manusia biasa).

* * *

.

.

.

.

SM NASIONAL Highschool

Jam istirahat pertama−Kantin nomor 03

" Baekkie...maafkan aku... Ayolah Baekhyun! Aku tidak sengaja..."

Pandangan semua orang di kantin menjadi teralih pada kedua sosok namja yang daritadi kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus atau suami yang istrinya merajuk setengah mati(?). Mereka sudah melakukan hal ini sejak keluar kelas hingga ke kantin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak dengar!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan mengekorinya dan melontarkan kata maaf bertubi-tubi.

 _ **Taap..taap..taap**_

Chanyeol mendesah putus asa. " Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja Baek... itu juga kau meletakkannya terlalu ke pinggir..."

"LALALA! AKU TIDAK DENGAR!"

Namja manis ber-eyeliner itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menjauh ke tengah kerumunan siswa di kantin yang penuh. Berusaha kabur dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin memaafkan Chanyeol tapi namja tampan itu sering sekali membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Yak bacoon!"

" AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA!"

Chanyeol terengah-engah mengejar Baekhyun. Larinya cepat sekali! Dan Chanyeol dibuat semakin lelah saat namja manis itu melesat menuju kerumunan orang-orang kantin hingga membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam mengejarnya.

" YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN KABUR DARIKU! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENJELASKAN!"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat melintasi para siswa di stand makanan. " Aku tidak akan dengar...aku tidak akan dengar...aku tidak akan dengar..."

Namja manis bereyeliner itu terus merapal kata-kata tadi sembari memilih-milih stand mana yang akan dia datangi. Memngingat kejadian di kelas tadi membuatnya kembali marah. Padahal itu bekal kue strawberry terakhirnya...

" Hiks..Kyungie... Kuenya jatuh..." Rengek Baekhyun lirih saat dia mengambil makanan di stand sup. " Kyungie..."

Ya...Kyungsoo sengaja membuatkan Baekhyun kue strawberry short cake favorit namja ember itu. Dan menurut Baekhyun sendiri kue buatan Kyungsoo tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun di korea makanya kue terakhir itu adalah aset berharga Baekhyun. Tapi dengan seenak kepala Chanyeol! Namja itu menyenggolnya dan terjatuh di lantai menjadi tak berbentuk!

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu bahwa itu kesukaan Baekhyun. Jadi saat dia menyenggol-nya, ia hanya menyengir jail tidak sengaja dan ternyata itu membuat Baekhyun-nya merajuk marah sekarang! Uuh...Chanyeol mungkin harus menyeret Hybrid bermata bulat itu dan menanyai semua tentang Baekhyun.

" Baek...dengarkan aku dulu!...aku tidak sengaja!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak di depan kantin.

Semua mata teralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kantin.

Membuat semua yeoja mencibir iri Baekhyun dan sebagian lain mencari-cari Baekhyun karena pertengkaran dua namja beda tinggi itu benar-benar ribut. Yang satu terus mengelak dan berlari yang satu terus meminta maaf seperti baru saja diceraikan secara sepihak.

" _Byun Baekhyun mana?"_

" _Iya dia dimana...? kasian Chanyeol Oppa"_

" _Chanyeol sunbae..."_

" _Cihhh...namja ember itu menyusahkan!"_

" _Yak! Dia kira dia siapanya Chanyeol Oppa!?"_

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar mengisi kegaduhan Kantin nomor 3 itu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Memang sih dia masih punya tenaga karena dia werewolf tapi kejar-kejaran dengan Baekhyun menurutnya sama seperti mengejar angin selama 3 jam berturut-turut. Tidak ada ujungnya!

Baekhyun sendiri sengaja menundukkan tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan. Chanyeol itu tinggi sekali menurut Baekhyun. Sedikit saja namja itu berjinjit maka satu kantin bisa ia lihat!

" Jangan membuatku berjinjit Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol. " Aku pasti akan menemukan tubuh mungilmu!"

Nah! Apa yang Baekhyun bilang tadi!?

"Celaka" Umpat Baekhyun. "Mati aku"

Baekhyun menutup matanya panik dan cepat-cepat melesat ke kerumunan namja bertubuh tinggi dan melesakkan diri disana. Untung saja para namja itu termasuk cuek dengan kehadiran Baekhyun jadi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk seperti tikus.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar tanda ia sudah mulai hilang kesabaran. "Kuhitung ini Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidakkk ..." Ronta Baekhyun lirih di seberang ruang. "Mati aku!"

" SATU..." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

' _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berjinjit kumohon Chanyeol!'_ Batin Baekhyun kuat.

" DUA... TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU SEGERA BYUN BAEKHYUN..."

Baekhyun makin panik. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia bahkan sudah merapal banyak doa pada Tuhan agar Chanyeol tidak menemukannya. _'Kumohon...seseorang tolong aku!'_

Para namja tinggi itu mulai menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun. Yang bergelung ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu kesurupan. Bahkan namja kecil itu benar-benar merapal banyak doa yang dia tahu. Tidak menghiraukan lagi itu doa apa yang penting doa!

" DUA SETENGAH..."

Baekhyun meronta di dalam hati. Tangannya bahkan bergetar takut. Nampan makanannya sudah bergetar hebat. "Sssseorang..tolong.. hiks..."

"TI-"

"YAK BAEKKIE!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut.

Chanyeol terkejut karena ada yang menanggil Baekhyun selain dirinya dan Baekhyun yang kaget karena ada yang berhasil menemukan tubuh mungilnya.

" Baekkie!" Suara berat tapi manis itu mengudara. " Jangan bersembunyi seperti tikus diantara tubuh para sunbae dong! Kau makan bersamaku dan Luhannie atau tidak!?"

' _OH TERIMA KASIH TUHAN! AKU AKAN JADI ANAK BAIK KALI INI!'_ Ronta Baekhyun girang.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya senang tapi saat itu juga Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya membuat namja mungil itu menyadari kesalahannya. Baekhyun meneguk ludah takut bahkan lidahnya kelu.

"O-oww ..."

" HA! Dapat kau...dasar anak nakal!" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berteriak lirih ke arah Kyungsoo yang tepat 20 meter di depannya. Ia berlari dengan gaya _Vibrating mode_ ke arah Kyungsoo dengan suara pekikan lirih layaknya tikus terjepit.

" Kyyaaaa...T-tolong aku Kyungsoo..." pekik Baekhyun ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol yang menyeringai. Namja tinggi itu sudah memasang gaya menangkap dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. (O_O)

' _Kenapa mereka seperti maling dikejar sesama maling?'_ Batin Kyungsoo kaget. _'Dan apa-apaan pose menangkap itu!?'_

Tepat di saat Chanyeol ingin berlari, dua tangan berbeda warna(?) menepuk pundaknya kuat hingga membuat namja tinggi itu kaget dan segera menoleh. Sehun dan Kai memandanginya bingung.

" Oi Oi Chanyeol! Kau kenapa!? Menangkap lalat!?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun membuka suara. " Bermasalah dengan Mate-mu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan melirik Baekhyun yang sedang dipeluk Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Tepat saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol memandanginya seolah-olah memberitahukan _Jangan-harap-bisa-pulang-hari-ini-Byun-Baekhyun! Aku-akan-menghadangmu!_

" Kyungie...cari Luhan yuk!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

" Eeeh... Katanya dia sebentar lagi kesini jadi lebih baik cari tempat duduk dulu...lagipula aku dan kau sudah mengambil makanan. Tidak baik kan terlalu lama dibiarkan tanpa dimakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. " T-tapi...berjauhan dari Chanyeol ya..."

" Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang lucu. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan manis Baekhyun. Padahal duluan Baekhyun yang merajuk kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang ketakutan?

Sehun dan Kai melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kai bersiul-siul kecil saat melihat dua namja mungil berusaha mencari meja makan dengan gaya yang imut.

" Kau mencuri Baekhyun maka kepalamu putus Kim Jongin". Ancam Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik Kai tajam tapi namja itu hanya tertawa. " Ahaha! Mana bisa! Aku sudah punya mate-ku sendiri bung!"

 _ **SREEEETTTT!**_

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik kedua namja itu ke salah satu meja makan yang kosong di ujung kantin. Membuat Chanyeol dan Kai memandanginya bingung. Terutama Chanyeol yang masih ingin mengejar Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap arah pandang Chanyeol. " Bisakah kita melupakan soal mate-mu sebentar tiang? Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk membobol lubang ketatnya"

" Wow wow... Jaga ucapan vulgar-mu itu Albino! Ini sekolah bung..." Balas Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh sambil menarik sebotol soda yang sudah tersedia di meja makan bagi para siswa. "Kau tertular siapa hah?"

" Kau" Balas Sehun sinis. " Siapa yang sering bermasturbasi dan mengotori ruanganku sampai berbau sperma segar selama 2 hari hah? Kau membuat Tiffany Noona meneriakiku sepanjang malam seperti ahjumma pemarah"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menyembunyikan wajah gelinya di balik lengannya. Sedangkan Kai mencibir Sehun yang berwajah datar tapi tatapannya benar-benar mengejek Kai habis-habisan.

" Sudah" Titah Sehun balik. Wajahnya dalam mode serius sekarang. " Aku mencium bau deimon"

" MWO!?"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

Kai menggebrak meja kuat karena terlalu kaget mendengar penuturan Sehun. Membuat beberapa namja dan yeoja memandangi mereka bingung. Chanyeol mencubit paha dalam Kai dan membuat namja berkulit tan itu meronta.

" Aww...apa-apaan!?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. " Dengar... jangan membuat keributan Kai. Dan lagipula ucapan Sehun itu memang benar. Aku bahkan saja kaget setengah mati saat di tengah pelajaran."

" B-bukannya mereka s-sudah p-punah?" Tanya Kai gugup. " S-sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas dalam. " Sayangnya yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar Kkamjong. Dan parahnya deimon itu sendiri adalah Kris"

Namja berkulit tan itu menggeram berat. Matanya menatap nyalang dan sesekali dia memukul meja kesal. Nafas Kai beradu cepat sepertinya dia benar-benar terbakar emosi berlebih.

Reaksi Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kai. Di dalam hatinya, namja bertubuh jangkung itu saja sudah mengamuk saat mengetahui hawa Kris disekitar sekolahnya. Tapi demi mempertahankan image manusia-nya dan teguran Baekhyun maka Chanyeol harus belajar menahan rasa emosi itu.

" Sialan" Desis Kai. " Kenapa keparat itu masih saja mencari masalah!? Apakah dia tidak puas diburu habis-habisan setiap klan?"

Sehun membuka tutup botol soda dengan sekali sentilan. Tutup itu terbuka dan bahkan jatuh ke tanah. " Musim kawin. Kau lupa?"

" M-musim kawin?" Teriak Kai lirih. " Apa hubungannya!?"

Chanyeol menyentil kepala Kai dan membuat namja berkulit tan itu mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol sudah geram dengan kebodohan Kai yang sudah kelewat batas. Ada rasanya saat tingkat kebodohan Kai berada di tingkat tinggi dan saat itu juga Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencekik Kai.

" Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh Kim Jongin!? Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" Sahut Chanyeol geram. " Para Hybrid saja banyak keluar karena musim kawin kali ini berbeda. Musim kawin kali ini sangat suci. Semua ritual perkawinan setiap klan dilaksanakan dan para induk biakan siap dihamili. Hawa bulan pada saat itulah juga yang membuat para deimon yang masih tersisa bangkit untuk kawin!"

Kai kembali memukul meja. " Tapi itu berbahaya! Sehun! Kau tidak ingat tragedi ibumu!?"

Sehun menutup matanya dan mendesis sangat kuat. " Tragedi itu merupakan pukulan telak bagiku Kkamjong. Mana bisa aku melupakannya? Bahkan dendam lama itu masih bersembunyi di dalam hatiku. Sampai kulihat Kris tergeletak di bawah kakiku baru aku bisa tenang"

" Dia mengincar Suho... teman berwajah angelic Kyungsoo. Hybrid werewolf yang kami asuh di pack"

Sehun dan Kai melebarkan mata mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Kai saja menggeram dan mendesis. Ia memalingkan wajah kesal. Sedangkan Sehun meremas botol sodanya kuat hingga retakan-retakan kecil tercipta.

" Dan menurut perkiraanku−dia juga akan mengincar mate kita. Bau rusamu yang paling kuat saat musim kawin nanti Sehun..."

 _ **BRAAAAKKKKK!**_

Para siswa di sekitar meja ChanHunKai terkaget-kaget. Bahkan ada yang menyemburkan makanan dan minuman mereka saking kagetnya. Suasana menjadi agak gaduh karena para yeoja mulai menyadari kehadiran tiga pangeran sekolah itu.

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan satu tangan tapi suaranya mampu mengagetkan hampir setengah kanting yang ramai. Kai mendengus melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatap datar meja mereka.

" Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Kai menyahut. " Rusamu jadi incaran terbesar. Seperti apel emas di tengah hutan terkutuk"

 _ **PRANGGGG!**_

Botol soda di tangan Sehun pecah. Hancur berkeping-keping karena Sehun mencengkram botol itu dengan tenaga vampirnya. Sodanya bahkan sudah membasahi meja mereka sekarang.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan. Ternyata dia ingin aku cepat-cepat menarik jantungnya keluar"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan terkekeh. " Itu hanya asumsiku saja dulu Sehun...lagipula jika dia mengincar Luhan maka Baekhyun-ku juga diincar. Baunya juga mencolok tapi ak−"

"Hei hei hei!" Ucap Kai Kesal.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai yang tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan yang dipandangi memasang wajah masam yang begitu kentara.

" Kalian senang bisa mandapatkan mate! Aku!? Botol darahku saja yang menjadi teman sementaraku ini...". Cibir Kai. " Ya sudah! Aku ingin makan dulu!"

" Makan apa?" Tanya Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Kai mendengus dan menarik sebungkus coklat yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kantong celana hitamnya. Chanyeol melebarkan mata tidak percaya dan Sehun yang mendengus kasar sembari mengambil botol soda baru. Soda yang tadi sudah hancur.

" K-kau memakan itu?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada seolah-olah itu makanan beracun. Membuat Sehun mendengus geli melihat Kai mengerutkan keningnya memandangi coklatnya sendiri.

" Kau kira ini racun tikus!? Ya ini untuk dimakan! Aku bahkan rela membuang! beberapa won ku secara diam-diam di supermarket depan sekolah demi membeli ini! jika Tiffany Noona tau...habislah aku disuapinya berbagai macam sayuran! Grrrr..."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Kai membuka bungkus coklatnya kasar dan memakannya dengan hati dongkol karena diketawakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia menggigitnya setengah hati hingga membuat Sehun menyesap sodanya itu terkekeh geli. Sama seperti Chanyeol.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti menyesap sodanya. Bau ini...

" Tunggu!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"UHUUKKK! UHUKKKK"

" Yak yak Kkamjong! Wajahmu lucu saat tersedak! Ahahahaha!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai yang tersedak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehingga dari kejauhan kelihatan sekali Chanyeol seperti mengerjai Kai sampai terbatuk dengan cara menepuk punggungnya kuat.

" Sialan kau albino!" Kai mengelap bibirnya kasar. " Kau ingin aku mati konyol!? Dan berhentilah menepuki punggungnku Tiang!"

" Luhan di dekat sini..."

"LUHANNIE"

ChanHunKai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang meneriaki Luhan tidak jauh dari meja mereka bertiga. Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menengok ke belakang.

Luhan berdiri dengan wajah manisnya disana. Dan tidak ada TAO! Ahaha...dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Sehun sekarang. HAHAHAHA! Terkutuk kau peri bermata panda!

" Luhan" Panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa dipanggil selain Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun. Membuat namja manis itu kembali merona dan sedikit salah tingkah.

" Oh! Hai Sehun..."

Kai dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata saat namja berwajah tegas itu tiba-tiba dengan seenak jidat mulusnya menarik kursi lagi milik siswa lain dan meletakkanya di sebelah tubuhnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata imut. " Itu...untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berusaha untuk memasang wajah datar. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah bersorak girang karena tidak diganggu lagi oleh Tao. Dia sengaja menepuk-nepuk bangku itu−menyiratkan Luhan untuk segera duduk.

" Oi albino..." Bisik Kai. " Kau yakin dengan ini bung?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Kalau Chanyeol malah menatapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terutama Baekhyun. Merasa ditatapi−Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam ujung lengan Kyungsoo kuat. Dia sudah merona setengah mati hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya melemas menjadi agar-agar.

" Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol cukup tegas.

Kai dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah dua namja manis lainnya. Kai bersiul kecil saat wajah tegas Chanyeol telah keluar. Kelihatannya dia mulai menunjukkan sifat dominan alpha-nya kepada mate barunya yang mungil.

" A-apa!?" Jawab Baekhyun ketus. " A-aku masih belum memaafkanmu!"

Kai berdehem. "Kau punya masalah Yeol?"

" Tenang..." Kekeh Chanyeol. " Aku akan mengatasi ini segera..."

Chanyeol berusaha kembali tegas kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengerjapkan mata bingung. Tapi Luhan segera ditarik Sehun duduk jadi ekspresi bingung itu berubah menjadi panik setengah mati.

" Y-yak! Sehunnna!" Pekik Luhan kaget.

" Sehunna?" Sehun menyeringai hingga membuat Luhan makin panik. " Dasar rusa nakal...kita baru bertemu"

Luhan memerah. " I-itu reflek!"

Sehun terkekeh singkat dan membuat Luhan makin memerah. Segera namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan buku matematika yang dia bawa dari perpustakaan. Membuat Sehun makin terkekeh geli. Ia memukul-mukul lembut kepala Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

Berbalik dengan Baekhyun. Ia terus memasang wajah seolah tidak peduli pada Chanyeol.

" Ya sudah!" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Kai dan semua disana menjadi bingung.

" Apa yang ya sudah!?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. " Padahal aku ingin membelikanmu kue strawberry khas prancis dan kumpul make-up keluaran terbaru dan tumpukan eyeliner dan tas dari Guc−"

" MWO!? A-apa yang kau bilang tadi!?" Serobot Baekhyun.

Kai memasang wajah bingung pada Chanyeol dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka sama-sama mengirimkan sinyal tanda tanya pada namja jangkung itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menyeringai jahil.

" Baek..." Panggil Kyungsoo. " Kurasa Chanyeol tidak berbohong soal make-up tadi"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan Kau-tidak-bercanda-kan?. Kyungsoo pun membalas dengan anggukan imutnya dan mata bulat yang bersinar itu.

" Kau..." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tegas.

" Ya Byun Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Ia menyeringai melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut menurutnya.

Baekhyun memainkan sepatunya. " Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

" Untuk apa aku bercanda? Kau lupa paper bag pagi tadi? Buktinya aku membelikanmu. Dan kali ini itu akan terjadi lagi...tapi bukan berukuran mini lagi. Paper bag berukuran jumbo lengkap dengan kotak-kotak besar lainnya."

Mata Bakehyun berbinar senang. " AKU MEMAAFKANMU! NAH! KAPAN KITA MULAI BELANJA!"

Kai menganga mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Diikuti Sehun yang makin mengernyitkan dahi. Luhan disebelahnya saja membuka mulut tidak percaya akan jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan nggh... ' Blak-blakan'.

" Tergantung kau...aku siap-siap saja"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin melompat kegirangan. Tapi dia tahan dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. " BESOK! SEHABIS PULANG SEKOLAH! OMO...AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. " Nah... caraku berhasil bukan?"

Kai bertepuk tangan sopan. " Kau hebat bung..."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan girang. Bersama Kyungsoo...dan saat namja bermata bulat itu melewati Kai, Kai merasakan getaran hebat di celananya. Botol darahnya bergerak!

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri mematung menatap Kyungsoo. Membuat yang lain keheranan. Kyungsoo yang juga sama-sama ditatap membulatkan mata kaget dan canggung pada Kai. (O_O)

' _Oh Demi Thanatos ... dia imut. Aku serasa ingin menerkamnya sekarang! '_ Batin Kai.

Tapi yang keluar di mulutnya hanya sebuha pertanyaan kecil yang sangat bebalik dengan keadaan hatinya. " N-namamu siapa?"

" Aku?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. " Namaku Do Kyungsoo. S-sunbae sendiri?"

" Kim Jongin!" Jawab Kai cepat. " Namaku Kim Jongin...kau tingkatan X bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Berarti ini benar! Pantas saja botol darahnya bergoyang kuat saat melewati koridor anak kelas X! Ternyata ini orangnya...Ohh...baunya memabukkan. Rasanya ada yang terbangun di bawah sana.

' _Sial!'_ Umpat Kai di dalam hati. _' Adikku saja bangun mencium bau tubuhnya'_

Chanyeol menepuk pinggang Kai. " Hei...duduklah Jongin. Kau membuat Kyungsoo takut..."

Chanyeol benar. Namja bermata bulat itu saja menggeser-geser tubuhnya gugup ke arah Baekhyun yang memicing. Baekhyun menatapi Kai tajam dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Sedangkan Kai membalasnya dengan seringai tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget sampai merona.

Chanyeol menepuk pinggang Kai kuat. " Apa yang kubilang soal mate hah?"

" Itu reflek tiang... Maaf!" Kai menyengir.

Chanyeol mendengus dan berdiri. Menarik Baekhyun menjauh bersama dengannya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo kaget saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol. Membuat namja bertubuh mungil tentu saja kaget dan meronta.

" A-APA APAAN IN TIANG LISTRIK!? LEPAS!"

Chanyeol mendengus. " Sebentar lagi ganti jam! Kita harus segera ke kelas berikutnya! Aku duluan Kai! Sehun!"

" Y-YAK! TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI JUGA! Uuuh...bahkan aku belum sempat menggosip bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanku!" Dengus Chanyeol kasar.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan juga saat Kai seperti ingin mendekatinya. Jika boleh jujur−Kyungsoo takut. Ya..dia takut karena Kai adalah vampire! Dan mata Kai tadi berkilat. Kyungsoo tahu itu kilat apa... Nafsu mengawini.

' _Kumohon jangan aku... jangan aku yang jadi mate-nya'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Hybrid yang dibicarakan Chanyeol. Hawa Hybrid Kyungsoo sudah tersamar sepenuhnya jadi Vampire itu tidak mengetahui sama sekali soal jati diri asli Kyungsoo. Yang dia tahu bahwa bau darah Kyungsoo membangkitkan nafsunya untuk menghamilinya SEKARANG JUGA.

Luhan yang ditarik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun kaget. Namja berwajah albino itu menahan pundak Luhan juga. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersentak. Kyungsoo tersentak saat Sehun memberikan tatapan ancaman. Ternyata Luhan...mate...ohh ini bertambah rumit. Banyak sekali yang harus Kyungsoo hadapi sekarang.

" Mau apa kau Do Kyungsoo? Menarik sunbae-mu sembarang?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersentak. " E-ehh? Dia sahabatku Sehun..."

" Tapi untuk apa?" Balas Sehun balik. Ia menatap Luhan intens. " Untuk apa dia menarikmu sembarang? Lagipula kalian berbeda tingkatan"

Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Sehun karena dia sudah menemukan rusanya−segera melonggarkan genggaman. Dan segera beringsut mundur saat Kai menjilat bibrinya sensual.

Oow...Kyungsoo harus lari sekarang.

" A-aku...akan pergi! Ya pergi! Setelah ini pelajaran olaharaga Luhannie! Jadi...ya BYE!"

 _ **BWUSSSHHH!**_

Kyungsoo berlari menjauh secepat kilat dari Kai hingga Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Padahal namja berkulit tan itu baru saja ingin menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Ahh...dia kalah cepat! Lain kali dia akan menahan namja manis bermata bulat itu. Dan menandai sekujur tubuhnya dengan tanda kepemilikan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah milik KIM JONGIN SEORANG.

" Do Kyungsoo ya..." Ucap Kai lirih. Ia menyeringai begitu lebar hingga para yeoja berteriak histeris dan merona setengah mati. " Kan kudapatkan kau burung hantu manis...".

Kai kembali duduk dan memilih membayangkan Kyungsoo. Ahh...jadi dia tahu wujud mate-nya sekarang. Jadi dia bisa bersenang-senang setiap malam dengan bermimpi basah bersama Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Luhan masih merona saat Sehun mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Maaf"

Luhan kaget. " Hah!? Maaf untuk apa Sehun-ah?"

" Maaf karena menakutimu dan mencengkeram pundakmu Luhannie."

' _Luhannie! Hannie...b-bukankah ini nama rusa emas itu?'_ Batin Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan khawatir saat namja bermata rusa itu terdiam.

" Luhan?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. " Ah ya Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau memanggilku Luhannie?"

Sehun menyesap sodanya yang sempat tidak diperhatikan. Ia kelihatan berpikir. Dia menyebut Luhan dengan Luhannie karena Luhan menyebutnya Sehunna. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasannya. Luhannie jika dipisah dari Lu maka akan mendapat kata Hannie yang merupakan nama rusa Sehun. Karena jujur...Sehun merasa Luhan adalah Hannie itu sendiri tapi dalam wujud manusia.

" Tidak apa" Jawab Sehun singkat. " Mungkin karena kau memanggilku Sehunna jadi−kita impas"

Luhan ber-oh ria dengan imut. " Ya sudah...tidak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu Sehunna? Boleh kan!?"

Sehun dan Kai sweetdrop melihat aegyo manis Luhan keluar. Terutama saat binar mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca dengan imut. Bibir merah plum yang dikerucutkan imut membuat kesan manis bertambah besar.

' _Shit! Jangan menyesal jika aku memperkosamu sebelum waktunya Luhan'_ Batin Sehun _. ' Kau membangunkan adikku. Uuh..pulang nanti aku akan bermasturbasi habis-habisan'_

Kai yang melihat perubahan wajah Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai. Memang dilihat sepertinya Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar tapi Kai beruntung menjadi sahabt sejak kecil Sehun. Membuatnya tahu perubahan sekecil apapun dari teman albino-nya itu. Termasuk saat horny...

" EHEM!" Dehem Kai keras dengan sengaja.

Membuat Sehun mendesis dan memberi tatapan tajam bagaikan belati itu padanya.

" Iyakan saja Sehun...lagipula kau [ _ingin_ ] bukan?" Sahut Kai jahil.

Luhan mengangguk-kan kata Kai dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Ayolah Sehunna ... bolehkan? ~"

" Ya..." Desah Sehun pasrah. " Tapi−"

Kai dan Luhan sama-sama mengangkat alis bingung.

" Tapi?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menyeringai di dalam hati. " Tapi kau harus duduk berdua denganku dan tidak akan jauh-jauh dariku..."

Sehun mengira Luhan akan protes atau apalah. Tapi yang didapatkannya sungguh sangat berbeda hingga membuat namja albino itu merasa tidak percaya sendiri.

" Tentu! Kelas kita sehabis ini mempunyai dua kursi satu meja! Jadi...kita bisa duduk berdua!"

Sehun dan Kai menatap satu sama lain dan menyeringai.

" Ya Luhannie..." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh kemenangan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tanpa ChanHunKai sadari, Tao sudah berada di Kantin lebih lama dari yang mereka kira. Luhan jadi datang sendirian karena Tao meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Namja bermata panda itu memicingkan mata mendengar pembicaraan ketiga namja itu yang terlihat begit intens. Di tambah gebrakan Sehun pada meja membuat Tao semakin curiga. Mereka pasti ada apa-apanya.

Dia terus mengawasi mereka dari ujung kantin. Bersebrangan dengan ChanHunKai dan HanBaekSoo.

" Aku harus memberitahu Lay tentang ini..."

Tao membentuk simbol pistol dengan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sehun.

" Bang... terutama albino itu. Kupastikan sendiri dengan pistol Alf Seidir-ku "

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang sama-sama berada di kanting menyeringai. Yeoja berambut hitam itu terus melirik ke arah Sehun dan menjilat bibirnya sensual.

" Ahh...senangnya jika aku bisa mendapat yang itu... Penisnya akan memasukiku..."

Ia terus-menerus menhujamkan garpunya pada masakan bulgogi di nampannya dengan mata berkilat nafsu. Bibir merahnya bahkan mendesah-desah sendiri membayangkan bahwa dia akan bersetubuh dengan Sehun nantinya.

" Mudahan saja Kris gege mau membantuku...dia kan juga mengincar orang juga. Hihihihihi..."

Yeoja itu terkikik. " Kau akan mengisi rahimku dengan sperma berkualitas mu itu Oh Sehun..Hihihihihi!

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLA! SAYA BALIK LAGI! XD

MAAF KARENA NGANGGUR YA T_T TAPI SAYA TETAP LANJUTIN KOK...NGGAK BAKALAN HIATUS!

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA!

DAN OH YA! ADA YANG NANYA AUTHOR SOAL UMUR SAYA

YA UMUR SAYA...DI BAWAH 15 LAH! XD

MIND TO RnR?

* * *

Dewi Artemis : Dewi bulan Yunani. Pelindung para perempuan muda. alam liar. perburuan. panahan. pemberkat para pemburu. hewan-hewan hutan.

Oracle of Delphi : Peramal terkenal dari Yunani kuno. Semua ramalannya adalah perkataan langsung dari Dewa Apollo. Dewa ramalam yunani dan saudara kembar dewi Artemis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bab 7**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

ORIGINAL CERITA MILIK SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE DIMANA-MANA!)

* * *

.

.

.

Angin kencang yang dingin berhembus begitu kuat. Menyapu apapun yang berada tepat di hadapan jalurnya−hingga terpental jauh. Bahkan di terik siang yang menyengat bagi kota Seoul yang berhawa dingin.

Begitu juga dengan sebuah mansion klasik yang sedikit terisolir dari pemukiman penduduk. Dengan halaman dan bentuk bangunan yang begitu mewah−menandakan bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ditambah bendera-bendera berwarna ungu yang berlambang naga merah dari Utara menghiasi setiap sudut mansion.

Angin yang berbentuk bagaikan badai itu menghampiri mansion tersebut. Tapi angin ungu itu hanya berputar-putar di halamannya. Tidak sampai sedikitpun menyentuh bagian mansion. Putarannya di halaman membuat rumput-rumput dan pepohonan disana hampir tercabut dari tempatnya.

Sayup-sayup dapat kalian dengar desisan di dalam angin. Seperti bunyi orang yang menahan rasa pedas di lidah mereka.

Angin yang berhawa panas itu berhenti−menyusut sedikit demi sedikit. Membentuk sebuah tubuh yang sempurna. Sepasang mata tajam berwarna ungu terang itu terbuka. Menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kilatan di kedua manik tajamnya sudah mengatakan semua tentang dirinya.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan berdiri di halaman mansion. Tubuh kekarnya dikelilingi aura berwarna ungu pekat yang beracun. Seringai lebar tercetak di wajah rupawan miliknya−selagi tangan namja itu menggenggam sehelai rambut berwarna hitam yang lembut.

Dia mulai menapaki halaman−menuju ke arah pintu Mansion yang terbuka lebar dikarenakan sapuan angin badai miliknya. Berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan berkuasa yang khas milik Pangeran Deimon.

Sebenarnya mansion ini tidak memiliki bentuk seperti sekarang.

Dahulu mansion ini memiliki hawa gelap dan berwarna hitam pekat disertai dengan atribut pembunuhan yang lengkap. Perlambangan dari namja tampan tadi dan sifat dari klan miliknya. Tetapi seseorang telah membuatnya harus rela mengubah tampilan mansion menjadi berwarna putih dan terang.

Properti dan atribut memang masih sama tapi tampilannya berbeda−Mirip dengan mansion dari Vampire klan Oh.

" Kyuhyun...Kau dimana? Hm...jangan bersembunyi dariku manis...aku tahu kau disana"

Seorang namja lainnya di bagian dalam mansion berlari-lari kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun bunyi. Kekuatannya sebagai Vampire membantunya terkadang-kadang− biarpun di mansion ini semua kekuatannya dikekang.

Wajah manisnya terlihat gugup dengan peluh membasahi tubuh mulusnya. Ia berusaha menyeret borgol rantai yang terpasang di tangan mungil miliknya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyembunyikan sedikitpun suara.

Mata hitam kecoklatan manis milik namja itu berkaca-kaca−hampir menangis tetapi alisnya menukik tajam. Tanda dia memiliki sifat tegas biarpun masalah tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ia menyusup dengan kecepatan vampire melewati berbagai perabot dan ruangan di mansion yang lebih luas dari mansion Klan Oh.

Ia sedikit menunduk disaat melewati kolong-kolong meja yang besar dan berjalan jongkok melalui ruangan yang terekspos bebas. Bunyi gemerincing rantai beradu dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil.

Namja itu menggertakkan gigi saat melewati koridor besar. Hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk dikarenakan sihir menerpa tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia dipaksa memakai pakaian tradisional klan Deimon yang sangat terbuka.

Bagian atasnya hanya ditutupi oleh selendang putih yang sangat tipis−yang diikat pada sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna emas. Disambungkan menuju kumpulan kain putih lainnya yang cukup banyak menutupi kaki dan bagian belakangnya. Tapi cuma sebatas paha mulusnya.

Punggungnya pun terekspos bebas tapi untunglah pantat mulus itu masih tertutup. Sebenarnya−awalnya itu sedikit terbuka dan memudahkan namja bermata tajam yang memanggilnya tadi mengerjai lubang milik namja manis ini.

Tapi diam-diam karena kesal, dia mencarik sebuah kain putih yang merupakan bagian dari kain gorden. Menyambungkannya lagi hingga bagian pantatnya tertutup sempurna. Tapi tetap saja! Baginya ia lebih memilih memakai pakaian tradisional bangsa Vampire daripada pakaian ini.

" Kyuhyun...Kau tidak mau menyambut tuanmu hm? Kesini anak manis... maka aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak memberimu hukuman..."

Namja berwajah tegas itu telah tiba di tengah mansion. Di hadapannya terdapat tangga besar menuju lantai dua. Ia menyeringai. Suasana begitu sunyi hingga ia dapat mendengar semua pergerakan di dalam mansion.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri terus menyumpahi namja tadi. Mulut mungilnya mengutuk dengan semua kutukan yang ia tahu. Yah..sebenarnya dia tahu kutukan itu dari Siwon saat namja itu masih kasar padanya dulu. Dulu kan Kyuhyun anak manis nan polos yang naif tapi setelah ada Siwon... yah..otaknya teracuni dengan kemesuman dan kutukan.

Ia mulai menarik borgol berantainya kesal karena menyenggol kaki-kaki meja makan tapi tetap lembut agar tidak ketahuan. Wajah manis milik Kyuhyun menekuk tidak suka dengan dua pasang mata coklat yang berkilat benci.

' _Tuan!? Tuan kepalanya! Jika saja aku bisa kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini...akan kuadukan kau dengan Siwon dan putraku Sehun!'_ Maki Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

Ia masih berusaha menyusup dan merangkak. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan dan ancaman namja yang memanggilnya. Dia bahkan sudah muak mendengar suara namja itu. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan seluruh kaos kaki milik Siwon.

Seluruh akses kabur di mansion ini telah terkunci dengan sihir tingkat tinggi milik namja itu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin jengkel padanya. Tapi ada satu tempat yang Kyuhyun tau netral dari segala jenis sihir.

Kamar tidur namja tadi! Dan untungnya disana terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke hutan. Jadi saat Kyuhyun berhasil kabur−ia akan langsung kabur ke hutan itu dan lari ke arah mansion Klan Oh.

Kyuhyun yang pintar diam-diam menyusup mengikuti namja itu dan tidak merasakan hawa sihir macam apapun pada kamar tidurnya yang beraroma tumbuhan mint dan daun eukalyptus.

Tapi kamar tidur itu berada tepat di ujung Mansion yang dia tahu sangat dijaga ketat oleh namja tadi. Memang kamar tidurnya netral dari sihir tapi akses ke koridor ujung memiliki banyak sihir.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Memang semua kekuatannya dikekang tapi yang dikekang hanyalah kekuatan vampirenya. Tapi kekuatan seorang vampire berdarah dewa tidak sepenuhnya dapat dikekang oleh namja tadi. Pernah sempat bercengkrama dengan Dewi ilmu Sihir membuatnya dihadiahi kekuatan sihir setingkat dewi itu.

Sedangkan namja berwajah tegas tadi mulai terlihat jengkel. Namja manisnya tidak datang. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan menggeram. Tangannya mengepal dan gigi-gigi taring miliknya bergemeletuk satu sama lain.

" Kyuhyun! Jika kau tidak menghadapku dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit maka jangan harap lubangmu bisa bertahan selama seminggu!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang melewati koridor terkaget-kaget _._ Dia bahkan hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri agar menahan jeritan lirihnya keluar. _' Sial...baru kemarin dia memasukkan butt plug sialan itu! Dan sekarang dia ingin memasukkan mainan lagi!? DIA AKAN BENAR-BENAR KUADUKAN KEPADA SIWON-KU!'_

Namja manis itu mengelus pantatnya yang masih berdenyut sakit dengan wajah kesal. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu dan masih terus melangkah menuju koridor terakhir mansion di lantai teratas. Yang berada di seberang kamar tempat ia dikurung.

Kyuhyun sendiri dikurung oleh namja itu di dalam ruangan berbentuk sangkar burung berwarna emas yang berisi sebuah tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size dan meja makan. Letaknya tepat di balkon atas ruangan. Koridor terakhir di lantai teratas−dekat dengan taman.

Namja berwajah tegas itu tau Kyuhyun benci gelap padahal ia sendiri vampire. Jadi setiap pagi datang−cahaya matahari akan membias dari jendela besar di samping sangkar.

Memantulkannya ke arah pagar-pagar sangkar itu dan menjadikan ruang itu terang. Persis seperti keinginan Kyuhyun. Pernah terombang-ambing bagai mayat di atas sungai Styx yang tepat berada di dunia bawah nan suram selama berhari-hari dalam wujud namja yang setengah telanjang telah membuat Kyuhyun paranoid berlebihan terhadap gelap.

Ia bahkan bisa berteriak bagai yeoja jika Siwon berani-beraninya mematikan semua lampu saat mereka bercinta dan menampar pipi Siwon sampai namja itu terpantul ke seberang ruangan oleh Kyuhyun yang mengamuk. Dan terkadang itu membuat Sehun kecil dulu sampai menangis melihat ibunya mengamuk.

Dan satu lagi−Tapi entah bagaimana, biarpun sihir tertinggi telah dipasang oleh namja yang mengurung Kyuhyun, ia masih bisa terlepas dan kabur seperti sekarang. Ho... Kyuhyun biarpun manis tapi ia cerdik. Ia sudah menyimpan berbagai macam pengait kunci dengan sihir yang ia simpan di bawah bantal.

" Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi..." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat melihat koridor itu. Dan tepat 80 meter di hadapannya terdapat sebuah pintu dengan dua pintu berukir kepala naga.

Air mata bahagia meluncur mulus dari kedua manik manis Kyuhyun. " Sedikit lagi...T-tunggulah sayangku Siwon...Hiks hiks... tunggu aku. Aku akan pulang Sehun...Eomma-mu akan pulang nak...hiks... aku akan kabur...hiks..."

Di saat Kyuhyun mulai menapak awal koridor−Sihir menerpa badan Kyuhyun. Ia berjengit menahan sakit. Sihir-sihir itu melukai tubuh mulusnya dengan cambukan tak kasat mata bagaikan dicambuk dari tali yang bergerigi.

Kyuhyun tersungkur dan air matanya kembali keluar. Dia bisa saja bertahan tetapi tetap saja−terkena cambukan sekuat orang dewasa itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia berusaha merangkak lagi. Dan sihir cambuk itu kembali menerpa kulitnya. Kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit.

Kyuhyun bahkan harus rela menggigit bibirnya demi menahan jeritan dan teriakan kesakitan meluncur dari mulutnya. Wajahnya tertekuk menahan sakit dengan air mata yang keluar terus menerus.

Tangannya gemetar menahan siksa tapi ia harus tetap keluar. Siwon dan Sehun-nya menunggu. Dua orang tercintanya itulah satu-satunya yang menjadi obat terampuh bagi rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Tawa manis Sehun kecil dan senyum jail milik Siwon−dia berjanji akan melihat kedua hal itu lagi. Dia berjanji dan bersumpah pada para Dewa Olympia. Bersumpah pada yang mulia ibu bumi yang dulu mengasuhnya−bahwa dia akan kembali ke pelukan hangat suaminya Siwon. Kembali membawa Sehun yang menangis itu menuju pelukannya.

Ia bersumpah akan kabur. Bagaimanapun caranya dia bersumpah akan tetap kabur biarpun fisiknya tersiksa sedemikian rupa. Tujuannya adalah rumahnya...Siwon dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun terisak dan terus terisak merasakan setiap cambuk demi cambuk menerpa kulitnya. Ia bahkan sudah mulai melenguh sakit memanggil nama Siwon. Sihir itu benar-benar menyiksa tapi Kyuhyun tetap merangkak di koridor itu.

 _ **PLAAKK!**_

 _ **PLAKKKK!**_

 _ **PLAKKKKK!**_

" A-akkhh.." Ringis Kyuhyun. " Hikss...A-appo..Hiks..S-siwon..A-appo..."

Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tenaganya hampir habis padahal baru setengah jalan. Ia sedikit meringkuk dan mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun bernafas dalam dan panjang. Seperti saat ia melahirkan Sehun tapi kali ini lebih cepat. Dia lebih memilih sakit karena melahirkan daripada dicambuk seperti sekarang. Dikarenakan saat ia melahirkan−Kyuhyun masih dapat tersenyum geli melihat wajah Siwon yang panik setengah mati dan pucat layaknya orang anemia melihat lubang Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

Tapi sekarang−dia harus berjuang sendiri. Berjuang untuk kebebasannya. Ia dikurung seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Terkekang dan terisolir dari dunia luar selama BERTAHUN-TAHUN.

Ia bahkan yakin Sehun sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat sekarang. Bukan lagi Sehun kecil yang suka bergelut di tubuh Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis itu. Kyuhyun terisolir dari dunia luar dan dikurung selama bertahun-tahun. Dan selama itu juga ia berusaha kabur dan gagal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Tidak akan pernah. Kalau perlu bertarung−ia akan bertarung. Biarpun tubuhnya bakalan disiksa terus-menerus tapi jika itu demi kebebasannya dan membuatnya kembali ke dalam pelukan keluarga kecilnya−maka Kyuhyun siap menyerahkan seluruh raganya.

" Hahh..Hahh.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. " S-sedikit lagi...a-aku yakin b-bisa..."

Ia kembali merangkak dan cambukan demi cambukan itu kembali lagi menerpa kulitnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah yakin tubuhnya memerah hebat sehabis ini. Dengan memar dan luka tak kasat mata.

" KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena lemas mendengar suara menggelegar yang penuh amarah datang dari belakangnya. Dia tahu itu suara siapa.

" K-kris..." Pekik Kyuhyun lirih.

Kris mengepalkan tangan kuat. Emosinya campur aduk melihat Kyuhyun merangkak menuju kamarnya dan meringis kesakitan karena dikenai sihir cambuk yang sudah ia pasang sepanjang koridor.

Lihatlah kulit mulus itu! Semuanya memerah dan penuh luka!

" DASAR ANAK NAKAL!"

Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang dan mulai merengek. Kris berdiri dengan wajah garang penuh emosi. Ia sudah menggenggam sebuah vibrator berukuran medium di tangan satunya. Penderitaan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar bertambah kali ini.

" K-kris... a-aku..." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berbicara sambil menahan rasa sakit.

" JANGAN BICARA SEKARANG! BERAPA KALI SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA UNTUK KABUR DARIKU!?" Raung Kris. Ia menjetikkan jari dan segera semua sihir lenyap.

Kyuhyun seketika tersungkur saat merasakan seluruh sihir telah terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri tepat di lantai dengan karpet berwarna merah itu. Hatinya sudah meraung-raung kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menangis. Tidak di depan Kris! Ia berjanji untuk menjadi kuat di depan Kris!

Kris berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan amarah memuncak. Dan amarahnya semakin naik saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya tersungkur tidak berdaya menahan sakit di lantai. Tidak sekalipun ia melirik ataupun memanggil nama Kris.

" AKHH! K-KRIS... A-APPO!"

Kris menarik rantai borgol Kyuhyun. " Ini hukumanmu karena telah berusaha kabur dariku! IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

Kyuhyun terisak dan meringis tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak meluncur. Tidak sekarang! Jika ia ingin menangis−maka dia harus menunggu Kris minggat dari pandangannya.

Tapi kelihatannya Kris tidak peduli. Namja bermata tajam itu masih terus menarik rantai Kyuhyun dan tidak mempedulikan bahwa punggung terekspos Kyuhyun yang memerah bergesekan dengan lantai kasar.

Itu membuat rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah.

" BERDIRI KYUHYUN! KAU PUNYA KAKI ATAU TIDAK HAH!?" Geram Kris. Ia menghentakkan rantai Kyuhyun−berusaha membuat namja itu berdiri.

Kyuhyun berpegangan pada rantainya dan terisak. Kakinya benar-benar lemas setelah merasakan begitu banyak cambukan sihir mengenai tubuhnya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi bahkan hanya untuk meluruskan kaki.

" A-aku sudah t-tidak kuat l-lagi K-kris..." isak Kyuhyun. " A-appo..."

Bukannya prihatin−Kris malah makin geram. " Tidak ada alasan Kyuhyun! Cepat berdiri atau vibrator ini akan merobek lubangmu!"

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia sudah memaksa kedua kaki mulusnya untuk berdiri−tapi tetap berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang kembali meluncur lemas menuju lantai. Tersungkur dan terisak.

Kris menghempaskan rantai Kyuhyun kuat. Ia menghentakkan kaki tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat namja manis itu kaget. Kris berjongkok−meraih wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kasarnya.

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kyuhyun! Sekarang pilih anak nakal! Berdiri atau mengangkang lebar-lebar!?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat biarpun pipinya dicengkeram oleh Kris. " A-aniya...A-aku tidak mau m-memilih...T-tidak kedua-duanya..."

Kris menggertakkan giginya. Urat kesabarannya sudah putus dan kali ini ia tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha mencengkram lengan Kris. Ia membulatkan mata dan memekik disaat tangan Kris mulai membuka kedua kaki mulusnya.

" A-ANIYA...K-kris...A-aniyaa...!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit lidahnya agar tidak terdengar seperti menangis.

Tapi Kris menulikan pendengarannya. Ia mendesis dan menggeram.

" BUKA ATAU AKU YANG PAKSA! BUKA KAKIMU KYUHYUN!"

Tapi kali ini air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Membasahi karpet dan lengan Kris. Ia tidak akan menangis untuk siksa fisik tapi ini lebih. Kehormatannya di lecehkan. Tubuhnya hanya untuk Siwon dan hanya Siwon yang boleh menyentuhnya! Tapi... Kyuhyun merasa malu dan bersalah. Ia gagal mempertahankan status sebagai milik Siwon saat tangan Kris mulai menjalar menuju pantat sintalnya.

" Hikss...k-kumohon Kris! J-jangan lagi...hikss...j-jangan lagi!" Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan kekar Kris sekuat tenaga.

" JANGAN MENGGANGGU!" Kris menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar hingga namja manis itu terpental ke lantai. Dan disaat itulah−Kris membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebar-lebar hingga lubang kemerahan milik Kyuhyun terekspos.

Kris menyeringai. " Kau menutupi pantatmu dengan kain baru hm? Pantas saja kainnya lebih panjang tapi..."

Kyuhyun melebarkan mata saat tangan Kris menggenggam kain bagian belakangnya. Kain satu-satunya yang menutup pantat dan lubangnya.

"... aku tidak suka..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menangis keras. " A-aniya Kris! A-aniya! K-kumohon! Hiksss...K-kumohon..."

 _ **SREEEETTTTT!**_

Habislah semua pertahanan Kyuhyun. Kain panjang yang sengaja ia kaitkan dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya sebagai penutup tambahan−telah habis dirobek oleh Kris. Membuat pantat sintal dan lubang Kyuhyun benar-benar terekspos. Tanpa penghalang apapun.

" Sekarang..." Kris mengelus luar lubang Kyuhyun yang berkedut. Membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. " Buka kakimu yang manis Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatupkan kakinya tapi tenaga Kris lebih besar. Namja itu malah membuka kaki Kyuhyun kuat. Dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun melenguh tertahan saat jari Kris yang tepat berada di luar lubangnya merengsek masuk ke dalam.

Mengorek isi rektumnya dan memijat daging sekitar anal Kyuhyun. " Ya...jadilah anak manis...kali ini nikmati mainanmu!"

 _ **JLEEBBBB!**_

" NYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun segera memekik dan melenguh saat vibrator itu memasuki lubangnya. Rasanya menyakitkan seperti lubang sempitmu dipaksa melebar dengan sekali gerakan. Ditambah Kris pasti menyalakan benda itu dalam getaran maksimal. Membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari lubangnya.

Kris menyeringai lebar melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat dan menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Sedangkan vibrator masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya. Membuat Kris menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

" Nah...karena hari ini aku dalam keadaan bagus...maka ku kembalikan kau ke kamarmu anak manis..." Ucap Kris.

Ia menjetikkan jari dan benar saja. Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya−ia sudah kembali berbaring di ranjang sutranya. Tepat di dalam sangkar burung emas tempat dimana Kyuhyun dikurung.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang tertahan saat vibrator itu memaksa masuk semakin dalam di lubangnya dan menumbuk prostatnya terus menerus. Mengirimkan rangsangan dan stimulan yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun menegang dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit.

Di tambah posenya sekarang mengangkang lebar. Membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun. Kris menyeringai dari luar sangkar.

" Aku akan pergi dulu anak manis..." Kekeh Kris. " Jangan berusaha kabur lagi dan nikmati mainanmu..."

Kyuhyun mengerang dan terisak. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak seenaknya oleh Kris. Tapi Kris malah menyeringai dan tertawa angkuh.

" Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Kyuhyun ah... Aku sudah bersusah payah membuat mitasi tubuhmu dan mengirimkannya pada klan Oh"

Kris tertawa. " Dan membuatmu tiba disini... sebagai..."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup saat mata Kris berkilat ungu. " burung emasku... dan lagipula aku sudah bertemu dengan calon permaisuriku"

Namja bermata manis itu tersentak. Siapalagi yang dijadikan korban oleh Kris!? Cukup dirinya saja yang dikurung disini... jangan orang lain lagi. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahan jika ada orang yang diperlakukan sama sepertinya.

Ia pasti meruang-raung kepada Kris agar orang itu dibebaskan.

Kris melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah saat ia mencium helaian rambut di tangannya dan menyeringai. " Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah... dia berbeda"

Kyuhyun terus mengekori pergerakan Kris dari matanya. Termasuk disaat Kris mulai berjalan ke ujung ruangannya. Tepat di hadapan sebuah benda tua yang tertutup kain putih yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri saat Kris menarik kain putihnya.

Jika boleh jujur−Kyuhyun pasti sudah akan menganga.

Kris sedang mengelus sebuah gaun tercantik yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Gaun bergaya Inggris dengan warna biru langit dan tambahan hijau koral di sekitar renda rok-nya. Warnanya pecah dengan indah bagaikan ombak jernih yang memecah pasir putih. Dihiasi batu permata ruby dan Zamrud mengkilap berbentuk naga. Bunga-bunga segar nan indah mekar disekitar bahu tak berlengannya. Batu adamantian nan putih berkilauan memantulkan cahaya pagi.

" Gaun indah ini hanya kekurangan satu komponen lagi..." Ucap Kris. Ia menyeringai dan memandang helaian rambut di telapak tangannya. " Permaisuri baruku−Kim Joonmyeon"

* * *

.

.

.

.

SM National HighSchool

Ruang Matematika, Kelas X-B. Pukul 04:00 pm KST

" Nah!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis bingung. Padahal semua siswa sudah pulang sekarang tapi dia ditahan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu. Baekhyun memaksanya untuk bertahan sedangkan namja ber-eyeliner itu sedang menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas kosong.

" Ada apa Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol. " Aku punya urusan..."

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah muram mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol merasa canggung sendiri. Apa salahnya?

" Dasar jahat..." Keluh Baekhyun. Ia merengutkan hidung tidak suka. " Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk membelikanku make up- make up itu!?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ternyata Baekhyun menagih janji milik namja tinggi itu tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol bingung−kenapa tidak sekalian saja mereka langsung pergi? Kenapa Baekhyun masih menahan mereka di kelas padahal hampir setengah sekolah telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing?

Baekhyun merengut melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi guru dan menyeringai ke arahnya. " Jadi...kenapa tidak langsung pergi saja?"

" Kau..." Namja dengan eyeliner itu menyipitkan mata. Ia menunjuk Chnayeol ragu. "Memangnya kau membawa uang? Istirahat kedua saja kau meminjam uangku! Dasar tiang listrik pabbo!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan dan tertawa. Memang ia meminjam uang Baekhyun karena ia sendiri malas mengambil dompetnya. Dan dompetnya itu bukanlah lipatan kain yang dapat kau sembunyikan di kantong celanamu. Mata uang bangsa Werewolf adalah selembar kertas dari kepingan emas murni. Di dalam dompet Chanyeol terdapat beribu-ribu won dan 20 lembar mata uang bangsanya.

Dia tidak ingin membuat satu sekolah geger dengan isi dompetnya. Sudah cukup ia populer karena ketampanan dan rapper-nya yang sungguh luar biasa itu... isi dompetnya tidak perlu populer juga. Itu akan benar-benar merepotkan.

" Aku malas mengambil dompetku..." Ucap Chanyeol santai. " Dan uang yang kupinjam itu tidak seberapa juga..."

Baekhyun menggeram dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Wajahnya masam dengan tangan terkepal.

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

" AWWWW!" Raung Chanyeol reflek. " APA-APAAN!?"

" APA-APAAN!?" Lotot Baekhyun. " DASAR TIANG LISTRIK PABBO! Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu! Kau meminjam hampir setengah dari uang jajan semingguku!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan secarik kertas yang telah ia tulis ke meja guru. Tepat di hadapan Chanyeol yang terkekeh. Disana terdapat daftar make-up dan kue yang harus Chanyeol beli. Dan jumlah semuanya adalah 50 buah! 50 BUAH!

Chanyeol menarik kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas. Sesekali ia bergumam sendiri−melihat nama merk alat kecantikan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu wujudnya seperti apa. Eyeliner dan parfum kemarin saja ia bertanya pada pegawai disana. Apalagi ini...

" Baek" Panggil Chanyeol.

" Apa!?" Balas Baekhyun ketus. " Tidak sanggup?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menumpukan dagunya di meja. " Bukan seperti itu...kenapa tidak sekalian kau saja yang ikut? Kan lebih mudah..."

Namja bereyeliner itu menghela nafas dan duduk di meja. Tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan menyilangkan kedua kaki rampingnya itu. Chanyeol yang tersadar−menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak nakal.

" AHAHAHA! C-CHANYEOL! GELLLIIHHHH...!"

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menyingkirkan jari panjang Chanyeol dan pinggang sensitifnya. Tapi namja itu malah makin semangat mengerjai Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas.

" Auuh! Yeolliiihhh...S-stooppp.." Pinta Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah hebat tapi Chanyeol makin menyeringai.

" Jadi−katakan alasanmu kau tidak ikut atau aku akan terus menggelitikmu hingga pagi!"

Baekhyun tersungkur kegelian di meja guru. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar menggelitik daerah sekitar pinggang dan perut ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol akui tawa Baekhyun begitu lembut dan terasa menyenangkan di pendengarannya hingga rasanya ia ingin tawa dan senyum itu terus ada.

" AUHHH! S-STOP DULUUU...AHAHAHA...B-BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJELASKAN J-JIKA KAU MASIH...UUHH..AHAHAHAHA!" Pekik Baekhyun. "AUHHH! AKU T-TIDAK SSSANGGUPP..."

Ia tertawa dan mencengkeram lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan jail itu dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat benci digelitik karena titik sensitifnya tersebar dimana-mana. Tapi kurasa ada sedikit pengecualian untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik punggung tangan Baekhyun. Tanda miliknya bersinar makin terang saat mate manisnya ini berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi jilatan belumlah cukup sampai Chanyeol berhasil mengukir gigitan di leher mulus Baekhyun.

Jujur−ia sangat tergoda sekarang. Baekhyun terus-terusan mendongak saat tertawa dan membuat leher putih itu terekspos bebas ke udara. Di tambah bau feromon tubuh Baekhyun dan desiran darah hangatnya yang menyentuh tangan Chanyeol−mendorong keras Chanyeol untuk menandai Baekhyun secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol merasa harus segera mengklaim Baekhyun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka jika Baekhyun tidak lekas di klaim. Tapi− Chanyeol jamin Baekhyun akan menampar dan mendempret Chanyeol jika namja itu tiba-tiba saja menggigit lehernya.

" Aku berhenti..." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya. " Dan mulai jelaskan Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi tubuh mungilnya dan seluruh sendinya melemas seketika. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" A-akuu...ada..urusan dengan hhh...Luhan dan Kyungsoo!" Jelas Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis bingung. " Urusan apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. " K-kau..tidak perlu tahuu.."

" Ya sudah... aku tidak akan membelikanmu dan meninggalkanmu disini."

Baekhyun seketika melebarkan mata manisnya. Ia segera terduduk dan melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang menyeringai di depan pintu masuk kelas. " Berani-beraninya kau..."

Chanyeol tertawa. " Tentu aku berani Byun Baekhyun...uangnya semua dariku..."

Namja bereyeliner itu menggerutu. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah lirih tapi Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia terkekeh dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyu terlonjak dan memekik.

" Y-YAK! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENARIKKU HAH!?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. " Kau ingin pulang atau bermalam disini hah Byun Baekhyun?"

" Tentu pulang dasar tiang listrik!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak. " Tapi aku menunggu Kyungsoo dan Luhan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. " Tidak perlu...mereka punya jemputan masing-masing..."

" HAH!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ruang Bahasa, Kelas XI−A

" Sehunna...rumahmu dimana?"

Sehun dan Luhan telah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Kai sudah keluar duluan−Katanya ingin pulang cepat tapi Sehun tau sebenarnya namja berkulit tan itu ingin mencari Kyungsoo. Buat apa dia bertanya pada Luhan kelas Kyungsoo dimana jika ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak itu? Dan lagipula mereka harus pulang bersama ke mansion jika mereka tidak ingin diceramahi Tiffany Noona sampai pagi.

" Mansion" Jawab Sehun singkat.

Tapi ternyata jawaban itu membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Luhan kurang suka dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sehun kepadanya.

Luhan membantu Sehun mengangkat kursi mereka. Hingga manik obsidan nan tajam milik Sehun bertemu dengan mata rusa berkilau Luhan. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang muram membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

" Ada apa Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun. Kali ini ia berusaha melembutkan nadanya.

Luhan memainkan ujung seragamnya. " Jawabanmu kurang detail...di Seoul juga banyak mansion Sehunna tapi mansion yang mana?"

Sehun tersenyum singkat. Kelakukan Luhan tidak jauh beda dengan Hannie. Sama-sama menggemaskan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tidak menyenangi sifat dingin Sehun dan menginginkan Sehun menjadi orang yang terbuka.

" Memangnya apakah itu sangat penting?"

Mata Luhan spontan berbinar. " Tentu saja! Bagaimana jika suatu hari aku ingin menjengukmu?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan lembut. Membuat namja manis itu merona. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan agar dapat menormalkan rona merah itu. Mau di kemanakan janji Manly Luhan?

" Kau imut seperti itu Luhannie" Lontar Sehun.

Luhan spontan memprotes. " Aku tidak imut! Aku manly!"

Sehun terkekeh dan berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju keluar sekolah. Namja bermata tajam itu tidak berhenti-hentinya dibuat gemas dan ingin memakan Luhan saat itu juga. Manly darimana!?

Pipi yang digembungkan, bibir merah itu mengerucut sedemikan rupa dan mata rusa yang berbinar cantik. Bahkan Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan adalah namja. Pertama kali melihat Luhan−Sehun berpikir Luhan adalah yeoja tomboy berwajah imut. Tapi...dia namja.

" Berhenti mengataiku imut! Aku ini manly! Bahkan aku ikut eskul futsal selama 2 tahun!" omel Luhan.

Sehun menahan tawa saat mengalihkan pandangan menuju kaki ramping Luhan. Eskul Futsal? Tapi kenapa kakinya seramping penari ballerina hah!? Dia itu seeakan-akan anak kesayangan yang tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah hingga kulitnya semulus melebihi yeoja.

" Luhan... kau tinggal dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. " Sementara ini... eommaku pergi ke butiknya di Gangnam selama 3 hari dan eomma Kyungsoo sibuk di Busan. Baekhyun juga sering kesepian di rumahnya karena kakaknya masih di luar negeri. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemenku selama beberapa hari. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun sebenarnya curiga dengan Kyungsoo sejak awal. Dia dapat mencium bau yang sangat teramat samar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Bau Hybrid tapi Sehun tidak yakin tentang itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengannya. Biasanya para Hybrid hidup lebih terkucil dari siapapun dan jarang mau bersosialisasi dengan manusia maupun makhluk magis.

Mereka tidak pernah merasa diterima baik oleh kaum manusia atau klan makhluk magis. Mereka hanyalah darah campuran yang terbuang.

Jadi Sehun terus mengawasi Luhan agar rusanya itu tidak kenapa-napa.

" Sehunna?" Panggil Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah manis Luhan. " Ya?"

" Uhmm... aku bolehkan sesekali berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Sehun membatin, _' Saat waktunya nanti kau akan tinggal di mansion itu nanti Luhan manisku... bersama denganku sebagai istriku'_

" Tidak sekarang". Jawab Sehun. Ia berusaha berwajah datar tapi hatinya padahal sudah meraung-raung bahagia. Luhan sendiri yang meminta Sehun agar membawanya ke mansionnya dan itu berarti meminta Sehun untuk segera mengawini Luhan. " Nanti...aku sendiri yang akan membawamu ke mansionku"

" Kau berjanji!?" Luhan berbinar.

Sehun mengangguk. Dan membuat Luhan meloncat girang. Dan terus seperti itu sampai mereka melewati tangga terakhir menuju halam sekolah. Luhan masih bercerita tentang kelasnya hingga sesuatu mengganggu Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget. " LUHAN! AWAS!"

" AP−GYAAAA!"

Tepat di saat Sehun mendorong Luhan langsung ke bawah hingga membuat namja manis itu sedikit terguling−sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau melesat di samping telinga Sehun tapi tidak mengenainya.

Sehun menggeram. Jika saja ia tidak mendorong Luhan−maka Luhanlah yang menjadi sasarannya. Jika sampai Luhan terluka maka Sehun bersiap-siap untuk mengamuk habis-habisan dan menyerang siapapun yang mencurigakan di sekolah ini.

Luhan sendiri masih syok saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia bahkan menganga saat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeram di tangga tapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun seolah-olah cahaya misterius tadi tidak mengusiknya sedikitpun. Yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi adalah Luhan.

" S-sehun...A-apa tadi?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Bahkan saat ia mencoba berdiri−kakinya gematar saking takutnya.

Sehun mendesis dan segera melompat ke bawah. Ia menarik tangan Luhan posesif hingga membuat Luhan hanya bisa cengo dengan perubahan sifat Sehun. Namja berwajah dingin itu menatap Luhan serius.

" Ikuti aku sekarang dan jangan protes" Titah Sehun.

Melihat keseriusan di mata Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk. Lagipula emosinya masih terlalu campur aduk setelah kejadian cahaya hijau itu. Antara takut, penasaran, gugup, atau kagum dengan Sehun yang bisa-bisanya masih berwajah datar.

 _ **SREEEETTT!**_

Luhan tertarik kuat karena Sehun menariknya dengan kuat juga. Mereka mulai berlari ke arah lapangan dan berjalan cepat. Luhan dapat melihat gurat kesal dan khawatir di wajah Sehun. Membuatnya ingin menyentuh pipi tirusnya agar seringai jahil milik Sehun dapat kembali terkembang di wajah tampan itu.

" S-sehun...a-apa yang sebenarnya t-terjadi?" Luhan berusaha bertanya biarpun Sehun sekarang sangat tidak mood untuk menjawab.

" Aku tidak tahu" Balas Sehun. " Aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kita masih berlama-lama disini. Jadi−rumahmu dimana?"

Luhan hanya bisa menggenggam ujung kemeja Sehun kuat. Berharap bahwa Sehun tidak meningggalkannya karena Luhan ketakutan sekarang. Ia juga tidak melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di sekitar sekolah mereka. Membuatnya menumpukan harapan satu-satunya pada Sehun−namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya.

" 1.5 km lagi darisini..." Ucap Luhan lirih. " S-sehun...aku takut"

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia memperkuat genggamannya di tangan Luhan tanpa berbalik menghadap namja manis itu. Tapi Luhan dapat merasakan betapa Sehun khawatir padanya dari genggaman di tangannya yang menguat seolah-olah tidak ingin sedikitpun Luhan jauh-jauh dari Sehun.

" Jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan takut Luhannie−selama ada aku maka tidak akan ada yang bisa sedikitpun menyentuhmu"

Sehun segera berbalik dan menatap tajam. Bukan Luhan tapi jendela gedung barat. Tepat di lantai kedua dan membuat Luhan bingung. Ia tidak melihat apapun disana tapi Sehun memandang tajam tempat itu seolah-olah disana ada pelaku penyerangan mereka.

" Sehunn..." Rengek Luhan. " J-jangan menakutiku...ayo pulang~"

Luhan menggoyang-goyang tangan Sehun takut. Dan Sehun kembali menarik Luhan tapi sebelah tangan lainnya ia layangkan menuju punggung Luhan. Menjaganya lebih posesif dan memberikan ancaman telepatinya pada seseorang yang sudah mendapat tatapan tajamnya.

Dan orang itu sadar.

" Sial" Umpatnya. " Dia mengancamku"

Tao menarik pistol berwarna peraknya yang mengkilat dengan lambang Dewa Odin dan Thor di sisi pelatuknya dari jendela. Pistol short-gun Alf Seidr miliknya dengan peluru berwarna hijau yang merupakan sihir.

Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mencibir dari lantai dua gedung barat. Dan melihat Luhan juga dipeluk posesif oleh Vampire muda itu. Tao tau Sehun sangatlah kuat. Padahal ia sudah dengan sangat rapi menyembunyikan letaknya sekarang tapi Sehun dapat menebaknya dengan tepat.

" Cihh... untuk apa vampire itu mendekati Luhan?" Cibir Tao. " Ada urusan apa? Apakah Luhan matenya? Sebentar lagi musim kawin..."

Padahal Tao tadi ingin menembak Sehun tapi ternyata Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat dengan tubuh namja tampan itu hingga Luhan memasuki zona tembakan. Tao saja panik sendiri dan ingin kabur menyelamatkan Luhan dari pelurunya tapi Sehun keburu mendorong Luhan dan bersalah sangka bahwa tembakan itu terlontar untuk Luhan.

Padahal peluru tadi adalah sihir pembuka. Untuk mengetahui jati diri Sehun yang sebenarnya setelah sedikit sihirnya menyentuh kulit albino milik Sehun. Tidak memiliki efek samping pada Vampire tapi berakibat mendatangkan sedikit demam jika mengenai manusia.

" Dasar!" Tao memasukkan short-gunnya kesal. " Dia kira aku mau menembak Lulu!? Malah aku ingin melindungi Lulu dari mesum sepertinya...Huh! Menyusahkan!"

Tao berjalan dengan hati dongkol keluar sekolah. Tapi tanpa ia tahu ada yeoja lain yang melihat kejadian itu.

Ia menggeram kesal di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menatap duo HunHan dengan tatapan cemburu dan garang.

" SIAL!" Raungnya. " NAMJA BERMATA RUSA ITU MENGGANGGU SEHUNKU!"

Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan marah. Matanya berkilat ungu dengan sayap berwarna hitam pekat transparan keluar dari balik punggung lebarnya. " Dia harus disingkirkan..."

Yeoja itu terbang melintasi langit dan tertawa licik. " OH SEHUN MILIKKU!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Ekonomi, Kelas X-E

Kai berlari dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya dan membuat para siswi berteriak melihat Kai yang tersenyum tampan melintasi mereka begitu cepat.

Ia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar adalah mate-nya yang diramalkan sang Oracle. Oracle memberit tahunya bahwa botol darah itu akan bergoyang kuat jika menemukan tubuh tempat darah itu seharusnya berada yang bukan lain adalah mate-nya Kai.

Dan itu ialah namja manis bermata bulat−Do Kyungsoo.

Kai dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara ribut di kelas Kyungsoo. Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

" Baiklah anak-anak! Bapak akhiri pelajaran kita sampai disini! Sampai berjumpa esok hari!"

Semua siswa bersorak serentak. " YA SEOSAENGNIM!"

Mereka membunngkuk bersama-sama dan bubar saat seosaengnim mereka telah keluar dari kelas. Kai bersembunyi di salah satu tiang besar di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Ia menyeringai makin lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata manisnya. Tangannya sibuk mengemasi barang-barang ke dalam tas hitam mungilnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo membuat darah Kai berdesir hingga sesuatu itu kembali bangun.

' _Sial!_ ' Rutuk Kai. _' Adikku bangun lagi... Lihat saja Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengklaim-mu menjadi milikku secepatnya jadi adikku dapat menemui lubangnya secepat mungkin!'_

Kai menjila bibirnya dan menekan kejantanannya agar tidak semakin membesar saat bibir tebal Kyungsoo mengerucut melihat teman-temannya pulang duluan dan Kyungsoo ditinggal sendiri di kelas. Kelihatannya ia menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kai makin menyeringai. Baekhyun pasti sudah dibawa kabur oleh Park Chanyeol. Lihat bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol saat Kai tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit Baekhyun agar dapat membandingkannya dengan kulit Kyungsoo. Ia memeloti Kai dan menggeram.

Kalau Luhan−pasti Sehun sudah menggaetnya duluan. Bahkan sebelum Kai berbicara−Sehun sudah menatapinya tajam dan menyuruhnya menjauh. Jadi ia memilih menemani Kyungsoo pulang.

" Mencari teman?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Lagi-lagi Kai yang menghadangnya di depan kelas. Namja tampan berkulit tan itu menunggu Kyungsoo dengan seringai yang Kyungsoo akui sangat tampan itu.

" T-tidak Jongin S-sunbae..." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. " Aku hanya menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun saja..."

Kai seketika terkekeh dan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung. Uhh...rasanya Kai ingin melahap Kyungsoo sekarang karena tergoda dengan pipi gembul itu.

" Mereka sudah pulang dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun" Jelas Kai. Dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menganga.

TIDAK! INI BURUK! Jadi dengan kata lain ia tidak punya teman pulang selain Kai yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sensual sekarang. Kyungsoo takut. Ia Hybrid sedangkan Kai Vampire murni dan merupakan bangsa terhormat.

Kyungsoo tidak pantas menjadi mate-nya Kai. Ia terlalu malu dan kotor. Ia hanyalah Hybrid. Buangan dan campuran. Tidak akan bisa diterima di klan manapun dan merupakan kelas rendahan.

" J-jadi..." Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Ia menggenggam tasnya takut.

" Jadi kau tidak punya opsi lain selain pulang denganku Do Kyungsoo..." Kekeh Kai. " Lagipula aku juga tidak akan menciummu... kenapa kau sangat ketakutan hm?"

Kyungsoo kaget. _' Sial... Dia tahu'_

Kai tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu takut seperti anak gadis perawan yang ingin diperkosa. Ditambah mulutnya mengatup kuat dan matanya membulat sempurna. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Uuh...bolehkan Kai menghamilinya sekarang juga? Bolehkan ya?

" A-aku..." Ucap Kyungsoo. " A-aku pulang sendiri saja S-sunbae... lagipula sunbae sendiri sudah dijemput bukan?"

Kai malah duduk di meja guru dan menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya gugup. Ohh...ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Mungkin sehabis ini dia akan berdoa pada dewi Lupa dan berjanji jadi anak baik yang penurut dan manis.

" Tidak Tidak..." Kai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. " Seorang Sunbae yang baik tidak akan meninggalkan adik kelasnya sendirian..."

BANG! Kyungsoo mati kutu. Peluh dingin telah menjalar dari belakang lehernya dan membuat keadaan Kyungsoo makin gugup. Ia hanya mampu bertahan di kursinya seolah-olah kursi itulah yang menjadi pelindung Kyungsoo satu-satunya.

" Jadi..." Kai menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari meja. " Ayo pulang!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ikut berdiri tapi wajahnya yang tegang itu membuat Kai semakin gemas. Ia ingin sekali membanting Kyungsoo di ranjangnya sekarang dan menggagahi Kyungsoo hingga hamil!

Kalau perlu Kai mengikat Kyungsoo saja sekalian dan membuat banyak anak dengan namja mungil nan manis itu. Membayangkan Kyungsoo mungil dengan perut membuncit berisi benih Kai membuat Kai terangsang sendiri. Kyungsoo akan semakin terlihat manis dan sexy seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman saat melihat kilatan itu di mata hitam Kai. Kilatan nafsu menghamili itu benar-benar terlihat jelas sekarang. Di tambah Kai menjilat bibirnya sensual membangunkan alarm peringatan di kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo harus lari. SEKARANG JUGA!

" A-aku...S-sunbae.."

Ka bersiap di tempat saat Kyungsoo memasang gelagat ingin kabur lagi. Kali ini ia akan mencekal tangan manis Kyungsoo dan...

 _ **BWUSSSSHHHH!**_

" SIAL!" Raung Kai. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo benar-benar melesat dan susah ditangkap seperti serigala. Kai menggebrak meja guru kasar dan mulai mengejar Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan vampirenya. Ia memasang wajah kesal dan ingin berhasrat menangkap Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ia tidak peduli lagi kakinya akan sakit atau ia jatuh pingsan setelah sampai di apartemen Luhan nanti karena terlalu banyak berlari. Tapi sekarang Kai mengejarnya!

Kyungsoo kaget saat merasakan hawa Vampire. TIDAK! KAI MEMAKAI KEKUATAN VAMPIRE! INI BURUK! JELAS BURUK! Jika Vampire berlari dengan kekuatan mereka... BAAMM! Habislah Kyungsoo biarpun ia Hybrid.

" A-aniyaaaaa..." Pekik Kyungsoo lirih.

Tapi Kai sudah diburu kesal. Ia berjarak 1 meter di belakang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo panik setengah mati. Ia berusaha lari semakin cepat tapi rasanya ini sudah yang paling cepat yang pernah Kyungsoo coba.

" Kemari kau Do Kyungsoo!"

 _ **GRABBBB!**_

Kyungsoo terdiam kaget saat Kai sudah membopongnya dengan gaya Bridal Style. Kai berhenti dan menyeringai pada Kyungsoo yang membulatkan mata tidak percaya. ( O_O)

" Berlari dari sunbae mu hm!?" Kekeh Kai. " Tapi larimu cepat juga ternyata...fyyuuhh.."

Kai berbalik dan menggendong Kyungsoo posesif. " MARI KITA PULANG BERSAMA!"

" Aniyaaaaa...!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kastil Pack Park.

" Unghh...N-namjoon..ahhh"

Namjoon sedang berada di ruang bersantainya bersama sang istri manis, Jin. Jin dipaksa oleh suaminya itu untuk duduk di pangkuan Namjoon. Awalnya Jin menolak karena ia tidak suka tapi akhirnya istri pemarahnya itu menurut dan terbuai oleh sentuhan Namjoon.

" Gyaaah! Ungggh... sssh..s-sudah"

Namjoon tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih sibuk menelusuri leher putih Jin dengan lidah kasarnya. Menghisap, menjilat sensual, dan membuat bercak kemerahan dimana-mana. Sesekali Namjoon mengecup tanda mate Jin di bahu namja manis itu. Membuat Jin makin menggelinjang dan meremas rambut putih Namjoon.

Jin mulai meremat kemeja Namjoon dan melepasnya sedikit demi sedikit di saat tangan Namjoon bergerak nakal di balik kaos Jin. Menekan-nekan nipple Jin hingga mengeras sempurna. Menariknya dan membuat Jin melenguh bagaikan anak anjing.

" NYAAAHHHH!"

Namjoon mencium pipi istrinya sayang. " Teruslah mendesah anak anjing manisku..."

Jin menggeliat. " Ahh..a-aku tidak...". Namjoon mencubit nipplenya gemas dan sukses memotong ucapan Jin. " GYAAHH! Auuhh..."

" EHEM!"

Jin segera mendorong suaminya hingga kepala Namjoon membentur pinggiran sofa yang ia duduki. Namja manis itu menyumpah dengan wajah merona. Membetulkan bajunya dan melirim seorang namja di depan pintu kerja mereka.

Siwon menyeringai ke arah Namjoon yang juga menyeringai. Sedangkan Jin merona setengah mati melihat dua namja tampan sama-sama menyeringai mesum seperti itu.

" S-SUDAH!" Bentak Jin. " K-kalian jangan menyeringai seperti itu!"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya. " Baiklah Park SeokJin. Maaf jika aku menganggu acara _makan-dimakan_ kalian..."

Namjoon tertawa tapi Jin menjitak kepala suaminya. Siwon kembali terkekeh. Dia merindukan hal seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tiada dan hanya bia berharap yang terbaik bagi istrinya.

" Begini..." Ucap Siwon. " Aku telah mendatangi Oracle dan bertanya soal malam itu.."

Jin menyahut. " Apa katanya?"

Siwon mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari jasnya dan memberikan itu pada pasangan NamJin di sofa merah bludru. Mereka membukanya dan membacanya secara seksama.

" Apa maksudmu dengan cawan emas? Dan... disini juga tertulis tentang Chanyeol dan namja manis. Mate-nya" Ucap Jin. " Dan badai yang menerpa kita..."

Siwon mengambil sebuah permen dari meja kerja Namjoon. " Bagaimana kalau kita rundingkan? Aku merasakan firasat buruk soal ini..."

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALOO! MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA LAMBAT UPDATE YAH T_T

BUKAN BERMAKSUD LAMBAT TAPI SAYA JUGA PUNYA KEGIATAN DI LAIN JUGAAAA... HUMMMPPHHH *^*

JADI SAYA UCAPKAN SAJA SEMUA RASA TERIMA KASIH PARA READERS YANG LUAR BIASA! SILENT ATAU BUKAN!

YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU UNTUK REVIEW FOLLOW ATAU FAV CERITA INI!

MAKASIH YAHH... *^*

SINI SAYA BAGIINI HADIAH... * LEMPAR SATU EXO KE RUMAH MASING-MASING *

MIND TO RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Salam sayang

 _ **A.W.J**_ **^W^**


	8. Chapter 8

Bab 8

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

.

ENJOY IT ^W^

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

ORIGINANL CERITA DARI SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE DIMANA-MANA!)

 _* Pssst...sudah diperingatkan banyak gaje lho... -3-_

* * *

Kota Seoul. Pukul 05:00 pm KST

.

.

.

.

20 menit.

Itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Oh Sehun untuk menyeret Luhan pulang ke apartemennya layaknya ia sendiri itu adalah pinangan paling diperebutkan. Biasanya Luhan bersama BaekSoo bisa menempuh paling cepat 35 menit tapi Sehun seperti menyeretnya dengan cepat tanpa Luhan sadari.

Seperti lari di atas angin−Luhan mengasumsikan hal itu. Kau tidak dapat menyadarinya tapi kau dapat merasakan perubahan kecepatan di sekitarmu.

Juga cara Sehun memandang dan menggenggam Luhan telah memberitahu namja bermata rusa itu bahwa teman barunya ini berbeda.

Sehun mempunyai perasaan kuat untuk melindungi Luhan. Insting kuat Luhan-lah yang memberitahunya. Perasaan hangat ini−perasaan hangat yang sama tetapi lebih intens. Dulu sewaktu Luhan masih kecil, masih berupa anak manis yang ceria. Ia hidup bersama neneknya di sebuah kampung etnis China di sekitar kaki gunung Himalaya.

Di balik dinginnya hawa Gunung Everest dan salju Himalaya yang seolah tidak pernah habis−Luhan selalu berada di dalam pelukan neneknya. Luhan akui neneknya berbeda. Biarpun umur nenek Luhan sudah memasuki kepala 7 tetapi ia tetap mampu melindungi Luhan kecil. Dan begitu menyayangi Luhan.

Dan itulah yang kembali Luhan rasakan sekarang. Perasaan nyaman yang sama terhadap Sehun. Tidak peduli seberapa keras namja tampan itu menarik atau menyeret Luhan−Luhan malah merasa semakin terlindungi. Seolah-olah Sehun mempunyai sayap malaikat imajiner yang setia melingkupi Luhan dengan kehangatan dan keamanan.

Semua yang ada pada Sehun membuat Luhan nyaman. Ia baru menyadari itu.

Dan Luhan tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Mata rusanya terus menatap rambut hitam kecoklatan Sehun dari belakang sampai bahu tegapnya yang kokoh. Dan itu saja sudah membuatnya merona dan gugup setengah mati.

Sehun dan Luhan menunggu di trotar zebracross. Menunggu lampu lalu-lintas berubah menjadi merah dan para pejalan kaki mampu menyeberang.

Namja bermata rusa itu memandang ke bawah−memandang tepat ke arah tangan putih Sehun yang makin lama makin kuat menggenggam tangan ramping Luhan. Dan Luhan juga baru menyadari bahwa tangan Sehun itu ternyata _dingin_.

Luhan berusaha menggerakkan tangan miliknya yang lain. Menggenggam dan membuka secara bergantian. Tetap saja ada hawa panas disana biarpun udara dingin kota Seoul menerpa kulit terbuka Luhan.

Tapi tangan Sehun berbeda.

Hanya dingin. Tapi bukanlah dingin menusuk atau dingin kaku bagai mayat. Bayangkan rasanya saat kau berendam di tengah air sungai yang jernih tepat pada siang terik. Seperti itulah rasa tangan Sehun. Dingin yang memberi rasa nyaman dan segar.

" Luhan... apartemenmu yang mana?" Tanya Sehun. Ia masih menatap lekat jalanan besar di hadapannya.

Luhan masih merona disebabkan Sehun sempat meliriknya dan kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Membuat Luhan merasa seluruh persendiannya lemas seketika dan wajah miliknya merona bagai apel matang.

Jadi−Luhan hanya mampu menunjuk sebuah apartemen dengan tingkat 50 di antara gedung pencakar langit yang lain. Apartemen dengan hiasan warna biru yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

" Oh..." Ucap Sehun singkat. " Ayo"

" Y-ya..." balas Luhan lirih. Ia menganggukkan kepala imut.

Mereka mulai menyebrang jalan. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja sampai Luhan mendengar geraman berat Sehun. Temannya itu seperti sedang berusaha memarahi sesuatu tapi ia menahannya karena ini tepat di depan publik.

Sehun mengumpat. " Sial"

" Luhan..." Panggil Sehun setiba mereka di seberang jalan. " Mendekatlah dan jangan menjauh".

" Hah!?" Luhan cengo. " M-maksudnya?"

Sehun menarik Luhan hingga kepala mereka bertemu. Luhan merona tapi Sehun masih berwajah datar dan menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Ia kembali menggeram dan mendesis. Luhan berusaha menghilangkan rona itu dengan melihat arah pandang Sehun.

" Kau melihat itu? Yang berdiri menggenggam bubble tea?"

" Yang man−T-TUNGGU DULU!"

Luhan menyipitkan mata. Ia memandang ke seberang jalan. Dan benar saja−seorang namja berdiri di antara orang-orang. Tubuhnya dibalut seragam yang sama dengan mereka dan rambut putih platina tapi TUNGGU DULU!

Rambut putih, bubble Tea, dan gantungan kunci panda di tas ranselnya. Oh...Luhan rasanya ingin berteriak kaget tapi yang keluar hanyalah pekikan seperti ayam terjepit.

" T-tao..." Pekik Luhan. " Kenapa dia disitu!? Perasaan rumahnya berbelok jauh dengan apartemenku!"

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan cepat dan membuat Luhan memekik reflek. Tapi Sehun melayangkan telunjuk lentiknya tepat ke bibir plum Luhan. Menahan teriakan Luhan sampai keluar lagi.

" Ssstt... dia menguntit kita"

Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya. " Menguntit!? Tao-tao tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu sebelumnya..."

Sehun menatap tajam ke seberang jalan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mementalkan peri panda itu sampai ke dunia bawah dengan kekuatan Vampire-nya. Ia sudah geram setengah mati dengan peri itu.

" Maka dari itu..." Desis Sehun sengit. " Kita harus cepat pergi sekarang juga"

Mereka masih dalam pose seperti itu sampai Sehun menatap tajam ke arah seberang jalan seolah-olah memberikan ancaman dan menarik Luhan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan kaget sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa karena lidahnya berasa kelu.

Ia hanya sedikit berjengit dan menarik-narik tas serta lengan seragam Sehun.

Sedang orang yang di seberang jalan menatap dengan mata berkilat kesal kepada Sehun yang tiba-tiba kembali menggeret Luhan. Ia mengelus short-gun di dalam saku celanya sambil menyesap bubble tea kesukaannya.

' _Ini ancaman kedua'_ Batin Tao. _' Dan dia dapat menemukanku!? Demi Odin Yang Agung... dia luar biasa menyebalkan!'_

" Dasar" Maki Tao lagi. " Kenapa dengannya? Ia selalu mengetahui keberadaanku dan menggeret Luhan seperti dia pacarnya saja... Demi tetinggi Elf, demi palu Thor, demi sempak Odin... ini merepotkan sekali!"

Tao menatap jalanan dengan sengit. " Aku harus tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya Tuan Oh Sehun... kau membuatku curiga setengah mati"

Namja bermata panda itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah taman. Berjalan lembut menapaki tanah basah berumput. Tangannya melayang−Menyentuh dedaunan disana dan berbisik lirih. Bagai nyanyian tapi lebih seperti pesan suara yang begitu pelan. Angin lembut berhembus− menyapu dedaunan semak-semak. Menerbangkan dedaunan itu bersama bisikan Tao ke udara.

" Kuharap saudara-saudaraku mampu membantu..." Cicit Tao. " Namja albino itu tiba-tiba mengingatkanku dengan anak kecil itu... anak kecil penyelamat Rusa Artemis... di hutan rumah lamaku"

.

.

.

Berbalik dengan keadaan HunHan.

Luhan menarik belakang seragam Sehun erat. Sehun menyadari Luhan itu bingung dan meminta penjelasan Sehun. Tapi di depan publik rasanya kurang sesuai untuk menjelaskan hal yang sangat sensitif seperti ini sekarang.

Ditambah Sehun pasti horny lagi melihat wajah manis dan binar mata rusa itu. Setidaknya dia jangan sampai ketahuan tegang di depan Luhan.

Luhan sebenarnya selain bingung−ia juga khawatir. Sehun terus menerus bergumam sepanjang jalan. Terkadang menggumamkan tentang Luhan yang kembali membuat Luhan merona bagai yeoja dan terkadang menggumamkan sesuatu soal ramalan dan peri-peri sialan...lagi...

' _Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya diriku padamu...'_

Namja bermata rusa itu mengangkat kepala kaget. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Bersiaga kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya. Tapi misalnya ada sesuatu yang aneh−Sehun pasti mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun. Tapi namja tampan itu tetap melihat ke depan. Tanpa melirik Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai dalam diam. Telepatinya berhasil biarpun agak sedikit susah karena Luhan bukan Vampire. Tapi setidaknya Luhan masih bisa menyadari kata-kata tadi yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sedang memandangi dirinya tapi Sehun berusaha acuh agar setiap rencana-nya berjalan lancar.

Sehun dan Luhan menembus keramaian bersama. Mereka melewati halaman apartemen yang cukup luas. Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya dan memberitahu Sehun bahwa cukup saja namja itu mengantarnya sampai disini.

" Jangan−" Sela Sehun cepat. Ia berbalik dan menatap Luhan. " Aku ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi jadi biarkanlah aku mengantarmu"

" E-ehh...T-tapi Sehunna..."

Luhan merona saat Sehun meremas tangannya lembut. Memberi sinyal kepada Luhan untuk percaya pada Sehun. Manik tajam sewarna obsidian itu berkilat indah. Membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya karena melihat kesungguhan di balik kilat itu.

" Apartemenku bernomor 1005. Lantai 24..." Jelas Luhan. " Kau tahu kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa−itu sungguh membuat Luhan bahagia. Melihat senyum manis tercetak di wajah datar Sehun membuatnya bahagia. Rasanya Luhan baru saja memakan setumpuk petasan dan semuanya meledak di dalam dada Luhan. Membuat rasa meletup-letup yang penuh sensasi.

Dan petasan itu adalah Sehun. Dan Sehun-lah yang menyalakan api hangat di dalam hati Luhan.

Sehun segera menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Ia tidak ingin Luhan bahagia dulu sebelum semua selesai. Jika seperti ini, Luhan akan makin diincar. Tidak... Sehun tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Cukup Hannie...jangan Luhannya lagi.

" Mwo..." Keluh Luhan. Ia menekuk wajahnya cemberut. " Padahal aku suka senyummu itu Sehunna~"

Sehun mengangkat alis dan terkekeh. " Benarkah? Menurutku aku tidak keren jika tersenyum"

" Sssssiapa bilang!?"

Kali ini Luhan-lah yang menarik Sehun. Ia tidak percaya Sehun akan berkata seperti itu. Sungguh! Demi tumpukan boneka bambi-nya yang segudang itu−Senyum Sehunlah yang paling indah menurut Luhan! Dan bisa-bisanya albino itu mengatakan tidak keren!?

Oh−Luhan perlu meralat kata-kata itu secepatnya. Ia tidak terima sama sekali.

Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat Luhan menyeret mereka ke lobi apartemen. Mendudukkan Sehun di salah satu sofa ruang santai lobi. Dekat dengan pintu masuk dari kaca.

Luhan merengut. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Sehun.

Bibirnya mengerucut dan mencibir. Seperti berusaha menasehati Sehun tapi tidak berani karena tatapan kelewat tajam milik namja albino itu. Luhan terlalu takut untuk menatap manik hitam obsidian itu. Takut jika ia kembali melemas dan merona. Jadi ia hanya mencibir lirih.

Sehun yang gemas−mencubit ujung hidung bangir Luhan. Membuat namja manis itu terkesiap dan mengaduh. Menghempaskan tangan jail Sehun adalah hal wajib yang perlu dilakukan Luhan.

" Hyaa! B-berhenti kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggosok-gosok hidungnya sayang. "Uhh...hidungku!"

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. " Kenapa? Sakit?"

" Sangat..." Keluh Luhan. " Obati!"

Sehun terkesiap. Jujur−ia agak lambat memproses perkataan Luhan tadi. Hingga ia hanya bisa cengo dan bertanya balik. Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? " Apa tadi?"

Luhan merengut dan merajuk imut. Ia menunjuk hidungnya kesal. " Obati! Obati hidung Luhannie!"

Namja bermata rusa itu memajukan hidungnya. Menutup matanya dan terkikik−Luhan sebenarnya iseng saja. Ia ingin tahu respon Sehun ketika disuruh untuk mengobati hidung Luhan. Tapi Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tak tertarik dan malah menoel-noel hidung Luhan dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Membuat Luhan menelan kekecewaan telak.

" Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Telunjuknya masih bermain-main di hidung Luhan. " Sehunna tidak tahu"

Luhan membuka mata rusanya dan mencibir. " Aissh! Terserah saja yang penting obati!"

' _Benar terserah saja?'_ Batin Sehun. Ia menyeringai diam-diam. _' Misalkan aku obati dengan adik kecilku di bawah bagaimana?'_

Tapi Sehun tau ia pasti membuat Luhan takut dan panik jika ia mengikuti otak ehem..ehem...-nya itu. Sehun berdehem untuk menghilangkan fantasi gilanya itu. Belum waktunya ia _nganu-nganuan_ dengan Luhan.

" Tutup matamu" Titah Sehun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup poni imut Luhan yang berwarna coklat madu itu. Membuat poninya sedikit naik ke atas. " Aku tahu bagaimana caranya"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata imutnya. " Benarkah Sehunna?"

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan senang hati Luhan menutup matanya. Ia terlalu bersemangat mengetahui bagaimana caranya. Sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan hanya ingin mengerjai teman barunya itu. Tapi setelah mendengar Sehun mempunyai caranya−mau tidak mau Luhan juga penasaran.

Mata rusa itu tertutup sempurna. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan melirik sedikit pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ia berdecak sebal saat para yeoja terkikik dan namja mencibir.

" Sehunna...cepat!" Desak Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang memajukan hidungnya imut. " Ya ya rusa nakal"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya−ingin protes tentunya! Luhan itu anak baik-baik dan tidak pernah berbuat nakal! Tapi karena ia sudah terlanjur penasaran−Luhan memilih diam menunggu Sehun. Memprotesnya nanti saja...

Sehun menyeringai makin lebar. Bau tubuh Luhan benar-benar memabukkan. Mengisi indra penciuman Vampire milik Sehun hingga rasanya ia ingin menerkam Luhan sekarang.

Tapi ia harus bersabar. Biarpun begitu−sekali Sehun membaui Luhan maka bau itu tetap akan ada dalam ingatan jangka panjang Sehun. Kalau perlu ingatan seumur hidup Sehun karena serius nih−baunya memabukkan.

Bau Luhan seperti marshmallow rasa coklat yang di panggang sempurna di atas perapian sedang dengan aroma padang rumput segar di kaki pegunungan Alpen yang diguyur hujan. Begitu alami dan menyenangkan.

Sehun kembali menyeringai. Sedikit membuat Luhan merona tidak salah kan?

" Terima ini rusa nakal"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. " Luhannie tidak nak−"

 _ **CUUUPP!**_

Sehun mencium hidung bangir Luhan lembut. Memberikan sensasi yang berlebihan bagi Luhan dan pipi gembul itu memerah dengan sendirinya. Hingga telinga Luhan rasanya ikut-ikutan memanas dan memerah.

Para yeoja di sekitar makin terkikik.

Sehun mencium hidung bangir Luhan lama tapi lembut. Tidak ada nafsu disana tapi sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali mencium Luhan ganas sampai namja manis itu pingsan tapi Sehun masih ingat diri. _Tidak seperti Kai_.

" Y-YAAAKKK!"

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

Luhan meronta dan mendorong Sehun kuat. Membuat bibir Sehun mengenai tangan Luhan kasar. Tapi Sehun hanya menjilat bibirnya. Menyesapi sisa-sisa rasa manis kulit Luhan. Para Vampire diberi kemampuan untuk mengetahui rasa darah, kulit, dan tubuh seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhkan bibir mereka ke salah satu bagian orang tersebut.

Dan serius−rasa Luhan membuat Sehun mabuk. Mulai sekarang, Luhanlah candu Sehun. Ia milik Oh Sehun seorang! Dan Sehun benar-benar akan menjaga rusanya dari pemburu dan pemangsa di luar sana. Sehun adalah darah Luhan dan Luhan adalah hati Sehun.

" K-kau..." Tunjuk Luhan. " Unhh...kenapa kau mencium hidungku?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. " Bukankah Luhannie minta diobati? Itu obat dariku..."

" T-tapi bukan seperti itu j-juga..."

Luhan merona setengah mati dan membuat Sehun kembali gemas. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan tapi itu malah membuat Luhan rasanya ingin pingsan karena dadanya meletup-letup. Sensasi aneh yang benar-benar memabukkan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan berbuat seperti itu! Rasanya ia ingin kabur karena malu.

" Tapi aku namja Sehun..." Cicit Luhan. Ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir saat Sehun mulai mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Luhan tajam.

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menunjukkan ekspresi angkuh layaknya sikap kebanyakan keturunan keluarga Oh sebagai Vampire tertinggi dan terhormat. " Aku tahu. Kenapa memangnya?"

" Aku normal Sehun..." Ucap Luhan lagi. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang tapi Sehun masih berwajah datar dengan sikap angkuh. " Dan yang tadi itu sedikit tidak wajar"

' _Aku awalnya juga normal Luhannie manis..'_ Batin Sehun. _' Tapi setelah melihatmu aku rasanya sudah belok begitu jauh'_

Sehun mengangkat alis. " Benarkah itu Xi Luhan?"

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan nama kecil tapi dengan nama lengkap. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit gugup karena ia tahu ucapan Sehun itu seolah-olah mencibir tapi juga bertanya serius dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" Ya..." Jawab Luhan lirih. " Memangnya kau tidak?"

Sehun terkekeh. Bukan kekehan ringan yang sering Luhan dengar. Nadanya terkesan dingin dan kaku. Kekehan yang menyeramkan bagi Luhan. Dan ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah membuat kesalahan fatal.

" Tidak jadi soal tentang orientasi seksual-ku Xi Luhan" Kekeh Sehun. " Tapi aku termasuk _orang yang sadar diri_ "

Luhan yang tidak mengerti−mengerjapkan mata rusanya bingung. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Sehun menyinggung soal Luhan. Luhan-lah candu Sehun dan Luhan-lah yang membuat Sehun seperti sekarang.

" Bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Luhan terkesiap kaget. " E-ehh...apa maksudmu tadi S-sehun?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengartikan maksud pandangan itu. Tajam seperti biasa tapi sepertinya ada kilat lain yang tidak Luhan mengerti maksudnya disana.

Tapi sebenarnya mata Sehun memandang Luhan posesif. Perlukah ia menandai Luhan sekarang?

Luhan mengangkat kepala bingung saat Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. Namja berwajah tegas mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping Luhan. Tepat di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan harus menahan nafas dan rona.

Ia hampir memekik risih tapi Luhan segera menggigit bibirnya.

" Ingat ini saja Luhannie" Ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah hingga bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. " Seekor rusa yang sudah ditandai akan selamanya milik orang yang menandainya"

Luhan memalingkan wajah bingung. " M-maksudnya?"

Sehun menyentuh leher jenjang Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Mengikuti garis lehernya hingga menuju bahu Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang menerjangnya tapi jujur−rasanya Luhan benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan itu.

Sehun menyeringai dan menancapkan kukunya ke bahu Luhan. Luhan berjengit tapi rasanya tidak sakit. Dia cuma kaget karena Sehun tiba-tiba menancapkan kuku miliknya dan memutarnya sensual disana.

Seolah-olah seperti mengukir sesuatu tapi Luhan tidak tahu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata rusa manisnya. Rasanya begitu panas dan memabukkan−Hingga Sehun mengangkat kuku itu.

" Kau akan mengerti sendiri Luhan" Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. " Maaf karena aku tidak punya waktu lagi mengantarmu ke ruanganmu."

Luhan membuka matanya dan merona. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat saat Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya. " T-tidak apa-apa!"

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu masuk lobi. Melambaikan tangannya dan bersikap seolah acuh padahal jantung Sehun sudah berpacu layaknya kuda balapan. Ia menahan hasrat itu agar Luhan tidak merasa takut dan kesakitan nantinya.

Tapi jika Sehun terlambat menandai Luhan maka itu juga akan sama berbahayanya meletakkan Luhan di ujung tebing curam. Ia bisa jatuh ke tangan yang salah padahal Luhan sendiri itu serapuh kaca tipis. Yang bila salah sentuh maka kaca itu akan pecah berkeping-keping tanpa sisa. Padahal kaca itu memantulkan kehangatan mentari pagi dan pesona berlian biru yang tenang.

Sehun melirik tajam ke lobi. Hampir sebagian besar ruang lobi tertutup kaca tembus pandang. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang memandang Sehun dengan raut bingung. Tangan ramping namja bermata rusa itu menyentuh leher tempat Sehun menandainya.

" Lu..."

Rusa dalam bahasa China. Dan Sehun melontarkan kata itu lirih.

Luhan memang tidak sadar tapi Sehun dapat melihat tanda di bahu Luhan sedikit bercahaya. Merespon ucapan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kai sengaja berlambat-lambat. Ia betul-betul menikmati setiap langkah kaki dan waktu bersama Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri berdoa bertubi-tubi pada Dewi Lupa untuk membebaskannya sekarang juga dari Kai yang terus berusaha menempel pada badan mungil miliknya. Terkadang tangan Kai menjalar nakal dan memijit tengkuk leher Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo acuh−rasanya Kyungsoo tidak mencap Kai lagi sebagai licik tapi mesum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tapi di pandu oleh Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia ingin lari tapi Kai akan menatapnya kelewat tajam dan menggeram bagai singa lapar jika Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kuda berlari sedikit saja.

Terbukti mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter dari masing-masing. Padahal jika saja Kai tidak mengancam Kyungsoo untuk berjalan lambat−20 menit yang lalu ia sudah sampai ke apartemen.

" Ada apa Kai?" Balas Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai menyeringai di belakang Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melayangkan tangannya menuju tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menyentuhnya sensual. Kulit Kyungsoo selembut kapas. Membuat Kai ingin menjilat dan menghisap seluruh inchi kulit Kyungsoo.

" Jangan cepat-cepat dari sunbae mu ya anak manis..." Kai menyeringai makin lebar. " Dan jangan lari Kyungsoo-ah..."

Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia merasa sedikit canggung dengan nada Kai yang seperti memanggil kekasihnya untuk bercinta. Dan sentuhan namja berkulit tan itu pada lehernya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

" Uhh...B-baiklah.." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo tapi bocah itu kelewat cepat. " Nah... begitu anak manis..."

Langit sudah hampir malam. Rencananya malam ini Kyungsoo akan berkunjung ke Kastil Pack Park dan membantu eomma Chanyeol−SeokJin untuk memasak karena dia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi namja manis itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menganggapnya layaknya eomma sendiri dan Chanyeol adalah kakaknya biarpun terkadang kelihatannya Chanyeol meremehkannya karena ia Hybrid buangan. Tapi Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol juga mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan Terpujilah Dewi Lupa! Kai mengacau−sangat mengacau malahan.

Kyungsoo berjengit saat Kai meniup telinganya. Nafas hangat Kai menerpa kulit Kyungsoo biarpun dia Vampire. Lekas-lekas namja bermata bulat itu mengelak. Ia terkejut karena menyadari Kai berjarak sangat dekat dengannya hingga punggung Kyungsoo hampir bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Kai.

" Kenapa Kyungsoo-ah?"

Ahhh... Kyungsoo mengutuk Kai. Ia mengutuk wajah SOK POLOS itu padahal ia sendiri berniat menganu-anu Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo menyadari hawa nafsu Kai sangat besar. Para Vampire memang tidak seliar werewolf saat bernafsu di ranjang tapi jika nafsu mereka dipancing...

Mereka tidak akan berhenti memerkosamu sampai mereka yakin kau hamil. Bahkan bila perlu−mereka bisa sangat ganas dan tak kenal waktu hingga kau benar-benar memakan semua sperma mereka dan yakin perutmu kembung dengan benih Vampire hingga kau merasa kau beneran hamil saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo mencoba terlihat tegar dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya. " Tidak sunbae...tidak apa-apa..."

" Kau yakin?" Kai menyeringai makin lebar dan memajukan tubuhnya demi mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Mereka tepat berada di sekitar perumahan elit dan cukup sepi karena perumahan ini memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang menginginkan suasana tenang dan nyaman layaknya di sekitar kota kecil atau pedesaan yang masih asli.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesali harinya. Sejak bertemu dengan Kai−entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu merasa sial karena terjepit dengan pesona dan sentuhan atau perilaku yang menurut Kyungsoo yang terkadang lucu bila diingat-ingat lagi.

Kai menyeringai mesum dengan kilat di matanya. Bila nafsu-nya sudah semakin membesar−Kai tidak yakin ia tetap akan mempertahankan tubuh manusianya. Bisa-bisa mata hitam berkilaunya itu kembali berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan taring mencuat dan kulit dingin.

Kyungsoo terlalu membuatnya horny. Uhh...Kai ingin melahap Kyungsoo SEKARANG JUGA!

" Do Kyungsoo..." Kai menyebutnya dengan suara bass dan menggeram seperti menahan sesuatu. " Kau kenapa hm?"

Alarm bertahan hidup Kyungsoo menyala. Di belakangnya tepat dinding sebuah rumah dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup di saat tangan Kai menyentuh dinding. Namja berkulit tan itu menyeringai makin lebar. Chanyeol pernah memperingati Kyungsoo untuk tidak lari dari Vampire yang nafsu seks-nya sedang tinggi.

Jika itu terjadi−maka bersiap-siaplah memancing emosi mereka. Dan yang paling buruk, Kyungsoo akan diperkosa saat itu juga.

" K-kai sunbae..." Kyungsoo reflek meletakkan tangannya ke dada bidang Kai yang semakin mendekat. " M-menjauh sedikit... a-aku tidak bisa bernafas.."

Kai berdecak tapi bukan kesal. Ia ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo agar dapat terus melihat mata hitam bulat itu. Dan eskpresi ketakutan Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi favorit Kai selain botol darahnya.

" Ckckck... kau mulai berani menyuruh sunbae-mu eoh?" Kai menyeringai setan.

Kyungsoo makin panik. Ia dapat melihat kilat itu lagi. Bersinar makin terang di tambah belaian Kai pada rambut hitam Kyungsoo menghangat. Pertanda bahwa Kai menemukan...

Mate-nya. Sial...Mate-nya Kyungsoo.

' _C-chanyeol Hyung...Luhannie...Baekkie. Siapapun−T-tolong aku"_ Kyungsoo membatin kuat.

Ia tidak berani bertatap mata dengan Kai. Manik hitam itu terlalu menjerat. Sial−ternyata kemampuan Kai lebih dari yang Kyungsoo kira sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo asumsikan bahwa Kai jenis Vampire langka.

Kemampuan untuk menjerat mangsa mereka melewati tatapan mereka. Seperti menghipnotis hingga menuju batin dan pikiran terdalam mangsa dan mempengaruhi sistem pikiran dan tubuh mereka.

" Oi oi..." Panggil Kai. Kyungsoo berjengit saat Kai menarik dagunya lembut. " Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara kepadamu Do Kyungsoo−ditambah jika itu sunbae-mu..."

TIDAK! DEMI DEWI LUPA! DEMI APAPUN! TOLONG SELAMATKAN LUBANG PERAWAN KYUNGSOO!

Kai mengeleus dagu itu sensual dan meniuo wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo panik dan berjengit. Di tambah tangan itu mulai bergerak nakal dan menekan-neka bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Kai memajukan tubuhnya dan menyeringai. Kyungsoo mulai gelagapan hingga

 _ **CUUUP!**_

Bibir Kai mengecup lembut bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Menjilat permukaannya sebentar dengan sensual, membasahi bibir manis itu dengan Saliva milik Kai dan menarik wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh lebih menyenangkan daripada bermasturbasi seminggu penuh.

" S-sunbae!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong Kai kuat dengan wajah memerah. Antara malu atau marah mungkin?

Membuat Kai sedikit kaget tapi ia kembali memasang wajah datar nan angkuh.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah berat. Tidak...ekspresi itu. Hanya Vampire kalangan tertinggi yang berhak memiliki ekspresi angkuh itu. Sama seperti Sehun dan appa-nya Siwon. Ternyata Kai termasuk rumpun yang sama.

Sebagai Hybrid werewolf membuat Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan yang tidak terlalu banyak orang miliki−pembaca emosi dan ekspresi. Itulah yang membuat namja manis bermata bulat itu dapat bertahan hidup.

Kai adalah orang yang easy-going tapi jika ia sudah memiliki hasrat pada sesuatu−Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya makin berat saat tatapan Kai serasa menggelap. Kai akan memaksamu sampai hasrat itu benar-benar terpenuhi. Dilihat dari matanya membuat Kyungsoo tau bahwa Kai pandai berwajah dua.

" Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Nadanya dingin. Membuat Kyungsoo bergetar takut. " Kau takut burung hantu mungil? Hm? Apakah aku benar?"

Kyungsoo bergidik saat jari-jari panjang milik Kai menyentuh kulit pipi gembulnya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan kebiasaannya saat tertekan−berteriak dan memekik. Tapi ia rasa Kai sangat benci digertak sedikitpun.

 _ **WUUSSSHHHH...**_

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berjengit. Bahkan Kai mulai tidak fokus pada Kyungsoo dan lebih menatap tajam jalanan besar di depannya yang mulai menggelap karena malam hampir tiba. Ditambah hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

Kyungsoo yang sebagai Hybrid bergidik ketakutan. Ia sangat takut. Hawa ini merupakan hawa yang paling dihindari oleh seluruh Hybrid yang ada di seluruh dunia. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai meremas bagian depan seragam Kai karena benar-benar ketakutan.

Ia begitu trauma. Phobia abadi Kyungsoo.

" K-kai S-sunbae..." Kyungsoo bergetar. " A-apa itu..?"

Kai menggeram dan segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menuju punggungnya. Ia menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengapitnya di lengan kokohnya. Ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan.

" Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" Titah Kai. " Bila kau ketakutan−peluk saja aku!"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin protes karena disuruh memeluk namja yang baru saja ingin melecehkannya itu tapi hawa itu lebih menarik sebagian besar emosi Kyungsoo. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar−Kyungsoo memeluk punggung Kai kuat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung tegap itu dan sesekali melirik jalanan di depannya.

Kai menggeram. Ternyata Kyungsoo manusia yang sedikit berbeda menurut Kai hingga ia kira hanya dia yang merasakan hawa ini. Hawa paling licik dan kejam yang pernah Kai rasakan.

Hawa deimon.

" K-kai..." cicit Kyungsoo. " A-ayo pulang s-sunbae..."

Kai mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar lembut tapi ia tetap memakukan pandangan pada jalanan. " Ssssttt...Kita pasti pulang bersama"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat dan ingin menangis. Hawa deimon benar-benar meracuni sebagian besar penciuman Hybrid−karena hawa itu beracun. Tapi hawa vampire Kai membantu Kyungsoo menenangkan diri dari panik karena Hawa deimon.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak segan-segan mencium lembut punggung Kai demi membuang hawa deimon itu. Ia meresapi hawa Vampire Kai dan memeluk Kai makin kuat. Air matanya sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata bulat Kyungsoo.

" K-kai.." kali ini Kyungsoo terisak dan itu membuat Kai kaget. " Hikss..ayo pulang...hiks hikss..."

Tanpa ba bi bu−Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo kembali saat layaknya ia menggendong Kyungsoo saat mereka keluar dari sekolah. Kai meringis iba saat melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya melawan itu menenggelamkan wajah manisnya yang sembap ke dadanya.

Ia menggeram. Jika saja sampai deimon itu menyentuh Kyungsoo−maka Kai tidak akan segan-segan mengamuk hingga mampu membuat Seoul porak poranda dalam sehari.

" Hikss..pulang..K-kai pulang..." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai melembutkan nadanya. " Ayo kita pulang...sudah jangan menangis Kyungsoo..."

Kai segera melesat dengan kekuatan Vampire-nya. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang melihatnya dengan kecepatan berlari seperti itu atau apa tapi yang menjadi prioritas Kai sekarang adalah Kyungsoo.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang terus mengisi pikiran Kai. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak kaget Kai berlari dengan kekuatan Vampire. Ia malah makin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Kai. Ini nyaman sekali...

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa Kai meremas punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

' _Kenapa denganmu Kyungie?'_ Batin Kai. _' Jangan menangis ne...kau membuatku hancur...'_

Tanpa mereka ketahui Suho dan Kris melalui jalan yang sama. Hawa Kris-lah yang menguasai tempat itu. Rumah Suho tepat berada di perumahan ini. Dan Kris memilih untuk bersenang-senang sebentar dengan calon permaisuri-nya itu.

Mereka tertawa dan bercengkerama sepanjang jalan. Suho tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mata Kris berkilat ungu. Hawa Suho membuat Kris terangsang tapi ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi.

Sudah cukup hampir seluruh klan-nya dibantai habis oleh Oh Sehun. Kris yang licik dapat kabur tapi setelah melihat darah saudara seperjuangannya berceceran dimana-mana hanya karena ia dikira membunuh Oh Kyuhyun−Kris menggeram.

Hatinya seperti dilelehkan dengan api panas layaknya api neraka dan kembali mengeras seperti batu berlian yang tak dapat dipotong.

Sejak saat itu Kris memulai acara dan strategi membalas dendam seluruh klan yang menghancurkan rakyatnya. Termasuk acara mencari permaisurinya. Jika Kris mati−anak mereka masih bisa melanjutkan dendam Kris.

Dan pilihan itu jatuh pada Kim Joonmyeon. Namja angelic yang sejak pertama memikat hati Kris. Kris dapat merasakan hatinya meluluh mendapatkan senyum angelic Suho yang begitu polos dan murni.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kastil Pack Park.

Chanyeol berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju halaman depan Kastil-nya. Ditambah cengiran di wajah tampan miliknya membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh padahal Chanyeol bukannya ingin terlihat seperti orang tidak waras−dia hanya terlalu bahagia.

Itu saja...

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol! Biarpun diselingi makian dan kutukan tapi itu sungguh memuat Chanyeol bahagia setengah mati. Berarti Baekhyun tidak menolaknya atau menganggap Chanyeol aneh.

Chanyeol menyeringai tidak jelas sejak masuk ke halaman pertama Kastil yang seluas 2 hektare dengan taman bunga mawar yang indah. Di tambah patung Dewi Lupa berbentuk serigala yang dibuat dari perunggu yang sedang menyusui dua orang anak kecil.

Dewi Lupa adalah serigala yang merawat dua anak laki-laki kecil terlantar yang besarnya akan menjadi pahlawan hebat− Pendiri pertama bangsa Romawi. Hingga seluruh serigala biasa atau magis akan tunduk layaknya budak jika sang Dewi sampai melolong marah.

" Yakk! Aku berhasil!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak jelas.

Beberapa beta keeper yang menjaga keamaan kastil mulai melongo. Alpha mereka kelihatannya baru seperti ditanduk banteng mengamuk karena sakit gigi. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang kurang waras biarpun wajah tampannya menutupi itu semua.

Jackson dan Suga yang kebetulan lewat disitu dalam wujud serigala mereka−melebarkan mata heran.

" _Oi oi Jackson...kenapa Alpha kita?"_ Tanya Suga. Ia bahkan mulai mengangakan rahang serigala miliknya.

Jackson mendengus _. " Palingan kepalanya baru saja ditabrak traktor yang kerasukan setan"_

Suga menatap sengit Jackson. Mata coklat serigalanya berkilat tidak suka hingga Jackson mendesis−bingung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan meminta penjelasan Suga tapi yang ditanya malah menggeram.

" _Dia Alpha-mu bodoh!"_ Suga mulai memaki. _" Dan kau mengatainya!? Kuharap Dewi Lupa mengubah wajahmu menjadi bokong panci!"_

Jackson rasanya ingin menggigit Suga sekarang karena selalu dibuat geram oleh namja mungil itu. Tapi apa daya−Suga sebenarnya adalah putra Dewi Lupa. Hanya Alpha mereka dan Jackson yang tahu.

Suga memilih untuk hidup mandiri. Ia ingin berpisah dari kekuatan dewa-nya dengan belajar menjadi beta healer dan mengabdi untuk Pack Park. Tapi Dewi Lupa terkadang masih mengawasi putranya itu.

Dan serius−Dewi Lupa akan benar-benar mengerikan saat mengamuk. Dia memiliki wujud manusia dan serigala. Dewi Lupa bisa berukuran 10-15 meter saat menjadi serigala dan memancing kemarahan sang Dewi merupakan hal terburuk di dalam hidup Jackson.

Jackson bahkan yakin ia akan benar-benar dikutuk menjadi bokong panci oleh sang Dewi jika saja ia mulai menggigit Suga sekarang. Tapi ia sudah geram setengah mati!

" _Kau!"_ Geram Jackson _. " Sini kau!"_

Suga memeletkan lidahnya. _" KEJAR SAJA! IBUNDA! ANAKMU DIANCAM!"_

 _ **BANG BANG!**_

Semua orang di Kastil terkaget-kaget. Bahkan Namjoon, Jin dan Siwon sampai berlari keluar karena tiba-tiba saja langit bergemuruh kuat. Chanyeol menatap langit dan memandang serigala Jackson.

" Oh..." Ucap Chanyeol santai. " Mudahan saja Jackson tidak menjadi kebab giling malam ini. Sang Dewi keburu marah tuh..."

Lolongan lirih terdengar di langit. Semua orang memucat dan terdiam−tidak terkecuali Jackson. Ia tahu ia sudah membuat kesalahan. Sedangkan Suga sudah kembali berubah menjadi namja dan tertawa mengakak.

Suga menatap langit geli. " Yak Ibunda! Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan marah dong..."

Gemuruh kembali terdengar tapi disertai suara yeoja menggerutu. Suga sadar ibunya sangat sayang padanya biarpun setiap serigala diwajibkan untuk hidup mandiri. Sang Dewi melolong kesal di langit tapi itu membuat pasangan NamJin di depan kastil menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol juga menghela nafas lega. Ia rasanya tidak bisa tidak pingsan jika tiba-tiba saja Jackson berubah menjadi bokong panci atau cicak karatan. Kutukannya tidak main-main ngerinya.

" OI KALIAN BERDUA!" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Semua orang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka biarpun beberapa di antara mereka memanjatkan doa pada sang Dewi yang masih menggerutu di langit.

Jackson dan Suga yang sadar dipanggil−menolehkan pandangan pada Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu memberi cengiran terlebar yang pernah Jackson lihat.

Tubuh serigala Jackson mulai menyusut menjadi seukuran namja biasa. Ia mencibir Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

" Ini salahmu!" Geram Jackson pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kebingungan.

Chanyeol memprotes cepat. " Hei Hei! Kenapa jadi salahku!? Salah siapa yang membuat Suga memanggil ibunya hah!?"

Suga terkikik tapi ia masih berusaha menghibur Jackson yang wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Namja mungil itu menggosok-gosok punggung Jackson lembut dan sesekali tertawa.

" Jika saja kau tidak menyengir seperti orang gila jalanan maka aku tidak akan mengataimu dan membuat Suga marah!"

Chanyeol pasti salah dengar. " HAH!?"

Suga menghela nafas dalam.

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

Chanyeol dan Jackson mengaduh. Mereka mengerang bersamaan saat tangan mungil Suga meluncur mulus tepat di ubun-ubun mereka berdua. Biarpun Chanyeol itu Alpha Suga tapi Eomma Chanyeol memberitahu Suga untuk mengawasi Chanyeol.

" Kalian ini sama-sama bodohnya ternyata!" Omel Suga. " Hah! Aku mau masuk saja dan mulai membantu Jimin Hyung!"

" APANYA YANG BODOH!" Teriak Jackson dan Chanyeol bersama.

Suga mendengus kasar. " SADARI SENDIRI SAJA!"

Suga berlari masuk dengan cepat sebelum Chanyeol dan Jackson sama-sama mengamuk. Tapi bila mereka mengamuk−Suga bisa saja memanggil sang Dewi lagi dan membuat semua orang terkaget dan jatuh tersungkur ketakutan.

HAHAHA. Ibunya yang terhebat.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Jackson yang sedang mencaci maki Suga. Tapi setelah ia melihat ancaman Chanyeol−bukannya sadar tapi cacian dan makiannya makin bertambah. Disertai kutukan juga.

" Kau!" Tunjuk Chanyeol. " Apa-apaan hah!?"

Jackson mendengus. " Seharusnya aku yang mencibirmu! Kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas tadi!? Kau membuat kami bingung setengah mati−Jika saja Jin Hyung tau ini−Appamu lagi yang kena hukum!"

" Tidak jadi soal!" Chanyeol balas mendengus. " Aku cuma bahagia oke!? Perasaan wajahku tidak buruk-buruk amat..."

Jackson berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu tanah. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang terduduk. Membuat namja tinggi itu terkekeh dan menerima uluran tangan Beta-nya yang paling setia itu.

" Mari..." Ajak Jackson. " Kita bicara di dalam saja−Mungkin Jin Hyung sedang berpesta lagi dengan perabotan dapur hingga larut malam..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat Pack Park

Sebuah ruangan yang melingkar layaknya Colosseum bersinar−memantulkan cahaya lembut dari rembulan yang membelah langit malam. Bintang-bintang utara mulai menunjukkan rasinya di langit.

Ruangan dengan luas 15 x 20 meter dengan pemisah kursi senat dan dewannya ditempati oleh 3 orang yang berbeda sekarang.

Namjoon dan Siwon sedang berunding di meja Dewan Tetua Alpha yang terletak di balkon atas sedangkan Jin duduk di kursi senat yang merupakan tempat depan yang terpisah dari bangku penonton.

Jin terus menghela nafas berat dan sedikit melirik kegiataan kedua namja di atasnya. Sedari dulu Jin tidak pernah suka ramalan dan prediksi. Ia lebih menyukai untuk menulis ceritanya sendiri tanpa ada bayang-bayang tentang bagaimana masa depanmu. Karena dulu ia hanyalah werewolf biasa.

Dan hidupnya diluar dari kekuasaan pack Park saat itu. Jin terbiasa hidup bebas di hutan tanpa kekangan. Ramalan menurutnya sejenis pengekangan. Di masih ingat ramalan pertamanya−Namjoon pernah sekali membawanya ke restoran dan Jin pada saat itu mendapatkan fortune cookies.

Namjoon memaksa Jin membukanya tapi Jin bersikeras untuk tidak. Ia masih menyimpan fortune cookie itu sampai sekarang. Jin pandai merawat barang hingga sebuah fortune cookie saja masih utuh sampai sekarang.

Entah kenapa−Hati terdalam Jin mengatakan kepadanya untuk menyimpan kue itu. Dan membukanya pada saat yang tepat.

" Apakah aku buka saja?" Jin merogoh kantong celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah fortune cookie berwarna krim yang bahkan bau panggangannya masih tercium. Jin terus mengelus kue itu−berharap sesuatu terjadi.

Tetapi nihil.

Di tangannya tetap terdapat sebuah fortune cookie utuh. Bukannya sebuah benda sihir yang bisa membantunya dari masalah pelik musim kawin sekarang. Di tambah Oracle Agung mengatakan ramalan yang menurut Jin itu buruk.

Jin memandang ke atas. Namjoon sedang berunding dengan Siwon tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk melirik istri manisnya dari kejauhan. Membuat Jin merasa sedikit tenang karena ia tahu Namjoon bukanlah orang yang pengecut.

Ia akan melindungi Jin dan keluarganya apapun yang terjadi. Membuat pikiran negative Jin tentang ramalan itu sedikit mengabur−digantikan oleh wajah tampan Namjoon dan putranya Chanyeol.

Jin menghela nafas dalam. " Aku akan membukanya! Dewi Fortuna dan Lupa... Bantulah aku!"

 _ **SRETTTT!**_

Fortune cookie itu terbelah. Secarik kertas kecil menggulung di dalamnya tapi Jin merasa agak aneh dengan kertas itu. Kertas itu berwarna sangat putih−agak tidak wajar untuk warna kertas yang telah terselip di dalam kue lebih dari sebulan.

Ia menariknya−Jin sedikit menyipitkan mata. Berdoa pada Dewi Lupa agar ramalannya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Ia membuka gulungannya dan tersentak.

Namja manis itu bahkan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat isi kertas itu. Tulisannya bukanlah tulisan manusia biasa. Itu simbol.

Isi kertas itu berisi simbol yang Jin tau adalah tulisan nenek moyang bangsa werewolf terdahulu. Zaman Dewi Lupa dan pahlawan Werewolf generasi pertama dan yang tertua. Jin pernah mempelajari simbol-simbol ini sebelumnya karena Jin sempat tinggal di hutan.

Tulisan yang digunakan para Werewolf disana masih tradisional. Mengikuti leluhur mereka sebagai keturunan generasi tertua yang belum terjamah dunia modern.

Nah...insting Jin benarkan? Dia sudah merasa tidak beres saat di restoran itu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan perempuan mendatangi Jin dan menyodorkannya sebuah fortune cookie. Membuat Jin kebingungan padahal pelanggan lain tidak disodorkan apapun oleh pihak restoran.

Jin masih mengingat perkataan pelayan itu sebelum pergi dari pandangan Jin.

" _Lihat atau tunggu−Keduanya sama-sama beresiko dengan kesempatan bebas yang berbeda..."_

Namja manis itu melirik Namjoon. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu memberitahu suaminya itu atau menyimpannya untuk dia sendiri saja. Tapi setelah mengingat raut serius Namjoon saat Siwon memberitahu tentang ramalan Oracle pada mereka di ruang kerja suaminya itu−Jin jadi merasa sedikit prihatin.

Ia tidak mau menambah beban suaminya lagi. Jadi Jin menyimpan gulungan kertas itu pada celananya. Ia berencana segera ke perpustakann pribadi milik leluhur Pack Park dan kembali mempelajari simbol-simbol itu.

Dia hanya bisa mengingat sedikit karena sudah lama tidak menulis dengan simbol itu. Ia sadar ia bukan di hutan tempat tinggalnya dulu dengan para Werewolf petarung yang tangguh yang merupakan didikan langsung Sang Dewi serigala−ia sudah berubah status.

Jin sudah menjadi mate beserta istri Namjoon dan eomma Chanyeol. Bukan lagi Jin yang suka alam bebas dan Beta fighter di bawah didikan neneknya yang merupakan generasi ke 15 sejak werewolf pertama.

Pintu ruang dewan tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol masuk dengan santai. Jin dan Namjoon menyipitkan mata saat melihat raut bahagisa yang tidak wajar di wajah putra mereka.

" Appa...Eomma..." Panggil Chanyeol. Ia tertawa tidak jelas.

Namjoon terkekeh. " Kenapa denganmu Park Chanyeol? Digoda para omega hah!?"

" Jaga ucapanmu Park Namjoon!" Balas Jin. " Atau tidak ada jatah lagi untuk malam ini! Jangan berpikiran bisa membuat adik Chanyeol lagi!"

Siwon tertawa diikuti Chanyeol. Namjoon memasang wajah masam tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Jin yang sedang berdiri di kursi senat sekarang. Menatap Namjoon tajam tapi malah terkesan manis karena wajah Jin memang tidak diciptakan untuk bisa seperti Namjoon.

Jin mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol. " Kenapa kau begitu bahagia hah Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan kembali menyengir lebar.

" Hehehe... aku menemukan mate-ku!"

Semua orang terkaget-kaget. " HAH!? APA!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring malas di ranjang single bed miliknya sedangkan Baekhyun di ruang tamu masih menyumpah tentang Chanyeol. Namja bereyeliner itu bahkan mengutuk semua benda dan mengira mereka Chanyeol.

Hanya gara-gara sebuah ciuman di pipi namja tinggi itu. Duh...

" Baek~" Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar. " Aku mau tidur..."

Baekhyun membalas masam. " Ya sudah! Tidur sana! Aku masih ingin menunggu Kyungsoo! Dia kemana saja sih!?"

Luhan baru saja mengingat Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu biasanya pulang lebih cepat dari mereka karena Kyungsoo-lah yang menyiapkan makan malam. Bahkan sebelum Luhan dan Baekhyun datang−makan malam biasanya sudah terhidang.

" Dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya!?"

Baekhyu terdiam. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya di..bukan...bersama...

 _ **BRAAAAAKKKKK!**_

" HYAAAAA!"

Luhan terguling-guling dari ranjangnya. Membentur lantai kamarnya karenas sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam dinding hingga ruangannya bergetar. Sedangkan Baekhyun di luar yang mood-nya sudah buruk karena Chanyeol makin memburuk.

" DASAR MESUMMMMM! KEMBALIKAN KYUNGSOO KAU SUNBAE KEPARATTTTTTTTT!"

Baekhyun memukul dinding kuat. Emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

" Etto... telingaku berdenging..." Luhan mengelus telinganya sayang. Ia tidak berani melawan Baekhyun karena jika Baekhyun terlanjur mengamuk−Luhan yakin esok dia tidak bakalan selamat.

" Baekkie...aku tidur... panggil aku jika Kyungsoo sudah tiba" Luhan sweetdrop dan lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Memikirkan Sehun lebih baik daripada melihat wajah mengamuk Baekhyun.

" DASAR KEPARAT MESUM! KEMBALIKAN KYUNGSOOOO!"

Baekhyun memaki lagi. Dia tidak tahu siapa nama sunbae baru itu−yang sejak istirahat pertama sudah memasang wajah mesum. Apalagi bersama Kyungsoo.

" jezz..." Desis Baekhyun. " Pasti dia yang membawa kabur Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di ruang bersantai. Ia mengoceh, memaki, mengutuk seola-olah orang yang dimaki ada disana. Tapi yang dibawa Baekhyun bicara hanyalah segelintir perabotan dan bayangannya sendiri.

Luhan yang berada di dalam kamar memilih mengambil boneka bambi terbesar yang dia punya−hadiah Kyungsoo karena Luhan juga pernah memberi Kyungsoo hadiah apron. Boneka bambi itu sukses menutup telinga Luhan hingga hanya sedikit dari ceramahan Baekhyun yang masuk indera pendengaran Luhan.

" Sehunna..." Luhan memanggil nama Sehun masam. " Nanti suruh Kai jangan bawa Kyungsoo lama-lama lagi yah..."

Ia melirik ke pintu kamar dan terdengar bunyi hentakkan kesal kaki Baekhyun dan ocehannya yang seolah berpindah-pindah tapi tak terputus. " Nanti aku tidak bisa tidur tiap malam..."

Tapi tanpa Luhan sadari−tanda Sehun di bahunya bersinar. Dan panggilan Luhan pada Sehun sampai melewati kemampuan telepati Sehun.

 _ **TOKKK TOKKK!**_

" SIAPA HAH!?" Baekhyun berteriak emosi pada pintu masuk apartemen. " JIKA KAU TUAN CLEANING SERVICE MAKA MENJAUHLAH SEBELUM KETENDANG!"

Luhan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin tahu Baekhyun meneriaki siapa. Jangan-jangan eomma-nya!?

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo di luar hanya bisa menatap cengo pintu apartemen Luhan. Mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat Kai sadar bahwa teman Kyungsoo yang satu itu bila dilawan maka Kai yakin ia sudah tepar.

' _Oooke...'_ Batin Kai. _' Masalah nih...'_

Kai berdehem dan memberanikan diri bicara. " Aku Kim Jongin! Sunbae yang siang tadi bersama Chanyeol! Aku membawa Kyungsoo...dia ter−"

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

"−tidur..."

Baekhyun membuka pintu seperti ingin perang dan memelototi Kai. Kai bersumpah akan jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun karena isnting Vampire-nya memberitahu bahwa jika Baekhyun mengamuk... Kai bisa koma.

" KAU!" Lotot Baekhyun.

Kai tertawa canggung dan membenarkan gendongannya pada Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Ia sudah lelah menangis dan terisak ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur di gendongan Kai.

Luhan yang tiba di depan pintu membulatkan mata. " KAI!? SEJAK KAPAN KAU DENGAN KYUNGSOO!? DAN MWO? BAWA DIA MASUK!"

Baekhyun memprotes. " Ralat dulu rusa! Kau−biarkan mesum ini masuk!?"

" DARIPADA KITA HARUS MENGGOTONG KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun menyumpah dan mendorong Kai masuk. Kai yang didorong hanya berusaha memasang wajah datar padahal dia itu menghindari pelototan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kelihatannya makin memanas.

Luhan menunjuk kamarnya dan tanpa diberi tahu−Kai sudah meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat seolah-olah takut berpisah dengan namja manis itu. Ia masih ingin melindungi namja manisnya.

Baekhyun mengecek dahi Kyungsoo dan menggeram. " Dia demam."

" MWO!" Kai menganga. " Kau bilang apa tadi!?"

Baekhyun ingin rasanya menendang namja berkulita tan itu. " Dia demam bodoh! Badannya panas!"

Kai yang tidak percaya−melayangkan tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo lembut. Dan rasa panas menjalar melalui tangan dingin Kai. Kai merutuki dirinya yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo-nya akan demam gara-gara deimon sialan itu!

" Sudah Baek... kita kompres saja dulu dia". Ucap Luhan yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeram ke arah Kai dan keluar kamar. Sedangkan Luhan terus melirik bingung Kai yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. Pasti ini ada apa-apanya.

" Kai..." Panggil Luhan.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya. " Kenapa Luhan? Apakah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. " Tentu! Dia itu bila demam−esoknya pasti sembuh jika istirahatnya cukup! Dan bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kai mendesah lega. " Ya...memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

Luhan terus mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut selagi Kyungsoo mendengkur lembut layaknya bayi. " Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kai menatap Luhan. " Jadi begini−"

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLA! SAYA BALIK! MAAFKAN KARENA TELAH LAMBAT UPDATE! DAN TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN SATU PER SATU NEEEEE... *^*

TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN TETAP MENULIS...OH YA...BAGI YG NAGIH NC DAN RATED M! BEGINI... INI KAN PUASA...SAYA JUGA PUASA...TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN UNTUK MENULIS NC-NYS SEDIKIT-SEDIKIT YA... KARENA DOSAAA...

JADI JANGAN KECEWA DENGAN SAYA YAHHH... *^*


	9. Chapter 9

**BAB 9**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

.

ENJOY IT ^^

by Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA CUMA MEMINJAM

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA!

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAL TYPO DAN GAJE BERTEBARAN!)

 _*Psssttt...sudah diberitahu banyak gaje-nya lho... -3-_

* * *

" Demi Artemis...". Keluh Sehun. Ia memijit keningnya. " Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kkamjong?"

Sehun menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang bersantai miliknya. Suara telepati Luhan yang bernada masam membuat Sehun sakit kepala. Seolah-olah kepalanya baru saja dihantam lembing seberat sebuah traktor. Sebenarnya juga yang membuatnya sakit kepala bukanlah suara Luhan−malahan suara namja manis itu membuat Sehun bahagia karena Luhan mengingat Sehun.

Yang membuatnya sakit kepala adalah isi telepati itu. Keluhan Luhan soal Kai yang membawa kabur Kyungsoo. Tidak ia sangka si Kkamjong senekat itu. Membawa kabur anak orang yang baru ia kenal pagi tadi dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

Sehun menatap koridor di depannya dengan mata jengah. " Noona akan mencekcoki sepanjang malam lagi..."

" Aku ingin mati saja" sambung Sehun masam.

Ia menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat ke ruangan bersantai di bagian tengah mansion. Sungguh−Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka pulang malam-malam seperti maling kurang modal. Tapi ternyata musim kawin membuat feromom maskulin Sehun yang sungguh sangat kuat menggoda beberapa yeoja dan submissive dari makhluk lain.

Saat dia melewati Sungai Han−Nymph sungai mulai menggila, menarik rambut satu sama lain, menghancurkan make-up Nymph lain hingga lipstick mereka belepotan, dan berusaha mencekik teman mereka sendiri demi memeluk Sehun.

Dryard pohon-pohon sudah berani menguntit Sehun dimanapun dia melewati taman lebat. Bersikap seolah mereka adalah pacar Sehun dan menonjok wajah Dryard lain hingga seburuk wajah boneka Chucky. Berebut untuk mendapat foto _exclusive_ Sehun dari dekat.

Dan hampir 2 jam−Sehun harus mendesis dan menggeram serta berlari layaknya maling kemana-mana. Menghindari teriakan serta kecupan melayang dari yeoja lain.

Sehun membenarkan kata Kai soal yeoja Klan rubah Gumiho.

Kepala Sehun kembali berdenyut-denyut. Bau parfum yeoja rubah itu masih menusuk-nusuk di hidung Sehun. Bagi mereka parfum itu memikat para namja biasa tapi bagi Sehun−yang hidungnya berkelas tinggi. Bau itu seperti bau sampah ikan yang digulung di dalam roti basi dan terkubur di antar tumpukan kaos kaki pemain sepak bola yang berkeringat.

Uhh...mengerikan...

" Sial" Umpat Sehun, ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya kesal. " Parfum mereka meracuniku"

Di balik kegelapan koridor mansion, keluarlah seorang namja tampan berwajah kotak. Mata yang awalnya berwujud layaknya mata ular Viper−kembali semerah darah saat melihat Sehun tiba. Sudah kewajibannya menjaga teritori Klan Oh dan mansion mereka dan menunggu kepulangan pemimpin mereka.

Ia menyipitkan mata melihat Sehun berjalan tersaruk-saruk layaknya orang yang ingin mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jembatan tapi malah tersandung kerikil karena gugup dan berakhir menabrak tiang jembatan hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti orang tolol. Atau bisa dikatakan campuran antara orang bodoh dan tidak punya semangat hidup.

Namja itu keluar dari kegelapan dan menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. Berjalan tegap ke arah Sehun tapi dibalas Sehun sendiri dengan tatapan jengah nan datar.

" Seh−"

" Apa?". Potong Sehun. Ia malas sekali bicara kali ini.

Namja itu kembali menyipitkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong mana si Kkamjong? Adiknya yang bebal itu?. " Ma−"

" Bersama Do Kyungsoo. Di rumah Luhan..." Jawab Sehun malas. " Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Chen... adikmu membuat sepupu temanku memaki dan berencana menendang Kai sampai koma"

Chen mengernyitkan dahi. " Siapa itu Kyungsoo? Dan Luhan? Juga kenapa ia membuat orang marah?"

" Cari tahu sendiri" Dengus Sehun kasar. " Dia adikmu dan jangan temui aku sementara ini...aku lelah dikejar-kejar"

Chen ingin memprotes. Mulutnya mencibir. Ia bahkan sudah merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas rapi. Menunjukkannya pada Sehun dengan raut masam karena tidak dibiarkan menemui namja tegas itu padahal ada urusan yang begitu penting.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa minat. " Merepotkan saja"

Chen melotot. " Kau kenapa sih!? Ambil ini! Ini surat dari Appa-mu dan Tiffany Noona!"

Sehun mendengus tanpa minat. Matanya memandang bosan ke arah kertas itu. Padahal pikiran Sehun ingin sekali menyuruhnya untuk segera berendam di dalam bak berisi air mawar dan memikirkan tentang Luhan sepanjang malam. " Taruh di mejaku"

Chen menggertakkan gigi. Sepanjang ia mengabdi pada Klan Oh−Sehunlah orang yang benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya. Sifat keras kepala Sehun didapat dari appa-nya dan sifat cueknya didapat dari eomma-nya.

Sungguh... gabungan itu benar-benar menyatu dengan sempurna dalam tubuh Sehun.

" Ini penting!" Tuntut Chen. " Aku bisa dipenggal Tiffany Noona jika kau sampai tidak membaca surat ini!"

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan kembali menatap Chen datar. " Bukan urusanku−Lagipula kenapa mansion menjadi sunyi hah? Biasanya Noona itu bakalan membuat mansion gaduh segaduh pasar ikan"

Chen melempar kertas itu tepat pada dada Sehun. " Makanya−baca−ini−Sehun−!".

Ia menggeram dan tangannya mengepal. Dia paling benci jika Sehun berubah menjadi bosan dan cuek seperti ini. Kecuekannya bisa berada di level tertinggi sekarang.

Dan itu benar...

" Taruh di mejaku" Ulang Sehun bosan.

Chen mengerang. " Demi Hades! Bisakah kau mengerti tuan Oh Sehun!?"

" Aku sudah mengerti Kim Jongdae maka dari itu−Taruh di mejaku"

Chen menggeram kesal layaknya ular tapi Sehun berbalik menatap tajam. Mata hitamnya berkilat dan menusuk.

Namja tegas itu menjetikkan jari dan gelombang sihir menguasai koridor itu secepat angin malam yang dingin. Mata hitam Sehun seketika berubah semerah darah dan menyala terang. Hologram sihir merah berbentuk lingkaran tercipta di bawah kaki Sehun. Menyinari tubuh namja tegas itu hingga seluruh penampilan Sehun dirombak total.

Yang awalnya acak-acakan layaknya anak berandal sekolah kena skors sebulan menjadi sekeren pangeran muda Vampire.

Kulit Sehun kembali seputih albino seperti ia baru saja datang dari dunia bawah nan kelam, mata merah yang berkilat tajam, kulit sedingin es dan dua taring khas vampire bersanding bersama deretan gigi seputih susu lainnya. Baju seragamnya bahkan berubah menjadi sepasang kemeja dan jeans hitam yang serasi dan begitu melekat dengan kepribadian dingin Sehun.

" Jadi−" Sehun menatap Chen dingin. " Sekali ku bilang taruh−kau tahu harus berbuat apa Kim Jongdae"

Chen menggerutu. Bila Sehun sudah berubah maka kacaulah. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan seorang Oh Sehun. " Ya! Aku mengerti _sekali_ Tuan Oh Sehun dan terima kasih atas sarannya!"

Vampire berwajah kotak itu berjalan menjauh ke ruang bersantai Sehun dengan hati dongkol. Ia sesekali menghentakkan kaki kesal ke lantai marmer dan memaki. Membuat roh-roh angin yang tinggal di mansion Oh atau bisa kita sebut _Lar_ −terkaget-kaget dan dengan miris menjedukkan kepala roh mereka ke tiang.

Para _Lar_ lain yang berada di koridor yang sama dengan Chen dan Sehun−lebih memilih untuk menepi dan menembus dinding melewati koridor lain. Mereka tidak ingin mati dua kali karena terimbas amukan Chen−yang bila mengamuk bisa menghancurkan mansion Oh beserta penghuninya dalam satu kali teriakan.

Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Chen−menghela nafas jengah. Tumben sekali Kai selama ini dan Noona-nya yang ember itu lambat pulang. Ditambah surat pemberitahuan? Hah...Sehun merasa sendiri lagi.

" Lebih baik aku berendam... tubuhku sakit sekali hari ini". Sehun meregangkan persendiaannya yang terasa kaku. Matanya terpejam dan lingkaran sihir kembali muncul di bawah kakinya. Memindahkan Sehun dengan teleportasi menuju kamar mandi favorit Sehun. Di koridor atas Mansion yang dibangun KHUSUS untuknya seorang. Hadiah Siwon pada Sehun 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kamar mandi bergaya pemandian panas khusus bangsawan dan para praetor Romawi kuno.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Mesum sialan... berani sekali dia!"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. " Sudahlah Baekkie...setidaknya dia bertanggung jawab."

" Ya...sangat _bertanggung jawab_ " Cibir Baekhyun.

Duo HanBaek memilih berbincang di ruang santai. Duduk di sofa dekat TV dan meninggalkan Kai yang sedang merawat Kyungsoo di dalam kamar Luhan. Sehabis mengompres Kyungsoo−Luhan berinisiatif untuk menyeret Baekhyun pergi karena melihat gelagat namja manis itu yang siap menabok kepala Kai sampai melayang.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Duduk di depan TV dan berbincang bersama( _istilah Baekhyun sih memaki dan mencaci bersama ..._ ). Luhan membuatkan Baekhyun susu strawberry kesukaannya dan itu sukses membuat amarah Baekhyun sedikit mereda. Membujuknya juga dengan boneka bambi favorit Luhan.

" Dia kira dia sunbae lalu dengan seenaknya menculik Kyungsoo!?" Geram Baekhyun. "Oh...aku ingin membunuhnya!"

Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan tersenyum maklum. " Mungkin Kai hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan oke? Kai itu orang baru−sama seperti Chanyeol dan pasti dia masih ingin mengenal Seoul baik-baik. Lagipula Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang Kai kenal..."

" Tapi dengan cara menculik Kyungsoo!?" Lotot Baekhyun. " Dan parahnya lagi dia demam!Kyungsoo demam Luhan! Bayangkan saja itu rusa!"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. " Kai sudah bilang kepadaku bahwa Kyungsoo itu terpapar angin malam terlalu banyak. Ditambah mereka melalui perumahan itu−yang kau tahu dinginnya seperti apa. Besok juga dia pasti sembuh..."

" Oh...aku ingin menendangnya". Baekhyun menyipit ke arah pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Menampilkan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring lemas dengan kompres di dahi mulusnya. Dan Kai yang terus-terusan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang dan menggumamkan pertanyaan random dan maaf bertubi-tubi.

" Aku..." Gumam Baekhyun lagi.

Membuat Luhan menatapnya. " Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya−menenggelamkan mulutnya di kedua tangan mungilnya. " Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti saudaraku sendiri. Sama seperti kau Luhannie~ Melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah membuat hatiku sakit dan membuat rasa bersalahku m-menumpuk..."

Ia mulai terisak dan dengan segera Luhan merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju dekapannya. Namja manis itu terisak dan meremat boneka Bambi Luhan yang sejak tadi dipeluknya kuat-kuat. Air mata berjatuhan dari manik manis Baekhyun membuat Luhan jadi iba.

" Sudahlah Baek..." Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergerak tidak teratur karena Baekhyun terisak . " Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi kau ingat kata Kyungsoo? Dia benci kita menangis... dia benci kita menjadi lemah"

" Tapi ia sendiri menangis oke!?" Gertak Baekhyun tapi wajahnya memelas karena menangis. " Bila Kyungsoo sampai menangis maka dia sudah putus asa dan menyerah! Dan dia menangis hanya k-karena... s-si Sunbae kurang ajar itu!?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam. " Hikss...a-aku tidak t-terima ini hikss...dia sudah m-melakukan a-apa pada Kyungie? Hikkss..."

Luhan memang melihat mata Kyungsoo sembap seperti habis menangis keras. Dan itu membuat Luhan terkejut−biarpun Kyungsoo imut tapi ia hanya mau menangis jika hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tertekan dan putus asa. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Kai untuk memberitahu Luhan alasan Kyungsoo sampai menangis tapi Kai menjawabnya bahwa Kyungsoo hanya ketakutan jalan sendiri.

Dan jujur Luhan tidak percaya akan alasan itu. Seolah-olah Kai menutupi sesuatu yang begitu penting dari Luhan.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Luhan−Kai berusaha kuat untuk tidak menggertak Baekhyun. Melayangkan tuduhan tidak benar pada Kai. Memang dia mencium Kyungsoo tapi bukan itu yang sampai membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan demam!

Mana mungkin Kai mencelakakan mate-nya sendiri!?

Tapi di sisi lain− hati kecil Kai meringis mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Dia tahu namja itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun. Amarah Baekhyun bukan semata-mata karena Kai saja tapi amarah itu muncul saat menatap Kyungsoo.

Binar mata rusa Luhan pun meredup. Sendu seperti mendung tebal di tengah hari. Membuat segalanya menjadi sesedih dan sesakit perasaan Luhan. Tapi Luhan benar-benar setegar gunung di tengah badai es−namja manis itu berusaha bertanya dan tidak bersalah sangka terlebih dahulu. Bertanya baik-baik pada Kai demi mengorek kebenaran Kyungsoo sekaligus tidak menyinggung perasaan Kai.

Namja berkulit tan itu melayangkan tangan miliknya−mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Panas tubuh si mungil memang sedikit mereda dan Kai benar-benar ingin menghilangkan panas itu seluruhnya. Dengan kekuatan penyembuhan tingkat tinggi para Vampire.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Kai tahu insting Luhan kuat−dia tidak ingin mengacau rencana Sehun sebelum waktunya.

" Mianhe Kyungie..." Melas Kai. " Bangun manisku... jangan membuatku hancur ne.."

Kai mencium lembut tangan Kyungsoo tapi namja manis itu hanya mengerang di dalam tidurnya. Wajah Kai menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam hingga siapapun yang melihat wajah Kai sekarang pastilah ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu.

" Aku salah...aku terlalu terburu-buru tapi kau tahu kan manis.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Kai menatap Kyungsoo. " Kau darahku...kau mate-ku...nyawaku milikmu manis"

Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Mengirimkan gelombang rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dan permintaan maaf.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo sadar dari tidur panjangnya yang nyaman. Kekuatan Hybrid-nya merasakan getaran emosi rasa bersalah yang berlebihan hingga Kyungsoo ikut iba. Tapi ia sendiri enggan membuka mata karena tubuhnya serasa baru ditindih batu gunung sebesar gunung itu sendiri. Begitu berat dan kasar. Menekan paru-parunya dan tubuhnya hingga semua sendi terasa kaku dalam sekejap.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hawa panas menguasai tubuh mungilnya hingga merambat kemana-mana. Ditambah sensasi dingin karena kompres es menempel di dahi Kyungsoo. Mulutnya pun terasa begitu kering layaknya Kyungsoo baru saja makan setumpuk pasir tanpa air. Kepala Kyungsoo seperti baru dipukul dengan meja seukuran kepala patung Liberty−hingga rasanya begitu berdenyut-denyut.

' _Sial...'_ Rutuk Kyungsoo. _' Aku demam...yaaak deimon sialan itu! Hawanya mengacaukan sistem tubuhku hingga demam begini! Dan... A-APA INI!?_ '

Kyungsoo menggerakkan bola mata dalam tidur. Ia merasakan matanya basah dan sembap. Begitu berair dan berat karena terlalu banyak menampung air mata yang siap keluar lagi. Hidungnya sendiri juga sedikit sesenggukan dan memerah. Persis seperti habis menangis.

' _Demi Dewi Lupa! Aku menangis! Aku menangis!'_ Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam pertanda dia kaget tapi sangat malas menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merespon rasa kaget itu sendiri. _' Pasti Baekkie dan Luhannie mengira aku dimacam-macami! Oh Dewi...ini buruk!_ _Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa menangis sih!?'_

Tangan lain Kyungsoo yang terasa lebih ringan−bergerak gelisah. Menggapai-gapai udara demi mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya berdiri atau sekedar bertumpu untuk membuka mata.

Dan Kai yang tepat berada di sebelah tangan Kyungsoo berjengit kaget.

" MANISKU!" Teriak Kai saking gembiranya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. _' Eehh!? Siapa yang berani-beraninya memanggil manisku!? Dan ap−AWWWW!'_

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

Kai yang dirundung rasa bahagia berlebih segera memeluk Kyungsoo seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi. Ia menggosok-gosokkan hidung bangirnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo senang dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu memabukkan.

Membaui aroma susu vanilla bercampur dengan mint yang lembut.

Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo kuat seolah-olah memberitahu namja bermata bulat itu bahwa Kai begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerang. Merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menerima tekanan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Tangan Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan orang yang memeluknya−membalas pelukan itu. Namja manis itu seketika mengernyitkan dahi merasakan tekstur punggung orang yang memeluknya. Begitu tegap dan kokoh. Jelas-jelas bukan milik Baekhyun ataupun Luhan yang lembut seperti yeoja.

Di tambah suara orang itu masih terdengar lirih di telinganya karena Kyungsoo baru bangun hingga tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan dengan rangsangan dari luar. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh tangan orang itu. Kasar dan besar.

Nah... ini siapa sih?

" Demi Hades Kyungsoo!" Ucap Kai. " Kau sadar...kau...arrggggh!"

Kai yang gemas mencium pipi gembul Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar kesadaran Kyungsoo. Matanya yang semula terpejam menjadi terbuka dan membulat sempurna hingga sangat imut di mata Kai. Mulutnya membuka.

Kai menggigit-gigit pipi itu karena begitu bahagia.

" _K-kai...KAU!?_ " Pekik Kyungsoo dengan wajah melongo. Dan kenapa pipinya ada sensasi basah? " M-MWO!?"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo kuat hingga ia sendiri sampai naik ke ranjang dan memojokkan Kyungsoo. Kepala namja manis itu membentur lembut pinggiran kasur. Sedangkan bibir Kai bergerilya di pipi bulat Kyungsoo tanpa henti.

" Mmmh...kau..mmhh sadar..." Gumam Kai tapi masih menggesekkan bibir sexy-nya pada pipi gembul itu. " Cuuup..cuuupp..aku senang mmhh.."

Kyungsoo yang tersadar akan posisi mereka yang _... ehem..ehem..._ terkesiap.

" Kyyaaa Kai!" Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong wajah Kai dari pipinya. Tapi kai mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumi tangan itu juga.

Saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berontak−tubuhnya tidak merespon baik. Buktinya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan tubuhnya serasa hancur. Ia baru ingat bahwa tubuhnya masih demam dan belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

" Sssshhhh..." Desis Kyungsoo. " A-appo..."

Kai sadar hingga melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ingin limbung itu segera meremat kemeja Kai di depannya agar tidak jatuh merosot.

" K-kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai gugup. " K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tetapi tubuhnya jelas-jelas berkata lain. Ia dengan sukses merosot saat pinggangnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dan melemah seperti agar-agar. Merosot ke dalam pelukan Kai yang sudah siap menghadangnya.

" A-appo..." keluh Kyungsoo.

Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo untuk membantu Kyungsoo mengusir rasa sakitnya. "Appo? Dimana yang sakitnya hmm?"

Kyungsoo mengerang−berusaha menjawab tapi tenggorokannya terlalu panas untuk merespon hingga suaranya pun tertahan. Kai yang melihat hal itu kembali mengelus surai kehitaman Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo...jika kau tidak sanggup bicara−tunjuk saja yang mana yang sakit oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

Ia membetulkan posisi tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Kai agar lebih nyaman. Kyungsoo mengira Kai akan mengambil minyak air putih atau sejenisnya dan mengoleskan pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan jari Kai sendiri sudah menyala kehijauan. Siap men-transferkan kekuatan Vampire-nya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Selain untuk mengobati juga sekalian menandai tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hawa Kai.

" Jadi−" Tanya Kai lembut. " Yang mana yang masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengerang dan menunjuk pinggangnya. Kai segera melayangkan jarinya dan menunjuk pinggang Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum saat Kyungsoo sendiri merespon dengan mendesah lega saat hawa panas hilang digantikan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan.

" N-nyaahh Kai~" Desah Kyungsoo lega. " L-lagiihhh~"

Kai terkekeh. " Lagi? Dimana lagi?"

Kyungsoo segera menunjuk tengkuknya cepat dan bergeliut di dalam pelukan namja berkulit tan itu. Mendesak Kai untuk segera memberikan sensasi candu itu lagi.

" D-disini..." Tunjuk Kyungsoo. " S-sini..."

Kai terkekeh dan menunjukkan jari magisnya. " Haha Kyungsoo? Kau menikmatinya manis?"

Kyungsoo kembali melenguh dan mendesah. " H-hahhh~ Y-yaaa.."

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas di tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ditambah beban berat itu juga serasa lenyap. Tubuh mungilnya menjadi terasa benar-benar ringan seringan kapas hingga Kyungsoo rasanya ingin meloncat senang.

" L-laaagiihh..." Pinta Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat dan melenguh tertahan saat hawa dingin menjalari tengkuk sensitifnya. " K-kaaiii...Lagiihh.."

Kai mengulum senyum lebar. " Dengan senang hati..."

Ia terus menarik jarinya menuruni leher lembut Kyungsoo−mengikuti garis punggung namja manis itu. Dan sesekali membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dan mendesah lega saat dirasa panas itu menguap. Membuat badannya kembali sehat bersamaan dengan hilangnya beban berat dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kyungsoo meremat kemeja sekolah Kai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai. Menikmati sensasi dingin itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya−begitu nyaman dan tenang. Menjernihkan semua beban pikirannya dalam sekejap hingga kepalanya sejernih air sungai Tiberius.

" Hmm? Kau menikmatinya Kyungie?" Kekeh Kai. Ia menggerakkan jarinya nakal di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. " Kau menikmati ini?"

" Nggh...Y-yaa.." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai. " Tolong...l-laagiihh~"

Kai mencium pipi gembul Kyungsoo lembut. " Dasar burung hantu~"

Kyungsoo yang merasakan benda kenyal bersentuhan dengan pipi gembulnya hanya membulatkan mata bingung. Mata imutnya mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah Kai dan sukses merona.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak naksir pemuda Vampire ini jika ia saja sudah setampan ini? Persetan saja dengan Hybrid dan Vampire yang beda status−Kai sudah meracuni pikiran Kyungsoo.

Tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri−selain senang Kyungsoo juga merasa takut. Takut saat ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Kai−mereka malah akan terpisah karena berbeda status.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasakan ikatan kuat dengan Kai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ikatan sesama mate. Dan Kai bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah menurut Kyungsoo. Biarpun suatu hari nanti mereka terpisah−Kai pasti mencari 1001 cara demi mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada pelukannya.

" KYUNGIE!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menganga di depan pintu. Luhan sendiri hampir melotot tidak percaya. Berbalik dengan Baekhyun yang memasang gelagat siap menabok Kai beneran.

" DASAR KAU SUNBAE MESUUUM! ENYAHLAH DARI PERADABAN KAU KIM JONGINNN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun merendam tubuh atletisnya di dalam kolam hangat selua meter. Ia mendesah lega saat kulit dinginnya bersentuhan dengan air mawar yang hangat−memberikan terapi tidak langsung pada syaraf-syarafnya yang menegang.

Di dekat kepalanya, patung Naiad−peri air berdiri. Patung gading berbentuk gadis cantik dengan hiasan kerang dan rambut bergelombang yang indah memegang sebuah kendi besar. Mengalirkan air dari kendi ke kolam.

Banyak patung Naiad di sekitar kolam. Mengisi air kolam dengan air magis kendi itu. Nymphaeum−kuil penghormatan roh-roh air dan sungai berdiri kokoh di samping kolam. Dengan tiang-tiang megah berwarna putih penuh hiasan laut dan padang rumput basah.

Sewaktu Sehun masih kecil dan bersama rusa magisnya−ia sering berkunjung ke kuil itu. Bermain-main dengan para Nymph cantik penghuni kuil. Sesekali mereka memandikan Sehun dan rusanya dengan air magis mereka hingga tubuh Sehun bersinar penuh pesona karena telah menyentuh air para Dewa.

Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum sedih mengingat memori itu. Sebuah patung rusa dari emas bersanding di dalam Nymphaeum. Bersinar memantulkan sinar bulan dengan indahnya.

" Luhan..." Panggil Sehun. " Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya..."

Ia menggenggam kelopak mawar di tangannya. " Hidupku tanpamu ini kosong..."

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memandang bulan di atasnya. " Tolong... biarkan aku bersatu dengannya lagi Dewi...kau yang memberikanku Hannie dan kau berikan lagi Luhan padaku. Aku gagal menjaga Hannie tapi biarkan aku menjaga Luhan..."

" _Sehun..."_

Sehun mendongak kaget. Ini seperti suara Luhan tapi lebih jernih. Seolah-olah Luhan adalah para Dryard dan Nymph. Suara mereka benar-benar jernih layaknya air dan inilah yang tadi Sehun dengar.

Suara Luhan yang begitu jernih.

" _Datanglah dan temui aku−temui aku di tempat saat kita bertemu"_

Sehun berjengit kaget.

Pantas saja suara ini mirip Luhan−ini suara Hannie. Mengalun lembut di udara diantara gemericik bunyi air kolam. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuil dan patung itu bergerak.

Sumpah! Patung rusa itu bergerak tapi tidak berjalan.

Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sehun lembut. Mata itu bersinar layaknya bulan.

" Hannie?" Tanya Sehun.

Tapi lekas rusa itu menggeleng. Hingga sesosok orang berdenyar di sebelah rusa itu. Sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk. Ia tertawa lepas tapi Sehun tau itu hanya sosok bukanlah Luhan asli.

" Luhan?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Ia kebingungan. " Kenapa dengan Luhan?"

Suara jernih itu kembali menggema. _" Temui aku dan kau cari jawabannya"_

Tentu saja−tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sehun segera mengakhiri acara berendamnya dan melangkah keluar. Mengambil semua pakaiannya dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Vampire memakai pakaian.

Pakaian itu terpasang sendiri pada tubuh atletis Sehun. Seluruh air menguap dari kulitnya hingga kering dan matanya menatap tajam. Hologram sihir kembali terbentuk pada kaki Sehun dan pemuda itu segera berteleportasi.

" Xi Luhan..." Panggil Sehun. " Tunggu aku..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jin merebahkan diri di ranjang King Size miliknya. Ia mendesah berat tapi tangannya terkepal. Menggenggam kertas ramalannya dan sedikit meremasnya. Ia benar-benar bingung tapi mau diapakan lagi?

Namjoon segera menyeret Jin masuk kamar bahkan sebelum ia menjejakkan kaki memasuki koridor perpustakaan. Ditambah Chanyeol yang mendapatkan mate-nya secepat kilat.

Namja manis itu menyembunyikan carikan kertas itu di dalam kotak penyimpanan kecil benda berharganya di lemari milik NamJin. Ia kembali berguling-guling di ranjang dan mempout-kan bibir manisnya.

" Uhh... Namjoon. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Ia sendirian di dalam kamar luasnya yang bergaya Viking ini. Namjoon menyeret Chanyeol dan berbicara empat mata antara anak dan ayah mengenai Mate. Setidaknya Namjoon mengetahui soal mate Chanyeol karena sekarang masa pelik.

Musim kawin semua bangsa bersatu dalam satu malam. Membuat para Alpha lain jelalatan seperti binatang mencari mate yang lengah dijaga.

Kalo Jin sih−memang ia masih sedikit takut saat ini. Takut-takut kalau ia diculik dari Namjoon tapi kayaknya itu bakalan mustahil. Namjoon akan berubah dari romantis menjadi posesif tingkat tinggi. Bahkan untuk membuang hajat saja−Namjoon akan mengekori Jin kemana-mana.

 _Pyungg...pyungg~_

" Ehhh? Apa ini?"

Jin menggigit bibir bingung. Dahinya mengernyit. Perasaan dia tidak merasa ini sebelumnya tapi kenapa dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbulu menggantung di atas belahan pantatnya? Dan digerakkan lagi...

Telinganya juga bergerak ke depan dan belakang.

HEH!? TELINGA!?

Jin melotot. Jangan bilang...

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

Namja manis itu segera meloncat dari kasur dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke meja rias. Di sana terdapat cermin yang cukup besar hingga saat Jin dan Namjoon melakukan ( _uhukk...seks...uhukk.._ ) atau acara membuat adik Chanyeol lah dalam istilah keibuan Jin pasti memantul hingga terkadang Jin malu sendiri saat _nganu-nganuan_ dengan Namjoon.

Jelas sekali terlihat saat sang suami menggagahi Jin brutal hingga terkadang Jin tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan berpikiran hamil lagi jika saja ia tidak memakan pil penahan hormon.

Dan sekarang−cermin itu mempunyai manfaat lain.

Jin meneguk ludah berat saat tiba di depan cermin. Ia melayangkan tangan gugup ke arah kepalanya. Berdiri di antara rambut hitam Jin yang lembut−dua telinga serigala yang manis berwarna abu-abu terang.

Jin sontak membuat telinga itu menekuk dan menunduk seperti anak anjing yang kepalaran. Begitu manis dan imut− ditambah bibir Jin merengut dan mata memelas.

Ia memutar tubuhnya pelan dan sebuah ekor serigala yang berbulu lebat tapi lembut dengan warna yang sama bergerak ke sana kemari. Menggantung di antara belahan pantatnya dan menembus celananya.

 _Pyungg...pyunggg~_

Jin terkikik. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia memainkan ekor kesayangannya ini. Ia gemas sekali hingga menggerakkan ekornya layaknya anjing yang kesenangan. Telinganya masih menekuk imut tapi ekornya bergerak liar karena Jin menggerakkannya.

 _Pyungg pyungg...Pyungg pyunggg~_

" Hihi...senangnya" Jin mengelus ekornya. " Masih lembut ternyata..."

Jin berjengit. " Nyaaaahhh~ Ahhh..."

" Nakal"

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja datang−memeluk pinggang Jin posesif dan menggigit-gigit telinga serigalanya yang sensitif. Memutar lidahnya sensual disana dan mengerjai daging tipis di dalam telinganya.

Tangannya yang lain bergerak nakal dan meremas ekor Jin kuat. Hingga Jin terkesiap.

" Nyyaaaah! N-namjoon~ Annghhh...Ahhhh..."

Namjoon menyeringai. " Kau menggodaku eoh? Serigala nakal!"

Jin meremat tangan Namjoon kuat dan mendesah. Tangan itu meremas ekor serta pantat sintalnya bersamaan ditambah jilatan Namjoon pada telinganya makin memanas.

" Nggahh...A-aku tidak n-nakal! Mmmmhh...Nyaahhh~" Protes Jin. " K-kau s-saja... ngghh..."

Ekor Jin bergerak liar di dalam remasan tangan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya menyeringai karena ia tahu semua titik sensitif Jin. Termasuk ekor manis ini~

Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya dan memijat lembut pangkal ekor dan menekan-nekannya. Meremas keseluruh bagian ekor hingga Jin bergerak nakal dan pantatnya mengenai telak gundukan di balik celana Namjoon.

" Hohoho..." Seringai Namjoon naik. " Ingin membuat bayi lagi Chagi?~"

Jin menggeleng kuat. Wajahnya merona setengah mati dengan mata menutup kuat. Ditambah telinga manisnya menekuk imut. Berusaha menolak Namjoon dengan gestur tubuh serigalanya.

Namjoon meremas pantat Jin kuat hingga namja manis itu melenguh. " Tapi kelihatannya disini berkata lain~ dan lagipula telinga dan ekormu muncul Chagiya~"

Namjoon menyeret Jin ke kasur diam-diam. Disaat istri manisnya itu sibuk terbuai dengan rasa nikmat di tubuhnya−Namjoon membanting tubuh ramping Jin hingga memental di atas kasur berukuran King Size milik mereka.

" GYAAA!" Jin memekik kaget. Ia berusaha menutup kedua kakinya yang mengangkang dan memelototi Namjoon yang terkekeh mesum. Namja tampan itu membuka kemeja miliknya sensual. Dan sumpah−padahal sudah beratus-ratus kali mereka _nganu-nganuan_ ...tapi tetap.

Digoda seperti itu oleh suami sendiri benar-benar membuat Jin merasa kembali menjadi pengantin baru yang perawan.

" C-chagiya..." Jin menggigit lidahnya agar tidak kembali memekik.

Namjoon sedikit demi sedikit menindih tubuh Jin dalam kungkungannya. Dan memasang kurus andalannya sepanjang masa−senyuman manis layaknya anak serigala polos dengan aegyo.

Uhhh...Jin mengutuk semua sifat manis Namjoon beserta antek-anteknya yang lain. Mata berbinar itu benar-benar membuat Jin merasa iba dan ingin segera melayangkan bibir manisnya demi mengecup suami dan mate abadinya itu.

Namjoon mem-poutkan bibirnya saat lagi-lagi Jin meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Namjoon. Istilahnya untuk menolak. " Ne anjing manisku..."

" Aku bukan anjing! Setidaknya serigala lebih bagus." Protes Jin. " D-dan menjauhlah k-kau Park Namjoon!"

Jin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Menyuruh Namjoon menjauh sama seperti mengumpankan dirinya sendiri pada serigala lapar. Dia menjadi mate Namjoon gara-gara pernah menantang Namja itu pada duel bebas saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Setidaknya saat itu Jin masih punya keyakinan ia bisa menang karena anugerah Dewi Lupa. Tapi Namjoon itu kepalanya sekeras batu.

" Oh.." Ucap Namjoon, ekspresinya datar. " Kau menawarkan tantangan?"

Jin tergagap. " A-anu..tidak tapi Uhhh...YAK! T-tidak tahu!"

Namja tampan itu mengelus dagu Jin lembut. Ia menyeringai lebar hingga Jin sadar ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah untuk menolak sentuhan Namjoon. 'Oh Dewi Lupa...berkati bokongku agar bisa bertahan selama 3 bulan ke depan...'

Namja tampan itu meremas gundukan milik Jin hingga Namja manis itu memekik dalam kenikmatan saat miliknya diremas lembut oleh tangan hangat Namjoon−suaminya yang dulu sempat dibencinya. Karena ia kalah duel dan dipaksa jadi mate...

" Aku terima tantanganmu Chagiya..." Bisik Namjoon. " Mari berduel untuk kedua kalinya ne..."

Jin menggeleng. " T-tidak mauuu..."

Ia mengibaskan ekornya kesana kemari dan melilitkannya di tangan Namjoon. Memberi isyarat pada suaminya bahwa ia jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui itu. Lagipula bila duel ini berlangsung−Namjoon tidak akan lagi menyentuhnya. ( Yahh..itu sebenarnya berita bagus juga... )

Tapi ia akan membuat Jin terangsang tanpa berakhir memuaskan hasrat istri manisnya itu. Jadi Jin harus wajib bisa menahan gairahnya dan berakhir frustasi karena Namjoon akan menyeringai menjauh tanpa sedikitpun memuaskan Jin.

" Sekali kau menantang seorang Alpha−" Namjoon mengecup hidung Jin. " Maka tantangan tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali tanpa diselesaikan"

Jin meremat kasur di bawahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. "A-aku tidak bermaksud ne..k-kau tahu aku kan s-sering gugup Chagi...lagipula aku masih sedikit s-stress..."

" Stress?" Namjoon segera menghentikkan acara merangsang istri manisnya dan menatap Jin resah. " Stress kenapa Chagiya?"

Jin mendesah lega saat Namjoon kembali mengelus kepalanya. Bersikap menjadi suami nan baik dan pengertian hingga Jin merasa sedikit tenang. Namjoon sendiri menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Jin dan beralih berebah di sampingnya. Mengelus lembut kepala hingga telinga serigala Jin. Berusaha menenangkan istri-nya yang katanya stress.

"Coba lihat tubuhku..." Jin mengibaskan ekormya ke kaki Namjoon. " Katakan kepadaku−kapan kau terakhir kali melihat dua benda ini muncul?"

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kelihatan berpikir keras demi menguras memori yang tersempil di celah-celah otaknya. Namjoon itu memang bijak sebagai Alpha tapi kalau sudah ingat mengingat−Biasanya Jin akan membantunya.

" Bila tidak salah..." Jelas Namjoon. " Saat kau ingin melahirkan Chanyeol bukan? Kau begitu frustasi dan kesakitan saat itu..."

Jin menggerakkan telinganya. Ke depan dan ke belakang tapi ia memainkan jarinya pada dada bidang Namjoon. " Ya...saat itu aku begitu stress antara menyelamatkan hidupku atau Chanyeol−hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa lagi mengontrol perubahan tubuhku karena pikiranku terbagi-bagi. Kedua benda ini−kata nenekku..."

Namja manis itu mengelus lembut ekornya sendiri. "−akan muncul jika aku sedang dalam masalah atau stresss. Telingaku dan ekorku akan sedikit membantu menghilangkannya tapi lambat..."

" Jadi dalam kata lain−" Namjoon mengecup Jin sekilas. Dan kembali menatap wajah manis yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu. " Kau sedang stress karena suatu masalah?"

Jin mengangguk. Tapi Namjoon segera bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh ramping Jin dalam pelukannya. " Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Chagi? Sampai stress begini... beritahu aku ne−aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa lagi"

' _Seandainya bisa...'_ Batin Jin. ' _Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu soal kertas ramalan itu Namjoon...'_

Jin menangkup wajah Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum manis untuk sesaat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Namjoon. Membagikan kehangatan pada satu sama lain. Tidak ada nafsu yang tertabur tapi hanya emosi.

Jin mencintai Namjoon dan dari ciumannya−ia sudah menyiratkan untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Namjoon dan putra mereka bagaimanapun kondisinya. Ciuman lembut dan sedikit lumatan kecil sudah cukup bagi Jin untuk menghilangkan stress-nya. Ditambah Namjoon merengkuh tubuh rampingnya dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan.

" Ehemm...Ehemm... aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu acara cinta mencinta Appa dan Eomma tapi−" Chanyeol menahan tawa. " −Makan malam sudah siap"

Namjoon segera melepaskan ciuman itu diikuti Jin yang sedang menasehati putranya yang sedang menyengir terlalu lebar di depan pintu. Chanyeol tertawa.

" HAHAHA! Bila Appa dan eomma tidak ingin kabar ini tersebar−cepatlah turun!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa girang saat Namjoon hendak memukulnya atau Jin yang siapa meledak.

" PARK CHANYEOL! KEMBALI KESINI KAU ANAK NAKAL!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun membawa langkahnya menuju pintu belakang mansion. Pintu belakang memang tidak banyak dijaga karena tempat itu favorit Sehun hingga namja bertubuh atletis itu tidak membiarkan orang lain selain dia, eomma, atau appa-nya masuk.

Hanya beberapa orang kepercayaan Sehun yang menjaga tempat itu. Seperti...

" Oh Sehun"

Chen berdiri dengan raut masam yang kentara di depan pintu belakang mansion. Menghadang Sehun yang sudah siap pergi itu. Dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang pemberian Kai.

" Menjauhlah Chen. Aku punya urusan" Balas Sehun dingin.

Chen mengangkat alisnya. " Sudah kau baca suratnya?"

Sehun menggeleng tapi ekspresinya datar. Seolah-olah ia tidak bersalah sama sekali dan itu membuat Chen ingin menggigit Sehun dengan taring ularnya saking geramnya dengan ulah cuek namja dingin itu.

" YAK!" Gertak Chen. " Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun!? Kau cuma membaca saja! Bukannya memakan surat itu..."

Sehun mendengus. " Nanti bisa saja... aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting sekarang. Kecuali kau ingin dikutuk menjadi babi hutan oleh Artemis. Terserah kau"

" Artemis?" Chen menghampiri Sehun. " Dewi itu memanggilmu lagi?"

" _Dewi itu_..." Sehun mendengus lagi. " Bagus sekali cara kau menyebutnya Kim Jongdae. Aku tidak akan menjamin kau tidak berubah menjadi babi atau mati terpanah"

Namja berwajah kotak itu merengut. Mata merahnya berkilat seperti mata ular di dalam kegelapan malam. Taringnya terpapar jelas tapi Sehun tidak takut. Sedikit saja ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, maka Sehun yakin setengah kekuasaan klan Oh bakal hangus terbakar. Termasuk menjadikan Chen abu panggang.

Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ia takuti.

" Kau menantangku Chen?" Desis Sehun.

Chen tersentak. Ia tidak akan pernah berani menantang Sehun. Namja itu biarpun tampan tapi sungguh−bukan penampilannya yang membuat Chen takut tetapi kepribadiaannya.

Kepribadian Sehun itu sekelam malam dan sesendu langit mendung. Pernah ditinggalkan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan menerima kekuatan sebesar itu sejak kecil membuat Sehun menjadi lebih seperti anak yang terkurung di _Erebos_ hingga tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan hangat sinar matahari dunia manusia daripada vampire-vampire lain seumurannya.

" Tidak" Balas Chen. " Aku tidak pernah menantangmu dan silakan saja untuk lewat. Tapi ingat−aku tidak suka saat ada orang yang tidak mengetahui tanggung jawabnya. Termasuk hanya untuk membaca sepucuk surat kecil..."

Sehun berjalan dengan wajah datar. " Akan kuatasi."

Chen menatap kepergian Sehun dengan pintu belakang mansion. Namja tegas itu meletakkan tangannya pada pintu lebar dari kayu mahogani itu−hingga hologram sihir tercipta. Menteleportasi Sehun langsung ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Danau itu berpendar dan inilah yang Sehun suka.

Ada sebuah hutan kecil di belakang mansion-nya. Hutan itu sangat keramat hingga kalian dapat menemukan patung gading seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian yunani selutut yang indah. Rambutnya diikat tinggi−layaknya gaya Yunani kuno. Matanya begitu bulat hingga sebulat bulan purnama di tambah posturnya begitu tegap.

Ia memiliki kecantikan yang begitu terpancar tapi ditahan dengan semua properti di tubuhnya. Panah melengkung dengan ukiran tumbuhan layaknya lengkungan sabit tergenggam di dalam kedua tangan rampingnya.

Anak-anak panah perak mengisi kantong panah di punggungnya. Di kaki telanjang patung itu−terdapat beberapa hewan kecil dan seekor rusa yang duduk. Sulur-sulur tumbuhan mengikat kaki-kakinya seolah-olah sulur-sulur itu memang tumbuh karena pijakan kakinya pada tanah.

Sehun menatap patung itu. Patung itu selalu bersinar karena letaknya tepat dengan pantulan bulan. Mata merah Sehun berbinar saat menatap patung rusa di samping patung gadis itu.

" Luhan..." Nama itu spontan terlontar saat Sehun menatap mata bulat sang rusa.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke tengah hutan pinus dan pohon oak-oak tua yang berumur sekitar 1000−2500 tahun. Rumpur-rumput basah menyapu lembut kaki telanjang Sehun.

Angin malam menerpa kulit albino-nya tapi Sehun tidak bergidik dingin sama sekali. Malahan angin ini mengikatkannya pada bau Luhan yang seharum padang rumput sehabis hujan. Hingga mata tajamnya menatap kilauan itu.

Danau yang airnya begitu jernih memantulkan cahaya bulan. Membuat kilauan-kilauan bagaikan berlian biru dan air laut Mediterania memancar di sekitar danau. Para burung-burung malam berkicau dan berkumpul di sekitar danau.

Para Nymph air terkikik dan tertawa dari dalam danau. Mereka bersenang-senang dengan lembutnya sinar bulan pada malam ini. Bermain-main dengan para ikan dan binatang di sekitar danau.

Sehun berhenti−tepat 50 meter sebelum menuju pinggiran danau yang sedikit berbatu dan berkilauan.

Ia menyipitkan mata saat melihat seorang gadis muda dengan balutan jaket pemburu dan jeans robek-robek duduk di dekat dananu. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan dikuncir kuda dengan tambahan sedikit dedaunan. Sehun berasumsi umurnya tidak lebih dari remaja 15 tahunan.

Gadis itu bersiul dan menyanyi kecil sambil menatap para Nymph yang bermain-main di tengah danau. Ia memunggungi Sehun.

Kilau danau membuat kulit putihnya bersinar bagai rembulan. Nyanyian membuat rumput-rumput kecil bergoyang menikmati jernihnya nada yang terlontar dari gadis muda itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke bebatuan danau dan membuat burung-burung malam ikut berkumpul di sekitar kakinya yang dibalu snickers putih. Berkicau dan ikut bersiul.

Sehun menyipitkan mata saat melihat punggung gadis itu sedikit berbinar. Ia kira itu hanyalah kilauan danau−tapi nyatanya itu adalah sebuah kantong panah yang terbuka. Puluhan panah dari perak asli berkilauan.

Panah lengkung yang dramatis itu tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Dan akar-akar tumbuhan membelitnya. Semata-mata berubah menjadi salah satu ukiran tingkat tinggi di panah itu.

" Ah... Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak saat gadis itu berbalik. Wajahnya sangat muda tapi kecantikannya benar-benar terpancar. Mata rembulan itu dan bibir melengkung manis layaknya sabit. Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya dari kejauhan pada Sehun.

" Ayo sini nak!"

( Oke...sekali lagi dia menyebut Sehun−nak. Jangan protes padaku. Dia sering menyebut orang-orang dengan itu... padahal wajahnya saja tidak melebihi umurku)

Sehun masih berwajah datar. " Dengan senang hati... _Yang Mulia Dewi_..."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat Sehun menghampirinya. Duduk tepat di sebelah gadis muda itu. Ia memasukkan kakinya ke air danau dan mencipak-cipakkan hingga air terciprat tapi itu tidak membuat yang lain basah.

Malahan cipratan itu menumbuhkan beberapa sulur daun dafnah di rerumputan.

" Danau ini begitu magis..." Jelas si gadis. Matanya berbinar mengikuti binar danau. "Sedikit saja air ini terkena tanah maka tumbuhan akan langsung tumbuh"

Sehun menatap si gadis. " Ya. Tapi Yang Mu−"

" −Artemis saja nak.." Artemis mendengus. " Biarpun aku sudah setua ini tapi untuk beberapa orang−aku lebih akrab di panggil dengan nama kedewiaanku saja. Yah...seperti beberapa pengikut pemburuku dan OH YA!"

Artemis mencipratkan air danau senang dengan tangannya. " Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu Sehun!"

Sehun menatap danau datar. Terkadang memandang danau terlalu lama membuat Sehun mengingat memori-memori pahit tentang rusanya atau eommanya. Jadi ia lebih memilih memandang bebatuan di sekitar danau.

" Apa itu?"

Artemis menghela nafas. " Nak−wajahmu tidak berubah ternyata. Masih datar dan dingin. Kaulah orang terdingin yang pernah aku temui sejak aku lahir di Delos, harus mendengarkan nyanyian buruk saudaraku Apollo hingga aku jadi dewi pemburu sampai sekarang"

Sehun menaikkan bahu. " Aku tidak tahu..."

" Cuma sebagai referensi saja..." Artemis menendang kerikil hingga ke tengah danau. " Sekali-kali carilah kesenangan di luar. Aku sebagai dewi perawan dan pelindung kaum wanita sejak dulu tidak pernah suka dengan laki-laki. Mereka menjijikan, keras kepala, mesum, pem−"

" Ehem.." Sela Sehun. " Aku namja."

Artemis menguap. " Aku tahu itu! Tapi sebagian besar ya seperti itu! Jadi intinya−aku tidak banyak membantu soal namja dan mendapatkan mereka nak. Lagipula aku dewi perawan dan menjaga sumpahku selama-lamanya"

Sehun melebarkan mata saat Hannie−rusa emas kesayangan Sehun dulu berlarian di tengah danau. Sehun tau itu hanyalah ilusi tapi sosoknya benar-benar begitu nyata hingga Sehun rasanya ingin pergi ke tengah danau dan memeluk rusa itu.

Tapi selanjutnya sosok Luhan dengan tanduk rusa emas di kepalanya muncul. Seolah-olah namja manis itu sedang berendam di danau dan baru muncul ke permukaan. Tubuhnya naked hingga sosok Luhan menutupi dadanya malu.

" Aku sudah banyak mendengar doamu nak..." Sambung Artemis.

Sehun menaikkan alis bingung. " Kau benar-benar mendengarnya?"

" Tentu saja!" Balas Artemis. Ia menarik panahnya dan menggosok-gosok panah itu. "Saat kau memanggil nama seorang Dewa atau Dewi−mereka akan benar-benar peka dengan panggilan itu−seolah-olah ada magnet pada nama mereka dan termasuk diriku sendiri. Agak janggal sebenarnya saat seorang lelaki muda−ralat... maksudku vampire muda memanggil nama Dewi para kaum perempuan sepertiku. Ditambah kau selalu memanggil namaku kapanpun melihat bulan"

Sehun memainkan air danau. " Memangnya salah?"

Artemis menarik nafas. " Salah tidak juga sih... yang menguasai bulan sebenarnya adalah Selene−Titan rembulan. Tapi masyarakat saat itu menyalahartikan mahkotaku. Mahkotaku berbetuk bulan sabit sehingga mereka mengangkatku sebagai Dewi bulan. Jadi Sehun... berhentilah memanggil namaku saat mengingat bulan"

Artemis menatap Sehun tajam tapi dibalas Sehun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

" Tidak masalah. Tapi agak sedikit susah...aku sudah terbiasa"

Artemis menepuk pundak Sehun. " Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus kusampaikan Oh Sehun. Waktuku tidak banyak−para pengikut pemburuku sudah menunggu di perbatasan hutan keramat jadi langsung saja..."

Sehun siap mendengarkan saat sang Dewi berdiri. " Aku yang memberikan Hannie padamu karena kau menyelamatkannya dengan segenap tekadmu. Rusa emas itu adalah pemimpin rusa-rusa keramat penarik kereta ke-dewiaanku. Tapi ia...mati"

Sehun menunduk sedih saat sang Dewi melontarkan kata mati. " Tapi itu bukanlah kesalahanmu Oh Sehun... ramalan sudah menunjukkan bahwa salah satu dari bagian tubuh Luhan harus mati agar bisa menyatu langsung dengan tubuh satunya"

" Salah satu? Luhan? Apa maksudnya?"

Artemis mengangkat panahnya ke udara. " Xi Luhan adalah sari tubuh manusia yang terpisah dari Hannie. Aku memberikan itu pada Luhan karena namja itu−maksudnya nenek moyangnya. Seorang yeoja pemberani yang pernah kulihat−ia adalah pengikutku. Kami seperti saudari karena pola berpikir kami sama bahkan kelakuan kami seolah dia kembaranku yang sesungguhnya. Aku bahkan sangat senang jika pemburu itu selalu berada di keretaku dan menarik buruan kami bersama"

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Sehun. " Tapi ia diperkosa saat sendirian di hutan dengan cara yang keji. Semua yang menjadi pengikutku akan abadi dan kekal tapi mereka harus bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan kontak apapun dengan para pria apalagi sampai menikah. Dan nenek moyang Luhan diperkosa. Ia menangis karena masih ingin menjadi pemburu tapi ia keburu hamil. Aku terpaksa melepaskannya dari anggota pengikutku dan memberikannya kehidupan baru di China. Dengan berkatku mengalir pada keturunan yang terlahir bermata rusa karena yeoja itu dulu bermata rusa yang sama dengan Luhan..."

Sehun hampir-hampir menganga mendengar penuturan Artemis. " Jadi−"

" Jadi−" sambung Artemis. " Kau terlahir sebagai pelindung Luhan. Jangan sampai tragedi nenek moyangnya terulang lagi... biarpun Luhan namja tapi ia memerluka perlindunganmu Sehun. Jadi saranku sekarang..."

Mata kelabu milik Artemis berkilat. Memandang Sehun denga raut serius. " Culik dia"

" A-apa tadi?" Sehun tersentak.

" Culik dia secepatnya Sehun. Aku telah membuka perkamen kuno tentang rusaku. Ramalan Luhan...aku bisa merasakan ia diincar sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Teramat jahat dan bengis. Kau meminta padaku untuk membuat Luhan tidak lagi bernasib sama dengan Hannie−maka dari itu aku kabulkan. Kau menerima berkahku sekarang Oh Sehun. Ini kesekian kalinya aku memberi berkah pada kaum namja yang sebenarnya aku benci"

Artemis melenggang ke tengah danau. " Tapi kali ini berbeda. Luhan adalah rusamu...Luhan mate-mu tapi Luhan adalah bagian lain dari rusa kesayanganku. Melindunginya adalah tanggung jawabmu Sehun... maka dari itu berkahku membuat para badai tidak bisa menyentuhmu kecuali mereka sudi aku panah atau kubumihanguskan. Culik dia saat esok karena badai pertama akan datang saat esok. 5 hari sebelum musim kawin"

Sehun berdiri dengan raut serius. Mendengar esok badai akan datang telah membakar amarah Sehun. " Biar kuatasi... mereka akan menyesal"

Artemis tersenyum dari tengah danau. Air jernih naik hingga ke lehernya. " Dan oh ya! Tolong beritahu Chanyeol serta Kai juga bahwa sebelum mengecap rasa manis memerlukan perjuangan keras untuk mencapainya! Terutama Kai!"

Setelah itu−sebuah kereta perang dari perak berukirkan tumbuhan dan panorama hutam muncul dari tengah danau. Dengan Artemis di atasnya−menarik tali kekang 6 rusa besar bertanduk emas. Air danau di bawah roda mengkilat dan kaki-kaki tegap rusa itu menguap. Seolah-olah memberikan jalan pada Artemis untuk pergi.

Kereta itu melaju pergi saat Artemis meneriakkan sebuah kata dalam bahasa Yunani. Para Nymph air menepi agar tidak menabrak kereta Artemis yang melaju cepat layaknya angin malam.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan. " Luhan...aku bersumpah akan melindungimu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu mencelakanmu. Hidupku milikmu!"

Ia berteleportasi sambil menggumamkan nama Luhan. Hingga Sehun mengirimkan telepati langsung pada 5 orang sekaligus−yang mudah saja bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

' _Appa, Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Tiffany Noona... kita ubah rencana. Badai sudah tiba dan waktunya beraksi sebagai Vampire dan werewolf...'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam legam yang tergerai cantik−duduk di koridor atas sebuah mansion. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah sangkar burung dari emas dengan Kyuhyun yang terkapar kelelahan di tengah ranjang. Lubang Kyuhyun sudah basah sepenuhnya tapi namja manis itu terlalu lelah.

" Ckckck...kasian sekali kau Oh Kyuhyun. Bagaimana rasanya diculik gege-ku hm?"

Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia sangat benci yeoja itu sama seperti ia membenci Kris. Kakak adik tidak jauh bedanya. Sama-sama mesum sedangkan adiknya binal dan jalang setengah mati karena itulah kemampuan khusus yeoja itu.

" Sialan kau Wu Seohyun..." Maki Kyuhyun. " Enyahlah kau jalang..."

Seohyun tertawa. Ia berhenti menyesap wine di tangannya dan memasang seringai mengerikan pada Kyuhyun.

" Ya! Itulah diriku! Aku jalang karena aku sudah dicipitakan seperti itu! Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesona seorang putri Succubus sepertiku!" Pekik Seohyun.

Seohyun mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya. Dengan ujung setajam belati miliknya.

" Bahkan kau masih kalah mempesona dariku Oh Kyuhyun!"

Seohyun tertawa mengerikan dan melesakkan sayapnya secepat kilat ke dalam sangkar. Ujungnya sudah menekan leher Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut sekalipun. Malahan dia selalu memasang wajah jijik kemanapun melihat Seohyun.

Segaris tipis darah mengalir dari lehernya tapi dengan cepat sembuh karena Kyuhyun memakai kekuatan Vampirenya. Kyuhyun menggeram dan sukses sayap itu terhempas keluar menimpa tubuh Seohyun.

Ia terhuyunh-huyung ke belakang sambil menjerit kegilaan. Menabrak kardus-kardus dan menimpa perabotan mahal milik Kris. Seouhyun menatap Kyuhyun marah.

" Camkan ini baik-baik Wu Seohyun jalang..." Kyuhyun mendesis. " Pesonaku lebih kuat darimu karena aku terlahir dari dewa! Tubuhku adalah darah Hades yang menetes! Kau dan antek-antekmu hanyalah tawanan Erebos yang kabur! Tidak lebih! Hades hidup dalam darahku dan aku bisa menguburmu kembali ke Tartarus jika aku mau!"

Seouhyun menjerit histeris. _" TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA YANG MEMPESONA MELEBIHIKU! AKULAH DIVA DUNIA BAWAH! AKULAH PUTRI PARA ROH TERBUANG! TIDAAKK!"_

Kyuhyun mendengus. " Kau boleh bermimpi sesukamu Wu Seohyun! Tapi...pesona dunia bawah tercipta dalam darahku! Aku akan mengingatmu dan menyuruh Hades menarikmu beserta gegemu yang keparat itu ke Tartarus! Pesonamu akan terkubur di Tartarus!"

Seohyun menjerit bergitu keras hingga ia membentur dinding. Ia frustasi dan terhuyung-huyung. _" TIDAAAAK! TIDAK ADAAA! AKULAH PESONA SELURUH DUNIA BAWAHH! TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG LAINN! ANIYYYAAAA!"_

Seouhyun menjerit dan terbang melewati jendela. Ia berteriak histeris hingga telinga Kyuhyun rasanya ingin pecah saja. Tapi dengan cara itulah Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tidur tenang tanpa melihat wajah murahan adik Kris itu.

Seohyun menatap murka tanah. " Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku! Dan pertama-tama aku harus mengambil Sehun sebagi pengisi rahimku! Setelah itu aku akan semakim memesona bersama vampire itu!"

Yeoja itu tertawa sadis. " Besok kau habis Xi Luhan! Aku akan memburumu!"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLAAA! MAAF SAYA LAMA NE! *^*

TAPI READERES SEMUA TETAP MANTENGIN INI FIC KAN YA? ^^

TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA ORANG YANG NGE-REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW FANFIC JELEK INI!

TAPI SAYA TETAP BERTERIMA KASIH... OH YA...BAGI YANG NAGIH HUNHAN KARENA DIKIT BANGET...

SABAR YA... HABIS CHAPTER INI MEREKA BAKALAN BANYAK MUNCUL! KARENA SAYA PERLU MENJABARKAN SOAL HIDUP SEHUN RAMALAN DAN ANTEK-ANTEKNYA DULU YANG BAHKAN SAYA PUSING SENDIRI... DAN JUGA LUHAN SERTA MACAM-MACAMNYA...!

NEXT CHAPTER : HUNHAN MOMENT! ^^

MIND TO RnR? ^^

* * *

Nymph : Roh alam wanita yang bertugas mengatur keseimbangan alam

Nymphaeum : Kuil yang didirkan sebagai penghormatan para Nymp


	10. Chapter 10

**BAB 10**

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

SEMUA CHARACTER ADALAH MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE DIMANA-MANA!)

*Pssssstt...sudah diberitahu banyak gajenya lho...-3-

* * *

Colosseum bangsa Vampire

Teritori distrik utara Klan Oh

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan susah payah menerobos hutan pinus distrik utara klan Oh seluas hampir 3 hektare di tengah malam terang−yang memang tidak mudah dalam wujud serigala Maha Besarnya. Ia meloncat, berlarian, menukik, dan sesekali melompat-lompat di tanah yang memantul sambil berkata _' Asyik juga! Tanahnya memantul lhoo...'_.

Dan alhasil membuatnya dikejar gila-gilaan oleh selusin vampire yang marah sambil membawa tombak ataupun berusaha menyerangnya dengan kekuatan alamiah mereka. Sebagian besar vampire itu adalah orang-orang yang dikerjai oleh Chanyeol dengan mengejek mereka. Chanyeol mendengus saat panah-panah ataupun lingkaran sihir tercipta tidak jauh dari tubuhnya−berusaha menyongsong namja tinggi itu langsung menuju kematiannya.

Tapi sebagai Alpha dan seseorang yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan bangsa Vampire−membuat Chanyeol mengetahui seluk beluk sifat dan kekuatan bangsa itu. Chanyeol tidak berusaha melawan balik semua gencatan dan sergapan lusinan vampire pemarah itu padanya. Ia hanya menghindar atau berlari semakin cepat.

Bangsa Vampire dikenal akan ego mereka yang tinggi. Sekali harga diri mereka diinjak-injak atau ditantang−mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk sekedar berpikir ataupun menimbang baik buruknya.

Motto mereka− _kau lawan kami hajar sampai mati, bahkan sudah mati pun masih kami hajar sampai mati dua kali._

Atau jika kalian kurang faham dengan kata-kata yang begitu dramatis diatas−maka istilah pendeknya adalah _kau menampar aku membunuh._ Nah...faham kan?

Jadi sebagai orang baik−ya...kurang lebihnya begitu...aku menyarankan−jika kalian bertemu salah satu dari bangsa Vampire ataupun bagian terburuknya mereka adalah mantanmu... larilah dengan cepat tanpa menoleh. Jangan sekali-kali berusaha menguntit mantan _vampire_ -mu yang sialnya tampan tidak ketulungan tapi karena insiden _kau melirik cewek lain._..maka hubungan kalian putus. Jangan menguntit atau kalian ya...selamat menikmati asuransi pemakaman tingkat akhir.

Berbalik dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Bangsa Werewolf sedari dulu hidup di alam liar nan keras dengan berbagai macam jenis medan dan rintangan−membuat mereka terlatih untuk menimbang resiko ataupun baik buruknya suatu perbuatan dan tantangan. Serius−jika kalian terjebak di alam liar sendirian tanpa perbekalan apapun dan ditemani sekumpulan binatang pemarah yang akan merobek atau memburaikan ususmu−kau benar-benar akan terbiasa hidup menimbang resiko.

Dan juga terbiasa berkelompok memupuk rasa kebijaksaan Chanyeol. Ditambah ia adalah calon Alpha selanjutnya−membuatnya mau tidak mau harus belajar soal kepemimpinan dan tetek bengeknya.

Kecuali Sehun.

Serius nih−bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sehun masih membuat Chanyeol migrain berat jika soal memahami isi hati namja dingin itu. Yang paling mencolok dari Sehun adalah ego-nya−yang memang wajar karena ia Vampire. Dan sifat angkuh yang tingginya tidak ketulungan.

Tapi kalau soal hobi, perasaan, suasana hati harian dan bla..bla..bla...− Chanyeol angkat tangan. Bahkan Kai sekalipun yang notabene sahabat Sehun sejak memakai popok tidak bisa selalu akurat menebak namja itu.

Dan inilah dia−padahal dia sedang asyik-asyiknya mengemut kaki banteng gemuk berbau kari buatan eommanya yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi bahkan ia hampir menabok kepala Namjoon karena appa-nya itu berusaha mengambil paha banteng cantik itu dari pelukan mulut Chanyeol.

Dan _**Buuum!**_

Terpujilah Dewi Lupa dan putranya Suga... Chanyeol harus berpamitan seperti orang ingin perang pada paha favoritnya itu karena Sehun mengirimkan telepati padanya dan mengharuskan Chanyeol datang ke Colosseum. Jika tidak−dia akan meyekap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan di kuil Oracle.

Chanyeol bergidik. Melihat Oracle seperti mayat keriputan yang kurang krim pemutih itu saja membuat Chanyeol merinding setengah mati. Dia tidak yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesetanan setiap menit setiap kali melihat sang Oracle bergerak dan membuat semua kuil rubuh dalam semalam karena Baekhyun mengamuk gila-gilaan seperti buldoser oleng.

 _ **DUUUUK!**_

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

" GAAARRRR! PANTATKU!"

Dua orang berbeda wujud berteriak dalam satu waktu. Yang satu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang karena kepalanya baru saja menghantam sesuatu yang kerasnya minta ampun deh. Dan yang satunya lagi meraung-raung dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kesakitan. Memegangi pantatnya seperti orang yang baru saja menduduki panggangan ukuran raksasa dan dicambuk dengan pecut kuda yang berapi-api.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

" KAU!/ _KAU!"_

Chanyeol yang dalam wujud serigalanya melotot dengan mata abu-abu berkilat miliknya. Tidak percaya yang ditabraknya baru saja adalah pantat orang! Pantat! Kepala Chanyeol berkedut-kedut sakit sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menabrak dua bongkahan yang lebih bisa disebut pantat itu.

Padahal dia yakin 100 % bahwa yang ditabraknya tadi kerasnya melebihi batu gunung tempat ia sering latihan.

Sedangkan yang ditabrak malah lebih-lebih tidak percaya. Dia tidak mempersalahkan soal yang pantatnya yang ditabrak dan dikatai sekeras batu tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa atau lebih bisa kita sebut _apa_ yang menabraknya.

" PENYUSUP!" Teriaknya geram. " PASUKAN!"

Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan. Dia mengutuk namja di depannya ini yang seenak wajah kotaknya mengatai Chanyeol penyusup. Memang dia masih memakai wujud serigalanya karena Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi namja biasa karena kepalanya masih berkedut gila-gilaan setelah insiden _tabrak menabrak pantat yang membuat tempurung otakku rasanya meledak._

Selusin pasukan Vampire lain mulai berdatangan dari kejauhan. Mereka mendesis saat mencium bau asing seperti bau serigala di daerah kekuasaan Klan Oh. Beberapa dari mereka menggeram karena beberapa orang itulah yang mengejar Chanyeol sebelumnya seperti orang gila.

Chen memelototi serigala Chanyeol yang meraung-raung tidak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan dua kaki depan serigala itu.

" Jadi−" Lotot Chen. " −Kau yang menabrak pantatku!?"

' _Dan membuatku migrain berat karena pantatmu sekeras baja!'_ Gumam Chanyeol. Ia diam-diam berdoa pada Dewi Lupa agar benar-benar mengubah pantat Chen menjadi baja daripada dua bongkahan kenyal itu.

Chen menggerutu saat serigala itu tidak merespon. Dia tahu ini bukanlah serigala biasa. Ditinjau dari ukurannya saja yang kelihatannya sangat besar dan tinggi hingga Chen merasa iri jika saja serigala itu berubah jadi orang maka tingginya melebihi tinggi Chen.

" Jawab aku!" Gertak Chen. " Kau mendengar tidak!?"

' _Sialan anak tengik ini...'_ batin Chanyeol. _' Pantatnya juga yang membuatku tidak bisa berbicara!'_

Selusin pasukan Vampire itu telah berdatangan. Mereka mengepung serigala Chanyeol dengan taring mencuat dan mendesis. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menodongkan pedang dan tombak ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia masih ingin hidup maka ia harus segera berubah biarpun kepalanya masih berkedut-kedut tidak karuan. Mungkin sehabis ini dia akan menenggak sebotol penuh aspirin.

" Berubahlah!" Titah Chen. Ia mengambil tombak dari salah satu pasukan Vampire dan menodongkannya tepat di leher serigala Chanyeol. " Berubahlah atau akan menusukmu dengan kekuatan Vampire-ku! Penyusup dilarang masuk!"

' _Dasar Terminus mini!'_ Umpat Chanyeol. _' Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Dewa keranjingan peraturan itu!'_

Chanyeol mendesis dan membuat sekelompok vampire lain bergerak. Bersiap menyerang dalam satu serangan serempak yang penuh adegan berdarah, tetapi Chen memberikan gestur tangan untuk menunggu. Jadi kelompok itu hanya mendesis dan menggeram sejadi-jadinya pada Chanyeol yang mati-matian berusaha berubah menjadi namja mengingat kepalanya masih sakit.

Tubuh Chanyeol berdenyar keabu-abuan. Menyusut demi sedikit disertai desisan sakit menjadi seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Dan berhasil membuat beberapa pasukan Vampire bergerak gelisah saat melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak asing bagi mereka. Ditambah tatapan hitam Chanyeol yang sarat kepemimpian dan nafsu bertarung yang tinggi.

Chen menyipitkan mata saat Chanyeol berubah seutuhnya. Tapi ia mengernyitkan dahi alih-alih kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sakit sambil menghentak-hentak tanah berumput kesal dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

" Tahan senjata kalian!" Chen memberikan gestur tangan turun. " Dia Park Chanyeol! Sahabat Tuan Oh Sehun!"

Chanyeol bersungut kesal. " Baguslah! Karena jika kau menyerangku maka aku akan menuntut pengadilan di hadapan Dewi Lupa karena selain diserang mendadak aku juga baru saja mendapat sial dengan menabrak pantat bajamu!"

" A-APA TADI!?" Chen berusaha tidak melotot. " Kau bilang pantatku apa tadi?"

Para pasukan Vampire mundur karena segan pada Chanyeol dan sebagian lain mundur karena dipelototi tajam oleh Chen dikarenakan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak soal pantat namja itu.

" Lupakan saja!" Chanyeol merengut. Ia mencoba berdiri dan alhasil sedikit oleng karena pantatnya aga kaku setelah menduduki batu tajam yang seolah-olah nafsu menusuk pantat Chanyeol. " Kita sama-sama dipanggil Sehun! Maka dari itu cepatlah sebelum dia berbuat apa-apa pada kita!"

Kali ini gantian Chen yang merengut. " Tapi tolong sopanlah sedikit Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah melanggar garis perbatasan dan menyusup ke dalam kekuasaan klan Oh! Setidaknya beritahu utusanku atau apalah"

" Sudah!" Balas Chanyeol. " Mereka saja yang kelewat protektif dan menyuruhku menunggu lama demi memberitahu yang lain dan aku tidak suka menunggu. Apalagi Sehun yang kesabarannya sependek bulu kucing! Salah-salah aku bisa diubahnya menjadi _Kebab Chanyeol Giling_ dalam semalam!"

Chen merengut. " Itu urusanmu! Lagipula menyusup masih suatu kesalahan fatal! Dan sebagai penjaga perbatasan Klan Oh−aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi."

Mata Chanyeol seketika berkilat. Menatap Chen dengan ekspresi datar tetapi diikuti tatapan serius penuh rasa ketertarikan. " Oh−jadi kau ingin mengajakku duel? Kuterima dengan baik Chen... lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bergulat dengan kalian bangsa Vampire..."

Chen seketika melotot. Apa-apaan itu!? Menjatuhkan harga dirinya eoh?

Tidak-tidak...Chen benci dijatuhkan oleh orang lain. Duel sepertinya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Lagipula Chen sudah terlatih sejak kecil untuk memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat yang bahkan membuat eomma-nya sendiri terkaget-kaget bilamana Chen tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke kamar dengan tubuh berbalut darah dan mengaku baru membunuh 5 beruang dewasa.

" Bisakah kalian berhenti mengoceh dan hadiri panggilanku saja?"

Chanyeol dan Chen sama-sama menoleh ke depan. Malam begitu gelap−ditambah hutan ini tidak memiliki banyak penerangan. Tapi kedua namja itu tau bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka. Ditambah ada hawa kekuasaan yang begitu kental merambati seluruh hutan−seolah-olah hutan tunduk saat orang itu menjejakkan kaki di tanah dan menyusuri pepohonan sendirian.

Sehun keluar dari kegelapan. Tatapannya datar tapi nada memanggilnya cepat. Ia jengkel.

" Hun..." Panggil Chanyeol. " Kenapa dengan nghh...wajahmu?"

Chen menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. " Ya? Kenapa kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan tanda-tanda itu dari wajahnya.

Sebenarnya ia merona−yang tentu sangat jarang kalian temui pada orang terdingin bahkan cuaca dingin saja kalah darinya. Tapi ceritanya lain jika kau sedang ereksi...

Yap! Saat Sehun sampai ke mansion−tubuhnya seketika memanas. Seolah-olah ada api yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya dan membakar seluruh jaringan hingga merembes keluar dari kulitnya. Tapi anehnya Sehun ereksi. Penisnya mengacung tegak saat Sehun membayangkan Luhan mendesah dibawahnya, lubangnya menampung bibit Sehun, menggenjot namja manis itu hingga ia keranjingan dan membuat anak bersama-sama.

Dan Kai yang baru tiba ke mansion menghadapi hal yang sama. Tapi Kai tau bahwa ini adalah dampak musim kawin yang semakin dekat. Hormon mengawini mereka mulai tidak terkontrol dan terlepas kapan saja.

Masturbasi biasa tidak bisa membantu. Hanya ada dua cara−Setubuhi mate mu sekarang juga sampai pagi tiba atau minum darah manusia muda.

Kai lebih memilih opsi kedua atau dia bisa-bisa digampar oleh Baekhyun sampai sekarat karena ketahuan _nganu-nganuan_ dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai dengan susah payah menyambar botol berisi cadangan darah manusia miliknya di ruangan Sehun mengingat ereksinya masih berdiri dan itu sukses membuat Kai tersiksa. Apalagi setelah ia mengingat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sexy.

Dan tepat di ruangan itu juga ada Sehun yang meraung-raung sembari mengocok penisnya cepat dan meneriakkan nama Luhan ganas.

Kai yang panik segera mengambil botol darah dan memasukkannya paksa hingga rasanya setengah botol menyumpal dengan tidak bagusnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dan tentu saja langsung dihadiahi Sehun sumpah serapah menjijikan.

Lupakanlah hal itu sejenak...

Chanyeol mendengus. " Oh? Hormonmu naik ya albino?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah dan mendecih karena ketahuan. Ketahuan ereksi itu benar-benar memalukan sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Chen sendiri bergidik dan melesat terlebih dahulu ke Colosseum. Meninggalkan ChanHun di hutan pinus berdua. Sehun menatap kepergian Chen dengan hati sedikit kesal.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali Chanyeol?" Gerutu Sehun tanpa menghadap temannya yang masih kesakitan memegang kepala. " Badanku gerah"

" Itu karena hormonmu naik..." Dengus Chanyeol. " Besok-besok cepatlah ambil Luhan. Jadi penis besarmu itu punya lubang sempit untuk dinikmati setiap malam albino! Aku tahu kau benci makan darah manusia lain selain mate-mu..."

Sehun mengumpat dan alhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Hingga namja tegas itu menghentakkan kaki ke tanah dan membuat retakan radius 1 km ke depan. Membuat para vampire lain yang berjaga histeris dan beberapa vampire wanita pingsan saat tiba-tiba kelinci-kelinci kecil nan imut yang siap diemut oleh gigi taring vampire mereka tiba-tiba masuk ke tanah terbelah yang mengeluarkan api-api meletup seperti sup beracun kelebihan muatan.

" Uhukk..uhukk...Sudahlah Hun!" Chanyeol menyeka saliva yang tertetes di sudut bibirnya. " Kapan kita mulai hah?"

Sehun kembali tenang saat ditanyai tentang hal itu. Ia juaranya soal mengontrol ekspresi wajah. " Oh...tunggu peringatan. Mungkin sekitar ti−"

 _ **BUUUM!**_

 _ **CIIIIIT!**_

 _ **JENGGG! JENGGG!**_

"−ah...lupakan saja" sambung Sehun.

Chanyeol menyemburkan air liurnya sendiri. " Eh buset! Apa-apaan itu!?"

Sebuah spanduk merah raksasa dengan gambar elang melayang ke atas langit disertai beberapa kembang api yang berbunyi seperti mesin kentut resolusi tinggi. Hingga membuat suara seperti bahan peledak lecet yang kurang perbaikan tapi meledak mendadak. Membuat Chanyeol tersedak dan hampir-hampir berguling-guling mengakak.

" Siapa yang memasang benda-benda seperti itu hah!?" Sembur Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar mengakak kali ini saat suara mesin kentut itu kembali menggema. Dan selanjutnya lebih nyaring hingga rasanya ada raksasa setinggi 15 meter yang sengaja buang air di dekat mereka.

Ditambah hidung Sehun mengerut. Kelihatannya Sehun menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghanguskan Colosseum dalam semalam dan membuat klan Oh rata dengan tanah.

" Kkamjong sialan..." Desis Sehun berat. Ia menggertakkan gigi taringnya. " Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh misil-misil itu..."

Chanyeol melotot. " Kau punya misil!?"

" Seharusnya itu bukanlah yang membuat terkejut..." Sindir Sehun. " Dan ya−aku mempunyai misil sendiri. Kualitas tinggi dengan nuklir berbahan dasar sihir Vampire yang lulus hak paten"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. " Tapi kenapa Kai?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah bangunan melingkar nan megah dengan tiang-tiang tinggi beserta lusinan patung dewa-dewi perang dan kemenangan menghiasi setiap sudut bangunan di depannya. Api-api biru mengisi tungku perapian suci hingga menyebar melalui jalan dengan magis.

" Dia kan bebal" Jelas Sehun. " Aku melarangnya dia menyentuhnya. Padahal misil itu punya berpuluh-puluh tombol magis yang cukup meluluh lantahkan korea selatan. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang. Masalah Kai akan kita bahas lain kali−aku bisa saja mengikatnya terbalik di ujung jurang nanti dengan penuh buaya di bawahnya"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Biarpun ia Alpha tertinggi Pack Park−yang merupakan pack serigala terkuat di korea selatan tapi tetap saja−melawan Sehun sama saja dengan mendatangi malaikat maut dan membiarkan Sehun menyiksamu sesuai mood-nya. ( yang selalu buruk setiap hari...jangan salahkan aku...)

" Baiklah...mari kita mulai saja. Aku yakin Kai sudah _tidak sabar_ untuk menemuimu...". Ajak Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik pundak Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan bersama. Tidak ada satupun para vampire atau roh-roh alam layaknya Dryard atau segelintir _Lar_ yang berani mendekat saat kedua pemimpin itu berjalan beriringan. Itu sama saja mengumpankan dirimu secara sukarela pada maut.

Lagipula para _Lar_ sudah muak mati dan menemui Hades atau para Erinyes yang luar biasa _murah hatinya_. Mereka tidak ingin matu dua kali lagi. Atau mungkin tiga kali.

" Ayo...aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menculik Luhan secepat mungkin.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen keluarga Xi

Pukul 07:00 am KST

Luhan bergerak gelisah di meja makan. Lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pahit dan seolah-olah tidak berselera memakan satupun sarapan di hadapannya. Padahal sop daging, bibimbap, kimchi hangat nan menggugah selera terpampang di hadapan mata rusanya.

Ia hanya mampu mengacak-ngacak sop daging dengan sendoknya tanpa berminat untuk sekalipun mengecapnya. Dan itu jelas-jelas membuat Baekhyun meledak.

" YAK RUSA! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN SARAPANMU!" Sembur Baekhyun yang dengan ajaibnya tidak ikut menyemburkan segepok kimchi di mulutnya ke piring Luhan karena ia berteriak sangat nyaring sekali.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. " Aku sedang tidak berselera Baekkie... entah kenapa hari ini perutku menolak makanan"

Baekhyun menelan semua makanan di mulutnya cepat dan ganas. Sudah cukup satu masalah dengan Kai yang membuat Baekhyun hampir meledak dan Chanyeol yang mencium pipinya−Jangan menambah masalah lagi. Aku jamin kalian tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun mengamuk dengan wajah seseram penjaga neraka dan memegang pentungan pos satpam.

" Sudah cukup Kyungsoo tidak turun hari ini karena demam!" Omel Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai aku melihatmu seperti zombie kerempeng saat kau mulai berlari nanti di arena!"

" AKU MENDENGAR YANG SATU ITU!" Sahut Kyungsoo dari kamar Luhan.

Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri ingin ikut turun sekolah−tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal dan memulihkan tubuhnya. Jadi ia harus bersungut-sungut sendiri di kamar Luhan, berguling-guling tidak jelas padahal dia yakin 100 % sudah sembuh total.

Semua berkat kekuatan Kai. Kyungsoo baru sadar Kai mentransferkan kekuatannya saat Kyungsoo terlelap.

Namja bermata bulat itu menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang dingin sekarang. Hawa Vampire Kai menguasai tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu mau tidak mau gelisah. Kai tidak tahu status aslinya. Sejak zaman dahulu−cinta dan perkawinan lintas ras adalah hal tabu.

Dewi Lupa bahkan mengutuk beberapa pengikutnya menjadi batu saat mereka ketahuan memacari beberapa Nymph-nymph sungai yang memang sangat cantik. Tapi masalahnya sekarang−Kyungsoo adalah Hybrid Werewolf.

Hybrid yang terbuang, tidak diterima di ras manapun, dianggap sebagai ras kotor karena perkawinan terlarang−dan sialnya disukai oleh ras tertinggi para Vampire. Tapi Kyungsoo tau Dewi Lupa tidak sepengecut itu untuk membunuh semua pengikut setia-nya yang taat.

Saat ia masih berada di sekitar kastil Park−Kyungsoo termasuk yang paling rajin ke altar sang Dewi dan membuat beberapa roh penjaga selalu tersenyum dan melontarkan ramalan baik kepada Kyungsoo tiap kali ia berkunjung. Ia telaten mengurus kuil disaat yang lain sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing dan ia juga yang paling giat berdoa dan mengurbankan buruan di tungku suci sang Dewi.

Ia juga suka berkonsultasi dengan Suga−Putra sang Dewi Lupa. Suga bilang Dewi Lupa sangat menyukai-nya bukan karena ketaatannya tetapi kemandirian Kyungsoo. Biarpun Kyungsoo Hybrid−tapi ia sudah menunjukkan dirinya pantas disebut sebagai bagian Pasukan Legiun sang Dewi.

Tapi Suga mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo soal mate dari jauh-jauh hari. Sang Dewi memberitahu Suga bahwa Kyungsoo akan kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga nantinya saat ia sudah bertemu dengan mate. Tapi itu semata-mata bukanlah untuk menjatuhkan Kyungsoo−malah bagi Dewi sendiri, ancaman itu adalah tolak ukur kekuatan tekad dan kesetiaan Kyungsoo pada mate-nya karena bangsa Werewolf dan Dewi Lupa menjunjung tinggi janji kesetiaan hingga dunia bawah.

Tapi sekarang−Ia harus berbuat apa?

Nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur. Kyungsoo mengangkat sweater abu-abu bergambar burung hantu miliknya−menampilkan kulit putih dan semulus bayi. Membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mencicipi kulit manis bagaikan madu terbaik di antara yang terbaik itu.

Ia menelusupkan tangan mungilnya menuju pinggang rampingnya. Berbatasan dengan celana besar nan hangat yang ia pakai sekarang. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau sedikit tersenyum saat Kai menekan daerah itu lebih kuat daripada bagian tubuh lainnya.

Dan menghasilkan sebuah tanda yang mencetak bagaikan tato. Dengan lambang seekor elang berwarna hitam pekat−pertanda bahwa Kai telah menandai Kyungsoo...permanen...

Perlu kuulang−permanen.

Para Vampire menjunjung tinggi sumpah dan janji−termasuk janji sehidup semati dengan mate mereka. Tidak peduli situasi apapun. Sekali mereka menjadi mate maka tingkat overprotektif Vampire meningkat hingga 75 % dari biasanya. Dan mereka akan menandai semua mate mereka agar semua orang tau bahwa itulah milik mereka. Coba ambil maka kepalamu sudah melayang dari tempatnya menuju gerbang dunia bawah!

Ditambah−Kyungsoo selalu merasakan tanda itu berdenyar dan memanas. Musim kawin semakin mendekat dan hasrat Kai memuncak drastis. Dan juga Kyungsoo adalah Hybrid. Ia harus segera mencari biakan atau para Hybrid biasanya dijadikan pelampiasan seks dan nafsu para Klan lain yang jelalatan bagaikan monster.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia bukannya tidak berselera makan tetapi pundaknya terasa panas sekali. Dan bayangan tentang Sehun selalu mengisi pikirannya hingga ia rasanya kalang kabut sendiri.

Setiap mimpinya−ia tidak pernah lagi berjumpa dengan namja misterius itu. Ia hanya menemuimu rusa bertanduk emas yang memandangnya intens. Hingga Luhan merasa pantulan mata rusa itu adalah pantulan matanya sendiri.

Luhan menekan bahu kanannya. Menyentuh ukiran seekor rusa yang masih samar disana tetapi rasa hangat menjalar kemana-mana di tubuhnya melalui ukiran itu. Atau bisa kita sebut−Tanda mate Sehun.

" Baekkie...ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Tawar Luhan. Ia sudah menyerah dengan sarapan dan biarlah takdir memutuskan apakah ia pingsan atau tidak nanti saat berlari pada pelajaran olahraga.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan dengan mata melotot. Luhan terlonjak. "TUNGGU DULU RUSA! KAU YAKIN!? Bibimbap-ku bahkan belum habis dan kau yakin tidak pingsan seperti orang tolol nanti!? Kau sunbae-ku jadi aku tidak bisa banyak menolong nanti!"

Luhan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya. " Ayolah Baekkie~ aku tau kau tidak sekejam ituuuu...ayolahhh~"

" A-apa?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya kuat. Luhan yang mengeluarkan jurus mata rusa manis dan rona merah di pipi gembulnya membuat Baekhyun rasanya diabetes karena keracunan sifat manis itu.

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut. " Oke! Tapi kalau kau pingsan−jangan salahkan aku jika lebih memilih untuk menyeretmu seperti karung beras!"

" Ya! Baekkie baik!"

 _ **BRUUKK!**_

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun kuat. Ia menempelkan pipinya sayang ke pipi gembul Baekhyun sambil berteriak imut khas anak kecil kegirangan. Tapi ia hanya dibalas dengusan kasar oleh yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengintip keributan itu di balik pintu menjadi iri. LuBaek adalah keluarga manusia yang satu-satunya mau menerima dirinya−hingga rasanya tidak dibawa pelukan massal sama saja kehilangan kesempatan memenangkan lotre Ferrari gratis. Kyungsoo mulai memasang jurus andalannya yang dapat membuat dua namja manis itu kalang kabut setengah mati.

" Hikks...Kyungie tidak dipeluk? Hikkss...j-jahat..."

Luhan dan Baekhyun spontan melotot ke arah pintu kamar Luhan. " HEEEEH!?"

Kyungsoo pura-pura menangis lagi dengan wajah ditekuk dan mata bulat manis yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir berbentuk hatinya merengut ke bawah tetapi ia memasang sweaternya melebihi tangan hingga terlihat imut. Menggesek-gesekkan lengan sweater kebesarannya ke mulut dan mulai terisak pura-puraan lagi.

Dan cara itu sukses besar.

Baekhyun kalang kabut hingga hampir membalik meja makan sedangkan Luhan hampir terpeleset menabrak perabotan demi memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia berlari layaknya rusa hutan dan segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Diikuti Baekhyun setelahnya yang kakinya dibalut setumpuk kain lap bekas.

" Ehh Kyungie~ kami tidak bermaksud ne...sini Luhannie pelukkk~" bujuk Luhan.

Baekhyun menggangguk mengiayakan. " Baekkie juga senang kok meluk Kyungie! Kan badan Kyungie bulat imut jadi kayak bantal penguin besar di rumah Baekhyun yang empuk sekali!"

Baekhyun memeragakan bantal besar itu dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menggembungkan pipi. Dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Mereka bertiga berpelukan dan bercanda. Menggumpal pas sekali layaknya anak-anak anjing yang bergelung mencari kehangatan.

Dan perbuatan mereka membuat tiga orang di tempat lain menyunggingkan senyum dan seringai mereka.

" _Mereka imut"_

" _Tentu saja! Apalagi Kyungsoo...Ahh! Aku ingin memperkosanya sekarang juga! Boleh kan?"_

" _Tidak−Belajarlah untuk tidak menjadi bebal sesekali. Turuti rencana."_

" _Hei-hei! Baekhyunku diapakan? Masa aku harus membawanya ke kastil? Bisa-bisa eommaku mengutukku karena ia juga pernah digeret appaku paksa waktu musim kawin!"_

" _Culik/Culik!"_

" _Itu sama saja bodoh!"_

" _Tidak−itu beda. Setidaknya kau masih aman dan Baekhyun tidak akan mendempretmu sampai pingsan"_

" _Ternyata kau suka tipe yang ganas ya! HAHAHA! Kelihatannya ia suka sekali menggagahi yang ganas-ganas karena itu akan lebih nikmat di ranjang! HAHAHA!"_

" _Sialan kau hitam cerucuk!"_

" _Berhenti berkelahi atau aku lah yang menculik mate kalian dan menyekapnya di kuil Oracle"_

" _DIA DULUAN!/ DIA DULUAN!"_

" _Lagipula Luhan juga harus kuculik. Ia membuat adik kecilku menegang semalaman. Aku ingin menghamilinya"_

" _Nah! Kau juga!/Kau juga!"_

" _Niatmu sama denganku Pabbo!"_

" _Apa?"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

SM NATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL−Arena lapangan olahraga

Pukul 08:15 am KST

Matahari sudah naik begitu tinggi. Kereta matahari Helios telah berpacu pada jalurnya menerangi bumi dan membuat semua makhluk siang mulai mengerjakan aktivitas sehari-harinya seperti biasa.

Mungkin...tidak semuanya biasa...

" Xi Luhan! MASUKLAH KE ARENA LARI DAN LARI SEKARANG JUGA! 10 MENIT!"

Luhan mengerang saat ia menyeret langkahnya melewati gerombolan teman sekelasnya yang kelihatan sekali khawatir dengan rupanya. Wajah Luhan cukup sayu dengan kekuatan seadanya. Biarpun begitu−di mata namja lain ia masih imut.

Ia menghampiri seosaengnim-nya yang sibuk mencatat waktu dua siswa lain yang masih berlari di arena−Tao dan Mark. Mereka berpacu untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih cepat menyelesaikan misi dan berhasil mengelilingi arena terbuka seluas lintasan lari 1500 meter itu.

" Saya disini..." Ucap Luhan seketika tiba di sebelah seosaengnim tua. Ia menghela nafas berat saat melihat temannya yang sedang berjuang berlari padahal wajah mereka sudah memerah karena kelelahan dan kehabisan stok energi. Ditambah cuaca hari ini cukup menyengat.

Seosaengnim itu mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang buku absen. " Bagus-bagus! Nah Xi Luhan...lawanmu..."

Luhan yang penasaran dengan siapa lawan larinya setelah ini mulai melesakkan kepalanya. Ia berjinjit dan melihat tangan seosaengnim-nya yang kelihatan memilih-milah nama siswa yang ada. Ya..karena siswa dengan siswa.

" AH! Siswa ini cocok sekali denganmu!"

Luhan mengangkat alis bingung. " Ehh? Maksud seosaengnim apa?"

Seosaengnim berbalik dan menutup buku absen. Ia berteriak pada kerumunan siswa di belakangnya yang sibuk melakukan peregangan dan pemanasan sebanyak-banyaknya agar tidak cedera ataupun lelah saat berlari nanti.

" DIMANA OH SEHUN!?"

Luhan menganga. " L-lawanku...S-sehunnie!?"

" Sial" Umpat Luhan. " Mati aku"

Pupus sudah harapan Luhan untuk meraih nilai tertinggi saat olahraga lari ini karena dulu ia biasanya lari keliling lapangan sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum eskul futsal dimulai sebagai pemanasan. Jadi−seharusnya ini dapat membantunya mendapat nilai tinggi.

Tapi setelah mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan mengerang kecewa. Ia tahu−dilihat dari tubuhnya saja, Luhan merasa bahwa fisik Sehun itu sangat kuat. Hingga rasanya lari 10 menit bagi Sehun hanyalah jogging 30 menit.

" SEKALI LAGI−MANA OH SEHUN!?"

Luhan yang tersadar mulai mencari Sehun. Kenapa namja albino itu lama sekali datangnya? Ia bahkan tidak melihat tubuh jangkungnya di antar siswa-siswa lain. Membuat Luhan panik sendiri. Ia berdiri gelisah dan kakinya gatal untuk pergi mencari Sehun sekarang juga.

Sedangkan para siswa dan siswi mulai ribut memanggil nama Sehun dan berbisik saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda darinya dengan Kai juga.

Membuat beberapa siswi mendesah kecewa−padahal mereka bisa saja dapat kesempatan mengintip abs-nya saat kaos olahraga Sehun basah akan keringat nanti.

Luhan makin gelisah di tempatnya−entah kenapa saat Sehun tidak di dekatnya ia merasa begitu khawatir. Seolah-olah ia sudah terikat hubungan tertentu dengan murid baru itu yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti cacing kepanasan−berjalan kesana kemari demi menghilangkan nafsunya kabur dari lapangan dan berteriak kegilaan mencari Sehun.

" Soesaengnim..." Panggil Luhan gelisah. " Biar aku saja yang mencarinya..."

Seosaengnim itu berpaling ke arah Luhan. Wajah coklat keriputnya menekuk tidak suka hingga lipatan-lipatan leher terlihat jelas. Ditambah kebiasaan seosaengnim Luhan yang selalu menukikkan alis−membuat urat-urat menyembul pada permukaan kulit kepala tuanya yang mengernyit.

" Tidak-tidak Xi Luhan!" Bantah Seosaengnim. " Kau disini saja dan tunggu giliran larimu!"

Luhan mengerang tidak suka. Ia mencibirkan bibirnya diam-diam hingga beberapa siswi terkikik geli. Namja bermata rusa itu menyumpah-nyumpah dan sesekali mengumpat karena tidak dibiarkan mencari Sehun.

Padahal kakinya kan sudah gatal sekali untuk mencari!

" Ada yang mencariku?"

Semua siswa terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di samping Luhan. Dengan ekspresi khas miliknya nan datar di tambah tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. Dilontarkan pada beberapa namja yang ketahuan Sehun sedang mengamati betis mulus Luhan yang tersingkap.

" HEEEH!? B-BAGAIMANA KAU!?" Pekik Luhan kaget.

Luhan hampir saja ingin memeluk Sehun saking girangnya karena akhirnya namja dingin itu datang tapi Luhan benar-benar malu. Sehun melihat gelagat Luhan yang ingin memeluknya−mengusap tangan Luhan lembut.

Luhan kaget tapi dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan hal itu dengan menyatukan jari jemarinya dengan jari jemari lentik Sehun lembut secara diam-diam dan tersenyum. Hingga mata rusa itu tenggelam karena senyuman manis Luhan.

Sehun ingin sekali mencium Luhan karena begitu gemas tapi−ini publik tentu saja. Dan juga membatalkan rencana menculik Luhan nantinya. Ia juga harus menahan rasa panas itu yang menjalari tubuhnya karena berdekatan dengan Luhan membangkitkan libido Sehun hingga lebih dari 60 %.

Tapi sang Soesaengnim hanya menyeringai tidak jelas saat melihat perubahan pada diri Sehun. Memang ia masih berwibawa seperti biasanya tetapi mata Sehun sedikit memerah persis seperti orang yang begadang dengan kulit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Kau sakit Oh Sehun?" Tanya Seosaengnim.

Sehun mendengus. " Menurut anda?"

Luhan kaget dengan gaya bicara Sehun yang kelewat angkuh. Ditambah tatapan meremahkan itu yang dilayangkan pada Seosaegnim tuanya. Namja bermata rusa itu melotot ke arah Sehun dan meremas tangannya kuat. Seolah-olah memberi sinyal jangan main-main dengan guru ini atau kau digantung terbalik!

" Ho begitukah Oh Sehun?". Guru itu menyeringai.

Sehun mendengus lagi. " Dan seosaengnim−Kim Jongin sakit"

Para siswa lain bergerak gelisah. Mereka tau jika mencari ulah dengan seosaengnim mereka yang satu ini−jangan harap pulang dengan selamat atau nilai kalian menjadi 2 di rapor.

" Sehunnie!" Bisik Luhan. Ia melotot padanya. " Jangan main-main!"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka tiba-tiba. Luhan terkesiap karena Sehun seolah-olah menghempaskan tangan Luhan dan menyuruh namja bermata rusa itu menjauh secara tersirat. Dan Luhan menangkap maksud tersirat itu secara jelas karena sikap Sehun yang berubah secara drastis.

" A-apa?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

Sehun bersiap-siap di garis start dan membuat seosaengnim mereka mendengus kasar. Setidaknya para siswa di belakang tidak lagi bergerak gelisah seperti anak ayam ingin disembelih karena terlalu khawatir dengan keberlangsungan masa depan namja albino itu di sekolah mereka karena nilai rapornya menjadi 2.

" Menjauh" Sehun mendesis lirih.

Suara itu begitu lirih tapi Luhan dapat mendengarnya. Namja bermata rusa itu jelas-jelas terkesiap. Bingung dan kesal.

Heol! Baru kemarin mereka dekat dan Sehun menyuruhnya menjauh lagi!?

Tidak tidak tidak! Luhan tidak terima! Luhan tau Sehun dingin tapi menyuruhnya menjauh? Tidak semudah itu... sekali kau menjadi teman Luhan−jangan berharap bisa membuat Luhan menjauh begitu saja.

" XI LUHAN!"

Luhan terlonjak. " YA PAK!?"

Seosaengnim tua itu melotot ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri di lapangan hijau. "APA YANG KAU TUNGGU!? NATAL!? CEPAT MASUK ARENA!"

" B-BAIK!"

Teriakan para yeoja sontak meledak saat Sehun sudah memasuki arena lari. Menunggu giliran yang selanjutnya, disusul oleh Luhan yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda lari terbaiknya. Biarpun begitu−Luhan masih melotot ke arah Sehun biarpun yang bersangkutan membalas dengan tajam.

Tao yang masih berlari di arena−membalap Mark. Ditambah ia memasang wajah mengejek disana. Dan sukses dihadiahi Mark dengan pelototan dan kutukan pada Tao. Padahal jarak mereka hanya sekitar 200 meter lagi sebelum Finish.

Sudah menjadi aturan−yang pertama sampai harus memperingatkan teman selanjutnya. Dan saat Tao melihat Luhan−ia girang setengah mati.

" LUHAANNNN! KAU...SELANJUTNYAAAAA!"

Luhan menatap ke arena. " YAAAA!"

" Lu.." Panggil Sehun. " Kalah− jangan menangis"

Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun. " HEOL! Perhatikan siapa yang kau nasehati Oh Sehun! Aku namja dan aku tidak secengeng itu!"

Sehun menyeringai dan menatap ke arena. Memperhatikan Tao dan Mark yang sedang melemparkan sumpah serapah sambil berlari−ditambah Mark yang tidak terima dibalap mulai menarik-narik baju Tao dan mengutuknya dengan kasar.

Luhan bersungut-sungut. " Aku kira aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu Sehunnie!?"

" Menurutmu?" Sehun menyeringai dan itu membuat Luhan kembali merona. " Aku tidak sudi mengalah−biarpun dari mate ku sendiri"

Luhan cengo. " Mate ap−"

 _ **BAANGG!**_

" LARI!"

Luhan terlonjak dan hampir jatuh kaget saat pistol peringatan dibunyikan oleh guru somplak mereka. Tapi yang membuat makin terlonjak saat Sehun sudah berlari. Bahkan Luhan lupa kapan namja itu sudah mencapai garis 300 meter.

" LUHAN!" Teriak Tao geram di belakang Luhan. " LARI PABBO! LARIII!"

Luhan baru ingat dan gelagapan sendiri. Ia mulai berlari sekuat tenaga tapi tetap mengatur pernafasannya. Jelas-jelas ia kaget dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lambat merespon karena terlalu memikirkan bagaimana Sehun bisa secepat itu.

' _Demi Tuhan!'_ Maki Luhan. _' Sehun itu bukan manusia kayaknya!'_

Lihatlah sendiri! Bagaimanapun Luhan menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga rasanya kakinya terangkat dari tanah dan terbang−ia masih saja tertinggal 100 sampai 150 meter di belakang Sehun yang malah hanya mengeluarkan sedikit keringat. Malahan kulitnya makin memucat.

Luhan sendiri saja sudah mandi keringat dan wajah manis itu memerah seolah-olah ia habis ditekan oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk orang. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal seperti ingin melahirkan tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengejar Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya menyeringai. Ia masih memakai sedikit tenaga sekarang−jika ia memakai seluruhnya, bisa-bisa ia bisa mengelilingi korea selatan sekarang. Tapi ia masih mengingat bahwa ia di dalam tubuh manusia-nya. Dan ada Tao dari seberang arena melotot ganas padanya.

Elf panda itu mulai menyadari keanehan Sehun.

" Se-sehunnie!" Luhan berteriak dari belakang. Tangannya mengudara demi mencengkram kaos olahraga Sehun. " J-jangan..cephat..cephhaat!"

Sehun menyeringai dan melirik Luhan. " Maaf−sayangnya tidak bisa"

Luhan mengerang kecewa di belakangnya hingga rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa. "Aniyaaahhh... Luhannie inginhh menangghh juga!"

Sehun tersenyum singkat dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga unggul 200 meter di depan Luhan. Membuat para siswi berteriak histeris tidak ketulungan dan Luhan mendesah kecewa.

" ARRGGH! AISSH! SIALAN KAU SEHUNNA!"

Luhan yang dibakar rasa tidak terima−menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Tapi entah kenapa semakin ia berusaha mendekati Sehun, namja tegas itu malah seperti menjauh dan bahkan menghindari kehadiran Luhan di dekatnya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang melotot seperti ingin menggampar dirinya. " Larilah dengan kaki ramping-mu Lu..."

" MWO!? SIALAN KAU MENYEBUT KAKIKU RAMPING OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Dah Eomma..."

" Dah Kyungie sayang! Jaga dirimu!"

 _Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut.._

Kyungsoo menutup telepon rumah Luhan dengan hati tenang. Ia tersenyum manis−mendengar suara eommanya selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menenangkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menelpon eomma-nya yang sedang bekerja lembur di sebuah perusahaan di Busan sebentar karena dirundung rasa bosan yang berlebihan. Ia sudah memasak, menonton tv, mengolah kue, membaca dan serentetan hal berguna lainnya tetapi tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Makanya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk turun ke sekolah bagaimanapun keadaannya karena ditinggal sendiri itu luar biasa membosankannya. Ditambah ia pasti kena giliran jaga rumah atau menjaga anjing ahjumma tetangga mereka.

Kyungsoo bisa bahasa anjing−makanya kalau soal menjaga anjing, Kyungsoo jagonya. Tapi tetap saja−menjaga 6 anjing Siberian Husky selama lebih dari 5 jam dengan karakter berbeda membuat Kyungsoo pusing sendiri.

Namja bermata bulat itu menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Bersenandung kecil dengan lagu-lagu kesukaannya di Pack Park sewaktu kecil dulu bersama Chanyeol atau SeokJin di Kuil Dewi Lupa− _A happy satyr in the woods, Nymph who likes to swim, Wolves and the Roman Legiun_ dan _12 Gods of Olympus._

Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dan sesekali tertawa saat menyanyikan sebuah lirik yang baginya lucu. Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi dan menghentakkan kaki mengikuti irama hingga satu apartemen penuh dengan nyanyian Kyungsoo.

" _A happy Satyr comes to woods~_

 _He sing and dance happily~_

 _But he meet a Big Mama Cyclops..._

 _And being catch by a big head Cyclops!_

 _Lalalala..._

 _Being catch~"_

Kyungsoo tertawa.

" _The Satyr laugh~_

 _He knock the cyclops with pig head~_

 _The Cy−"_

Kyungsoo seketika berhenti bernyanyi saat ia merasa sebuah angin memasuki jendela balkon Luhan yang terbuka−menghempaskan tirai jendela dengan lembut. Ia menyipitkan mata curiga ke arah balkon yang terbuka tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Bahkan burungpun tidak ada ditambah ini masih pagi.

Namja bermata bulat itu reflek memeluk tubuhnya. Seolah-olah itu insting tersendiri Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Kekuatan Hybrid Kyungsoo mendeteksi ada sesuatu yang datang−bukan manusia. Dan orang itu mengincar keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Sambil berjaga-jaga dengan pandangan awas−Kyungsoo kembali bernyanyi. Mulutnya setia melontarkan lirik demi lirik lagu agar membantunya menghilangkan rasa takut berlebihan selagi ia berjaga-jaga.

" _Zeus is the great king..._

 _Who rules the Olympus~_

 _He has a big storm and big thunder~_

 _Hera is the great Queen..._

 _Who helps people on a great wedding~_

 _She makes every relationships walk with happy ending~_

 _Athena is−"_

" HALO!"

" KYYAAA!"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat sosok Kai muncul dari kamar Luhan dengan balutan jas lengkap. Menyeringai ke arahnya sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah yang begitu mekar.

" Halo Kyungie manisku!"

Kyungsoo spontan memekik. " GYYYAAAA! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK!?"

Kai terkekeh dan meletakkan buket bunganya di meja TV. Ia bersiul-siul kecil sambil menatap Kyungso dengan tatapan menggoda. Kyungsoo sendiri terdiam karena siulan Kai mengikuti nada lagunya.

" Kyungie~" Panggil Kai. Ia berjalan mendekat dan Kyungsoo spontan berdiri untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Ia meremat boneka bambi Luhan di sofa dan memeluknya kuat. "Ayo nyanyi lagiii~ Suaramu indah...ditambah lagu tadi favoritku! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu eoh?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya. " M-mana aku tahu!? Aku cuma tahu dari eommaku!"

" Hmm? Ayo nyanyi lagi...kali ini aku juga ikut!"

Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat kebiasaan Kyungsoo untuk memekik keluar lagi. Kai sendiri tertawa dan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk bersama di sofa sedangkan tangan Kai melayang menuju pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Menekannya sensual disana.

" K-kau mau menyanyi atau m-mau modus s-sunbae!?" Protes Kyungsoo. Ia mencibir dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya kesal. " Dan b-bagaimana kau bisa masuk!? Kau bolos!?"

Kai tertawa. " Bagaimana kalau dua-duanya hmm? Dan...rahasia! Kecuali kau mau menyanyi untukku"

Ia meniup lubang telinga Kyungsoo hingga namja manis itu menggelinjang tidak nyaman. " S-sudahlah! A-ayo menyanyi..."

Kai menyeringai. " Baiklah...kau duluan."

Kyungsoo merengut dan memukul tangan Kai yang bergerak nakal di pahanya. "Biarkan aku bernyanyi dan j-jangan sentuh-sentuh pahaku!"

" Hahaha! Baiklah baiklah!" Kai mengangkat tangannya dari paha mulus Kyungsoo tapi namanya juga Kai−ia punya sejuta akal untuk modus. Dan berganti mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mencibir.

" _Athena is a great warrior..._

 _Who helps heroes with wisdom~_

 _Make them learn something useful~_

 _Ares is a great killer..._

 _Who loves to fight ad make war~_

 _An−"_

" STOOPPP!"

Kai membuka tangannya lebar ke udara. " Stop stop stop!" Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah dibuat-buat kesal. Tapi mata tajam Kai melirik nakal ke arah Kyungsoo yang menganga tidak terima.

" Apanya yang Stop stop stop!?" Gerutu Kyungsoo. " Aku telah menghafal lagu itu selama 5 tahun lebih dan seingatku tidak ada yang salah dengan liriknya!"

Kai tertawa. Bukan tawa geli tapi tawa menggoda. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah dibina oleh keluarga Werewolf sejak lama−mencium nada tidak beres dari tawa Kai. Seolah-olah tawa itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang...licik...

" Nah!" Kai menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum. " Giliranku...tapi langsung ke lirik favoritku saja!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis bingung dan duduk beringsut menjauh. " A-apa?"

" _Aprhodite is the great lover..._

 _Who attracks people with love~_

 _And a big sex~"_

Kai menyeringai. Pandangannya menjadi berlainan dan itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo panik setengah mati. " K-kau mengubah liriknya! S-seharusnya itu _and a big beautiful romance!_ "

Namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh. Yang terdengar ngeri di telinga Kyungsoo. " Oh ya? Menurutku itu benar~"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata imut dan spontan menggeleng kuat. Ia meremat boneka bambi Luhan dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Menahan Kai semakin menekan-nekan tubuhnya ditambah tangan itu menjalar kemana-mana dengan nakal.

Kai menjilat bibirnya. " Lirik itu sangat benar...apalagi bagian terakhir~"

Kyungsoo sontak berjengit dan menepuk tangan Kai kasar di bagian pahanya. Karena tangan itu merambat menuruni hingga menuju selangkangannya yang sangat sensitif. Kyungsoo meneguk saliva kasar saat Kai mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar saat Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya tadi.

" Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kai dingin. " Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun jika sudah menyangkut soal _mendapatkan sesuatu_ "

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka bambi Luhan erat−Sangat erat. " Aku t-tidak m-mengerti..."

Kai berdiri dan menyeringai. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dan terkekeh. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana formalnya.

" Kyungsoo...apakah kau percaya adanya Vampire?" Kekeh Kai.

Kyungsoo membatin. Ia mencibir−Ia sendiri Hybrid yang diasuh oleh para werewolf terkuat di Korea Selatan dan dia tidak mempercayai vampire? Yang nyata-nyata hidup bersebelahan dengan mereka?

 _Pffft_...Tampar Kyungsoo jika ia masih menyangkal tidak percaya Vampire.

" A-aku percaya mereka! Eomma-ku selalu mendongengkan tentang para Vampire yang suka menggoda yeoja dan berakhir meminum darah mereka!"

Kai seketika tertawa lepas dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat alis bingung. Padahal ia sudah merangkai kata-kata pura-pura tidak tahu terbaik yang ia miliki agar Kai tidak mencurigainya. Tapi apa ini?

Apakah ia salah bicara?

" Oh demi Hades!" Ucap Kai. " Paranoid manusia! Ahahaha!"

Kyungsoo merengut. " Memangnya kau tau apa tentang mereka?"

" Hm?" Kai seketika terdiam tapi senyum geli itu masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Surai kehitaman Kai terangkat ke atas−di sengaja untuk menggoda Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah kesal nan imut sekarang.

" Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa diriku mengenal mereka sampai seluk terdalam?" Kai menyeringai. " Apakah kau berani bertaruh manisku?"

Kai melayangkan tangannya pada dagu mulus Kyungsoo−mengelusnya sebentar disana. Mengecup hidung mungil Kyungsoo lama tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo panik seperti ingin tenggelam.

" Ya!" Kyungsoo yang dirundung emosi karena Kai lagi-lagi berbuat mesum padanya−lupa dengan nasihat Chanyeol soal gegabah. " Aku berani bertaruh! Aku bertaruh kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka!"

Kai menyeringai. " Taruhan diterima manis...dan jika aku menang−maka aku akan menculikmu~"

Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia menganga takut karena sudah menantang Kai yang nyata-nyata Vampire! Pasti ia tahu seluk beluk bagaimana menjadi vampire! Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya Hybrid biasa.

' _Oh dewi Lupa...maafkan sifat gegabahku!'_ Batin Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang. " Siap untuk taruhan?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus ataupun menghela nafas berat. Semenjak sehabis berlari tadi−yang dimenangkan oleh Sehun dengan selisih jarak 500 meter, namja tegas itu seolah-olah cuek dengan Luhan. Bahkan saat istirahat pertama dan kelas berganti−Sehun menjauhi Luhan.

Ditambah juga Sehun kelihatan mulai mendekati para yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya.

Luhan merengut dari meja dan melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Sehun yang sedang menjawab serentetan pertanyaan para siswi. Tentu saja mereka girang setengah mati karena Sehun yang dikenal cuek mau meladeni mereka.

Malahan kelihatannya namja itu senang.

" Aishh..." Rutuk Luhan. " Apakah yeoja-yeoja itu tidak tau Sehun tidak suka ribut?"

Luhan membuka buku fisika-nya setengah hati. Ia seolah-olah merasa sangat tidak rela saat Sehun didekati oleh para yeoja. Hatinya panas dan rasanya Luhan ingin menyuruh Tao me-wushu mereka semua.

Tapi sayangnya−Tao sedang keluar sekarang.

Dan jadilah Luhan sendirian merengut dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Sehun di meja belakang yang asyik mengobrol. Malahan namja tegas itu seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Kan biasanya isnting Sehun itu tinggi sekali. Luhan melirik saja ia tahu.

Nah! Tapi sekarang?

" Hei Lu!" Mark menepuk pundak Luhan. " Kenapa?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan masamnya dari Sehun dan memandang Mark dengan mata rusa yang memelas manis. " Aku sedih Mark~"

Mark membalik kursi hingga menghadap Luhan di sebelahnya. Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik−Mark selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah teman-teman sekelasnya. " Kenapa? Nilaimu sedang turun? Perasaan nilaimu bagus-bagus saja−malahan akhir-akhir ini meningkat..."

" Bukan~" Luhan menggeleng dan sedikit melirik Sehun yang masih tidak menyadari Luhan. " Sehun tidak mau di dekatku lagi..."

Mark menganga. " A-apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar..."

" Sehun tidak mau di dekatku lagi..." Ulang Luhan. Ia memasang wajah sedih. "Malahan ia banyak mendekati yeoja akhir-akhir ini..."

Mark mengangkat tangan sambil menganga. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi terlalu terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan. Ia tau−sebagai ketua kelas ia harus memantau sikap teman-temannya termasuk Sehun.

Sejak pertama masuk−namja albino itu sudah menempel-nempel ke Luhan seperti benalu. Tapi ditinggal Sehun sebentar saja reaksi Luhan sudah seperti ini?

" Lu.." Panggil Mark. " A-aku memang tidak pandai soal ini tapi−apakah kau cemburu?"

Luhan sontak melebarkan matanya dan melotot kaget ke arah Mark. Ia mengatupkan mulut terkejut dan sesekali mengalihkan lototan kagetnya dari Mark ke Sehun selama tiga kali.

" A-aniya!" Sangkal Luhan. " Pffft...! Kau kira aku pacarnya hingga aku secemburu itu!? Tapi rasanya juga tidak enak dijauhi tapi tetap! Aku tidak cemburu!"

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Serius..? Bagaimana kalau jatuh cinta?"

" ANIYA!" Jawab Luhan langsung. Wajahnya merona setengah mati dengan mata melotot. " D-darimana kau bisa m-menyimpulkan seperti itu Mark!?"

Mark memajukan bibirnya. " Hm? Kalau beneran bagaimana? Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis...dang jangan menyangkal Lu. Terkadang sesuatu yang kita sangkal 60% menjadi kenyataan. Aku pengalaman dengan itu~"

" Tapi aku namja!" Balas Luhan. " Aku normal!"

Mark menghela nafas. " Itu kata-kata pertama yang juga ku lontarkan pada Jackson. Aku menyangkal kuat...Tapi pada akhirnya−dia jadi namjachingu-ku~"

Luhan terlonjak dari kursinya dan membuat para yeoja dan Sehun meliriknya. Yeoja meliriknya kesal karena mengganggu sedangkan Sehun...

Entahlah−tatapannya dingin tapi juga tanpa makna disana. Kosong.

Luhan melirik Sehun juga dan entah kenapa hatinya dirambati perasaan senang saat akhirnya namja tegas itu menatap ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengomeli Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya kuat agar tidak lepas tapi ia merasa tidak bisa.

Sehun membuang wajah dan mendecih saat senyum Luhan sedikit terkembang. Dan perlakuan itu sukses membuat Luhan kembali murung dan duduk dengan perasaan sedih yang berkepanjangan.

" Lu?" Tanya Mark. Ia khawatir sekali. " Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Luhan kembali menatap Mark dan reflek menganga. " K-kau...punya n-namjachingu?"

Mark merona. Ia menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Luhan mau tidak mau tersenyum. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat ketua kelas mereka yang selalu serius ini merona setengah mati.

" A-ano...aku aneh ya?" Tanya Mark lirih. " S-seharusnya akulah yang punya yeojachingu..t-tapi kenyataannya malah aku..aku jatuh ke tangan s-seorang namja. Y-yang sama-sama s-sejenis sepertiku..."

Luhan meringis mendengar nada bicara Mark. Ia menceritakan seolah-olah hubungan mereka itu tabu tapi memang tabu.

Tetapi Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka menghakimi sesuka hati dan memvonis Mark salah. Ia tidak suka menyakiti hati teman-teman kesayangannya. Lagipula−Ia merasakan nada sedih di dalam penuturan Mark.

" Sudahlah Mark..." Luhan mengelus pundak Mark. " Kau tidak aneh! Percaya padaku...cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika hatimu sudah tertambat dengan namjachingu-mu...kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya bukan?"

Mark mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Luhan.

Sehun diam-diam melirik Luhan disaat namja bermata rusa itu tidak meliriknya. Ia menangkap semua ekspresi Luhan padanya tapi ia tetap acuhkan.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak suka jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Ini hanyalah rencana karena ia tau badai itu akan datang. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan dengan membiarkan badai itu menyentuhnya. Lagipula Sehun sudah mendapat berkah dewi Artemis. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa dilukai. Jadi ia bisa bebas melindungi Luhan.

" Permisi..."

Seisi kelas yang gurunya memang tidak ada spontan menolehkan kepala pada pintu depan kelas. Nona Krystal Jung berdiri dengan senyum disana.

" Tolong perhatian ya! Saya mendapat perintah dari guru-guru bahwa hari ini sekolah bubar lebih awal karena sekolah ingin direnovasi dan dipakai oleh OSIS untuk acara festival tahunan. Jadi diharapkan seluruh siswa mengosongkan kelas lebih awal. Kepada para ketua kelas−diharapkan segera mengumpulkan kunci ruangan kepada saya"

Mark berdiri. " Sekarang juga Mrs?"

Krystal mengangguk. " Ya!"

" Kalian sudah dengar perintahnya! Cepat-cepat! Masukkan dan pulang! Bubar!"

Seisi kelas girang setengah mati. Karena sehabis ini mereka mendapat ulangan fisika tapi karena sekolah bubar lebih awal−ulangan dibatalkan! Betapa bahagia-nya hati mereka. Termasuk Luhan juga−karena ia tidak belajar malam tadi demi menjaga Kyungsoo yang demam.

" YEHEY!" Luhan berdiri dan memekik senang. Ia mengambil tas-nya dan memasukkan buku fisikanya sembarang ke dalam tas.

Mark hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyum manis Luhan kembali terkembang.

Jujur−Mark merasa tidak tegaan jika melihat namja bermata rusa itu sedih. Dulu, Luhan pernah sedih dan menangis di kelas karena ia pernah ditolak oleh Sulli dari kelas sebelah. Jadilah Mark dan Tao yang harus membujuknya agar ceria lagi.

Kesedihan Luhan seolah-olah bisa menular kemana-mana. Begitu juga dengan rasa bahagianya yang pasti ikut menular juga pada orang-orang di dekatnya.

" Mark! Bawakan tas Tao-Tao ya!"

Mark mengangguk sedangkan Luhan sudah kelaur terlebih dahulu.

Niatnya sih ingin mengajak Sehun tapi kelihatannya Luhan harus menelan kekecewaan kembali. Sehun malah pulang bersama para yeoja yang kembali berteriak histeris dan berkumpul di dekatnya seperti semut.

Luhan ingin menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Seolah-olah air matanya tidak mau keluar untuk bereaksi pada rasa sakit di hatinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa meringis dan berucap lirih sambil berjalan keluar koridor.

Jauh di dalam hatinya−Luhan berharap Sehun akan mencegatnya seperti kemarin. Tapi semakin lama ia melirik ke belakang tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sehun sama sekali. Hanya ada segelintir atu gerombolan siswa lain.

Hingga mata rusanya menatap seorang siswi dengan rambut hitam legam berdiri di koridor menghadap jendela. Dengan balutan baju sekolah rapi dan buku kecil berwarna ungun di tangannya.

" Xi Luhan?"

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba siswi itu berbalik. " A-aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya..."

" Oh!" Siswi itu tersenyum. " Aku Wu Seohyun dari kelas sebelah. A-aku..."

Seohyun merona hingga membuat Luhan bingung. Ia memainkan ujung baju seragamnya gugup dan menggigit bibir. " Ano...L-luhan aku...sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas awal.."

" MWO!?" Pekik Luhan. " K-kau menyukaiku!?"

Seohyun mengangguk malu. Ia merona dan Luhan juga merona. Luhan tidak pernah lagi berada dalam hubungan apapun dengan para siswi di sekolahnya sejak ia ditolak oleh Sulli saat kelas X.

Tapi sekarang−Seorang siswi bernama Wu Seohyun dari kelas sebelah mengaku menyukainya sejak kelas X. Luhan menjadi dilema. Melihat Seohyun membuat Luhan teringat Sehun.

Betapa pucatnya kulit gadis itu mengingatkan Luhan dengan kulit Sehun. Tatapan tajam gadis itu membuat Luhan merasa ditatap oleh Sehun. Wajah cantik Seohyun membuat Luhan merona karena membayangkan wajah tampan Sehun.

" Xi Luhan..." Panggil Seohyun. " Bisa kita ke kelasku? Ano..aku ingin memberi coklat tapi tertinggal"

Seohyun merona dan mengeluarkan mata memelasnya hingga membuat Luhan menjadi tidak tega. Jangan salahkan sifat Luhan yang tidak tegaan jika sudah menemui siapapun atau apapun yang menyentuh hatinya.

Para siswa lain sudah mulai pulang dan lagipula Luhan tidak mendapati keberadaan Sehun di dekatnya yang bisa saja menggampar Seohyun karena namja itu posesif sekali.

" Baiklah!" Luhan tersenyum manis. " Aku temani!"

Seohyun berbinar senang. " Ahh! Xie Xie Oppa!"

Seohyun menggiring Luhan dengan senang menuju gedung barat. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengikuti langkah ceria Seohyun. Tanpa tahu bahwa Seohyun menyeringai setan. Ia telah melancarkan sesuatu yang sangat jahat untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Jadi ini kelasmu Seohyun-ssi?"

Seohyun mengangguk kecil dan menarik tangan Luhan masuk delam kelas bahasa. Kelas sudah kosong tapi masih berbuka. Luhan menjadi bingung dengan Seohyun. Bukannya kunci kelas dipegang oleh ketua kelas dan diserahkan pada Nona Krystal?

" Seohyun-ssi?" Panggil Luhan.

Seohyun tersenyum pada Luhan sambil merogoh tas ransel ungu-nya. " Ya Oppa?"

" Nghh...bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci kelas? Bukannya semua di tangan ketua kelas sebelum diserahkan pada Nona Krystal?"

" Oh itu..."

Seohyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kayu gaharu dengan ukiran naga yang indah. Hingga membuat Luhan terpana saat Seohyun memberikan kotak itu padanya−belum pernah Luhan menemukan sesuatu seindah itu sebelumnya.

" Nah Oppa! Mianhe...coklatnya kusimpan disini supaya tidak meleleh. Dan soal kunci−aku ketua kelasnya lho!" Jelas Seohyun. " Oppa mau kan menerima coklatnya?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan segera mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Seohyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. " Tentu saja! Xie Xie Seohyun ssi!"

" Tidak masalah Oppa!"

Saat tangan Luhan ingin membuka pinggiran kotaknya−sebuah panah kecil melesat. Mengagetkan Luhan dan Seohyun karena panah itu tepat membidik kepala Seohyun tapi gadis itu segera menghindar.

" S-SEHUN!?" Luhan berteriak kaget.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan tatapan menusuk dan tajam. Ia memandangi Luhan dan Seohyun bergantian dan dahinya mengerut tidak suka dengan gigi bergemeletuk kuat saat menatap Seohyun.

Seohyun mendesis dan menggeram dan dibalas Sehun dengan desisan yang lebih kuat. Sehun menatap Luhan sengit dan tajam.

" Luhan−menjauh darinya"

Seohyun memegang tangan Luhan. " Oppa...aku takut!"

" LUHAN−MENJAUH DARINYA!"

Luhan menghempas kotak kayu itu kuat dan melotot pada Sehun. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh namja albino itu. Dan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

" Sehun! Apa-apaan!? Kau menakutinya!" bentak Luhan. " Ia tidak salah apa-apa!"

Sehun mendesis dan menggebrak meja kuat hingga Luhan terlonjak. " Kotak itu adalah tidur Stygian murni! Itu esensi dunia bawah Luhan dan−"

Sehun menunjuk Seohyun dan menggeram. " Menjauh dari rusaku jalang"

" HA!" Kekeh Seohyun. " AHAHAHAHA!"

Seohyun tertawa nyaring hingga Luhan merasa takut. Namja bermata rusa itu memundurkan langkah ke arah Sehun saat Seohyun tertawa menggila. Gadis itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan melotot dengan cara yang mengerikan ke arah Luhan.

" AHAHAHA! KAU KIRA AKU TAKUT OH SEHUN!? KAU AKAN JADI MILIKKU!"

Seohyun menunduk dan membuat Luhan makin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok di dekat Sehun. Luhan tidak mengerti ini semua. Dan semakin tidak mengerti sekaligus takut saat dua sayap kelelawar hitam dengan ujung tajam mencuat dari punggung Seohyun.

Merobek seragam sekolahnya. Mata Seohyun berubah menjadi ungu berkilat dan menciptakan asap keunguan di sepanjang jalurnya tapi tidak satupun mengenai Sehun maupun Luhan.

" Kau ingin menantangku deimon?" Sehun mendengus. " Biar kutarik jantungmu"

Sehun melirik Luhan. " Luhannie...jika kau takut−tutup saja matamu"

" A-apa?" Luhan menganga. " A-aku..."

Hologram sihir berwarna merah tercipta di kaki Sehun hingga membuat Luhan memekik kaget. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya saat sinar merah membungkus tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya−merombak habis penampilan pemuda itu.

Dan sepasang mata merah dengan gigi taring menyapa pandangan Luhan.

" S-sehun..." Panggil Luhan tidak percaya. " K-kau..."

Sehun tersenyum singkat padanya sebelum berlari ke arah Seohyun dengan taring mencuat layaknya belati dan sepasang mata merah tajam menyala dan berkilat benci.

Luhan segera menutup matanya takut saat Sehun mulai menerjang Seohyun. Namja bermata rusa itu menggetar ketakutan hingga ia terduduk. Terisak dan menekuk lututnya saat teriakan Seohyun menggema. Ia tidak akan pernah suka suara ribut dan penyiksaan. Itu membuat Luhan takut dan gemetar.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia merapal banyak doa hingga terdengar suara jendela pecah.

 _ **PRANGGG!**_

Luhan segera membuka matanya dan melihat Seohyun dengan tubuh acak-acakan keluar− maksudnya terbang melalui jendela. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang sama awutnya. Hanya saja lebih sedikit luka gores di wajah tampan dan tangan putihnya.

" SEHUN!"

Luhan segera berdiri dan menerjang tubuh Sehun dengan pelukan. Namja bermata rusa itu dirundung rasa kahwatir dan panik yang besa. Ia terisak di dada Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan bertindak sejauh ini. Ia malah akan mengira Luhan akan menjuahinya dan membuat Sehun harus menculik Luhan paksa.

" Luhannie..." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusa yang berkaca-kaca. " PABBO! Kau membuatku khawatir dan kau−"

Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata merah Sehun serta taringnya yang sedikit mencuat. "−Vampire...?"

" Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah sok polos.

Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengernyit mengaduh. " Aish! Kau kira aku sebodoh apa? Dan k-kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku hikss...d-dari awal..hikss..kau membuatku takut..hikks...hikss.."

Air mata keluar dari manik manis Luhan hingga membuat Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa. Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun yang sedikit tergores dan kembali terisak. " Hikksss...t-ternyata kau hikss...y-yang berada di mimpiku selama ini..hikks.."

" Luhan..aku.." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan tersentak.

" Sehunna! T-tanganmu..hikkss..panas.."

Sehun juga kaget. Sial! Panas itu kembali. Kulit dan aliran darah Luhan menggoda insting terdalamnya untuk mencicipi Luhan. Darah Luhan menggoda hawa nafsu Sehun untuk bangkit.

Sehun mengerang dan itu membuat Luhan khawatir.

" Luhan" Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. " Aku..darah..arrgggh! Pergi sekarang sebelum aku memakanmu!"

Luhan mundur sebentar dan meneguk ludah berat saat Sehun mengerang hingga dua taring itu muncul dan terlihat. Ia ingin lari−ia takut. Sehun sudah membohonginya. Ia bukanlag manusia. Sehun itu Vampire yang bisa saja membunuhnya!

Tapi Sehun juga yang menyelamatkannya dari Seohyun. Luhan dilema. Antara merasa tidak tega dengan Sehun yang mengerang dan mencekik lehernya sendiri demi menghilangkan dahaga itu atau lari karena takut bahwa Sehun bukanlah manusia−tapi Vampire.

' _Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis Lu... Jangan menyangkal sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui kebenarannya atau kau malah terperosok ke dalamnya begitu jauh...'_

Luhan melebarkan mata saat suara itu memasuki kepalanya. Suara Sehun dari mimpinya bersama dengan seekor rusa emas itu. Dan seolah-olah itu memberitahu jawabannya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana dia membantu Sehun?

" Vampire...membunuh...malam...makan darah.." Luhan seketika mematung. " D-darah...itu dia!"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam mematung di depan pintu kelas. Ia mengerang−seharusnya Luhan harus lari sejak tadi karena dahaga ini benar-benar mencekik esensi hidup Sehun. Merasakan kehadiran mate-nya di dekatnya.

Dan Sehun dibuat makin tercengang saat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dan menatap Sehun serius.

" Lu.." Ucap Sehun tidak percaya. " Apa yang kau la−"

 _ **SREEEET!**_

"−kukan..."

Luhan menarik wajah Sehun dalam sekali sentakan dan mengarahkannya pada leher jenjang namja manis itu. Hingga hidung runcing Sehun menyentuh kulit semulus sutra itu. Tidakk...Luhan jangan mengumpankan dirimu.

Bau darah Luhan memabukkan Sehun. Sehun tidak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat pembuluh darah yang menonjol disana. Bergejolak mengalirkan darah segar berbau manis.

" Lu.." Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. " Jangan..jangan aku.."

Luhan memeluk Sehun kuat. " Luhannie tidak ingin melihat Sehun terluka. Minumlah darahku−minumlah jika itu membantu mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak membunuhku! Awas sampai aku mati!"

" Ho...kau tidak mati" Sehun menjilat kulit leher Luhan sambil menyeringai. " Hanya terangsang..."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hawa panas menjalar hingga tubuhnya menggelinjang. " Mmmh...S-sehunnhh..."

" Hmm?" Sehun menciumi leher itu berkali-kali dan dalam agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya nanti. Tangannya juga mengelus punggung Luhan agar rileks jadi gigitan itu tidak terlalu menyiksa. " Ada apa hmm?"

Luhan meremat kemeja Sehun. " Anggh..c-cepathh..ahh"

" Dengan senang hati tapi.."

Luhan melirik Sehun. " T-tapi apaahh?"

 _ **Cuuupp...**_

 _ **Cuupp..**_

 _ **Cuuupp**_..

" Bila kau merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman−segera beritahu aku. Jadi aku dapat berhenti menghisap darahmu.."

Luhan mengangguk. " Tahan Luhan...mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit"

Sehun mencium bagian leher Luhan yang menampilkan banyak pembuluh darah dalam. Dan mengeluarkan taring putihnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menusuk leher Luhan dan merobek lapisan daging luarya hingga memasuki pembuluh darah. Membuat darah dengan sangat deras mengucur darisana.

Sehun hampir saja menghisap Luhan gila-gilaan sekarang karena darahnya bagaikan wine terbaik dari yang terbaik. Begitu candu dan menyegarkan−hingga Sehun ingin terus mencicipi dan tidak menyia-nyiakan setiap tetes demi tetes darah murni Luhan yang mengalir.

Tapi ia mengingat Luhan yang mulai bergerak gelisah di pelukannya.

" Nggh...Sehunna.." Lenguh Luhan. " Auuhh..."

Sehun menghisap darah itu lebih kuat. " T-tahan sebentar lagi..."

Luhan hanya bisa melenguh saat merasakan sensasi darahnya dihisap oleh Sehun. Rasanya memang sakit tapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Seolah-olah itu membuat Luhan ketagihan agar Sehun terus menghisapnya.

" Ahh! S-sehunnn! Ahhh..nyyyahhh!"

Sehun menghentikkan hisapannya dan menjilat luka itu sensual. Nafas Sehun menggelitik Luhan hingga namja itu menggelinjang nikmat. Sehun bukan hanya menjilat−ia mulai berani mencium leher Luhan tanpa ampun.

Mengerjai jakun Luhan dan selangkanya ganas. Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dan merona nikmat.

" Ahh Hunn..c-cukupph..!" Desah Luhan. " Ahh ahh~"

Tapi dibalas Sehun dengan meremas pantat Luhan ganas. Meremasnya dan sesekali menamparnya gemas. Ciuman dan jilatan panas itu juga mulai merambat hingga ke pipi gembul Luhan.

" Mmmhh..Luhan..kau membuatku kecanduan..sluurpp.."

Luhan mendesah. " Nyyahh..j-jangan w-wajahku..ahhh"

Taring Sehun mengerjai pipi Luhan. Bukan untuk menggigit tapi unuk menggesek-gesekkan sensual disana. Hingga wajah Luhan basa akan saliva Sehun. Bahkan saliva itu menetes dari dagu Luhan membasahi kemeja mereka berdua.

Saat Sehun mulai menjilat-jilat bibir atas Luhan−Luhan merasakan lehernya memanas dan pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan tidak mampu merespon apapun di dekatnya sekarang.

" S-sehun..."

Semuanya gelap dan yang terakhir kali diingat Luhan adalah perasaan hangat penuh cinta saat bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlena hingga tak sanggup merespon lagi.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA! *^* SAYA LAMBAT PUBLISH KARENA TERMAKAN HASUTAN TEMAN SAYA UNTUK MENGHABISKAN HARI DENGAN BATTLE OC DRAW!

HIKSS..HIKSSS...MAAFKAN SAYA! *^*

TAPI INI SUDAH DIPANJANGIN LHOO 9K+

MAAFKAN SAYA BILA INI TIDAK SESUAI SELERA! CEPAT REVIEW BUAT SARAN CHAP BERIKUTNYA AGAR LEBIH BAIK!

REVIEW DITUNGGU! ( APAKAH INI BAKALAN MPREG ATAU KAGAK?)

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**BAB 11**

.

.

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS ( OT 12)

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

HUNHAN

KAISOO

CHANBAEK

KRISHO

CHENMIN

.

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA

( NO PLAGIAT! BANYAK SEKALIII TYPO DAN GAJE!)

* * *

.

.

.

Bunyi dentingan peralatan makan yang beradu menjadi latar belakang suara paling mencolok di ruang makan bergaya Inggris Mansion Wu.

Matahari mulai naik seiring waktu berjalan, diikuti dengan sengatan panasnya. Memasuki setiap sudut rumah dan mansion di kota Seoul−termasuk Mansion sang pangeran Deimon yang dikenal dingin dan licik, Wu Yi Fan aka Kris.

Kris duduk dengan santai di kursi mewah yang terbuat dari kayu gaharu berusia 1000 tahun dan dilapisi ukiran naga merah bertahtakan emas murni. Kain sutra merah menjadi alas duduk kursi tersebut. Permata dan berlian adamantian bersinar diterpa lampu-lampu elegan dan lilin meja makan.

Di seberang meja makan yang panjangnya sekitar 1.5 meter itu−duduklah seorang namja manis dengan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna coklat. Tubuh mulusnya tertutupi oleh pakaian khas bangsa Deimon yang begitu terbuka. Kedua tangan rampingnya dibalut sebuah borgol perak yang berdenyar akan mantra sihir. Dan borgol itu tersambung pada rantai panjang yang dikaitkan ke kaki meja makan.

Ia memegang sendok dan pisau makan dengan wajah merengut. Bibirnya mencibir Kris yang tengah memainkan wine di gelas yang terletak di tangan namja tampan itu. Di hadapan namja manis itu terdapat berbagai macam hidangan dengan kualitas tinggi dan bermacam-macam wine−tetapi ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun dari makanan-makanan itu.

" Kyuhyun... ayo makan makananmu anak manis..."

Kyuhyun mencibir. " Aku tidak lapar−terima kasih atas tawarannya Kris"

Kris mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya yang semula dari wine Prancis di gelas menjadi ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih merengut dan menyumpah−ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanan di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat Kris terkekeh.

Kris setidaknya masih punya _hati_ untuk tidak membiarkan namja manis itu mati kelaparan di sangkar emas miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kris terkekeh hanya bisa mengutuk namja itu dari hatinya. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan memakan makanan atau minuman apapun yang dibuat di dalam mansion Kris. Persephone−Istri Dewa Hades dan Dewi perbungaan pernah memberitahu Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya.

' _Dasar! Dasar Kris keparat sialan!_ ' Maki Kyuhyun.

Persephone sangat menyukai kemanisan Kyuhyun saat ia pertama kali memungut badan Kyuhyun yang terombang-ambing di sungai Styx setelah tercipta dari tetesan darah suaminya−Hades. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun saat sedang berjalan-jalan di bantaran sungai Styx sebelum naik ke dunia atas.

Persephone memekik panik karena ada tubuh anak kecil yang masih hidup−bukan arwah orang mati yang mengambang di sungai itu. Ia bahkan meneriaki Charon yang sedang mengantar arwah orang mati ke gerbang dunia bawah untuk ikut memungut Kyuhyun.

Saat itu Kyuhyun baru berusia sekitar 5 tahun dan membuat Persephone tersentuh saat memberikan Kyuhyun baju untuk dipakai.

Hati keibuan Persephone keluar pada saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang dan mengigil akibat diterpa hawa angin Erebos yang sarat kesengsaraan. Mata coklat bersinar dan rambut ikal sewarna itu mengingatkannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah darah daging dan bagian lain dari diri Persephone yang terpisah.

 _Cerminan dirinya._

Hades begitu mencintai Persephone bagaimanapun keadaannya−hingga saat Dewa itu terluka, tetesan darah keemasan dewatanya atau _Ichor_ membiaskan cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Persephone. Dan menciptakan esensi lain dari Dewi itu dalam tubuh seorang namja Vampire di atas sungai Styx.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri menyukai buah delima dunia bawah, yang merupakan buah keramat Persephone.

Persephone yang tidak pernah mempunyai anak−diam-diam mengasuh Kyuhyun biarpun Hades melarangnya. Saat Kyuhyun berada di dunia manusia−Persephone pasti akan selalu mengawasi namja manis itu.

Termasuk sekarang−hati Persephone tersayat-sayat saat Kyuhyun diculik. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dilarang. Air mata Persephone berwarna merah darah saat ia menangisi nasib Kyuhyun−yang berarti sang Dewi begitu sedih. Seluruh tanaman dan bunga Dunia bawah melayu dan mati menjadi debu saat Persephone terisak.

Mimpi-lah satu-satunya cara sang Dewi melindungi Kyuhyun dari jauh. Dan Kyuhyun senang-senang saja karena dibantu oleh Ibu pertamanya setelah ia membuka mata saat tubuh mungilnya digendong sayang oleh Persephone layaknya Kyuhyun adalah bunga dunia bawah.

Pesona dan kecantikan Erebos.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam melirik irisan daging ham panggang di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu. Ia mendegus−Perutnya mengerang minta segera diisi, tetapi Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tidak tertarik pada sedikitpun makanan yang disediakan di dalam mansion Wu.

Kata Persephone−itu sama saja menandatangani kontrak untuk tinggal selamanya di mansion Wu. Memakan makanan yang disediakan di rumah penculikmu adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Pada saat Persephone diculik dulu dari dunia atas ke dunia bawah oleh Hades−ia tidak mau memakan hidangan apapun di istana Hades karena itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi ke dunia atas sebaga dewi bunga dan harus tinggal di Erebos selamanya. Tapi sang Dewi begitu tergoda dengan sebuah delima merah di taman Erebos karena buah delima itu mengingatkannya pada nyamannya dunia manusia.

Fatalnya−sang Dewi memakannya dan membuatnya harus menjadi istri Hades dan tinggal di dunia bawah selama-selamanya.

Dan kejadian itu sama dengan Kyuhyun yang diculik oleh Kris sekarang. Persephone tidak ingin tragedi dirinya berulang pada Kyuhyun. Jadi−ia sudah mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun agar tidak memakan makanan apapun di mansion itu dan meminta makanan luar kepada Kris.

Kyuhyun tentu saja mematuhinya. Jika tidak−ia tidak akan bisa bertemu suami dan putra tercintanya, Dua Oh−Siwon dan Sehun.

" Huh..."

Namja manis itu meletakkan sendok beserta pisau-nya ke meja dan memikat perhatian Kris yang sedari tadi memang melirik Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu kemudian beralih mengambil pisau buah berukuran kecil yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tangan manisnya yang terbalut borgol.

Kyuhyun menatap Kris datar sambil memainkan pisau buah pada sebuah anggur merah di hadapannya.

Melihat hal itu−Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh. " Kau ingin buah lagi Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan beralih memandang Kris dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

" Ya−" Jawab Kyuhyun datar. " −Aku ingin buah delima dan apel merah dari taman luarmu Wu Yi Fan"

Kris meletakkan gelas wine-nya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu melemparkan tatapan tidak suka saat melihat Kris mendekat pada tubuh terbukanya yang hanya ditutupi beberapa kain putih. Sentuhan Kris bukannya membuat Kyuhyun terbuai−malah ia trauma. Trauma yang sama saat ia melihat bayi Sehun dulu tidak bernafas selama 1 menit.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus. " Aku tidak akan pernah memakan makanan ini. Jadi berhentilah menyuguhi-ku macam-macam dan bawakan aku buah delima saja"

Kris menyentuh lengan mulus Kyuhyun dan menyeringai. " Benarkah anak manis? Kau yakin tidak ingin mencoba? Dan lagi−Cuma makan delima itu tidak enak menurutku. Itu hanya akan membuat namja manisku ini sakit perut~"

Kyuhyun mendengus berat. Delima merah adalah buah keramat anak-anak Hades. Mereka bahkan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa perlu takut mati jika hanya disuguhi buah delima merah dan taman Erebos. Lagipula−Persephone-lah pemilik keramat buah delima.

Kyuhyun tidak akan sakit perut dengan buah delima. Malah itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan manis bersama Siwon saat mereka memakan buah itu bersama sebelum melahirkan Sehun. Kyuhyun ngidam berat buah delima.

Kalau apel tadi adalah buah favorit Sehun sepanjang masa. Anaknya ngebet berat sama apel merah setelah melihat apel tersebut dibawa dari Olympus oleh Dewa Hermes sebagai hadiah pada Sehun kecil yang menjaga rusa keramat sang Dewi Artemis.

Jadi Kyuhyun ikut suka karena apel itu menerima berkat tertinggi sang Dewi pemburu.

Kyuhyun menarik rantai borgol di tangannya agar menyamankan kedua tangan rampingnya itu untuk bergerak dan menjangkau sesuatu.

" Kata siapa?" Kyuhyun membalas ketus dan menusuk-nusuk kecil tangan kasar Kris di lengannya dengan pisau buah. " Apakah kau pernah melihatku sakit perut gara-gara memakan sepeti penuh buah delima? Malahan aku minta tambah sepeti lagi"

Kris mengambil pisau itu cepat dan kembali menyeringai lebar. Ia mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke arah pipi mulus Kyuhyun− menggoreskannya pada pipi gembul Kyuhyun dalam sekali gerakan lembut yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata kuat-kuat dan sedikit meringis saat pisau itu menggores pipi mulusnya dan menorehkan luka kecil yang mengeluarkan darah vampire-nya. Sedikit demi sedikit menetes menuju pisau buah itu.

 _ **Sluuurrrppp...**_

" Nghh!"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget karena lidah kasar Kris bermain-main dengan darahnya. Namja tegas itu menghisap-hisap pipi gembul Kyuhyun dan membalurnya dengan salivanya hingga menetes. Luka itu segera saja menutup dibantu saliva Kris dan kekuatan penyembuhan Vampire milik Kyuhyun.

" Jadi−" Bisik Kris di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia meniupnya dengan nafas hangatnya hingga Kyuhyun bergidik. "−burung emasku ini ingin buah delima hmm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kebiasaannya jika bertemu orang mesum diluar−mememikkan nama Siwon kuat-kuat dan menampar wajah si mesum.

Tetapi kali ini−orang mesumnya adalah Kris. Namja yang baru saja menjejalkan vibarator ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan namja manis itu ereksi selama 3 jam dengan tangan terikat. Orang yang sama yang juga menculiknya dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa dia mati. Mengirimkan tubuh imitasi sebagai bukti palsu dan menyekap Kyuhyun asli di tempat yang asing.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat benci dipermainkan−Sama seperti tabiat bangsa Vampire lain yang tidak suka dilecehkan. Kyuhyun juga benci disentuh sembarangan orang karena kulit Kyuhyun bagaikan tetesan madu murni yang menetes di kelamnya dunia bawah. Para arwah orang mati saja tidak berani menatap kulit Kyuhyun karena merasa segan.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan pangeran Deimon keparat ini. Ia bahkan berani melecehkan lubang Kyuhyun yang seharusnya cuma boleh diisi oleh Siwon seorang−dan membuat Kyuhyun ingin merendam wajah Kris di dalam sungai _Plagaethon_ di Tartarus karena geram setengah mati.

Kris mengelus bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Membuka bibir merah merekah itu dan membiarkan jari panjangnya merengsek masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Memainkan lidah Kyuhyun dengan jari nakalnya−hingga Kyuhyun tersedak dan saliva-nya menetes menuruni dagunya sendiri.

" Hisap manis... atau lubangmu akan kubobol~"

Karena kaget mendengar ancaman Kris−namja manis itu sontak menurut dan mengulum jari Kris. Menghisap-hisapnya lembut.

" Mmmh..." Erang Kyuhyun.

Memang selama ini−Kris melecehkan lubang Kyuhyun dengan berbagai barang dan mainan serta jari tapi tidak pernah sekalipun memasukkan penisnya.

Kyuhyun pasti akan mengamuk dan spontan berubah. Namja manis itu akan mengamuk gila-gilaan dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi menyeramkan. Mata coklatnya berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan garis tajam menyala dan geraman buas. Lubangnya adalah asetnya−dan ia sudah bersumpah sehidup semati di hadapan para Dewa untuk setia pada Siwon.

Jadi−menghisap jari Kris sensual lebih baik ketimbang dibobol oleh penis namja lain selain penis Siwon.

Kris memajukan bibirnya menuju dagu mulus Kyuhyun yang terbalur saliva hingga menetes.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya kuat dan berdoa agar tidak melenguh saat lidah kasar Kris mulai bermain-main dengan dagunya yang penuh saliva. Namja tegas itu menjilat habis saliva Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan salivanya. Membalurnya lagi−menghisap serta menjilat.

Dan pada saat lidah Kris merengsek naik menuju bibir merah merekahnya yang bagaikan buah delima matang−Kyuhyun spontan terlonjak.

 _ **BRUUUKK!**_

Kyuhyun seketika mendorong tubuh Kris kuat hingga menabrak meja makan. Namja manis itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat hingga membelakangi Kris dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Nafasnya memburu−menahan hasrat menyerang namja tampan itu dengan kekuatan Vampire-nya.

Ia bersumpah demi sungai Styx bahwa tidak ada lagi yang boleh mengecap bibir manisnya selain Siwon.

" Aku minta buah delima" Ucap Kyuhyun kasar. " Jangan yang lain−dan aku akan kembali ke sangkarku. Terima kasih atas makanannya Wu Yi Fan!"

Kris sudah terbiasa diserang mendadak oleh Kyuhyun. Ia boleh-boleh saja mengekang seluruh kekuatan Vampire Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak bisa mengekang sepenuhnya kekuatan fisik namja berambut ikal itu.

Seolah-olah makin hari−Kyuhyun makin kuat melawannya.

Kris mengelap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan. Ia terkekeh. "Dengan senang hati... Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu se-agresif ini sejak kau meronta saat aku menculik dirimu. Dan membuatku semakin bersemangat"

Kyuhyun masih tidak merespon ucapan Kris. Ia begitu marah dan kesal. Kyuhyun begitu lelah−sangat lelah. Dia dilecehkan, diculik, dipisahkan dari keluarganya, dan serentetan hal ter-brengsek lainnya yang pernah Kyuhyun temui. Selain disetubuhi tentunya.

Ingin rasanya ia menyerah dan kembali pulang ke dunia bawah. Merubah dirinya menjadi esensi darah Hades kembali dan arwahnya bisa menjadi penjaga Mansion Oh sampai beribu-ribu tahun nanti.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin istirahat sekarang−istirahat dari segalanya. Dia hanya meminta untuk dibiarkan menutup mata dengan tenang−biarpun sebentar. Tubuhnya letih dimainkan, hatinya sudah banyak dikhianati dan dikacaukan hingga rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis terisak. Menangisi hidup dan nasib buruknya.

Ia sudah berusaha menangis soal hal itu tapi air mata itu tidak ada. Seolah-olah menolak keluar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menghadapi masalahnya daripada menyesalinya. Menyiratkan kepada namja manis itu untuk tidak pernah menyerah.

Ia terlahir di tengah dunia bawah yang penuh siksa dan dapat bertahan. Ia diacuhkan dan disiksa selama bertahun-tahun oleh suaminya sendiri dan dapat bertahan. Ia melahirkan Sehun hingga arwahnya sudah menggantung di kerongkongan dengan rasa sakit layaknya siksa neraka dan dapat bertahan. Ia diculik dan dilecehkan dan dapat bertahan.

Seolah-olah semua hal itu telah menyiratkan bahwa Kyuhyun lahir dari rasa sakit itu sendiri. Rasa sakit yang harus ia lawan sendiri karena ia terlahir dari rasa sakit itu sendiri. Ia yang mengawali maka ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya.

" S-siwonnie.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menutup mata coklat bersinar-nya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri untuk terisak di depan Kris. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi menangis dan lemah di hadapan pangeran Deimon itu. " Siwonnie..S-sehunnie.."

 _ **PRAAAANGGG!**_

" GARRRRRRR!"

Kris dan Kyuhyun sontak berbalik saat jendela besar ruang makan pecah berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun bahkan menutup mulutnya dan beringsut mundur di kursinya sendiri saat melihat sesosok yeoja dengan sayap kelelawar merengsek masuk dari jendela dengan kuat hingga ia hampir terpental ke depan kaki Kris.

" Arrrggghh... Grrrr..."

Yeoja itu mengerang dan terisak. Ia menutup tubuh bugilnya dengan kedua sayap hitamnya yang berdarah dan luka. Yeoja itu mengerang dan memeluk tubuhnya−menangis kencang. Tubuh bugilnya penuh darah dan luka besar bekas cakaran dan hantaman benda tumpul yang besar.

" Huwaaaa! Hiks..Hikss..Gege.." Yeoja itu terisak dan merangkak menuju Kris tapi ia spontan merosot tersungkur karena tulang betis kanannya bengkok ke arah yang salah. "Hikss..Y-yifan Gege...Hikss...hiksss.."

Kris tersentak dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

" SEOHYUN!" Teriak Kris. " Seohyun! Kau kenapa!?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa kaget dan mematung di kursi saat Kris memeluk tubuh Seohyun kuat. Sedangkan yeoja itu menangis nyaring di dada Kris dan membuka sayap terlukanya. Menekuknya dan membungkus tubuh Kris lemah.

" Yifan Gege...hikksss~" Seohyun meremat kemeja Kris. " Appo..hikss..appo~"

Kris mengelus pundak Seohyun panik. " Kau kenapa!? Siapa yang menyerangmu!?"

Seohyun menggeleng dan matanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mematung. Seketika yeoja itu menggeleng kuat dan kembali meraung-meraung. Menangis makin kencang hingga Kris kalang kabut sendiri.

" Hikss..jangannn..aku mencintainya! K-kau pasti hikkss...akan m-membunuhnya hiksss..." Isak Seohyun. " A-aku menginginkannya! Hikkss..."

Kris memegang pundak Seohyun. " Aniya! Aku tidak akan membunuhnya karena adikku mencintainya! Katakan padaku siapa dia!?"

Seohyun kembali menggeleng dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia melayangkan telunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun seolah menyiratkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget setengah mati−ia memang sering memaki Seohyun tapi kalau sampai menyerang yeoja itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah! Keluar dari sarang saja sudah susah setengah mati! Mau menyerang Seohyun? Kyuhyun siap-siap dibunuh Kris kalau begitu!

" Kyuhyun!?" Balas Kris tidak percaya. " WU SEOHYUN! Jangan main-main denganku! Ia saja tidak pernah ku perbolehkan menyentuhmu dan darimana kau bisa menuduhnya melakukan ini semua!?"

Seohyun menggeleng pelan sambil terisak. " A-aniya...b-bukan Kyuhyun tapi p-putranya..."

Kyuhyun menutup mulut kaget dan menggeleng-geleng. Ia hampir menangis karena panik dan takut. Ia jelas-jelas mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Seohyun. Kyuhyun ikut terisak di kursinya. Namja manis itu menarik kakinya hingga menekuk di kursi dan menutup wajahnya panik. Nafasnya cepat dan matanya membulat tidak percaya−berusaha menampik perkataan Seohyun.

Ia terisak dan memelas.

" T-tidaak..." isak Kyuhyun. " D-demi yang Mulia Persephone−Jangan S-sehun ku..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merengut di kursi taman sekolah. Ia menekuk wajah manisnya dengan tangan meremas tas sekolah kuat. Bibirnya mencibir dan sesekali menyumpah. Baekhyun melirik para siswa yang berlalu lalang pulang dengan pandangan jengah.

Chanyeol padahal sudah berjanji padanya untuk menunggu di taman karena ia sekaligus ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk belanja kosmetik yang Baekhyun inginkan sebagai tebusan atas kesalahan si namja tinggi itu karena menjatuhkan strawberry short cake favoritnya kemarin.

Tapi buktinya−Baekhyun sudah menunggu sejak 30 menit yang lalu tapi si tiang listrik itu belum datang sama sekali! Bahkan kelihatan batang hidungnya saja tidak ada. Ia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar dengan Sehun dan akan segera kembali. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali.

" Awas saja..." Desis Baekhyun. Ia memukul kursi taman. " Awas saja jika tiang listrik itu berbohong! Aku akan menendangnya sampai keluar dari bumi!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan sesekali kembali melirik. Ia bahkan rela tidak pulang bersama dengan Luhan karena menunggu Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun pasti akan mengamuk jika namja tinggi itu tidak datang dan malah pulang duluan.

" MANA SI PARK KEPARAT CHANYEOL ITU HAH!?" Pekik Baekhyun penuh emosi. "AWAS JIKA KAU BERBOHONG TIANG LISTRIK!"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan penuh rasa marah. Ia menendang batu di depannya hingga memantul kuat masuk ke dalam semak-semak rimbun berjarak 5 meter di depannya. Semak-semak itu bergerak sebentar karena terkena sabetan angin yang dihasilkan oleh batu tadi. Tapi akhirnya semak-semak itu kembali seperti biasa.

Namja manis ber-eyeliner itu berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar kursi. Ia menyumpah dan memaki Chanyeol sambil berputar-putar. Mengatakan semua kesalahan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, membeberkan semua kekurangannya dengan nyaring, memaki dan mengutuk Chanyeol dengan seluruh kata-kata kasar.

" Sialan!" Omel Baekhyun. Ia menyipitkan mata ke arah jendela gedung tengah sekolah yang penuh dengan lalu lalang para murid−mereka bertujuan untuk segera pulang. "Kemana saja kau Park Chanyeol!?"

Matahari semakin naik dan hawa panas yang menyengat semakin menyengat setiap menit bertambah, tetapi Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Baekhyun yang memang sudah sering naik darah jika bersama Chanyeol ditambah matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepalanya−menggeram dan menghentakkan kaki ke tanah. Ia menendang sebuah pohon pinus yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

 _ **BUUUGGGH!**_

Baekhyun bernafas tersengal-sengal karena dibakar emosi. " DASAR PEMBOHONG! KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMAAFKANNYA SEBELUMNYA DAN MEMBIARKAN DIA MEMPERMAINKANKU!?"

" Seharusnya aku pulang saja tadi!" Omel Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menjauh dari taman sambil mengoceh-ngoceh kesal. Tidak jarang ia memasang hawa membunuh pada setiap namja tinggi yang ia lalui.

Melihat tinggi para namja itu membuat Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol yang menyengir jail. Dan sukses membuat hidung Baekhyun kembang kempis antara marah atau malah geli.

" Chanyeol pabbo!" Kutuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dengan hati panas. Kakinya menapak lantai marmer kasar. Ia melirik ke belakang sinis tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol di sana−suara jail namja tinggi itu saja tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin Chanyeol mengejarnya?

Namja manis itu mendengus berat. " Huh! Mengejar saja tidak! Dia itu tampan tetapi bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya pernah tertarik dengan namja seperti dirinya?"

Baekhyun merengut dan pergi keluar dari lingkungan sekolah bersama dengan mood yang down dan hati dongkol. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol sampai penyok karena kesal dengan kebodohan namja tinggi itu.

Membohongi Baekhyun bahkan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti anak hilang sendirian. Ditambah Baekhyun mondar-mandir di taman seperti orang tolol karena mencari Chanyeol. Harusnya Baekhyun jangan pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol seumur hidupnya!

Tepat pada saat itu, seorang Dryard−peri Pohon yang pohonnya ditendang Baekhyun tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan merajuk Baekhyun yang sudah sangat parah. Ia memutuskan untuk terbang mencari Chanyeol secepat mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari tergopoh-gopoh menenteng kumpulan Paper bag berisi sepatu mahal dengan merk ternama. Namja tinggi itu melirik jam tangannya cepat dan mengumpat.

" Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol. " Aku terlambat 30 menit!"

Ia berlari menembus kerumunan para yeoja yang berteriak histeris dengan wajah cemas. Tetapi biarpun ia berlari cepat−tangan Chanyeol tetap berusaha mempertahankan paper bag itu agar tidak lecet nantinya.

Susah payah ia harus membantu Sehun membawa Luhan yang pingsan tapi terangsang itu keluar sekolah dan segera berlari ke butik sepatu mahal terdekat demi membelikan Baekhyun hadiah pembuka−ia tidak mau barang-barang itu sia-sia karena lecet.

Setidaknya lumayanlah di mata Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol terus merapalkan sesuatu dengan menyebut banyak nama Dewi Lupa selagi berlari. Ia menerobos para siswa yang bergerombol dengan lincah hingga semua orang berdecak kagum.

" K-kumohon Baekkie..." Pinta Chanyeol. " K-kumohon jangan pulang duluuu.."

Namja tinggi itu seketika mengerang saat ada beberapa siswi yang bergerombol di ujung koridor hingga menutup jalam keluar. Mereka bergosip dan tertawa tanpa menghiraukan beberapa namja dan siswa lain yang berdecak kesal karena jalan keluar satu-satunya diblokir.

Dan Chanyeol termasuk yang berdecak kesal.

" Sialan sekali mereka!" Geram Chanyeol. Ia masih berlari dengan gesit sambil mengamankan paper bag mahalnya yang sejak tadi dilirik-lirik oleh para yeoja yang dilaluinya. " Mereka menghalang! Grrrrr...rasanya aku ingin menggigit mereka semua!"

Chanyeol hampir saja ingin menggigit semua yeoja itu geram karena menghambat Chanyeol dengan bergosip tanpa tahu tempat. Tanpa tahu malu karena telah menyebarkan aib orang di depan publik. Bahkan suara tawa dan gosipan mereka sangat nyaring hingga Chanyeol mendesah jengah.

Dan ditambah−saat Chanyeol mulai mendekat, mereka sadar. Bukannya sadar untuk menyingkir tapi mereka malah sadar untuk meneriaki Chanyeol histeris karena melihat namja tampan itu membawa paper bag mahal dari merk produk ternama dan berlari ke arah mereka.

" GYYYAAA! CHANYEOL OPPA MEMBERIKU HADIAH!"

" ITU HADIAH UNTUKKU! AHH CHANYEOL OPPA!"

" OPPA...HADIAHNYA UNTUKKU SAJA!"

" BUKAN! CHANYEOL OPPA HANYA MEMBERIKU SAJA!"

" ITU HADIAHKU! CHANYEOL OPPA BAHKAN MELIRIKKU DARI JAUH!"

" AKU YANG DILIRIKNYA! BUKAN KAU!"

Chanyeol menggeram berat karena marah. Dia bahkan sudah melirik para yeoja itu tajam dan kasar sembari mendesis. Menyiratkan untuk menjauh atau akan berakhir buruk.

Tapi mereka salah mengartikan−mereka kira Chanyeol melirik mereka untuk memberikan hadiah itu kepada salah satu yeoja. Jadilah mereka berteriak makin histeris dan makin bergerombol demi memperebutkan paper bag di tangan Chanyeol.

" Dasar mulut ember!" Maki Chanyeol. Ia melirik dinding koridor yang cukup landai untuk dilewati. " Ini untuk Baekkie-ku! Tunggu kiamat baru aku akan memberi mereka!"

 _ **SREEEETTTT!**_

Chanyeol melompat−melewati kepala para yeoja yang cukup mudah untuknya karena ia sendiri Werewolf yang sudah terbiasa melompat.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapak di dinding koridor. Ia mulai berlari dengan cepat dan gesit agar tetap mempertahankan titik pusat kesetimbangannya di dinding. Memusatkan gravitasi di kedua kakinya pada dinding itu agar menahan tubuh tingginya dari terjatuh.

Dan itu sukses membuat para yeoja berteriak makin histeris dan jatuh pingsan melihat aksi Chanyeol. Para namja yang ada menjatuhkan rahang mereka lebar-lebar dengan mata hampir keluar.

Soal-nya Chanyeol berlari di dinding koridor seperti profesional. Tanpa mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

" GYAAAAAAA! PARK CHANYEOLLLL~"

Chanyeol bertumpu pada kaki terkuatnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat pada tumpuan kaki kanannya di ujung koridor. Ia mendarat sempurna dengan gaya kuda-kuda berlari dan wajah tampan yang serius. Membuat sisa-sisa siswa yang masih ada untuk bergerombol melihat aksi Chanyeol.

Sebagian besar ya... berteriak histeris seperti ingin diajak kawin lari oleh bias mereka, tapi sebagian kecil lain berdecak kagum dan berbisik soal paper bag di kedua tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah diburu oleh waktu dan makian Baekhyun−terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Baekhyun-lah yang mengisi seluruh pikirannya hingga Chanyeol panik saat ia melihat taman mulai sepi dari kejauhan.

Hanya ada segelintir siswa dan tukang bersih-bersih sekolah mereka−Kim Ahjussi.

" Bacoon ku ada...bacoon ku ada...bacoon ku ada..."

Namja tinggi itu terus merapalkan kata-kata tersebut demi menyemangati-nya agar segera bertemu dengan mate manisnya itu. Membayangkan senyum Baekhyun yang terkembang sempurna karena melihat hadiahnya lebih membuat Chanyeol bahagia ketimbang mendengar makian Baekhyun yang terkadang imut-imut itu.

Ia berlari menembus sekumpulan pohon tinggi nan terawat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang susah ditangkap mata fana. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjangkau habis batas kekuatan manusia-nya dalam berlari dan beralih memakai kekuatan Werewolf hingga ia sangat cepat dan gesit seperti sekarang. Layaknya serigala kutub.

Biarpun resiko-nya begitu tinggi−yang bisa saja membuat dirinya diburu oleh para Elf dan peri penjaga kedamaian atau di temui serigala dari pack lain, berkorban untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun-nya lebih penting daripada semua resiko itu.

Ia sudah menimbang dan berkonsultasi empat mata dengan Dewi Lupa soal resiko dalam menculik Baekhyun. Para Werewolf sangat berhati-hati jika mengambil tindakan karena mereka memikirkan resiko terburuk suatu perbuatan. Apakah itu akan mengancam nyawa mereka atau menghancurkan hubungan mereka?

Dewi Lupa membeberkan penglihatannya−bahwa satu-satunya cara Chanyeol mendapatkan hati Baekhyun adalah berkorban demi dirinya. Sama seperti appa-nya dulu−ia dikeluarkan dari pack-nya dulu demi melindungi Jin yang merupakan serigala kuno dari terjangan werewolf baru.

Baekhyun sama−namja itu memiliki sifat alamiah seekor serigala dalam dirinya. Kau harus menunjukkan kesetiaan dan kuatnya cintamu padanya atau berkorban sesuatu yang berharga demi dirinya maka hatinya tersentuh.

Chanyeol memahami pandangan itu. Melihat kebahagiaan appa dan eommanya di kemudian hari membuat semangat Chanyeol terbakar. Ia ingin seperti itu−ia ingin dirinya dan Baekhyun sama seperti itu atau lebih bahagia lagi.

Mempunyai anak bersama dengan pernikahan langgeng dan cinta yang kuat hingga berabad-abad. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis di kuil sang Dewi dan berdoa agar dirinya diberi kekuatan untuk mewujudkan itu semua.

Mewujudkan semua impian mulia itu di tengah-tengah badai sekarang.

" Park Chanyeol!"

 _ **SREEEETTT!**_

Chanyeol tersentak dan seketika mendesis. Ia menghentikan larinya di taman dengan sekali gerakan tiba-tiba di kaki kanan. Mata hitam berkilat miliknya memandang awas ke sekitar taman rimbun penuh pohon yang bergerak dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin siang.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu meremat paper bag-nya kuat-kuat. Kalau-kalau ada salah satu siswi tadi yang masih mengejarnya dan menerjang paper bag itu tiba-tiba seperti orang kesurupan. Atau mungkin ada yang mengetahui hawa werewolf milik-nya dan menyerang Chanyeol.

" Park Chanyeol! Disiniii~"

" Huh!?"

Chanyeol yang pendengarannya tajam−segera melemparkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Yang tepat berasal dari dedaunan rimbun di salah satu pohon pinus.

Namja tinggi itu menyipitkan mata−antara bingung dan curiga. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan sumber orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia sudah banyak melihat Dryard dan Nymph hutan penunggu setiap pohon di Pack Park. Tapi ia juga tidak jarang menemukan para elf hutan suka mengendap-ngendap di pohon.

Yang jadi masalah−suara yang memanggilnya tadi sungguh jernih. Paling jernih yang pernah Chanyeol dengar selain suara para Muse−dewi-dewi seni dan nyanyian. Layaknya suara air kolam yang mengalir dengan tenang.

Chanyeol makin menyipitkan mata ke arah dedaunan rimbun. Bersiap-siap menyerang jika orang itu mulai membahayakan.

 _ **PLOOOP!**_

" Ungggh!"

Seorang wanita muda yang luar biasa cantik menyembulkan setengah tubuhnya dari dedaunan pohon. Seluruh kulit tubuhnya berwarna hijau daun−tetapi itu semata-mata tidak membuatnya aneh sama sekali. Malah Chanyeol berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan dan ayu-nya wanita itu.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berwarna kuning lembut layaknya senja di pantai berpasir putih. Rambut coklat kayu-nya yang bergelombang hingga sesiku tersibak−menguarkan bau khas gaharu nan harum.

Rentetan bunga berbagai warna nan indah menghiasi kepala wanita itu hingga menyerupai mahkota nan indah. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri ditutupi gaun hijau selutut dari dedaunan pinus yang dijalin menjadi sebuah gaun berbagai pilin yang rumit tapi memesona.

Ia mengerjapkan bulu matanya.

 _ **Twingg...twiiingg...twiiinggg~**_

" Kau−Dryard bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Para Dryard memang sangat cantik−tetapi jika mereka tersinggung maka kau akan segera mendapati tubuhmu dicabik-cabik seperti kertas bekas hingga darah segar berceceran dimana-mana beserta carikan daging manusia. "Apakah aku benar?"

Dryard itu mengangguk antusias. " Namaku Sunny−yang cukup aneh untuk nama Dryard pohon pinus. Padahal itu bagusnya untuk nama Dryard bunga matahari~"

Sunny tersenyum kepada Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol mulai melemaskan gerakannya yang kaku tadi gara-gara terlonjak mendengar sesuatu tiba-tiba memanggil namanya saat ia berlari.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. " Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

" Oh!" Mata Sunny berbinar dan menunjuk antusias kumpulan paper bag di tangan Chanyeol. Menunjuk-nunjukknya dengan gaya anak kecil yang khas. Chanyeol melirik−ia segera menggeram dan menyembunyikan protektif tumpukan paper bag mahal itu ke balik punggung besarnya.

" Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini−" Chanyeol menggeram berat dan memandang tajam ke arah Sunny. " Maaf−aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Dan lagipula ini untuk mate-ku. Aku akan menggigitmu jika berani mengambil"

Sunny menepuk jidatnya dan berdecak kesal.

" Hyaa! Pantas saja Baekhyun menyebut-mu bodoh sepanjang jalan tadi! Kukira namja manis itu berbohong−tapi aku sudah melihat buktinya di hadapanku sendiri! Hah...sungguh bodoh"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. " Apa tadi?"

" Park Chanyeol! Dengarkan ya−" Sunnya menghela nafas dalam. " Siang adalah waktu terbaik bagi Dryard pohon pinus seperti-ku untuk menikmati cahaya mentari. Jadi saat aku keluar−aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja di taman yang sedang menyumpah-nyumpah dengan semua kata kasar hingga aku terlonjak kaget. Telingaku hampir berdarah! Ia mengutukmu! Park Chanyeol−putra dari SeokJin yang merupakan sahabatku!"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget. " Apakah Baekhyun masih di taman!? Apakah ia masih menunggu? Dia memanggil namaku tidak? Dia memaki apa?"

" Dia pulang−" Dengus Sunny. "−ke rumah karena kau membuatnya merajuk setengah mati"

Chanyeol terduduk dengan wajah memelas. " Aku terlambat ya?"

Sunny yang melihat semangat Chanyeol langsung memudar gara-gara mendengar Baekhyun meninggalkan-nya membuat hati kecilnya ikut sedih. Chanyeol menggerakkan paper bag-nya dengan wajah datar tapi sorot mata kecewa.

" Tapi tenang−" Ucap Sunny lembut. " Dia masih tidak terlalu jauh karena di dalam hatinya ia masih menunggumu Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa menyuruh saudari-saudariku untuk mengikutinya sepanjang angin bertiup di pepohonan."

Mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar senang. " K-kau mau?"

" Y-Ya! Lebih baik seperti itu daripada melihatmu sedih seperti tangisan serigala yang patah hati! Jadi−mau tidak?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Sunny serius. " Tentu−aku akan keluar sekolah dan mengejar Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa memberitahuku keadaan Baekhyun jika kalian saja berwujud dedaunan yang ditiup angin?"

Sunny seketika mendengus makin kuat. " Yaak! Kau bisa mendengar bisikan mereka dari angin, bodoh! Jika kau melihat kumpulan kecil dedaunan dan seketika ada angin lembut menyisir di sekitar telinga-mu maka itulah saudari-saudariku! Kami juga harus jaga privasi soal dunia kami dari manusia luar. Sama sepertimu yang memakai tubuh manusia"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran jail-nya yang terkenal dan membuat Sunny memeletkan lidahnya.

" Baiklah baiklah... Kau sensitif sekali! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

Hidung Sunny kembang kempis mendengar penuturan kurang sopan Chanyeol. Padahal SeokJin−eomma Chanyeol dikenal bersahabat dengan semua Dryard dan Nymph alam manapun di Seoul. Jin dikenal akan kebaikan hatinya dan kesopanan kepada semua makhluk magis hingga semua Nymph menyukai namja manis itu.

Tapi−Sunny benar-benar membuat pengecualian untuk putranya, Park Chanyeol.

Namja itu benar-benar tampan seperti appanya dengan sorot mata tegas sarat kepemimpinan. Senyuman miliknya terkadang bisa selembut Jin atau sejail Namjoon. Rambut hitam mengkilat milik Jin beserta kebaikan hati namja manis itu benar-benar menurun sempurna pada Chanyeol sedangkan sifat kurang sopan dan tegas Namjoon menurun sempurna juga.

Oh...jangan lupakan tingginya yang seperti tiang listrik itu. Itu pasti menurun dari Jin karena Namjoon saja kalah tinggi.

Dan... kenakalan itu. Sunny meringis sedih mengingat namja itu−kakak Chanyeol.

Sunny mendumel. " Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh! Sudahlah! Pergi sana sebelum dia terlalu jauh, otak udang!"

" Baiklah!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman manis dan mengacungkan jempol ke udara. Ia kembali berlari dengan sangat cepat−berbalik arah dari taman menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh.

Ia cukup melewati berbagai taman lagi sebagai jalan pintas dan sampailah ia pada gerbang sekolah yang masih penuh dengan siswa yang belum dijemput atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu sebentar.

" Tunggu aku Baekkie~"

Sunny yang melihat kepergian Chanyeol−segera menjalankan tugas untuk memanggil sesama saudari Dryard dan Nymph angin. Biarpun dari luar Chanyeol terlihat sangat baik, ia juga mewarisi sifat buas Namjoon. Sifat buas yang tidak terbaca ataupun terdeteksi.

Ia bisa saja menyerang balik jika kita berbohong.

Sunny menarik nafas dalam hingga dadanya sedikit membusung ke depan. Ia menahannya sebentar sambil menutup mata senja miliknya. Memusatkan kekuatan magisnya pada pita suara, mengambil ancang-ancang, dan...

 _ **WUUSSSSSSHHHHH~**_

Sebuah angin lembut penuh dedaunan dafnah menghembus kencang ke arah pepohonan di sekitar taman. Menggoyangkan dedaunan rimbunnya dengan angin lembut hingga beberapa helai daun yang menyala kehijauan di udara−melayang-layang dan terbang.

Mungkin bagi orang awam−itu hanyalah desiran angin biasa. Tetapi bagi para makhluk magis, itu siulan yang begitu nyaring tetapi jernih hingga nyaman didengar biarpun nadanya tinggi memekakkan.

Panggilan sesama Dryard dan Nymph.

Sunny tersenyum senang saat melihat angin lembut menyapu pepohonan hingga dari balik mata Dryard-nya−ia dapat melihat saudari-saudari cantiknya terbang bersama angin dan memberikan informasi satu sama lain.

Merasa tidak ingin ketinggalan kesenangan bersama saudarinya−Sunny melebur menjadi dedaunan dafnah. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menyala lembut dan berubah menjadi kumpulan dedauan dafnah hingga ditiup para Nymph angin menuju udara bebas.

Berkumpul seolah-olah menjadi dedaunan musim gugur yang tertiup angin−padahal ia sedang menyamar menjadi kumpulan dedaunan bersama seluruh saudarinya dan roh-roh angin atau Nymph angin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" S-sehunnhh...mmmhh..."

Luhan bergumam dan mendesah tertahan di pelukan Sehun. Ia ingin melepaskan hasrat dan hawa panas itu tetapi tidak bisa karena ia pingsan. Otaknya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya tetapi tubuh Luhan cepat bereaksi dengan nafsu itu.

Luhan meremat kemeja depan Sehun dan bergerak gelisah. Kulit Sehun merangsang Luhan lebih. " Nggahh..Sehuunnhh..sentuh akuuu~"

Ia hanya bisa mengigau dan bergumam tidak sadar. Bahkan tangan polos Luhan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membuat hasratnya tertuntaskan. Namja bermata rusa mengikuti isntingnya untuk bergerak naik dan terus naik−hingga jari-jari lentik miliknya menyentuh sebuah tengkuk nan kokoh.

Luhan menyeringai di dalam pingsannya. " Sehunna~Ayo sentuh Luhaaannn..."

Sehun yang sedang susah-susah berlari melompati atap demi atap, hanya bisa mendengus atau sesekali berjengit merasakan tangan Luhan bergerak liar kesana kemari sambil mendesah-desah kecil.

 _ **SREEEEETTTT!**_

 _ **DUUUKK!**_

Kepala Luhan seketika terantuk dada bidang Sehun hingga namja bermata rusa itu mengaduh manja biarpun ia masih setengah sadar dengan nafsu di ujung kepala.

" Unggghh~ Sehunna!"

" Demi Hades...Tolonglah aku" Desah Sehun. Ia melirik Luhan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Luhan mendesah tertahan dengan wajah sexy yang membuat Sehun makin terangsang.

Penis-nya mulai menggembung di balik celana jeans-nya.

" Luhan−berhentilah menyentuh dan mendesahkan namaku" Titah Sehun. Namja albino itu berusaha untuk tidak menerkam Luhan sekarang. Bisa buruk resiko-nya.

1) Sehun yakin Luhan bisa hamil kurang dari dua minggu 2) Ia sudah memberitahu Noona-nya akan membawa Luhan selamat tanpa DIAPA-APAKAN dan ia bisa-bisa dipancung terbalik jika Luhan ketahuan ia terkam 3) Luhan tidak sadar ia terangsang 4) Mereka sedang berada di atap rumah orang dan tidak sopan _enaena-an_ di tempat orang 5) Musim kawin belum datang hingga Sehun yakin yang menyetubuhi Luhan bukanlah dirinya yang asli melainkan dirinya yang terbuai kabut nafsu.

Luhan merengutkan bibirnya dan menarik kemeja depan Sehun. " Mmmhh...S-sehunnieee...Little Lulu yang di celana sudah tidak kuaaat~"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan sorot wajah datar tanpa minat. Tetapi mata tajamnya berkilat merah− ia terangsang. Berusaha mengacuhkan setiap desahan dan lenguhan sensual yang dapat membuatnya memperkosa Luhan seperti iblis.

" Hei..Hei" Sehun menepuk kedua pipi Luhan. " Bangun rusa..."

Luhan memberengut dalam pingsan. Ia menepis tangan Sehun dari pipinya kasar. "Luhannie tidak mau banguuun! Luhannie ingin Sehuuunn! Disiniii~"

Sehun menelan salivanya kasar dan berusaha diam hingga gigi-gigi taringnya bergemeletuk. Luhan membawa jari lentiknya sambil melenguh−turun hingga terus turun dari dada sampai menuju sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana sekolahnya.

Sengaja menekannya kuat dan terkesiap. " Nyyaaahh! S-sehunnaaa~"

Sehun menggeram. Matanya berkilat nafsu tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya sebisa mungkin dan tidak meremas penis mungil Luhan gila-gilaan. " Tidak Luhan! Dasar rusa nakal!"

Luhan mengerang dan meronta. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun yang sedang memindahkan tangannya dari kejantanannya yang setengah ereksi itu. Dan membuat Luhan benar-benar tersiksa.

" Xi Luhan!" Gertak Sehun. Ia menghempaskan tangan Luhan dari penis namja manis itu. " Sadarlah!"

Luhan yang memang jarang digertak sekeras itu, tentu saja kaget. Eomma-nya saja tidak pernah membentak Luhan apalagi sampai menghempaskan tangannya sekasar itu. Biarpun Luhan setengah sadar−tapi emosinya tetap main.

Dan jadilah−Luhan terisak.

" Hikss..hikss...S-sehun jahat..."

Sehun mengerang makin keras. " Demi Hecate... Ini benar-benar melelahkan..."

Sehun mendudukkan diri di salah satu atap rumah di tengah siang kota Seoul yang dingin. Ia membawa Luhan di dalam gendongannya dan merubah posisi namja bermata rusa itu dari terlentang menjadi duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

 _ **Sreeeettt~**_

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan lembut menuju dada bidangnya dan membiarkan Luhan terisak sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun. Namja bermata rusa itu mendumel tetapi tetap melenguh-lenguh kecil saat ereksinya tergesek karena ia bergerak-gerak di pangkuan Sehun.

Matahari bersinar di atas mereka. Sehun hanya bisa memasang senyum tipis saat dihadiahi sifat manja Luhan sekarang. Benar-benar mirip dengan Hannie saat menginginkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kadang kewalahan seperti sekarang.

" Lu..." Panggil Sehun. Ia menumpukan dagu tegasnya pada puncak kepala Luhan yang selembut sutra.

" Apa?" Balas Luhan. Namja bermata rusa masih sedikit terisak dan memainkan jemarinya di dada Sehun dalam keadaan setengah sadar. " Ada apa?"

Sehun menghirup bau feromon Luhan yang begitu kuat. Bau marshmallow coklat yang dipanggang memenuhi rongga hidung Sehun dan membuatnya sedikit terangsang. Luhan layaknya aphrodisiac dalam versi manusia.

Terus menghirupnya dan sesekali mengelus surai coklat muda itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Sehun membenamkan hidung mancungnya ke rambut Luhan dan menggesek-gesekkannya lembut.

Luhan mem-poutkan bibir sebal karena Sehun kelamaan menjawab. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Sehun kesal. " Kenapa lama sekali? Luhan tidak sabar! Jangan panggil Luhan jika tidak ada yang ingin dijawab!"

Sehun mendesis. " Aisshh..dasar rusa tidak sabaran. Lama itu bukan berarti tidak ada yang ingin di jawab, nakal."

" Terus?" Luhan makin mem-poutkan bibirnya. " Terus Sehun ingin bicara apa?"

Tangan albino Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dengan lembut agar tidak melukai ataupun mengagetkan namja bermata rusa itu. Menghadapkan wajah manis Luhan dengan wajah tampan milik Sehun−hingga kedua mata namja beda ras itu bertemu pandang.

Ruby yang menyala dengan mata rusa yang berkilau.

Hati Sehun seketika berdenyut sakit. Tatapan berkilau itu−tatapan berkilau penuh pesona itu mengingatkannya dengan tatapan Hannie sebelum mati. Seolah-olah menyiratkan kepada Sehun kecil bahwa mereka akan segera bertemu lagi.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu lagi.

Sehun membenarkan ramalan itu sekarang. Ramalan bahwa rusanya yang sudah mati akan kembali lagi ke dalam pangkuan Sehun−pangkuan vampire sepertinya. Layaknya kisah Beauty and The Beast−Pysche dan Eros ( Cupid ).

Ramalan yang sejak lama ia remehkan dan tampik kebenarannya. Tetapi dibenarkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka percaya Oracle tidaklah berbohong ataupun berdusta biarpun tampangnya seperti zombie kurang terapi pijat dan krim kecantikan.

" Aku..." Ucap Sehun. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan nanar.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. " Kau? Kau apa?"

Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan erat. Membenamkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Luhan dan bernafas berat layaknya menahan tangisan. Sesekali ia mengelus tangan itu lembut sembari menggenggamnya kuat.

Emosi Sehun selalu random hingga tubuh namja tampan itu juga merespon random. Seharusnya ia sedih tetapi kedua taring putih milik Sehun keluar, hingga mengkilat terpapar pantulan sinar mentari di atas mereka yang untungnya tidak terlalu terik karena mereka duduk di atap teduh yang jauh dari jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

" S-sehun?" Luhan mau tidak mau bergidik ngeri merasakan sepasang benda dengan permukaan runcing menusuk-nusuk lembut kulit bahunya yang mulus. " K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggeleng dan bergumam. Ia masih menempelkan wajah tampannya tanpa sedikitpun berbalik atau melirik Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah tegang sekarang. Namja bermata rusa itu menarik-narik kerah Sehun canggung.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Luhan mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. " A-apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya..."

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengirimkan sinyal sesuatu kepada Luhan tetapi ia tidak tahu apa persisnya. Namja bermata tajam itu bergumam-gumam kecil di ceruk leher Luhan.

" Jangan..." Ulang Sehun. " Kumohon−Demi seluruh dewan Olympus dan sungai Styx...Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Lu.."

Luhan mengelus punggung tegap Sehun balik dan mengangkat senyum tipis. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dia sendiri baru saja bertemu dengan Sehun dan dibawa oleh teman man−...ralat, teman Vampirenya ini kurang dari tiga hari tetapi yang bersangkutan meminta Luhan untuk tidak meninggalkannya? Lagi?

Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan kebingungan.

" O-oke..." Balas Luhan. " Lulu tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun lagi..."

Sehun terdiam. " Janji?"

Luhan yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa dari awal−hanya menganggukkan perkataan Sehun. Ia mengira itu hanyalah pertanda untuk tidak lagi jauh-jauh darinya yang sebenarnya Vampire. Tapi entah kenapa−bukannya takut, Luhan malah merasa nyaman berada di samping Sehun.

Mengetahui kebenaraan tentang jati diri Sehun yang sebenarnya membuat Luhan lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Lebih nyaman dan terlindung. Melihat mata ruby nan tajam itu membuat Luhan tertarik alih-alih bergetar takut. Seolah-olah Luhan diciptakan jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk Sehun.

Yang memang benar sesuai ramalan.

" Kau tidak takut padaku? Vampir ini?" Suara Sehun mengudara di antara mereka dan mengagetkan Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" T-tidak! Tidak... Asalkan Sehun tidak melukaiku saja maka aku tidak takut!"

Sehun menghela nafas dalam. Ia benar-benar lega dan bebannya sedikit terangkat. " Demi Hades−Syukurlah. Dan kumohon Luhan maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah tahan terhadapmu"

" Hah? Apa maksudm−AHHHH!"

 _ **NYYYIIIITTTT!**_

" Ngaaaahhh~". Luhan terkesiap dan melenguh tertahan secara reflek.

Tangan Sehun menjalar menuju gundukan pada selangkangan Luhan yang sempat tidak diperhatikan olehnya. Meremas-remas gundukan itu lembut tetapi dapat membuat Luhan menghentak-hentakkan tubuh tidak nyaman.

" S-sehun! B-berhentiii..." Tolak Luhan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun. " J-jangan d-disini..."

Sehun menjilat perpotongan leher mulus Luhan dengan lembut. Memberikan fraksi nikmat yang memabukkan.

" Nah Lu... menurutmu apa yang disukai kami? Bangsa Vampire selain darah?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat sambil menutup mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan dan lenguhan akibat jilatan panas Sehun di leher sensitifnya dan tangan itu mulai membangkitkan hasrat Luhan lagi untuk disentuh. Padahal tadi sudah sedikit mereda karena Sehun beranjak menjadi emosional.

" A-auhhhn...Tidak t-tahu!"

Sehun melirik Luhan dari ujung mata tajamnya dan sedikit menyeringai. Sedikit mengerjai Luhan sebelum dibawa pulang tidak masalah kan?

' _Persetan dengan kami baru pertama kali bertemu!'_ Batin Sehun. _" Ia mate-ku!"_

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan yang mendongak dan menghadapkan wajah sexy itu dengan wajah tampannya yang datar. Membuat Sehun menjilat bibirnya tidak sadar saat menangkap pemandangan bibir kissable itu merekah layaknya bunga mekar yang siap dipetik.

Dimakan dalam istilah Sehun.

" S-sehun..." Panggil Luhan gugup. " J-jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

Luhan menumpukan tangannya pada dada bidang Sehun saat mata ruby itu menatapinya lapar. Bahkan Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri hingga taring itu terlihat seolah-olah siap memanja tubuh Luhan.

Uhhh...yang dibawah makin menggembung.

" Yang kami sukai selain darah adalah..." Sehun menyeringai makin lebar. Luhan meneguk saliva kasar.

" A-adalah?" Tanya Luhan balik. Ia meremat kemeja depan Sehun kuat karena namja tampan itu semakin memajuka wajahnya menuju wajah Luhan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan mata ruby itu memikat Luhan lebih.

Sehun menggesekkan hidung runcingnya dengan hidung bangir Luhan. " Adalah menyetubuhi mate kami, rusa manisku..."

Luhan membulatkan mata horror. Jangan bilang...

" Ya manis..." Sehun mengecup ujung hidung Luhan dan menggesekkan gundukan miliknya dengan pantat sintal Luhan hingga namja manis itu memekik kecil merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras menusuk-nusuk pantatnya seolah minta untuk memasuki man hole Luhan secepat mungkin.

" Kau-lah mate ku... pendampingku...darahku...dan... ibu dari anak-anakku"

Luhan memekik. " IBU!? AKU NAMJA DAN TIDAK BISA MELAHIRKAN PABBO! DAN JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENJADIKANKU MATE MU DASAR! Ahh...ngghhh..."

Sehun terkekeh. Bukan kekehan ringan tetapi kekehan ngeri. Hingga Luhan merinding merasakan hawa tidak nyaman melingkupi tubuhnya dan menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Namja tegas itu terkekeh sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

Tangan dingin Sehun melayang menuju pipi gembul Luhan. Dan sukses membuat namja bermata rusa itu menahan nafas gugup.

Jemari lentik Sehun membelai pipi kemerahan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menekan-nekan pipi itu dengan sedikit kasar agar membuat Luhan mau menatap mata merahnya yang terbuai akan pesona tubuh Luhan.

" Lu" Panggil Sehun datar. " Tidak ada kata mustahil dalam kamus hidupku. Camkan itu baik-baik− Xi Luhan."

Luhan bernafas berat sambil sesekali mendorong-dorong kecil tangan Sehun yang sedang bermain-main dengan dadanya dan menyenggol nipple-nya yang sudah mulai mengeras akibat sentuhan namja itu pada kejantanan sensitif milik Luhan.

" A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binar takut dan terangsang pada saat yang bersamaan hingga niat Sehun untuk meng-klaim Luhan lebih besar. Namja berwajah tegas itu tersenyum singkat dan mencubit nipple Luhan yang menonjol di balik kemeja sekolah milik matenya yang basah akan keringat.

" Ahhhh! S-sehuuunn!"

Erangan dan desahan kaget meluncur mulus di udara hingga Sehun makin berani.

" Kau akan tahu..." Sehun mencium leher Luhan yang terdongak dan menghirup bau marshmallow darisana. " Kau akan tahu setelah ini selesai... Lu..."

" Mmmh..ngaah! S-sehun..." Luhan memeluk kepala Sehun yang sedang menciumi jakunnya gemas dan tangan yang mengerjai nipple mencuat dan penis setengah tegak milik tubuh manis Luhan. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Benar-benar nikmat sampai pikiran Luhan kembali blank seperti sebelumnya dan bahunya panas. Mengirimkan semacam obat perangsang ajaib ke dalam peredaran darahnya dan membuat kulit Luhan mendamba sentuhan panas Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam ke langit sedangkan mulutnya sedang menghisap leher Luhan hingga ungu. Menatap bulan kecil yang samar disana.

" _Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama sayang..."_

" _Aku akan mengklaim dirimu"_

" _Sebelum semuanya terlambat...sangat terlambat untuk menyadarinya..."_

" _Dan berakhir dengan kehancuran hatiku..."_

" _Untuk selamanya"_

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang juga sedang memeluk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan mulut membuka imut.

" Ayo pergi _My blood_. Kita akan mengunjungi keluargaku dan kembaran lamamu Xi Luhan..." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

" Selamat datang di keluarga Oh, Xi Luhan"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Demi Tuhan!"

Baekhyun bersungut kesal melewati gang-gang kecil sebelum ke apartemen Luhan. Ia bersungut bukannya karena kesal tetapi takut. Dan untuk menutupi ketakutan berlebihannya itu−makanya ia bersungut-sungut.

Inilah yang Baekhyun benci jika ingin pulang. Gang-gang sempit nan kecil menghadang dirinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen Luhan. Gang-gang jarang berpenghuni dan gelap. Hanya remang-remang lampu kecil berkekuatan 5 watt lah yang menjadi penerang serta teman Baekhyun.

Namja manis itu benar-benar merasa begitu kecil di antara tembok-tembok besar gang nan dingin di kiri kanan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sangat enggan untuk membuat sepatu hitam polish-nya menginjak setumpuk debu dan kubangan lumpur tak terawat di dalam gang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tas sekolahnya ke depan dada dan meremas kuat tas itu. Seolah-olah jika ia melepaskan tas itu dari dadanya maka ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan mengancam dirinya.

Padahal ada jalan besar yang lebih aman di luar selain gang ini. Tapi Baekhyun ingin buru-buru pulang dan mengambil satu-satunya jalan pintas yang sering ia bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalui. Otaknya mendidih habis-habisan karena disaat dia ingin membenci Chanyeol malah senyum jail namja tinggi makin membius Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar ia tertawa.

" L-luhan...K-kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun menatap nanar jalan bata berwarna merah di depannya yang remang-remang akan gelap dan penuh debu serta kubangan yang penuh dengan air bekas perumahan di sekitar Seoul.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir takut dan menyeret langkahnya dengan berat hati.

" Kenapa aku harus bertubuh mungil sebelumnya!?" Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan gugup. Ia menjinjitkan kaki saat melewati kubang-kubang kecil lumpur dan sesekali menumpukan tangannya pada dinding tembok agar tidak tersesat atau menyenggol sesuatu yang mengerikan.

" Seharusnya aku setinggi Cha−YAAAK! KENAPA AKU MENGINGAT DIA LAGI!?" Baekhyun memukul dinding tidak terima. " TERKUTUK KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit menyesal meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tubuh tinggi namja itu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa aman.

Sama saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diseret ke dapan kelas Fisika Nona Jung yang killer. Mereka dikira berbicara pada saat pelajaran berlangsung padahal Baekhyun sedang berusaha menjelaskan suatu rumus pada otak bebal Chanyeol yang tidak faham-faham sama sekali hingga Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena kesal dan membuat nona Jung marah.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik lengan kekar Chanyeol saat wajah garang Nona Jung yang seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa menghadap ke arahnya. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati melindungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik jalur gang yang gelap di belakangnya dengan tatapan khawatir setelah berteriak tadi. Ia mengggit bibir merahnya takut.

" Uhh...rasanya aku sedikit menyesal tidak pulang dengan Chanyeolli..." Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya karena saking takutnya saat bunyi-bunyi orang berjalan menggema di seluruh gang. Kakinya seketika lemas dan kaku hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan agar tidak memekik panik.

" Y-yeolli...d-dowajuseyo..."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata kaget saat suara-suara serak menggema dan mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang menempel di dinding dan tidak bisa bergerak karena saking takutnya.

" Kau mencium bau ini, kawan?"

" Apa!? Bau apa!?"

" ARRGGH! Baunya manis sekali! Sumpah demi apapun baunya manis!"

" Ya! Ditambah baunya membangkitkan nafsuku! Sluurrrp..."

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika bergetar karena dari cara mereka bicara saja, Baekhyun yakin mereka lebih kuat darinya dan mempunyai sifat mesum. Ditambah jumlah mereka kelihatannya lebih dari tiga orang.

" DIA DISINI!"

Baekhyun berjengit panik. _' M-MWO!? A-APA MEREKA MENGINCARKU!?'_

Suara teriakan itu jelas-jelas mengarah menuju Baekhyun. Namja manis bila marah benar-benar mengerikan tapi kalau takut−Baekhyun layaknya anak anjing yatim piatu yang tidak diberi makan sebulan.

Baekhyun segera merengek dan memasang ekspresi menangis dengan bibir membelok ke bawah drastis dan cicitan kecil. Ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca takut saat suara tapak-tapak kaki orang yang berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat dan sorakan cabul dan mesum lainnya.

Penampakan seorang laki-laki muda dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah rupawan menyapa pemandangan Baekhyun. Jika saja laki-laki itu tidak menyeringai mesum dan tertawa kemenangan−Baekhyun sudah pasti akan mengira laki-laki itu manis.

" HEY GUYS! Ada malaikat jatuh disini!"

Mulut Baekhyun bergetar takut dengan kaki yang reflek menutup selangkangannya entah karena apa.

Laki-laki itu bertepuk tangan dan berteriak memanggil kawanannya yang sama-sama bertubuh tinggi di atas Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Mata hitam laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun lapar dari atas ke bawah.

" Jangan bercanda Yugyeom! Mana ada malaikat di hari seperti ini!?"

Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun reflek menghindar dengan cepat hingga membuat laki-laki itu kaget.

" WAH WAH! Dia agresif sekali!"

Seorang laki-laki lain dengan wajah tegas datang dan kaget melihat Baekhyun yang membulatkan mata dan menutup mulut takut.

" I-ini malaikatnya?" Tanya laki-laki itu. " Dia manis sekali..."

Yugyeom mendengus kasar dan memukul bahu kawannya. " Yak memang manis! Dasar Seunghyun! Makanya baunya juga manis!"

Seunghyun a.k.a TOP mengangguk cepat tanpa melepaskan pandangan kagumnya pada tubuh molek Baekhyun yang bergetar takut seperti malaikat yang jatuh pada dasar neraka dan kehilangan sayapnya.

Segerombolan namja lainnya datang setelah Seunghyun dan segera bersorak bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang semakin membulatkan mata kaget dan mencicit lirih. Bahkan ada yang sudah ingin meneteskan saliva mereka saat mata mereka menangkap pandangan lengan mulus atau kaki ramping Baekhyun.

Yugyeom menatap Seunghyun. " Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung? Perlukah kita nikmati coklat manis ini?"

" Makanan manis jangan disia-siakan sebelum diperebutkan semut-semut lain!" Sahut seseorang di belakang Seunghyun.

Sisanya bersorak mengiyakan dan diikuti anggukan Seunghyun. Mereka menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan berjalan mendekat secara lambat. Disengajakan untuk menggoda Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan karena saking takutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dengan sigap melewati kerumunan orang di jalanan Seoul yang padat dan ramai. Mata awas Chanyeol terus menerus menatap udara kalau-kalau ada dedaunan dafnah atau desiran angin yang sedikit aneh menuju ke arahnya.

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat merasakan hawa Baekhyun yang cukup hangat menyapu indra perasa kuat milik Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang Alpha, ia harus terbiasa untuk menemukan anggota pack-nya yangh hilang.

Terutama mate-nya.

Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah trotoar saat angin-angin lembut seperti bisikan yang terbawa angin menyapu lembut telinganya. Dedaunan dafnah mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menyapu rambut hitamnya.

" _Chanyeol..."_

" _Dengarkan suara kami−Park Chanyeol..."_

" _Dengarkan dengungan manis milik Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol..."_

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menutup matanya kuat dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasi terdalamnya untuk mendengar suara bisikan pada Dryard dan roh-roh angin yang terus menuntun putra dari mantan Praetor tertinggi Legiun ketentaraan Dewi Lupa di pusat ibukota Kekaisaraan Romawi Kuno−Park Seok Jin.

Ia menghela nafas dalam dan membiarkan instingnya bermain. Para Dryard bukanlah makhluk yang dapat kalian dengar suaranya begitu saja. Hanya dengan insting dan percaya bahwa mereka mendengarmu-lah, kalian dapat mendengar suara mereka yang lebih jernih dari aliran sungai Tigris dan Eufrat.

" _Baekhyun sedang dalam masalah sekarang...segeralah pergi!"_

" _Ia dalam bahaya besar Park Chanyeol!"_

" _Selamatkan mate-mu Park Chanyeol! Selamatkan Baekhyun sama saat ayahmu menyelamatkan ibumu dari amukan Dewa Ares! Bersumpahlah demi nama dewi Lupa dan sungai Styx!"_

" _Tolong Baekhyun...kami mohon Chanyeol...Selamatkanlah ibu dari anak-anak selanjutnya Pack Park..."_

" _Demi Ibu bumi, Gaea...Tolonglah Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol! Ia di dalam gang sempit dan dikelilingi para werewolf kelaparan!"_

Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Ia mengepalkan tangannya reflek dengan gigi bergemelutk kuat dan erangan berat.

" _Dengarkanlah dengungannya yang terbawa roh-roh angin di gang itu!"_

" _Y-yeolli...Tolong aku! Hikss...tolong... Chanyeol aku menyesal...kumohon tolong aku hikss..."_

" BAEK!"

Orang-orang di jalan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dengan gurat wajah kahwatir dan sedikit ingin menangis hingga menyita perhatian para pengguna jalan.

Suara Baekhyun sudah cukup memberitahu Chanyeol dimana letak Baekhyun. Ia hanya cukup diberi sedikit saja bagian dari mate-nya maka koneksi antara mate segera terhubung di antara mereka semua.

" Sialan" Geram Chanyeol. " Werewolf lain..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap jalan dengan nyalang. Ia sengaja menggeram dan mendesis karena sudah terburu marah. Chanyeol yang marah bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

" Mati kalian..."

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **TOKK...TOKKK...TOKKK!**_

" ARRGGGH! SIAPA ITU!?"

" Ini aku hyung! Huang Zi Tao!"

Lay menggerutu tidak suka. Ia menghempaskan pisau dan potongan buah zaitun murni dari Kuil Parthenos dengan kesal. Lampu-lampu berwarna kuning terang yang melayang dengan sihir di belakangnya mengikuti Lay menuju pintu depan berbentuk daun dari kayu oak berusia 3500 tahun.

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

Tao berjengit kaget sambil memegang erat buku yang sering ia bawa dengan lambang tongkat Caduceus dan hampir-hampir ingin menjatuhkan pistol perak di pinggangnya. Telinga Elf panjangnya berpuntir ke belakang kaget dan takut. Ia mundur di balkon depan rumah Lay hingga menuju pagar pembatas dengan ukiran tumbuhan berwarna coklat.

" Ya mundur!" Teriak Lay. " Teruslah mundur! Teruslah mundur sampai kau jatuh dari ketinggian 25 meter menuju tanah ke bawah, Huang Zi Tao!"

Tao kaget dan sedikit melirik pandangan bawah yang gelap karena hari malam di Duum Morselor.

Lay berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah murung. Telinga Elfnya tegak tidak suka saat menatap Tao yang berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap khas Elf petarung dengan buku tebal yang diberikannya dan pandangan ragu.

" Jangan lihat ke bawah!" Tegur Lay. " Rumahku di atas pohon setinggi 50 meter jadi melihat ke bawah hanya akan membuat Elf yang tidak bisa terbang sepertimu paranoid berlebihan dan berakhir komplain kepadaku! Aku bukanlah Elf Healer yang ahli segalanya!"

Tao meneguk ludah dan tersenyum kecil pada Lay yang menggerutu dengan piyama hijau daun berukir gambar unicorn. " Baiklah Hyung..."

Lay seketika mendengus. Ia menatap Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Kau...Mau apa kau ke rumahku selarut ini Huang Zi Tao? Kena penyakit hah?"

Tao menggerutu. " Apa-apaan!? Anggota inti Elf tidak boleh sakit!"

Lay makin mendengus. " Tentu aku tahu dasar panda! Aku lah yang membuat peraturan kesehatan tingkat tinggi bagi para Elf petarung dan mengecek kesehatan mereka! Juga kesehatan badanmu yang sekurus kaki bangau itu!"

Tao menggerutu dan menghentakkan kaki di balkon kayu itu. " Sudahlah! Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang penting!"

Lay mengangkat alis bingung. Elf petarung tingkat tinggi mencari sesuatu di rumahnya? Rumah penyembuh ahli sihir biasa? Memangnya dia punya apa sampai sebegitu pentingnya bagi Tao?

" Lay! Zhang Yixing!" Panggil Tao setengah berteriak. " Hyuuunggg!"

Lay terkaget. " AISHHH! Diamlah! Kau membuat bayi unicornku terbangun nantinya!"

" Bukan salahku..." Tao mem-poutkan bibir. Ia membuka buku bergambar tongkat Caduceus di tangannya ke hadapan Lay. Lay dapat menangkap gambar seekor rusa dengan tanduk emas dengan tulisan Yunani.

" Kenapa?" Lay mendengus. " Kenapa dengan rusa itu? Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan minggu lalu padamu?"

Tao menyengir. " Lagi ya Hyung...sekalian secara detail"

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya dengan senyum manis tercetak indah. Pipi gembul miliknya terangkat antusias menunggu jawaban dari Lay terhadap permintaan dirinya. Sengaja mengoda maksudnya.

Dan apakah kalian tahu kelemahan Lay?

Tatapan khas bayi binatang terlantar mampu membuat Lay panik setengah mati dan mengiyakan semua perkataanmu.

" Mmmh..." Lay menggigit bibir menahan tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Tao yang sedang berputar-putar tidak karuan sambil memasang tatapan anak panda terlentar itu.

" Hyuuungggg..." Panggil Tao dengan nada memelas dan wajah sedih. " Ayolah hyungg...Lay hyungggg..."

" T-tidak!" Balas Lay. Padahal ia ingin sekali menarik namja bermata panda itu dan membuatnya satu box dengan bayi unicorn yang baru ditemukannya sebelumnya. Menyayangi namja itu karena gemas.

" Hyunggg..." Tao makin berputar tidak jelas. " Iyuunggg...iyunggg...Lay iyungggg..."

 _ **BANG!**_

Lay mati kutu. Suara khas anak kecil cadel itu membuat semua ego Lay runtuh seketika dan membuatnya gemas ingin menarik Tao dan memeluknya sampai mati mungkin. Padahal Tao sering sekali berbuat masalah dan menghancurkan rumahnya jika sudah disuruh masuk.

" Sini kau!" Lay menarik kepala Tao dan membenamkan di depan sweaternya. " Sini kau panda nakal! Hmm...kenapa kau bisa seimut ini!? Padahal kau nakal sekali! Unghhh!"

Tao memeluk hyung-nya itu dengan gaya yang sama. Sama-sama heboh sendiri. Yang satu memeluk dengan wajah senang dan gemas dan yang satu lagi melompat-lompat tidak karuan seperti anak kecil.

" AYO MASUK!" Teriak Lay antusias di keheningan malam Negeri Elf putih.

" YEY! MASUK RUMAH HYUNG LAGI!" Teriak Tao tidak kalah antusias. " MARI KITA HANCURKAN RUMAH HYUNG! YEEEY!"

Lay mengangguk dan menarik Tao paksa ke dalam rumah. Mereka bernyanyi seperti orang mabuk. Menyanyikan lagu _" Elf, you're so pretty!"_ dengan nada Auld Lang Syne yang camuh dan asal.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" A-apa mau kalian!?" Pekik Baekhyun saat Seunghyun memojokkan dirinya di tembok gang. " M-menjauh kalian semua mesum!"

Yugyeom tertawa dan memukul bahu Seunghyun. Tawanya diikuti oleh rekan mereka yang lain. Semua namja itu memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah tanpa kedip−seolah-olah tubuh Baekhyun begitu menggiurkan.

Baekhyun makin panik dan mulai memunculkan sifat agresifnya saat terpojok seperti ini. Ia mulai melayangkan kakinya dan menendang-nendang siapapun di dekatnya. Termasuk memukul atau menampar mereka.

" Hyaaa! MENJAUH KALIAN!" Teriak Baekhyun panik. Ia hampir saja menendang tulang kering Yugyeom jika saja namja itu tidak segera menghindar dan mundur.

" Wow wow! Santai saja, manis!" Seru Yugyeom kaget.

Ia segera mundur hingga ke belakang punggung Seunghyun yang menatap Baekhyun tajam. " Hey manis! Santai saja! Sayang sekali jika kaki mulusmu itu luka!"

Baekhyun berteriak tidak terima. " Berhenti memanggilku manis, dasar mesum!"

Seunghyun terkekeh di saat rekannya yang lain kebingungan mencari cara agar bisa menaklukan Baekhyun dan menyentuh kulit menggiurkan namja ber-eye liner itu. Namja tegas itu menatap Baekhyun intens.

" A-apa yang k-kau lihat!?" Baekhyun benar-benar takut dengan tatapan Seunghyun. Insting Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Uhh...entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

" Kami bahkan belum melakukan apapun, kau sudah memanggil kami mesum?" Kekeh Seunghyun. " Keberanian patut dipuji manis. Tapi apakah kau tahu siapa kami?"

Baekhyun menendang kubangan air dan menciprati Seunghyun beserta rekannya. Yugyeom dan lain reflek mundur untuk menghindari cipratan tetapi Seughyun hanya membiarkan celana jeans hitamnya terkena cipratan itu hingga ke lutut.

" Tipe agresif..." Jelas Seunghyun. " Seperti serigala anak Dewi Lupa itu. Sama-sama manis tetapi agresif. Nah manis... katakan padaku, apakah ibumu Dewi Lupa?"

" Lupa apa!?" Baekhyun membeo tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar berharap Chanyeol datang sekarang dan segera menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun menyesal sekali. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

" Apakah suatu yang sopan mengganggu mate milik orang lain tanpa se-izin mate lainnya?"

" Huh!?"

Seunghyun dan lainnya tersentak kaget ke arah lorong di belakang mereka. Mereka tersentak tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol yang menatap mereka sangat datar. Begitu datar hingga mendekati ekspresi kaku ingin membunuh.

" Hikkss Y-yeollie..."

Runtuhlah semua ego dan benci Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana. Berdiri di lorong itu dengan gagahnya membuat Baekhyun merasa lega. Sangat lega seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah malaikat penolong Baekhyun.

" C-chanyeollie... hikss.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Ia terisak. " Hikkss..m-mianhe.."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum. " Baek..Baek dengarkan aku...kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Baekkie. Ini salahku.."

" Hikss..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Badanya melorot menuju tanah dan terduduk di lantai basah gang. Membuat Yugyeom dan yang lainnya kebingungan dan sedikit merasa terpikat karena kemanisan Baekhyun makin bertambah saat ia menangis lemah seperti ini.

" Baekkie..." Panggil Chanyeol lembut. " Maukah kau menunggu sedikit saja?"

Baekhyun segera mengangguk dan makin terisak layaknya anak kecil. Ia akan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun akan ia tunggu! Menunggu langan kekar Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya yang lemah.

Chanyeol yang mendapat izin dari Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seughyun dan lainnya. Wajahnya kembali kaku dan tatapan datar penuh intimidasi. Chanyeol meregangkan leher dan maju selangkah demi selangkah dengan aura gelap menyebar dan membuat teror mengerikan khas para Alpha.

" Jadi..." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. " Siapa kalian?"

Seunghyun seketika menggeram saat melihat ekspresi itu. Sifat Alpha dan teror itu. Mata hitam bersinar dan rambut hitam mengkilat itu. Bau tubuh yang begitu ia kenali hingga rasanya ia ingin menggeram.

" Kau..." Balas Seunghyun. " Kau bukan dirinya tetapi kau mirip!"

Chanyeol menatap semuanya datar. " Jika yang kau maksud ayahku−Park Namjoon maka kalian benar−Betha Pack Choi"

Yugyeom dan lain tersentak. Mereka mulai panik saat Chanyeol mengatakan nama Namjoon serta menyatakan bahwa Namjoon adalah ayah kandungnya. Tatapan intimidasi itu sudah berhasil membuat Yugyeom dan yang lain gemetar.

Tidak dengan Seunghyun.

" Kau akan menyesal! Kau akan bernasib sama dengan kakakmu jika berani melukai anggota Pack Choi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. " Kakak? Kalian bilang kakakku? Hah...aku anak tunggal Park Namjoon dan Park Seok Jin−Park Chanyeol"

" Tidak!" Bantah Seunghyun. " Aku mengingat malam itu! Malam saat salah satu anggota Pack Park dirantai di tengah alun-alun kami! Dibakar di depan kami semua! Dia putra Park Namjoon dan Park Seok Jin! Aku mengingat mata hitam sepertimu itu menatapku tajam! Seolah-olah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia akan kembali!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis bingung. " Siapa? Tidak ada anak lain selainku"

Yugyeom membeo. " S-seunghyun benar! A-aku melihatnya d-dibakar! D-dia sangat kuat...t-tatapannya sepertimu...! M-mungkin dia kakakmu!"

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tidak ada anak lain selain dirinya. Pikirannya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Dia sudah muak sekali dan ingin segera membawa mate manisnya itu pergi darisini.

" Berisik" Balas Chanyeol. " Aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol menatap Seunghyun tajam. " Bersiaplah-siaplah bertemu Hades di dunia orang mati"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menekuk lututnya khawatir. Ia melihat refleksi Jin dan Chanyeol bersamaan dari air sungai Styx di depannya. Dan hati Jungkook semakin panik saat melihat Seunghyun mulai mengatakan soal anak lain Namjoon.

 _" Chanyeol..."_

 _" Adikku dalam bahaya..."_

Jungkook menatap langit-langit dari batu Sytygian di atasnya. Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan tetes-tetes air Styx jatuh membasahi kelopak matanya. Memikirkan sesuatu dan pikirannya.

 _" Dewi Lupa..."_

 _" Lindungilah Chanyeol sama saat kau melindungiku..."_

 _" Lindungi adik kecilku..."_

 _" Lindungi dia seperti kau melindungiku di dalam guci ini selama 50 tahun..."_

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLAAA!

MAAFKAN SAYA SEKALI! SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD PHP TAPI SEJAK MENGINJAK KELAS 9 KESIBUKAN BERTAMBAH PADAT T_T

MAAFKAN SAYA SEPANJANG-PANJANGNYA!(?)

MASIH MAU REVIEW DAN NGIKUT KAN? *_*

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	12. Chapter 12

**Bab 12**

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO members ( OT 12) and another KPop artists

.

.

.

Pairings :

Hunhan

Kaisoo

Chanbaek

Krisho

Chenmin

and another pairings * nyusul inihh..

.

.

.

Semua Chara adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing-masing. EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan EXO-L. Cerita original milik saya ^^

No plagiat!

Genre :

Fantasy. Hurt Comfort. ABO. Drama. Romance

Warning :

This is YAOI! BxB. Dan juga di cerita ini akan banyak istilah lama dan mitologi. Bagi yang nggak faham...ane sarankan buka gugel atau nggak baca aja wikepedia dan karya RIck Riordan ^^ :v Ane jamin ente semua faham

This is rate M* Dewasa oi... :v

Mpreg and mating. Knotting and some mature stuffs.

.

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hmm Kyungsoo manis?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bersumpah pada Dewi Lupa bahwa suara sexy itu akan menjadi hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci di seluruh dunia. Dunia atas maupun dunia bawah. Membuat seluruh sendinya bergetar dan otot-ototnya melemas. Melemahkan seluruh pertahanan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun.

Ia hanya bisa meringkuk dan menekuk lutut dalam diam. Selagi mata bulatnya melotot seperti melihat hantu. Jaga-jaga kalau saja namja berkulit tan mesum itu menangkapnya. Kyungsoo bakalan berteriak maling sekuat tenaga sampai satu apartemen mendengarnya.

 _ **Taaapp...taaap...taaaap...**_

Kai berputar-putar di seluruh ruang tamu Luhan. Mata merah darahnya bergerak gelisah. Hidung namja berkulit tan itu tegak dan setia mencari bau bedak dan khas bayi di udara.

" Kyungie!" Kai meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo dan mengeluh. Ia mengerang dan menyapu wajahnya dengan perasaan kalut.

" Jangan bersembunyi dari sunbae-mu Do Kyungsoo!"

Vampire berkulit tan itu terus berputar sesembari mencium bau tubuh Kyungsoo di udara. Ia sesekali mengerang dan mendesis. Entah Hades benci padanya atau Dewi Fortuna sedang menertawakan keberuntungan Kai−Dia pasti selalu gagal menangkap tubuh gesit Kyungsoo.

Pasti selalu lepas!

" Ahh... padahal tubuh Kyungsoo lebih kecil dariku!" Gerutu Kai. " Dimana Do−ralat...sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Nyonya Kim− Kim Kyungsoo!"

Di ruangan lain−Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya karena hampir memekik saat Kai meneriakkan namanya. Dan dengan seenak udel mengganti marga namja bermata owl dengan marga Kai−Kim Jongin. Itu membuat Kyungsoo menutup mata bulatnya kuat dan mengatupkan mulut. Namja itu bahkan tersedak ludah sendiri mendengarnya.

' _SIAL! Apa-apaan dengan Kim Kyungsoo!? Aku tidak sudi namaku diganti dengan vampire mesum dan brengsek itu!'_ Batin Kyungsoo. _' Hiii! Mudahan saja Dewi Lupa membuatnya jadi marmut!'_

Kyungsoo semakin menekuk lutunya agar muat di sela-sela rasa gugupnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia kabur dan sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran Kai.

Namja berkulit tan hampir saja ingin memperkosa Kyungsoo! Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo segera lari. Lari secepat kilat tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi hingga ia menabrak beberapa meja dan tergeser jauh.

Biarpun ia Hybrid werewolf−dan jarang sekali melihat hybrid setangguh Kyungsoo yang membuat semua Hybrid lain menganga, Kyungsoo bisa berlari lebih cepat dari kuda. Jangan remehkan tubuh mungil dan pipi lucu yang tembem berisi itu. Ada kekuatan sebesar satu infateri Legiun Romawi tumbuh disana.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Namjoon dan Jin karena telah mau menampung ras buangan seperti dirinya. Ras buangan yang hanya bisa didominasi dan berakhir melolong dalam nikmat karena didominasi oleh para beta dan alpha.

Dan...Chanyeol.

Saat Kyungsoo berlari cepat seperti sekarang−ia akan selalu melihat padang rumput hijau dan satu serigala berbulu hitam yang melolong ke arahnya agar semakin cepat berlari dan menyusul kecepatannya yang bagaikan badai.

" _Do Kyungsoo! Berlarilah! Jika kau tidak berlari maka kau tidak diberi makan, Hybrid!"_

" _Aahh! C-chanyeol..aku tidak khuat l-lag−"_

" − _Tidak ada protes! Aku Alpha disini! Aku yang mengatur kekuatan pack-ku! Mengajari Hybrid sepertimu adalah tugasku−kau mengerti!? Lari ikuti aku atau tidur di kandang kuda dan makan kerak roti bekas malam ini!"_

" _H-hikkk..."_

" _Jangan menangis! Kau kesayangan Dewi Lupa biarpun kau Hybrid buangan yang kami asuh! Dewi yang menjunjung tinggi kerja keras dan mandiri! APAKAH INI YANG KAU SEBUT KERJA KERAS DAN MANDIRI HAH!? AWAS JIKA AKU MELIHAT KAU MENANGIS−DO! JIKA ITU TERJADI, KEMAS BARANGMU DAN KELUAR DARI PACK KU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

" _A-aku...aku akan lari! Aku bersumpah!"_

" _Bagus! SEKARANG IKUTI AKU! BAWA KAKIMU MENGIKUTI UDARA DAN LARILAH LEBIH CEPAT DARI KUDA. DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENANGIS!"_

" _TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENANGIS! AKU AKAN LARI!"_

Ilusi yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu bisa berlari cepat dan tidak akan menangis biarpun Kai lebih menyeramkan dari Chanyeol yang sakartis jika bertemu Kyungsoo dimanapun.

Chanyeol hanya menggertak tetapi Kai bisa memperkosa.

Jelas-jelas yang kedua benar-benar menyeramkan. Membayangkan perutnya buncit dan berisi benih Kai dengan seorang bayi membuat Kyungsoo merinding ketakutan. Dan berakhir selalu memuaskan hasrat vampire itu dan berakhir melahirkan banyak anak dari sperma Kai.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempatnya sekarang−ia sempat menyemprotkan cairan berwarna putih keperakan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar saat menekan semprotan itu. Geraman rendah penuh ancaman dari Kai menggema tepat di belakangnya.

Itu parfum yang Namjoon pernah berikan untuk Kyungsoo dari esensi bulu pegasus. Parfum yang berfungsi untuk menyamarkan bau Hybrid milik Kyungsoo agar ia bisa terlindung dari terkaman para penguasa atau alpha lain. Yang bisa-bisa saja menghamili Kyungsoo karena aroma Hybrid nya begitu kuat.

Termasuk melindunginya dari Kai yang terlalu kelebihan semangat untuk mengawini Kyungsoo dan menarik namja bermata bulat itu menjadi mate sehidup semati.

' _Iuuuh!'_ Caci Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik dari celah kecil pintu di samping tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya mengawas dengan teliti−Berjaga-jaga kalau saja Kai mulai memasuki area tempat dimana ia bersembunyi.

Bisa mati diperkosa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai tidak suka hal seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang−dan hukuman jika tertangkap membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang tidak karuan.

Lari dari kejaran Kai dan membuat namja tan itu kesal setengah mati karena Kyungsoo selalu bisa lepas−Kyungsoo yakin Kai bakalan langsung memperkosanya di tempat jika namja berkulit tan itu bisa menangkapnya.

 _Sampai hamil._

" Do Kyungsoo!" Kai menggeram dengan nada teramat rendah hingga mengalun begitu mengerikan di telinga Kyungsoo. Namja bermata owl itu panik di tempat karena insting Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kai benar-benar marah terhadapnya.

Kai melirik dapur dengan wajah teramat datar dan gigi taring mencuat. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang apapun di sekitar tubuhnya dan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata panik saat aura Kai dengan begitu kuatnya melingkupi dapur.

Suasana yang hening dan derapan langkah kaki Kai membuat semuanya menjadi semakin bertambah buruk. Kyungsoo saja hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengontrol pergerakan tangannya yang terus menerus gemetar.

" Do..." Geram Kai. Vampire berkulit tan itu mengelilingi dapur dengan langkah perlahan tapi penuh dengan ancaman.

" Kyungsoo..." Kai melirik lemari dengan sangat tajam dan menyeringai kesetanan. "Kau tidak akan...dan tidak akan pernah bisa menang saat bermain petak umpet denganku, _My naughty little owl.._."

Kyungsoo tersentak. " S-sial...dewi Lupa. Mati aku..."

Bukannya panik, Kyungsoo malah meringkuk dalam saat melihat siluet Kai yang berjalan di dapur. Mata bulat milik namja manis itu melirik dari celah lipatan tangannya yang terus gemetar.

Nafas milik Kyungsoo yang awalnya cepat dan tidak teratur, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi lambat dan nyaman. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak akan menyangkan bahwa tubuhnya menghangat. Seolah-olah sesuatu sedang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

" Kyungsoo..."

" Kau takut padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melebarkan mata.

" K-kai?"

Seringai setan khas Kai makin jelas nampak saat ia menyadari ada hawa hangat yang menguar dari sebuah lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan di atas nakas. Mata milik Kai mengkilat ngeri, tanda ia benar-benar sudah mengeluarkan sisi vampirenya.

Bahkan taring Kai sudah muncul terlebih dulu.

Kai menyentuh ujung lemari dengan telunjuknya dan menyeringai. " Your time is up... cutie"

Kyungsoo melirik ujung lemari yang dibuka Kai. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan lari panik dan bahkan akan melempari vampire mesum itu dengan seluruh kotak sereal dan snack milik cerewet Baekhyun dan si rusa cina itu.

Tapi...Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba diam membeku ini. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahi saat hawa hangat itu makin melingkupi tubuhnya hingga Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas.

" Kyungsoo~" Kai merendahkan nadanya dan menyeringai. " Aku tahu kau di s−"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan namja vampire itu. Dia bahkan sudah berdoa kepada dewi Lupa untuk semua sifat gegabahnya dan pasrahnya kali ini. Kyungsoo menarik nafas kuat dan menyiapkan jiwa raganya.

" M-maafkan aku..."

Nah...apa ini?

" Maafkan aku Kyungsoo ah..."

Kyungsoo saking kagetnya dengan kata maaf milik Kai, namja bermuat owl itu seketika langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menjedukkan ubun-ubun hybrid itu ke lemari dan membuat Kyungsoo melihat dunianya berputar seperti saat sakit vertigo.

Menjatuhkan sereal Luhan dan membuka lemari tanpa sengaja karena menginjak snak Baekhyun hingga meletus, menembakkan keripik rasa strawberry jalapeno ke udara dan membuatnya menjerit kaget seperti melihat Kai. Dan tentu saja...Ka sendirii melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyingkirkan tumpukan sereal anak kecil dan snack dari tubuhnya.

Kai meringis melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kacau. Tetapi ia juga kagum tentang bagaimana tubuh semok milik namja manis itu muat di lemari nggh...makanan itu. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat mungil.

Vampire itu melirik tangannya yang tiba-tiba gemetar. Namja vampire itu terdiam merasakan geraman marah seekor serigala datang dari lemari dan segera melingkupi lemari itu dengan hawa merah.

Kai tidak bodoh untuk menyadari seorang dewi benar-benar MENGAMUK. Seolah-olah geraman itu menyiratkan ' Jauhkan tanganmu hitam atau kuledakkan kau jadi abu, vampire!''

Dan Kai juga tidak bodoh saat melihat hawa itu melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Membungkus tubuh namja manis itu. Membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahi dalam dan berpikir keras tentang namja manis yang psotif sekali menjadi matenya.

Para Vampire biasanya akan merasakan kehadiran dan siapa mate-nya saat berumur 7 tahun. Angka 7 adalah angkan sakral bagi para Vampire karena itulah umur kedewasaan mereka sekaligus penentuan mate mereka.

Seperti serigala, Vampire tidak bisa memilih sembarang mate. Disaat dua mate sudah bertemu, maka sebuah tanda dari pembuluh nadi membentuk di leher mereka masing-masing. Membentuk simbol dari si pejantan.

Sehun sudah menggeliat dan gelisah saat berumur 7 tahun. Saat Siwon sadar bahwa Sehun terus menerus memanggil kata Lu dan simbol dwisula membentuk di pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sedangkan Kai...

Dia sudah putus asa sebelumnya. Bahkan ia sendiri meragukan darah Vampirenya.

Vampirenya sudah mati saat ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun getaran matenya dari sejak 7 tahun.

Kai berlari menuju pegunungan es di klan Oh dan membuat hampir separuh dari klan panik mencarinya. Kai berusaha untuk menyendiri, mencari hasrat matenya, membentuk simbolnya, dan menyadari kehadiran matenya.

Tapi nihil...Kai meringkuk sakit saat ia sadar... ia tidak bisa merasakan sama sekali. Bahkan hatinya tidak tergetar sama sekali.

Tetua vampire telah mengatakan hanya dua kemungkin hal ini terjadi. Hal yang sangat langka bahkan sudah tidak nampak selama beribu-ribu tahun sejak pertama kali klan Vampire tertua bangkit dari serbuan pemburu Transylvania.

Matenya adalah seorang keturunan yang benar-benar spesial dan merupakan anak kesayangan para dewa atau yang lebih buruknya bahkan hampir Kai percayai...

Kai bukanlah benar-benar seorang Vampire.

Setelah bertahun-tahun terpuruk, Oracle membantu Kai. Wanita kerempeng itu memberinya botol darah yang merupakan darah matenya. Membantu Kai percaya bahwa ia memang adalah vampire saat tubuhnya bereaksi hebat ketika mencium bau darah manis itu.

Dan darah itu milik seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Yang sekarang dilingkupi dengan perisai berbahasa Romawi milik Dewi Lupa.

Kai sendiri tahu dewi pemarah tetap bijaksana itu saat tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil saat ia juga sama-sama berusia seperti anak itu. Seorang anak bernama Yoongi yang menggeram marah dan menyumpahinya bertubi0tubi dengan wajah datar. Bahkan Kai sendiri yakin bahwa Yoongi adalah kembaran jauh Sehun karena sumpah...kulit mereka membuat Kai iri.

Untuk Vampire, putih pucat adalah warna biasa, tetapi untuk werewolf...itu sedikit berlebihan.

Chanyeol sendiri segera meminta maaf dan mengejar Yoongi yang keburu menjitak kepala namja tinggi itu.

Dan berteriak ke arah patung dewi Lupa dengan jengkel. Kai ingat saat itu ia tersentak kaget bersama Sehun karena Yoongi meneriakkan kata eomma ke arah patung dewi itu dan membuat Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu dan ikut berteriak ke arah patung serigala berukuran 5 meter dari emas itu sambil merengek untuk tidak dikutuk jadi marmut.

Akhirnya...eomma Chanyeol, Jin melerai kedua anak itu.

Chanyeol menangis karena tidak ingin dikutuk sambil menarik kaki Yoongi dan Yoongi yang menangis jengkel karena ia baru saja ditabrak seekor vampire dan kakinya dikotori tangan Chanyeol.

Intinya...Sehun dan Kai sweetdrop melihat kedua anak itu menangis meneriakkan nama eomma masing-masing.

Yoongi berlari ke arah patung Dewi Lupa dan merengutkan bibirnya . Ia merebahkan diri di bawah kaki patung itu bersama seorang anak kecil lainnya yang tidak takut kena dempretan Yoongi.

Sejak saat itulah Kai sadar bahwa Yoongi adalah anak dari dewi itu. Kai sendiri mengasumsikan bahwa sifat dewi itu tidak beda jauh dengan sifat sinis Yoongi karena Like Mother like Son.

Jadi...Kai meyakini satu hal.

Jangan dekati Yoongi. Kalau memang perlu, hanya saat yang penting. Dan juga jauhi Dewi Lupa. Mendengar Chanyeol yang benar-benar ketakutan dengan segala sesuatu yang beruhubungan dengan dewi itu, Kai juga merasa ia harus menjauhinya.

" Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo baru sadar akan kehadiran Kai disana. Namja mungil itu terlihat ketakutan dan badan mungilnya gemetar. Wajahnya seketika memucat melihat Kai yang berdiri disana dengan wajah datar tetapi mata merah itu menambah dominasinya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi melihat Kai yang tanpa ekspresi menatapnya intens.

Namja itu sendiri yakin bahwa kakinya mendingin drastis.

" Kai...a-aku..."

Kai menggeleng. " Tidak perlu...kau masih sakit. Maafkan aku"

Telinga Vampire Kai dapat mendegar geraman rendah dari perisai Kyungsoo dan sepasang mata berwarna kuning sedang menatapanya tajam. Mengancamnya dari kejauhan. Sama saat Yoongi menatapnya tajam dari bawah patung dewi Lupa.

Satu hal yang pasti...

Kyungsoo terhubung dengan dewi itu.

Kai memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu membelakangi Kai dan membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia buat dengan pipi memerah dan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan.

Kai meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan memaksa namja itu memutar balik tubuhnya hingga menatap Kai. Vampire itu berusaha melawan geraman mengerikan dari perisai yang melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan setidaknya sekali saja bicara baik-baik kepada calon matenya.

" Kyungsoo...aku harus pergi" Ucap Kai. " Maafkan akau yang telah mengangetkanmu. Aku sedang iseng menaiki troli pembersih kaca dan melihat kaca apartemenmu terbuka. Aku langsung masuk karena aku mengenal bau−maksudku nyanyianmu"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kai masih mengira bahwa dirinya adalah manusia biasa. Padahal Kyungsoo mati-matian untuk tidak menyemburkan kata-kata ' aku tahu bahwa kau Vampire' dari tadi.

Kai menghela nafas. " Aku..maafkan aku. Kau masih sakit. Aku harus pergi"

Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo ke arah kaca jendela aprtemen Luhan. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus. " Apa kau yakin trolinya masih disana?"

Kai berbalik dan tersenyum. " Tentu saja...percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Kai akan berteleportasi dari apartemennya ke suatu tempat. Dia sudah sering melihat para Vampire melakukan itu. Saat semua orang di Pack berbaur bersama dengan para vampire di aula utama, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di kuil Dewi Lupa.

Para Vampire dikenal dengan kebencian mereka yang tinggi kepada ras Hybrid dahulu. Sebuah legenda berkembang di antara mereka tentang seorang Hybrid yang memberitahu para pemburu Transylvania dan membuat para ras Vampire pertama musnah.

Hingga sekarang, atas kejadian itu, mereka membenci Hybrid.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang aneh. Dia Hybrid tetapi mata Kai benar-benar yakin bahwa ia adalah matenya. Namja manis itu meremas bajunya kuat dan menggigit bibir lovenya karena takut.

Takut menghancurkan harapan namja itu.

Karena sejak awal, Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagian meletup-letup dari Kai. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Kai melihatnya. Kebahagiaan itu aneh menurut Kyungsoo.

Dia tahu bahwa setiap orang pasti bahagia jika mereka sudah bertemu dengan mate mereka, tetapi Kai terlalu bahagian seolah-olah mate-nya telah hilang hampir beratus-ratus tahun.

Kai sendiri hanya bisa terus mengernyitkan dahi.

Manusia mana yang terikat dengan seorang dewi sebegitu eratnya?

" Bagaimana kalau dia..." Kai membulatkan mata dan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak Kim Jongin. Do Kyungoo bukan Hybrid. Dia manusia... bahkan hidungku sekalipun tidak mencium bau khas Hybrid darinya." Sanggah dirinya sendiri. " Tapi−"

Kai merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi darah cair yang selama ini selalu ia rawat dan ia cintai. Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan mengelus botol itu lembut.

" Oracle tidak mungkin berbohong padaku..."

" Aku yakin kau mateku Kyung-ah..."

Kyungsoo merebahkan diri di ranjang Luhan dan menutup matanya.

" Aku yakin aku bukanlah mate-mu, Jongin ah..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jin membuka pintu aula dan melihat Namjoon sedang duduk di podium ultimate Alpha dengan para tetua. Para tetua membuka gulungan lama dari kertas papyrus dan menjelaskannya kepada Namjoon.

Namja manis itu berjalan pelan agar tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari kehadirannya. Jin suka melihat Namjoon dari kejauhan. Bahkan saat ia masih di pack lamanya dan membenci Namjoon...

Ia tidak sadar selalu mengintip kegiatan alpha itu dari sebuah pohon oak besar. Menggerutu dan menyebutkan segala kesalahan Namjoon tapi ia selalu mengintipnya.

Jin suka senyum Namjoon yang tulus.

Jin menyukai lesung pipinya dan sifat manly namja itu. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana Namjoon berhubungan dan membentuk packnya dengan tegas dan teratur.

Jin berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah kursi di bawah podium yang sedikit gelap. Namja manis itu tersenyum melihat rambut Namjoon berubah ungu karena musim kawin juga terkadang merubah feromon seseorang.

Masa heat Jin akan datang sebentar lagi dan Namjoon sadar akan hal itu. Jin tertawa kecil mengingat ia akan membiarkan Namjoon menemani-nya saat musim heat asalkan alpha itu mau mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi ungu.

Awalnya Namjoon menolaknya tegas tetapi akhirnya...

Lihatlah bagaimana rambut ungu itu terlihat begitu pas dengan dirinya.

" Chanyeol hanya boleh menikah dengan omega. Dari ras yang sama dengan kita"

Jin berhenti tertawa mendengar suara seorang tetua dengan wujud serigala putih itu berbicara.

" Menikahkannya dengan yang lain seperti yang terjadi pada musim kawin bersamaan akan menimbulkan kesimpangan, Namjoon. Itu akan memicu kemarahan dari Dewi Lupa. Dan membuat kesalahfahaman"

Jin terdiam. Entah mengapa saat tetua mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol hanya boleh menikah dengan ras werewolf sedikit menyentak hatinya. Hati keibuan Jin merasa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol pernah menceritakan tentang mate-nya yang manis dan cerewet tapi tidak pernah menyinggung status maupun rasnya. Seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Dan Jin menyadari bahwa sejak awal...mate Chanyeol diciptakan berbeda.

" Demi Dewi Lupa..." Jin menghela nafas.

Namjoon mengangkat suaranya. " Jin adalah omega fighter dan aku masih bisa menikahinya."

" Tapi dia werewolf Namjoon. Kita sudah setengah serigala. Jika Chanyeol menikahi ras lain maka serigala di dalam diri anak mereka akan melemah biarpun anak itu suatu saat akan jadi alpha. Serigala anaknya akan terombang-ambing antara darah ayahnya atau darah ibunya"

Jin mengernyitkan dahi dan hal itu secara romatisnya− Namjoon juga ikut mengernyitkan dahi.

" Kalau hal itu terjadi, jika serigala di dalam diri kita terombang ambing dan trauma−" Namjoon berpikir. " Itu sama saja dengan membiarkan mereka berdua−maksudku manusia dan serigalanya−"

Jin mendengus. " –mati..."

Jin meremas bajunya kuat. Hal ini mengingatkannya kepada salah satu teman pack-nya dulu yang mati karena ia terombang ambing antara jati dirinya sebagai werewolf atau elf gunung.

Pack Jin yang dulu dikenal keras dan tegas melatih keturunan mereka seperti tentara romawi karena mereka keturunan langsung dari dewi Lupa. Dan temannya dipaksa untuk mengikuti werewolfnya jika masih ingin tinggal bersama di pack.

Tetapi darah elf-nya menolak dan serigalanya trauma hingga ia sekarat karena dua jati dirinya tidak bisa menyatu.

Dan berakhirlah ia di pemakaman gunung utara.

Jin menemani pemakaman temannya saat itu dan melihat ayahnya. Seorang elf gunung yang rupawan. Ahjussi itu tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya dan membiarkan mereka terombang-ambing di pack mereka dengan rasa bersalah dan kotor.

Jin menatap Namjoon. Namja manis itu tidak sadar air matanya turun.

" BamBam..." Jin menggosok air matanya. " Mereka menyinggung tentangmu..."

Para Tetua kembali bersuara. " Kau harus menjaga Chanyeol, Namjoon...jangan biarkan hal ini terjadi"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. " Baiklah...akan ku usahakan itu".

Hidung Namjoon seketika mendengus udara saat merasakan bau roti di udara. Roti yang dipanggang. Omeganya disini.

Namjoon mengikuti bau di udara dan mendapati Jin sedang duduk seorang diri di bagian gelap kursi. Hal itu membuat Namjoon mengerutkan dahi bingung dan segera menghampiri Jin. Membuat para Tetau mengundurkan diri, tidak ingin menganggu kedua pasangan itu.

" Jinnie...hey"

Jin mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum mendapati Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya. " Hai Namjoonnie..."

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, chagi? Hmm?"

Jin menggelengkan kepala dan seketika memeluk Namjoon disaat namja itu masih mencari tempat duduk yang pas di sebelah omega laki-lakinya itu. Namjoon mau tidak mau tersenyum saat lagi-lagi melihat sifat manja Jin keluar.

" Aku hanya rindu padamu..." aku Jin. " Itu saja..."

Namjoon mengelus surai coklat Jin sayang. " Ya sudah...peluklah aku sesukamu. Sebentar lagi heat, setidaknya kau punya waktu untuk memelukku dengan nyaman karena mungkin kau tidak akan memelukku dengan nyaman lagi melainkan _erotis_ "

Jin seketika merengutkan bibirnya.

Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk bermanja dengan suaminya.

 _ **DUUUUK!**_

" Aw!" Namjoon mengaduh saat sikut Jin mengenai perutnya dan namja manis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

" Hey Chagi..." Namjoon mendesis kesakitan. " Apa s-salahku?"

" Sadari saja sendiri" Balas Jin ketus. Namja itu membuka pintu aula dengan sinis. "aku membencimu"

 _ **BLAAAAAMMM!**_

Namjoon mengerang dan mendesis.

" Aisshh...kenapa dia harus menjadi fighter sebelumnya? Arrghh...sikutannya tidak main-main "

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

halo! Ane benar-benar jarang banget di ff ini! Soalnya ane nggak bisa cari ide karena mau ujian dan sumpah nulis fantasy itu perlu imajinasi tingkat dewa supaya nyampe idenya x_x

Ane nggak nyangka bakalan banyak yang nunggui ini cerita biarpun kelihatannya benar-benar gaje yah? :v tapi ane tetap berterima kasih kepada semua readers dan sider yang mau baca cerita ane dan comment atau fav dan follow T_T

Ane benar-benar terharu sama kalian semua yang udah mau setia nunggui author ini.

Ane juga punya pemngumuna bahwa mungkin semua ff ane di wattpad atau di ffn mungkin hiatus sampai UN selesai yang T_T

Ane bakalan rindu kalian semua T_T * Nangis di bahu CY

Oh ya comment yang banyak ya... selama ane ujian nanti. semua comment kalianlah yang jadi penyemangat ane. ane suka komen lucu kalian. suka baca dan terkadanga ketawa sendiri. ane sayang banget sama kalian semua.

sama semua comment kalian...

doakan ane berhasil di UN ^^

Mind to RnR?


	13. Chapter 13

Bab 13

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All EXO members (OT 12) and another K-Pop artists

.

.

.

Pairings:

HunHan

KaiSoo

ChanBaek

KrisHo

ChenMin

and another pairings! ^^

.

.

.

Semua chara adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing-masing. EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan EXO-L. Kpop artis lain adalah milik agensi mereka dan fandom mereka.

Cerita Original milik saya!

NO PLAGIAT! NO REPUBLISH TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!

.

.

.

Genre :

Fantasy

Romance

Hurt Comfort

ABO

Drama

.

.

.

Warning :

This is YAOI! BXB

Cerita ini mengandung unsur dan istilah lama. Disarankan buka gugel atau Wikipedia bagi yg bingung. Bagi bookworms disarankan membaca karya Rick Riordan atau J.R.R Tolkien dan J. K. Rowling ^^

RATE M * DEWASA*

MPREG MATING KNOTTING SEDUCTION DIRTY WORDS AND SOME MATURE STUFFS

.

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

FlashBack

.

.

Dunia bawah−Erebos, 1895.

.

.

Hamparan bunga geranium dan mawar biru serta putih terpampang jelas di sebuah kabut yang mengudara. Kabut magis itu menunjukkan visi dunia atas yang indah kepada seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan kulit sewarna persik dan mata coklat lembut.

Bibir semerah delimanya mengatup rapat seiring makin banyak bunga yang mekar di dalam kabut itu.

Air matanya seolah benar-benar kering. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menunjukkan kehangatan cahaya matahari musim semi lagi dibalik tawanya atau tatapan matanya. Hanya ada hawa dingin dan rasa gelap di dalam dirinya.

Kesunyian dan kehampaan mengiringi dirinya.

Walaupun dia dikelilingi taman indah yang dihiasi bunga _moonlace_ yang bermekaran, tapi tetap saja rasanya pahit. Rasanya sunyi. Rasanya berbeda setiap kali dia berbicara.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat kayu yang tergerai indah dan berbau semerbak sakura yang mekar itu hanya bisa memainkan kelopak melati yang layu di meja bundar miliknya. Teh dari sari bunga mawar disampingnya bahkan masih utuh.

Buah delima kesayangannya juga tidak tersentuh.

Wanita cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kabut putih yang palsu melingkupi taman. Dia mengulum senyum melihat betapa baiknya hati laki-laki itu jika ia pikirkan.

Ia membuat sebuah taman indah yang menyimbolkan dunia atas secara baik untuknya. Bahkan membuat kabut putih seperti kabut pertama musim semi saat fajar. Padahal wanita itu yakin diatas sedang musim gugur.

Jika ini musim semi, mana mungkin ia masih di dunia bawah?

Dan juga...kenapa ia merasakan rasa kehampaan setiap bunga yang mekar?

Ia mampu merasakan dan mendengar bisikan dari para bunga. Para bunga berbisik untuk berisitirahat dan mereka serempak mengucapkan perpisahan. Mengantarkan rasa yang sama kepadanya.

Wanita itu memainkan cincin bergambar tengkorak di jari manisnya. Cincin dari berlian paling berharga. Yang dengan senang hati diberikan oleh laki-laki itu langsung dari kursi kebesarannya.

Setengah dari hatinya masih tidak merelakan untuk mencintai laki-laki itu secara keseluruhan. Melihat kebebasannya direnggut, masa mudanya yang indah, dan pelukan hangat dari ibunya diambil begitu saja, membuat hati wanita ataupun laki-laki mana saja mendidih.

Tapi, melihat raut pasrah dan rasa tulusnya saat memberikan segalanya untuknya, membuat setengah lagi dari hatinya merasa tersentuh.

Ibunya sendiri selalu berkata bahwa semua laki-laki itu brengsek. Tidak tahu aturan, menggembus kesana kemari saat kesal, mengambil dan membuang sesuka hati mereka, mempermainkan perempuan, tetapi saat perempuan itu ingin direbut, mereka marahnya bukan main padahal mereka sudah beribu-ribu kali menyakiti hati si perempuan.

" Dia pengecualian..." sebutnya lirih.

Seorang pelayan tengkorak dengan baju toga datang menghampiri dirinya dengan mendorong troli meja makan yang berisi makan dari nektar dan ambrosia yang disulap menjadi berbagai hidangan yang benar-benar menarik matanya.

Wanita itu seketika mengernyitkan dahi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Kenapa kau mendorong troli makan malam? Apakah Hades tidak sedang berada di dunia bawah?"

Pelayan tengkorak itu menundukkan kepala hormat. " Maafkan diriku, tuan putri Persephone... tapi benar, Dewa Hades sedang tidak berada disini dan beliau berpesan agar menyuruh tuan putri makan malam terlebih dahulu"

Persephone mendesis dalam diam. Mata coklatnya berkilat tidak suka.

" Bilang kepada Hades untuk tidak selalu menyuruhku sesuka hatinya!" Persephone meninggikan suaranya kesal. " Aku bukan barangnya! Jika dia ingin aku makan malam, maka makan malamlah bersamaku! Dia sudah berjanji sejak aku diculik ke dunia ini bahwa aku tidak akan dikekang!"

Pelayan tengkorak itu menundukkan kepala makin dalam. " T-tapi t-tuan putri...a-aku t-tid−"

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

"−Aku pergi!"

Persephone berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah memerah antara kesal dan kecewa. Sepetak dari kakinya, bunga-bunga melayu hingga menghitam. Bunga tulip yang baru saja ia tumbuhkan minggu lalu, seketika melayu saat gelombang kekecewaan dan kemarahan milik dewi bunga itu menyebar.

Membuat bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan kecil radius 200 meter dari dirinya sekarang, ikut kena getahnya. Tukang kebun tengkorak kepercayaan Hades sampai harus merengut sedih dengan rahang rangkanya karena sumpah...

Baru saja ia memangkas bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan hiasan yang indah dan hati berbunga-bunga, BUUM! Karena sang dewi sedang badmood, maka bunga-bunga hias itu semuanya mati. Jadi abu.

Persephone menggembungkan pipinya. Alisnya menukik dan ia meninggalkan kebun bunganya di istana Hades sambil menggerutu. Beberapa pelayan tengkorak ataupun roh-roh pesuruh di kastil itu berulang kali menahan sang diva dunia bawah untuk tidak keluar dari dunia bawah.

Bisa-bisa mati mereka jika Hades tahu istrinya kabur lagi.

Eh tapi tunggu...mereka kan sudah mati.

Oh ya...mudahnya saja, bisa-bisa mati berulang kali mereka jika mereka membiarkan Persephone keluar dari istana Hades.

Anjing-anjing neraka berukuran serigala mengerang dan mengaung lirih kepada Persephone. Mereka menarik gaun merah darah milik Persephone di lantai dan menyalak manja.

Mencegah pemilik mereka keluar dan meninggalkan.

Hati wanita cantik itu padahal tidak rela pergi saat melihat ajing-anjing neraka kesayangannya melolong dan menggigit gaunnya dengan mata memelas. Biarpun mereka terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata semerah darah dan gigi setajam pisau ataupun warna hitam kematian menyelimuti tubuh anjing-anjing neraka itu, merekalah satu-satunya temannya di dunia bawah.

Dulu sebelum ia diculik, para dryard dan nymph alam senantiasa di dekatnya. Menemaninya memetik bunga, tertawa bersama, menjaganya, melindunginya, dan merawat alam bersama-sama. Bahkan mereka bisa saja menikmati cahaya matahari musim semi dan panas sepanjang hari dengan ceria.

" Karena dia!" Persephone mengeraskan rahangnya. Nafasnya cepat. " Dia merenggut semuanya! Dia merenggut kebahagiaanku di dunia atas, dia merenggutku dari teman-temanku, dia merenggutku dari ibuku, Demeter! Dia merenggut semuanya!"

Anjing-anjing neraka itu seketika mengerang takut dan melepaskan gaun Persephone di gigi mereka. Mata anjing-anjing neraka itu berkaca-kaca. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka menundukkan kepala mereka ke lantai karena sedih.

Suara gertakan Persephone membuat lusinan pelayan tengkorak yang ada menundukkan kepala mereka dalam.

Padahal jika ditelusuri, seluruh penghuni kastil itu termasuk Hades sekalipun telah mendamba kehadiran seseorang seperti Persephone. Seseorang yang benar-benar dapat mewakili dunia orang hidup. Seseorang yang cantik seperti bunga mawar yang mekar di atas pemakaman.

Tawa Persephone mengalirkan kelembutan angin musim semi. Kekuatannya sebagai dewi bunga mampu membuat tanah gersang Erebos berwarna.

Mereka yang berada di Erebos berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Persephone nyaman dan senang. Karena mereka tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan hidup tanpa bunga teratai dunia bawah itu.

Persephone tersentak saat ia sudah kelewatan membentak hingga anjing-anjing kesayangannya ketakutan. Dewi itu seketika memutar tubuhnya cepat ke belakang dan berjongkok dengan raut wajah meminta maaf.

Tangannya meraih dagu seekor ajing neraka dan mengelusnya. Matanya berkilat dengan rasa bersalah.

" Pallius maafkan aku..." sesalnya. Persephone merebahkan kepalanya di atas ubun-ubun anjing neraka yang melolong lirih itu. " Pallius, Echna, Zyros...maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf"

Anjing-anjing neraka yang lain melolong dan meraung lirih. Masih berusaha untuk tidak membuat tuan favorit mereka kembali marah dan menggertak. Padahal kan mereka suka Persephone yang tertawa. Yang suka sekali melemparkan buah delima atau kepala tengkorak seorang pelayan untuk ditangkap.

Oh sumpah...Persephone bisa saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia melempar kepala pelayan ke arah anjing-anjingnya. Masalahnya saat dilempar, kepala itu akan memekik seperti kuda kena asma dan berteriak dengan bunyi yang konyol. Seperti suara terompet kena sinusitis.

Atau ia akan tertawa menggila karena membubuhkan merica di hidung pelayannya. Sebut saja ia sedang jail.

Dan intinya...Persephone akan jatuh dari kursinya karena tertawa melihat pelayan itu bersin sampai kepalanya copot dan menggelinding di lantai dengan bergumam _" Ah.. bersin sialan.. aku kan sudah mati! Kenapa jadi masih bisa bersin sih!? dan Nah...kemana kepalaku menggelinding?"_

Dewi manis itu tidak akan berhenti tertawa sampai pelayan itu menemukan kepalanya yang ia tendang sendiri dan membuat tubuh tanpa kepalanya terpeleset hingga menimpa lantai. Alhasil memburaikan tulang-tulangnya. Bahkan pelayan itu bisa saja menampar kepala nya sendiri atau kakinya yang salah pasang ke kemaluan.

Pokoknya...itu menggelikan bagi Persephone.

Persephone berdiri dan melepaskan elusannya pada dagu Pallius. " Aku akan keluar sebentar...jangan khawatirkanku. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sungai Styx dan Erebos."

" t-tapi tuan pu−"

Persephone mengangkat tangannya menandakan untuk berhenti bicara. Dewi itu mengangkat senyumnya maklum. Ia masih diselimuti rasa bersalah karena telah membuat pelayan-pelayan dan penghuni kastil yang setia merawatnya ia bentak.

Wanita itu itu tertawa lirih hingga matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Melengkung dengan indah menghiasi wajah dewatanya.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Persephone tertawa dan mengipaskan tangannya. "Pallius akan kubawa juga sambil berjalan-jalan! Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Pallius, anjing neraka yang baru saja dielus oleh dewi itu, seketika menggonggong senang. Ekor besarnya bergerak kesana kemari lincah. Anjing neraka itu menjulurkan lidah kelewat bahagia saat namanya disebut dan seketika berdiri.

Mengeluskan kepalanya pada paha Persephone sambil melolong kesenangan.

Mengundang gonggongan iri anjing neraka lainnya.

Persephone tersenyum manis dan menunjuk anjing-anjing kesayangannya yang lain. "Zyros, Echna, Demian, Julius... kalian bisa menjaga tempat ini dan...aku tahu kalian pasti merindukanku..."

Seolah mengiyakan perkataan Persephone tentang merindukan dewi itu, anjing-anjing neraka itu serta merta melolong nyaring dan menggonggong bersamaan. Telinga mereka turun tapi ekor mereka bergoyang kesana kemari.

Persephone hanya tersenyum. " Baiklah...kalian boleh berjaga di kamar dan tamanku"

Tidak usah disebutkan, anjing-anjing spontan berlari ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Persephone sambil menggonggong kesenangan. Ditambah mereka diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga teritori sang dewi.

" Kalian semua..." Persephone menatap para pelayan yang berbaris di hadapannya. Tengkorak mereka terlihat lebih bersinar karena terpaan cahaya dari api biru di dalam istana bertahtakan berlian hitam dan marmer dunia bawah itu.

Roh-roh yang berjaga menyahut dengan suara seperti desisan angin. " Ya tuan putri?"

Persephone menghela nafas. " Kerjakan tugas kalian dan biarkan aku berjalan-jalan"

Mereka tidak punya opsi lain selain menurut. Sang dewi sampai mengeluarkan suara memelas dan itu tandanya sang dewi sudah tidak mampu lagi berbuat apapun untuk membujuk. Biarpun terkadang sang dewi itu terlihat suram dan gelap semenjak ia tinggal di dunia bawah untuk waktu yang sangat lama, air matanya masih mampu menetralkan arwah-arwah orang mati.

Persephone mengelus telinga Pallius. " Ayo kita keluar"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka dengan sangat berat. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di atas kelopak matanya. Ia seketika membuka mulutnya dan menghirup nafas dengan rakus karena baru kali ini rasanya ia merasakan udara.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Suaranya tertahan dan bibirnya terlalu kering hanya untuk sekedar bergerak mengucapkan kata a. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan memutih saat ia memaksakan untuk melihat.

Dia hanya bisa menatap lurus ke atas karena posisinya yang terlentang di atas air. Mengapung dengan indahnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar air itu berbisik dengan berbagai macam suara. Seperti suara merintih meminta tolong dalam berbagai bahasa dan nada yang tidak ia ketahui. Membuatnya harus mengerang karena rintihan itu terdengar menyakitkan.

Matanya terbuka sayu. Pandangan kabut tebal berwarna hitam dan aura sarat akan kematian juga siksaan menghiasi pemandangan dan atmosfer dimana ia terapung. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sakit karena menghirup asap berbau asam.

Air di bawahnya seakan-akan ingin menggapai tubuhnya. Dia berkali-kali bergidik merasakan tekstur tangan menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tenggelam ke air. Seperti memaksa untuk ikut tenggelam atau ingin bertumpu naik.

Tapi seolah ada api, tangan-tangan itu seketika terlepas dan rintihan kesakitan terdengar sesaat setelah mereka menyentuh tubuhnya.

" A-aku...aku hidup?"

Ia mengerang. Tangannya berusaha bergerak walupun rasanya ia tidak bertenaga seperti agar-agar. Jarinya membuka dengan lembut. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Hidungnya menghirup nafas dalam.

" Aku hidup..." Ucapnya lirih. Suaranya serak. " A-aku...d-diciptakan"

Kakinya mulai bergerak menendang air yang masih saja berbisik di telinganya. Ia kembali meraup udara dengan penuh. Dia juga menutup mata untuk merasakan rasanya menjadi hidup. Dengan jantung yang berdetak dan rasa dingin serta hawa maut melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mata. Merasakan angin berdesir menghembus rambut coklat setelinganya yang basah. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda saat merasakan darah-darah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdetak berirama. Nafasnya keluar masuk teratur. Jarinya-jarinya bergerak. Matanya yang membuka menutup. Dadanya yang naik turun saat berusaha bernafas dan kulitnya yang peka terhadap rangsang

Ia hidup. Benar-benar bernyawa dan diciptakan hidup.

Tapi...

" K-kenapa aku hidup?" Tangannya menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan menyapunya dengan air berwarna hitam di bawahnya. " D-darimana aku tercipta?"

Layaknya bayi, ia tidak punya ingatan apapun. Rasanya baru keluar dari rahim dan sudah terlahir sempurna. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya atau darimana ia lahir. Kenapa ia bisa sampai terapung di air yang penuh rasa sakit ini atau yang lain.

Dia kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Memorinya masih bersih seperti bayi.

" A-aku lahir darimana?"

" Siapa yang sudah melahirkanku?"

" Kenapa..." Dia menatap tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. "...aku bukan bayi. Aku bisa bicara. A-aku faham...segalanya..."

Matanya seketika melebar. Mulutnya hampir menganga dan air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Mengalir hingga ke telinganya sebelum jatuh ke air di bawahnya dan seketika mengganti bisik rintihan menjadi bisik terima kasih.

" A-aku tidak lahir..." Ia mendesah ingin menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan rautnya berubah haluan menjadi tersayat. " A-aku...aku diciptakan. A-aku..l-langsung...a-aku.."

" CHARON! TEPIKAN PERAHUMU!"

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Berusaha untuk berfikir kuat sementara suara teriakan seorang wanita menggema di air itu dan memasuki telinganya. Baginya memang itu seperti suara teriakan tetapi berkat air, suara itu terdengar begitu lembut.

" TEPIKAN KUMOHON TEPIKAN! TARIK ANAK ITU! DIA HIDUP! DIA BUKAN ARWAH!"

Ia makin mengerutkan dahi. Hidungnya juga ikut berkerut dan tangannya menggapai-gapai air dengan lembut seperti berusaha untuk menjauh saat merasakan riak di air.

" Anak?" Matanya mengerjap lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut. " Anak? Siapa anak?"

Wajahnya berpaling dengan lembut ke arah kanan karena jika ia terlalu keras mengalihkan pandangan, takutnya air itu akan masuk ke dalam hidungnya atau menyapu matanya dan membuat perih. Mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca.

Jujur, kenapa rasanya seindah ini?

Mungkin dari kejauhan hanya akan terlihat sebuah perahu kecil dari kayu hitam pekat yang berukir tengkorak atau kejadian kematian sepanjang sejarah manusia. Itu mengerikan.

Jangan lupakan kabut hitam yang menyelubunginya. Ditambah pengemudinya yang membelah air dengan dayung panjangnya yang mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup tudung abu-abu kusam yang tercarik-carik.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak melihat sebuah tangan dari tulang yang retak dan busuk menggenggam dayung.

Tapi...lain lagi jika ada seorang perempuan disana. Wajah manisnya khawatir. Bau panggangan dan padang bunga sehabis hujan menyebar di udara. Gaun merah darahnya berkibar dengan indah.

Hatinya mencelos.

Tangannya seketika terangkat dan matanya berubah sayu. Senyum kebahagian terukir di wajahnya. Mata coklatnya juga menjadi berkaca-kaca. Mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat perempuan itu seketika terlonjak.

" Dia hidup..." Persephone menutup mulutnya kaget. " Anak ini hidup..."

Anak kecil berjenis kelamin namja itu membuka mulutnya sambil terisak. Tangannya mengudara seolah-olah ingin menggapai Persephone yang bertumpu di depan perahu bersama anjing nerakanya yang setia menggonggong di belakangnya.

Anak kecil itu bersuara lirih. " A...a..."

Hati Persephone seperti ditumbuk. Kedua matanya...kedua mata coklat lembut itu. Rambut ikal sewarna sama dan kulit seputih susu. Bibir semerah buah delima dunia bawah dan ekspresi sedih itu.

" A...a..ma"

Mata Persephone membulat kaget.

" T-te..." Nadanya bergetar. Tangannya reflek ikut mengudara untuk menggapai tangan mungil milik anak kecil yang terapung itu. " Tepikan!"

Charon mengeluarkan suara seperti gerutuan tidak setuju. Tugasnya mengantar arwah orang mati jadi tersendat. Bisa jadi masalah kalau Hades menemukannya seperti ini. Sudah digaji dengan sebuah koin drachma saja, dia tidak tahan untuk mendapati hal yang lebih buruk daripada digaji rendah selama beribu-ribu tahun.

Tapi pelolotan Persephone itu menakutkan juga.

Kalau Hades mampu mengeluarkan aura kematian saat melotot, yah istrinya...sebelas dua belas dengannya.

Hanya saja bedanya...saat Persephone mengamuk, dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari tumbuhan beracun atau bunga bangkai kemanapun ia pergi karena kutukannya benar-benar luar biasa. Termasuk hampir mengutuknya jadi bunga anyelir.

Syialan...

" Bagaimana ada manusia yang bisa lolos ke dunia bawah?" Charon bergumam saat matanya menangkap pemandangan tubuh anak kecil yang setengah telanjang itu mengapung di atas sungai Styx. " Dia bukan arwah..."

" Dia juga bukan setengah dewa" Sambung Persephone. " D-dia...seolah datang dari dunia bawah"

Mata anak itu makin berkaca-kaca. Isakannya makin kuat. Tangannya juga makin terangkat bahkan bergerak untuk meraih jemari Persephone. Mulutnya bergetar dan suara isakan lirihnya berubah menjadi makin nyaring.

" Mah...aa..mah.."

Air mata Persephone jatuh ke atas sungai Styx. Menyapu sungai kematian itu dengan cahaya lembut hingga menerpa rambut anak itu. Mata anak itu seketika menutup saat merasakan seberkas cahaya lembut menyapu wajahnya.

Yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah tarikan kuat, tetapi terkesan lemah lembut. Menarik tangannya ke atas beserta tubuhnya juga. Ia terduduk di atas perahu. Kepalanya tersandar lembut di dada wanita yang baru saja membuatnya menangis.

Tangannya sendiri reflek menggenggam erat bagian depan gaun milik Persephone. Mencium bau khas padang bunga yang dikeluarkan oleh dewi itu dan membuat matanya menjadi makin berkaca-kaca.

" Eh hey..."

Persephone meraih wajah milik anak kecil berjenis kelamin namja itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Menyapu pipi gembulnya yang basah dengan air mata dan air sungai Styx dengan ibu jari.

" Hey..." Persephone berusaha mengangkat senyum maklum. Ia juga menyapu rambut basah milik anak itu. " Hey...jangan menangis"

Anak itu menutup mata makin kuat merasakan getaran aura keibuan Persephone. Air matanya malah makin banyak mengalir dan ia terisak makin intens. " H-hikss...hkks..."

Persephone terdiam.

Anak ini tidak hancur. Arwah saja akan hancur jika ia sampai berenang ke sungai Styx terlalu ke tengah. Pengecualian untuk anak asing ini. Dia bukan arwah. Dia bukan setengah dewa apalagi dewa yang mewujud.

Dia terlalu...polos.

Seperti bayi.

Tetapi tangan Persephone dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari manusia biasa saat ia menyentuh kulitnya atau menyapu air mata milik anak kecil asing ini. Bahkan wujudnya terlampau sempurna.

Kulit seputih susu. Rambut coklat sedikit ikal yang bersinar. Mata coklat madu yang bulat seperti sepasang mata lembu betina muda. Tubuh indah tanpa cacat. Bau tubuh yang benar-benar setipis kabut pagi di pegunungan dan tangannya yang terlampau lembut seperti memegang helaian bulu merpati.

Mustahil anak ini dewa. Persephone sendiri tidak dapat merasakan _Ichor_ yang mengalir di saluran pembuluh darahnya. Lagipula dia seperti bayi. Ekspresi dan refleknya benar-benar tulus dan jujur.

Tapi air matanya...hanya air mata milik Persephone yang menjadi pencerah dunia bawah.

" Hikks..."Anak itu menggenggam tangan Persephone yang menyentuh pipi gembul kemerahannya. " Hikks...hiksss.."

Lagi-lagi, Persephone dan Charon dapat melihat roh-roh menjadi tenang seketika setelah air mata milik anak kecil itu tidak sengaja menetes hingga mengenai air sungai Styx. Charon menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti.

" Dia..." Persephone menyapu kedua kelopak mata milik anak kecil itu. " Mirip denganku...seolah-olah dia adalah anakku"

Dia baru sadar kalu fisik anak ini mirip dengannya. Bahkan bau dunia atas benar-benar menempel padanya seperti menempel pada Persephone selama ini. Kekuatan air matanya juga terlampau sama.

" K-kau siapa...?"

Isakan anak itu berangsur lirih. Matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit, tetapi masih berair hingga hanya dapat terbuka sayu. Persephone seketika membulatkan mata kaget. Telah disentuh oleh tangan dewatanya membuat wujud asli anak asing itu muncul.

Mata coklatnya berubah merah. Dua buah taring yang sangat kecil keluar saat anak itu membuka mulutnya. Kulitnya menjadi sedingin es tetapi hal itu tidak mengubah fisiknya yang sesempurna milik Persephone.

" A-aku...aku tidak tahu" ucapnya lirih. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya yang berubah menjadi warna batu ruby. " Aku tidak tahu sama sekali...hikkss...t-tidak tahu..."

Isakan anak itu secara tidak langsung membuat Persephone mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung rapuhnya yang telanjang. Hanya secarik kain tunik berukuran 2 meter yang menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki anak itu yang tersisa.

Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah tereskpos sempurna.

" Namamu?" Tanya Persephone dengan nada lembut.

Anak itu kembali menggeleng.

Persephone menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ekspresi tersakiti dan hancur milik anak itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya saat diculik. Seolah-olah seluruh dunia dan rasa sakit berkumpul di dalam dirinya.

Wanita itu mengusap kepala anak kecil itu dengan lembut. " Kau ingat sesuatu sebelum kesini?"

Anak itu terisak.

" T-tidak...t-tidak sama sekali...aku tidak lahir..hikss..."

" Tidak lahir..." Ulang Persephone lirih dengan mata membulat. " Berarti ia baru tercipta sekarang."

Charon bergumam sambil terus mendayung menyusuri sungai Styx sampi ke gerbang dunia bawah. " Tercipta di atas air sungai Styx. Mewujud seperti dewa tapi bukan dewa. Hidup seperti manusia tetapi tidak mati. Mata semerah darah dan taring setajam cakar singa. Kulit sedingin es tetapi berwarna kemerahan seperti dipanaskan"

Persephone merenung mendengar gumaman Charon. Dia seperti ingat makhluk itu. Makhluk yang hampir menyerupai dewa tetapi bukan dewa. Anehnya, yang ia tahu mereka tidak lahir di atas sungai Styx.

" Aku tidak punya mama..." Anak itu meremat gaun Persephone sambil menutup mata dalam ekspresi sakit hati. " M-mamah..."

Hati keibuan Persephone tersentuh.

Dia tidak punya anak. Tidak pernah dalam artian tidak pernah berhasil. Dia hanya mengasuh anak orang lain tanpa pernah memiliki satupun dari anak-anak itu. Bahkan anak yang diasuhnya tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai ibu.

Bertahun-tahun bahkan beratus-ratus tahun dia tinggal dengan Hades tanpa pernah dikarunai satupun bayi. Bayi kecil yang imut. Yang akan tertawa bersama dengannya. Menghiasi harinya yang suram dengan senyum polosnya.

Berjalan-jalan bersama saat sudah besar. Menggenggam tangan mungilnya sambil berkeliling.

Persephone sampai terisak dan menangis saat membayangkan itu semua bertahun-tahun. Tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terwujud. Seakan-akan bayi-bayi itu tidak pernah datang ke rahimnya.

Tidak pernah ada anak-anak yang selalu dipeluknya. Tidak ada kata mama dan rajukan manja.

" Eh h-hey..." Persephone meraih pipi anak kecil itu dengan sedikit panik. Air mata Persephone jatuh saat anak itu semakin terisak dengan menggumamkan kata mama. " Kyuhyun manis...kyuhyun kecil mama..aku mamamu"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kaget. Mata merahnya makin berkaca dan hatinya tersentuh menatap wajah Persephone yang teduh. " H-hikkss..m-mama...mama"

Persephone tersenyum bahagia. Air matanya turun makin deras tapi ia tertawa senang Tangannya meraih tangan mungil Kyuhyun dan menggenggam dengan seluruh rasa sayangnya. " Iya..i-ya aku mamamu Kyuhyun...N-namamu K-kyuhyun...Kyuhyun putra Persephone"

" Kau anakku...Kyuhyun anakku..."

Kyuhyun sontak menangis. Tangisannya makin pecah dan ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Persephone dengan sekali sentakan. Membuat gaun merah milik Persephone basah dengan air mata bahagia.

" Mama..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada cadelnya. " Mama..h-hiks..mamaku...aku punya mama..."

Entah apa yang terlintas di benak Persephone. Hatinya benar-benar yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Wajahnya, sifatnya, fisiknya, bahkan air matanya adalah cerminan dari diri Persephone. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah bayi yang hilang itu. Anak yang selalu ia dambakan. Yang hadir di dalam rahimnya dan tidur di buaiannya.

Bahkan nama Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa anak itu adalah

" Vampir..." Charon menyahut.

Persephone berbalik menatap Charon. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya. Persephone menggigit bibirnya makin dalam. Tidak peduli bahwa anak ini adalah Vampir penghisap darah−

"−Kyuhyun adalah anakku..." Persephone membulatkan tekad dan menatap gerbang dunia bawah yang terbuka di hadapannya. " Demi sungai Styx, Kyuhyun adalah anakku mulai dari sekarang. Biarpun Hades membencinya ataupun dia vampire, dia tetap anakku"

" Sumpahmu bergetar di sungai ini, tuan putri" Charon menimpali. " Kau telah bersumpah atas nama sungai ini. Erinyes mendikte sumpahmu dan sungai ini saksinya sendiri atas janjimu. Berhati-hatilah tuan putri"

Persephone mengeraskan pandangannya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh milik Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ia merasa sekuat ataupun sekeras ini.

" Demi sungai Styx dan seluruh arwah disini, Kyuhyun adalah anakku. Putra Persephone dan selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu"

.

.

.

' _Iblis baru akan lahir_

 _Dari tetesan darah dewa_

 _Yang membentuk ikatan suci antara mereka'_

* * *

.

.

.

Mansion keluarga Cho

Daegu, 1935

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk dalam diam saat melihat rombongan vampir ternama itu memasuki taman belakangnya. Dia sudah berkata pada ayahnya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini atau apapun.

Memang dia merasakan getaran akan mate pada tubuhnya saat putra bungsu keluarga Oh itu berkenalan dengannya minggu lalu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, dia datang kembali untuk berkenalan dengan Yoona, adiknya.

Tetapi memakai taman belakangnya.

" Hah menyusahkan saja!" Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil memakan buah delima matangnya. Alisnya menukik tajam dari gazebo di pinggir kolam teratai dan taman bunga yang ia tanam sendiri. Namja berwajah manis itu memandang Siwon yang berbincang dengan ayahnya dengan wajah masam.

Ia mengunyah delimanya kasar dan mengumpat. " Dasar sialan...kenapa dia datang lagi? Dan seenaknya kepala bodohnya memakai tamanku!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. " Memakai tamanku untuk melamar Yoona...cih! Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Ingin rasanya kubuat Pallius mengunyah kepalanya!"

Siwon tidak sengaja bertubrukan pandangan dengan Kyuhyun yang memakan buah delimanya di sebuah gazebo. Namja vampir itu terkekeh menatap putra keluarga Cho itu seperti tidak rela tamannya dipakai.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya manis saat ia berkenalan dengannya minggu lalu. Bahkan Siwon sampai kaget saat mengetahui kalau taman belakang mansion Cho yang terkenal indah itu dirawat oleh Kyuhyun seorang diri. Bahkan taman bunganya ditanam oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

Jadi Siwon minta izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk memakai tamannya untuk melamar adiknya, Yoona.

" Hei Cho!" Panggil Siwon. Namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak tersedak biji delima dan makin mengutuk Siwon yang seenak jidat menyapanya seperti itu. Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melemparnya ke dunia bawah karena darah vampire-nya ngebet mate dengan dirinya?

Tapi dia malah melamar Yoona?

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah mulai gelisah sejak ia bertemu Siwon. Darah vampirenya mendidih. Panas dan terangsang setiap kali ia melihat namja itu. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap. Wajah sempurnanya.

Kyuhyun seketika berhenti mengunyah saat Siwon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tepat di pintu belakang mansion yang mengarah langsung ke arah taman belakangnya yang indah.

Yoona berdiri dengan gaun berwarna putih keemasan seperti tunik zaman romawi. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai ke depan dengan indahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik alami membuat semua orang menjadi terpana.

Adik dari Kyuhyun itu tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

Kyuhyun meremat bagian depan bajunya. Rasanya sungguh sakit saat yang berdiri disana, di depan matemu malah bukan dirimu melainkan adikmu. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis kesakitan saat Siwon terlihat bahagia bukan main.

Tunik Romawi itu adalah usulnya mengingat Kyuhyun ingin yang terbaik bagi adiknya biarpun rasanya sakit.

Yoona menatap Kyuhyun yang bermain-main dengan delima dan bunganya. Kakaknya yang ia sayangi bahkan tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal Yoona berharap kakaknya ingin menatapnya.

Kakaknya yang seperti bunga mawar yang mekar. Padahal kecantikan kakaknya lah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditampik. Kakaknya terlalu sempurna. Seperti tubuh seorang dewa dan dirawat oleh dewa itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya tepat saat Yoona menatapnya.

Rasa sakit dan tidak ingin tercipta di mata Yoona. Kyuhyun bahkan kaget saat mata Yoona tidak menginginkan lamaran ini. Yoona menyiratkan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa hatinya sudah milik orang lain.

Kyuhyun sampai berdiri kaget. Buah delima dan tangkai bunga tulipnya jatuh.

" Y-yoona..."

Yoona berbicara lirih pada Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. _" Oppa...tolong aku"_

.

.

.

* * *

Mansion Oh

15 tahun yang lalu

.

.

Sehun berlari riang di lapangan rumput di belakang mansion Oh. Kaki kecilnya menapak rumput-rumput basah. Mata merahnya dapat menangkap pandangan danau besar dengan hutan-hutan pinus yang terpapar cahaya matahari

" Sehunnie! Jangan jauh-jauh!"

Sehun kecil berpaling. Matanya dapat melihat seorang namja dengan wajah manis dan rambut coklat itu melambaikan tangan dari arah mansion. Sehun tersenyum.

" Ne Eomma! Sehun tidak akan jauh-jauh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mansionnya meninggalkan Sehun yang berlarian di lapangan hijau seorang diri. Biarpun umurnya tergolong muda bagi seorang vampire, tapi kekuatannya makin bertumbuh.

Larinya bahkan lebih cepat dari vampir kebanyakan dan reflek menyerangnya lebih terasah. Ketajaman inderanya membuatnya dapat dengan mudah berburu mangsa binatang di usia muda. Siwon melarang Sehun untuk mencicipi darah manusia sebelum usianya tepat 7 tahun. Atau dalam istilah bangsa Vampire adalah usia kedewasaan.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar mencolok dari Sehun adalah tubuh dan wajahnya yang terlampau sempurna. Seperti patung para dewa di kuil Oracle dan di museum-museum yang pernah Sehun datangi.

Kulitnya lebih putih dari salju dan lebih dingin dari musim salju. Hidungnya tegak seperti tipikal hidung bangsa Romawi. Mata tajamnya menurun sempurna dari Siwon dan merah menyala seperti kobaran api yang membakar hutan.

Para Vampire lain telah mampu meramalkan bagaimana fisik Sehun saat ia sudah menjadi dewasa dalam hal fisik.

Seorang yang hampir mirip seperti dewa. Terlalu memikat dan berwibawa.

 _ **SYUUUUTTT!**_

 _ **TAP TAP TAP...**_

Sehun kecil menukikkan alisnya. Telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang sangat cepat berlari dan melompat di rerumputan. Memasuki hutan yang menjadi batas terakhir daerah mansion milik keluarga Oh.

" Apa itu?" Sehun mencoba untuk diam. Memusatkan fokusnya.

Lagi-lagi...suara lari yang sangat cepat terdengar di rerumputan. Suara kakinya seperti terbang tetapi mampu menggesek rerumputuan sependek apapun. Vampir muda itu mengendap-ngendap di balik pohon-pohon oak berukuran besar.

Insting berburu milik Sehun seketika meningkat drastis.

" Ungh?" Sehun menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat benda itu muncul.

" Rusa? Dengan tanduk emas?"

Rusa itu menoleh ke arah danau. Tanduk emasnya berkilau begitu indah. Dengan ukiran dari dedaunan menghiasinya. Sehun membulatkan mata kaget saat rusa emas itu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, buah-buah apel matang di pohon di depan rusa itu jatuh.

Seolah-olah rusa itu memilik kontrol atas tumbuhan.

Sehun terus diam di tempat. Ia terlalu takjub hanya untuk mendekati rusa itu. Niatnya yang awalnya ingin memburu rusa itu, menjadi terhalang karena rusa itu entah kenapa terlalu indah untuk diburu.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun datang dari arah hutan dengan mantel bulu berwarna perak. Rambut coklat tuanya dikuncir tinggi. Wadah panah yang penuh dengan anak panah perak tersanding di punggung tegapnya.

Gadis itu menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya awas.

Sehun saja sampai harus mengernyitkan dahi dan mendesis.

Matanya benar-benar tajam. Lebih tajam dari Sehun.

Rautnya keras tetapi cantik di saat yang bersamaan.

Gadis pemburu itu memegang panah perak berukuran besar yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran badannya. Rusa itu menggesekkan badannya ke arah gadis kecil itu. gadis itu kelihatan seperti berbisik dan meninggalkan rusa itu ke dalam hutan.

Rusa itu terdiam dan duduk di rerumputan.

Sebelum sesuatu membuatnya berlari ke arah Sehun dengan ketakutan dan Sehun yang membulatkan mata kaget.

.

.

.

Flashback off

* * *

.

.

.

Duum Morselor, Pohon Augard

.

.

.

" Gege...kau pasti bercanda"

Lay mendengus. " Bercanda apanya hah, Huang Zi Tao? Aku sudah menjelaskan tentang rusa emas itu secara lengkap!"

Wajah manis Tao merengut. Telinga elf-nya berpuntir ke belakang tidak suka. Namja berdarah China itu menutup buku tebalnya kesal. Ia meraih segelas susu kambing di samping bukunya dan meminumnya sambil menatap Lay sengit.

Lay sendiri kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ia memilah-milah tanaman untuk ditumbuk dan dijadikan obat. Namja itu juga dikelilingi cahaya magis seperti lampu di belakangnya.

Terkadang Lay menyuruh mereka dengan bahasa elf atau cina.

Mereka akan menerbangkan buku-buku tebal atau alat lain ke arah Lay.

Tao berhenti minum dan kembali membuka bukunya. Namja itu menatap lukisan rusa emas yang berlari di lapangan hijau di salah satu halaman. Baris demi baris ramalan melingkupi lukisan itu seperti gambar berantai.

Dia memang bukan salah satu penyuka Yunani. Bangsa elf tidak ingin dan selalu tidak ingin bersangkutpaut dengan manusia dan iblis. Mereka punya dunia mereka sendiri. Tapi kali ini Tao mau tidak mau ikut andil dalam masalah Luhan.

" Dia sahabatku..." keluh Tao. " Dia seperti...berbeda"

Lay menyahut tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. " Apa yang berbeda?"

" Huuh.." Tao menghela nafas. Namja itu mengambil busurnya yang tersampir di samping kursi. " Luhan, dia sahabatku sejak masuk SMA. Kami berdua sama-sama dari Cina makanya kami akrab. Tapi aku selalu ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Semacam aura...semacam sihir magis...aku tidak tahu juga. Dia seolah memancarkan kebahagiaan"

Lay berhenti meramu obatnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Tao. " Kau bilang Luhan?"

Tao mengangguk dan merebahkan kepalanya lelah di meja kayu milik Lay. Namja itu menghela nafas pasrah dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Jika saja Luhan bukan sahabatnya dan Sehun bukan makhluk yang ia curigai Vampire, Tao sendiri tidak akan ikut campur.

" Kau bilang Luhan?" Ulang Lay.

Tao mengerang. " Yaaa...berapa kali harus kubilang namanya Luhan!"

" Aura kebahagiaan? Berbeda?"

Tao berdecak kesal. " YA!"

Lay seketika menggertak meja Tao dan membuat namja itu tersentak bangun. Tao ingin memprotes Lay yang seenak jidatnya menggertaknya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena Lay menatapnya kelewat serius.

Biasanya gege-nya ini jarang serius karena ia pasti akan meleleh dan overdosis keimutan saat melihat wajah gembul Tao atau tingkah nakalnya. Yang juga termasuk menghancurkan rumah Lay dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Tapi apa yang didapatkannya sekarang adalah wajah Lay yang teramat serius.

" Tao...bisakah kau mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Luhan?" Tanya Lay.

Tao mengangkat alis bingung. " Ada memangnya gege?"

Lay mengambil buku Tao dan membukanya tepat di halaman yang berisi rusa emas itu. Tapi Lay seketika itu juga membaliknya ke halaman berikutnya. Tepat di halaman berisi lukisan para dewa Nordik yang memakan apel keabadian Dewi Idun.

" Di Yunani dia dikenal dengan rusa emas Artemis...itu rusa betina tapi memiliki tanduk emas. Ramalan Oracle jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa rusa itu terbunuh tapi salah satu bagian dari rusa itu akan hidup dan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia" Papar Lay.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita? Dan...mungkin bangsa Vampire?" Tanya Tao balik.

Lay mengambil gulungan kertas dan membukanya di hadapan Tao. Tulisan elf dan ruine-ruine kuno berjejer disertai gambar. Tao mengernyitkan dahi melihat gambar rusa juga. Tao terlalu familiar dengan dewi di samping rusa itu.

" Dewi Idun?" Ucap Tao cepat. " Apa hubungannya dengan rusa itu, apel keabadian, dan Dewi Idun?"

Lay menghela nafas. " Dengarkan Tao...Oracle mengatakan akan terjadi badai. Di dalam dunia kita Idun memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yunani tetapi badai itu bersangkutan. Tahun ini adalah tahun yang unik. Seluruh musim kawin berbagai ras terjadi malam itu. Tepat seminggu dari sekarang, tepat di hari Odin"

" Idun mengatakan ada yang akan mencuri apelnya..."

Tao tersentak kaget. " Mencuri apel keabadian!? Odin jelas-jelas akan marah! Asgard tidak akan diam!"

" Badai itu yang akan mencuri apel keabadian!" Tegas Lay. " Idun menuliskan di gulungan ini kalau seekor rusa emas dari tanah tiga musim, yang jelas menurutku Yunani, akan mengembalikan dan menjaga apel itu sebagaimana mata pemburu mengawasi keselamatan rusa"

Tao mendengus kasar. " Dan menurut kau Luhan adalah si rusa? Dia manusia biasa saja menurutku...dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya! Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang gege. Bye atau Myliard akan menimpukiku lagi!"

Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari rumah Lay. Namja itu turun melalui daun-daun magis ciptaan Lay yang berfungsi seperti lift atau terkadang tangga. Tao mendongakkan wajah ke langit. Rasi bintang menghiasi Alfheim.

" Mungkin saja gege benar..." Gumam Tao.

" Apel Idun..."

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

Well hello~

Ada yg kangen w? ^^

Sorry banget misalnya w lama banget update soalnya otak fantasy w agak sedikit terhambat ^^ Tapi w nggak bakalan ninggalin ff ini! FF ini Insya Allah akan w bawa sampai ending ^w^

Oh ya... chap ini adalah chap khusus Flashback karena w memutuskan buat langsung update 2 cerita ^^

Yeyeyeyeyey!

Jadi chap selanjutnya baru ship kalian semua dimunculin setelah sekian lama ane pendam ^^

Muehehehehe*dimutilasi readers*

Jadi gini...kenapa banyak banget sangkut pautnya, ramalan itu buat semua. Kagak si vampire dan deimon aja...semua juga kena. Elf kaya Tao juga kena tapi beda pengertian ^^

Oh ya yg pengen ship KrisTao... ^^'

Anoo...ane suka sama ship itu but di ff ane nggak bakalan buat KrisTao ya? W lebih fokus ke KrisHo disini karena ia mainpair buat Kris ^^

*SorryKrisTaoshipper... ^^

Tapi pokoknya...semua lebih jelas di chap berikutnya ^^

Buat ChanBaek Shipper disini, jangan kaget ya ^^ Chanbaek kagak mudah disini ^^

HunHan Shipper juga* Muehehehehehehe!* Malah disini Hunhan termasuk yang paling susah konfliknya mengingat Luhan banyak diperebutkan bahkan oleh saya sendiri *Dibunuh Thehun*

Buat KaiSoo shipper...ckckckck. Jika w urutkan, kayaknya ini peringkat pertama kapel terunik sama tersusah di ff ini. * Yang sabar nya KaiSoo...*

Dan untuk KrisHo shipper...HALO! NUNGGUIN YA!? ^^

OKE OKE...chap berikutnya w bakalan tunjukkan semuanya tentang Krisho ^^ *peace*

Okeeeyy...w bakalan double update hari ini!

Mind to RnR?


	14. Chapter 14

Bab 14

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All EXO members (OT 12) and another K-Pop artists

.

.

.

Pairings:

HunHan

KaiSoo

ChanBaek

KrisHo

ChenMin

and another pairings! ^^

.

.

.

Semua chara adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing-masing. EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan EXO-L. Kpop artis lain adalah milik agensi mereka dan fandom mereka.

Cerita Original milik saya!

NO PLAGIAT! NO REPUBLISH TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!

.

.

.

Genre :

Fantasy

Romance

Hurt Comfort

ABO

Drama

.

.

.

Warning :

This is YAOI! BXB

Cerita ini mengandung unsur dan istilah lama. Disarankan buka gugel atau Wikipedia bagi yg bingung. Bagi bookworms disarankan membaca karya Rick Riordan atau J.R.R Tolkien dan J. K. Rowling ^^

RATE M * DEWASA*

MPREG MATING KNOTTING SEDUCTION DIRTY WORDS AND SOME MATURE STUFFS

.

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dasar kau albino kurang ajar! Ku bilang untuk jangan menyentuhnya dulu sebelum semuanya terjadi!"

" Bukan salahku dasar yeoja gila! Aku tidak tahan!"

" Itu karena kau terangsang dan musim kawin! Sudah kubilang untuk minum darah manusia terlebih dahulu!"

Sehun mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kayu dengan jengkel. "Aku jijik dengan darah manusia murahan."

Namja berkulit albino itu menatap tajam Tiffany yang merebahkan badan tertidur Luhan ke atas kasur berukuran king size milik gadis vampire itu. Tiffany menyelimuti tubuh rapuh Luhan dan sedikit mengecek suhu kulitnya.

Sehun menggeram marah. " Jangan sentuh milikku"

Tiffany melotot. " Ya! Sebut saja semua milikmu!"

Sehun menggeram makin kuat dan mendesis. Ia menatap Tiffany kelewat tajam biarpun gadis itu telah menjauh dari kasur maupun Luhan. Gadis itu menarik sebuah kusi di ujung ruangan bergaya Victoria dan meletakkannya di depah Sehun.

Yang tepat sekali duduk di depan ranjang Luhan.

" Kau menghalangi pandanganku" Sehun berdecak jengkel.

Tiffany memutar matanya jengah. " Diam atau kubolongi kepalamu, Oh! Kau tahu betapa susahnya memakai mantra penidur padanya di tengah publik tanpa membocorkan fakta bahwa aku adalah vampir!?"

Sehun menegakkan punggung seketika dan menatap Tiffany dingin. " Aku tidak peduli. Akan mengurangi bebanku sebagai pemimpinmu jika kutu sepertimu dibakar"

" Ck.." Tiffany berdecak remeh. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya. " Dibakar? Kau kira ini abad 19? Tidak ada ritual membakar vampir lagi di zaman sekarang, otak udang. Kau kira manusia sekarang itu bodoh?"

" Setidaknya tidak lebih bodoh dari otakmu yang isinya hanya angin kosong" Balas Sehun sengit. Nada meremehkan tercetak di setiap kata-katanya. " Nah sekarang minggir. Aku sudah punya mate"

Tiffany menekan dada bidang Sehun dengan kakinya dan membuat vampir albino itu tertekan hingga ke ujung kursi.

" Tidak tanpa seizinku"

Sehun menggeram. Hawa kematian keluar dari tubuhnya dan matanya berkilat. Warna merahnya menjadi semakin membara seperti darah pekat. Taring milik Sehun keluar dan sudah dipastikan dia membenci hal itu.

" Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu hah, Choi Tiffany?" Nada Sehun benar-benar gelap dan dingin.

Tiffany mendengus dan memeletkan lidahnya kepada Sehun. Gadis itu menurukan kakinya dan menatap kemarahan Sehun dengan wajah datar. Tiffany memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan menghela nafas pasrah.

" Dia tidak tahu kita Vampire" Ucap Tiffany.

Sehun menggoreskan kukunya ke kursi dengan gerakan yang menyeramkan. " Dia _sudah_ tahu. Kau kira aku akan berubah begitu saja dengan bodohnya dan menunjukkan jati diriku sembarangan?"

" Sebagian besarnya begitu" Ejek Tiffany.

Sehun menggeram mengerikan. " Kau ingin kuhajar?"

Tiffany mengangkat tangannya. " Tidak terima kasih. Lagipula...menyerang Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu benar-benar tidak masuk di akal, Sehun!"

" Dia sadar bodoh" Sehun ingin sekali menggosok mulut ember Tiffany dengan seember bara api miliknya.

Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Sehun yang seperti siap-siap untuk menendangnya hingga ke luar angkasa. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Mata merah darahnya berkilat tidak setuju.

" Hey albino! Kau kira aku buta!? Kau tidak lihat kalau Luhan itu dibawah efek air liur vampire?" Protes Tiffany. Gadis itu menunjuk wajah Sehun sengit. " Dia itu baru kau gigit untuk pertama kali! Makanya efek air liurmu benar-benar berpengaruh! Dan...berani-beraninya kau menggigitnya tanpa memberitahuku!?"

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai. " Ku tanya kenapa aku harus meminta izinmu hah!?"

Tiffany menggerutu. " Itu untuk keselamatanmu dan Luhan juga! Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya makanya sebaiknya kita berhati-hati!"

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Luhan yang terlelap di atas kasur dengan nyenyak. Tanpa tahu kalau ada dua vampire yang sedang bersitegang dan merencanakan pembunuhan kepada satu sama lain.

" Dia..." Sehun menantap Tiffany sakartis. " Luhan adalah mateku. Tugasku melindunginya sampai mati"

Tiffany sama-sama berdiri. " Tapi dia manusia. Dia bukan dari ras kita, Hun. Dia lemah...dia butuh lebih dari hanya perlindungan. Dia butuh lebih. Lagipula kita masih tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar matemu. Kau bereaksi dan dia bereaksi hanya karena efek air liurmu"

Sehun mendecih. " Aku tahu hal itu noona. Tapi aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat dengannya. Sangat kuat"

" Kalian baru beberapa hari bertemu dan kau sudah merasa seperti itu?" Tiffany menimpali. " Aku saja perlu beberapa tahun untuk yakin kalau seseorang menjadi mateku. Mate bukan main-main, Sehun"

Sehun berjalan ke arah kasur. Ia menatap dingin wajah damai Luhan. Bulu mata lentiknya menutup. Bibir kissablenya terbuka dan wajah mulus itu terlalu sempurna untuk dilukai ataupun dinodai.

Namja itu menatap tangannya yang membentuk simbol dwisula. Urat-uratnya membentuk lambang dwisula berwarna hitam. Jika Luhan benar-benar mate-nya maka sudah seharusnya Luhan memiliki simbol yang sama dengannya di urat lehernya.

" Sudahkan kalian bertengkar?"

Chen membuka pintu masuk. Namja berwajah kotak itu membawa baki makanan. Dua piring dengan perbedaan makanan yang mencolok. Yang satu berisi hati segar yang masih sedikit berlumur darah. Dan satunya adalah kimchi dan sedikit nasi.

Tiffany menghela nafas. " Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk melihat perbatasan. Salah satu dari pasukan kita melaporkan kalau ada beberapa vampire muda yang diganggu oleh kawanan deimon"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. " Deimon?"

Tiffany menyahut. " Untuk sekarang jaga Luhan dan makanlah. Serahkan ini padaku terlebih dahulu. Luhan lebih utama."

Sehun terdiam saat Tiffany meletakkan baki makanan itu di atas meja di samping kasur Luhan. Gadis itu keluar bersama Chen dan menutup ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Tangan Sehun terkepal kuat. Menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak yang benar-benar terdengar mengerikan. Rahang namja itu mengeras saat ia mendengar kawanan deimon di wilayahnya.

Sehun masih mengingat mata ungu licik milik Kris yang berumur sama dengannya saat itu. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan bagi keluarganya karena malam itulah malam ulang tahun Sehun dan kedewasaannya, berubah menjadi malam yang suram.

Darah dimana-mana. Sehun kecil yang belum terbiasa bertarung saat itu, hanya bisa syok dan terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ini lebih mengerikan dari berburu beruang atau menyerang arwah jahat yang berkeliaran.

Penyesalan menggrogoti tubuh Sehun dua kali.

Kali pertama, ia gagal melindungi Hannie karena ketidakmampuannya melawan orang yang memburu rusa itu sejak pertama. Artemis melepas sihir pelindungnya kepada Hannie dan memberikan sihir itu pada Sehun karena ia akan melindungi Hannie.

Tapi...Sehun hanya mampu berteriak pilu hingga kota pusat kekuasan klan Oh mampu merasakan kutukan dan kehancuran jiwa anak itu. Sehun berteriak gila dan menangis keras. Menampik tangan Kyuhyun dan hampir saja ingin membunuh dirinya.

Memang Sehun selamat dan terlindung karena sihir.

Tapi balasannya, Hannie yang mati. Sehun mengingat ekspresi sang dewi. Kasar dan kaku. Mata abu-abunya seperti diliputi badai. Dingin. Rusa kesayangannya gagal dilindungi.

Yang kedua, ibunya.

Ibunya, Kyuhyun yang manis. Kyuhyun yang berjuang keras melindunginya sejak di kandungan. Ibunya yang selalu tersenyum. Ibunya yang kuat.

Ketidakmampuan Sehun melawan kabut racun bangsa deimon saat itu membuatnya geram. Membuatnya ingin berteriak marah dan sedih melihat ibunya meminta maaf padanya sambil menangis sebelum tubuhnya ditusuk dengan sabit emas.

Mati di depan matanya. Yang baru mendapatkan kedewasaannya.

" SIALAN!"

 _ **BRAAAKKK!**_

Ranjang Luhan berderit keras. Tetapi Luhan tetap tidak terbangun. Dia masih tertidur dengan wajah damai seolah-olah tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Dengan tangan terkepal yang baru saja memukul kasurnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk dan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk kuat. Air mata mengalir menuruni dagu runcingnya. Urat lehernya terkencang.

" Lu..." Suara Sehun bergetar.

" K-kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Rautnya kaku tapi matanya merahnya basah. " J-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Angin berdesir di dalam ruangan. Seolah-olah ada suara yang memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Sehun dan Luhan. Namja vampire itu mampu merasakan suara-suara bisikan. Suara yang ia kenal.

Suara ibunya dan suara Artemis.

Sehun spontan memegang tangan Luhan erat. Teramat erat dan namja vampire berhati es itu terisak. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dan air mata makin jatuh dari dagu runcingnya. Sehun membenamkan kepalanya ke sprei merah darah. Yang tepat berada di atas tangan Luhan.

Hidupnya untuk mencari matenya. Ia hidup untuk matenya.

" Lu.." Sehun menangis di atas tangan lembut Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan nafas teratur. " L-luhan...jangan t-tinggalkan aku s-sendirian..."

" Kau mateku..." Sehun terisak. " Demi dewa kau mateku...j-jangan tinggalk−"

Tangan Luhan bergerak. Jemarinya bergerak dan Luhan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Sehun sempat berhenti terisak tapi gumaman lembut Luhan mengingatkannya kepada seluruh ketidakmampuannya.

Ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi mereka yang ia sayangi.

" –Kumohon selalulah di sisiku Luhan..." Sehun mencium tangan Luhan teramat lembut dan menangis. "...jangan tinggalkan aku karena kelemahanku...j-jangan tinggalkan aku di belakang..."

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya basah dan wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. Matanya berkilat karena takut dan lemah. Sehun menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sisi lemahnya yang ia kubur agar ia mampu terlihat kuat di hadapan semua orang.

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang. Tangannya mengamit jemari Luhan erat.

Namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia menangis. Sehunlah yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Lebih rapuh dari es yang sangat tipis. Sehun membiarkan air matanya mengalir menuruni kulit mulus Luhan.

Kekuatan Kyuhyun masih tersisa di tubuh Sehun.

Saat air mata Kyuhyun mampu menetralkan arwah orang mati, air mata Sehun mampu menenangkan orang hidup. Menghapus sedikit beban mereka.

Jadi saat Sehun menindih Luhan dan memeluk namja bermata rusa itu, air matanya tidak sengaja jatuh di wajah Luhan. Membasahi hingga ke lehernya. Air mata itu spontan bersinar lembut.

Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan mendesah lega.

" Hunhhh..."

Sehun berhenti menangis di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia merasakan kulit Luhan menghangat dan bersinar di beberapa tempat. Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Inilah kenapa ia tidak suka menangis. Air matanya benar-benar berharga. Jika saja air mata Sehun jatuh ke dalam wadah minumanmu, kau tidak akan marah dan terbebani saat bertemu orang yang kau benci atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang kau benci.

Bebanmu terangkat. Kebencianmu menguap.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mampu menatap wajah cantik Luhan dari dekat. Wajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum dalam tidur. Luhan terlihat benar-benar damai. Nafasnya teratur dan kelewat lembut.

Namja vampire itu mempertemukan hidung mereka. Sehun mampu merasakan nafas lembut Luhan menyapu bibirnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar merasakan rasa takut kembali melingkupi tubuhnya.

Rasa takutnya akan kehilangan. Rasa takutnya akan tidak mampu untuk melindungi mereka yang berharga.

" Luhan..." Suara dingin Sehun mengalun di hadapan wajah Luhan. Namja itu menyentuh poni coklat milik Luhan, memainkannya dengan lembut. " Aku benci diriku sendiri..."

" Aku benci diriku, Lu..." Sehun menghirup nafas dalam dan menggertakkan gigi menahan isak. Setiap inchi kulit Luhan menghantarkannya pada penyesalan berkelanjutan. "Kenapa aku selalu gagal? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka? Kenapa semua kesempurnaan...semua tubuhku...semuanya s-sia-sia saat berusaha melindungi mereka? K-kenapa Lu?"

Namja itu meremat tangan Luhan. Air mata milik Sehun kembali jatuh menetes. Kali ini jatuh tepat di kedua kelopak mata milik Luhan mengingat Sehun masih mempertemukan kedua hidung mereka.

Air mata itu bercahaya.

" H-hikkss..."

Sehun tersentak. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah dalam keadaan tidur. Raut damainya berubah. Matanya mengerut dan bibir Luhan juga ikut mengerut ke bawah. Sehun terdiam saat Luhan terisak.

" S-sakit..." Luhan terisak dalam tidur. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam keadaan mata menutup. " H-hikkss...h-hatiku sakit..."

Luhan juga ikut meremat tangan Sehun yang masih mengamit jemarinya begitu erat dengan milik Luhan. Lilin-lilin ruangan tiba-tiba padam. Seberkas angin mematikan semua api yang ada di ruangan.

" Hikss sakit...s-sakit...hatiku s-sakit hiksss..."

Sehun memisahkan hidung mereka dan ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. Menyapu pipi Luhan yang terisak dan gelisah.

" L-lu..."

Luhan menangis dalam tidur. " S-sakit...Hiksss..."

" S-sakit...hiikkss..h-hatiku sa−umhhhh..."

Tiffany membuka sedikit dari pintu kamarnya yang sedang dipakai untuk mengistirahatkan Luhan. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan. Sekaligus meyakinkan hatinya kalau Luhan adalah orang yang berada dalam ramalan Oracle.

Ramalan yang mengikat. Ramalan yang merenggut semua sumber kebahagiaan Sehun.

Tiffany menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan air matanya turun. Gadis vampire itu bersandar pada tembok dan masih mengintip kedua orang yang ia tinggalkan. Ia sudah berada disana sejak Sehun mulai menangis.

Sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh tahun Sehun tidak menangis. Kehilangan ibu dan orang yang ia cintai di depan matanya sendiri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa telah mengeraskan hati Sehun ke titik yang paling tinggi. Titik terkeras yang tidak akan pernah bisa melemah lagi.

Tiffany mau tidak mau menangis antara bahagia dan lega. Melihat bibir dingin Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan di depan matanya telah membuat hati Tiffany menjadi benar-benar terasa lega. Namja vampire itu mengecup kedua belah bibir Luhan dalam diam.

Kedua air mata milik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menetes dan bercampur seperti kedua bibir mereka sekarang.

Tidak ada nafsu, hanya rasa tulus dan cinta.

Tiffany memutuskan untuk meninggalkan adik sepupunya itu. Sudah waktunya ia menyiapkan segalanya untuk badai.

" ahnnh..."

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namja vampire itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan mengelus bibir bawah Luhan. Namja manis itu berhenti menangis tapi belum sadar. Ia tahu mantra penidur itu tidak akan berhenti berfungsi sampai fajar esok pagi muncul.

Sehun sekali lagi mencium bibir Luhan. Kedua mata Sehun menutup. Ia ingin merasakan setiap inchi rasa dari bibir orang yang ia percayai sekarang. Seolah-olah bibir itu bisa menghilang kapan saja tanpa ia ketahui.

Ciumannya naik menjadi lumatan. Sehun meremat tangan namja bermata rusa itu. Luhan bergumam dalam tidur selagi Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisapnya lembut.

Bergantian ke bibir atasnya.

Rasanya manis. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengeluarkan taringnya. Menggigit bibir bawah Luhan sambil menahan lengan Luhan untuk bergerak makin intens. Namja vampire itu menutup matanya lega.

Rasa besi dari darah memasuki indera pengecapnya. Membasahi giginya dan turun hingga ke kerongkongannya. Darah Luhan seperti menenangkannya. Seperti meminum air dingin di tengah musim kemarau.

Sehun memberikan jilatan terakhir di bibir bawah Luhan yang terlihat bengkak dan sangat merah sekarang. Bekas gigitan Sehun perlahan memudar akibat efek dari air liur Sehun yang terkadang bersifat menyembuhkan.

Luhan mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya. Ia tanpa sadar mengamit tangan Sehun lebih erat.

" Ummh~" Luhan mengecap-ngecap tanpa sadar. Menjilat bibir bawahnya juga mengingat ia seperti merasakan bibirnya luka.

Hal itu tanpa sadar memancing kekehan Sehun. Namja itu menatap Luhan lembut dan tersenyum miring. Ia melepaskan tautannya dengan tangan Luhan. Hal itu seketika membuat namja manis itu sedikit tersentak dalam tidur dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk kembali meraih rasa hangat itu lagi.

Sehun membuka mulut Luhan dengan dua jari panjangnya. Mengusap kedua bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya dan mempertahankan posisi menganga Luhan dengan jarinya yang lain.

Namja vampire itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Lebih tepatnya matanya. Sehun menutup mata semerah ruby-nya seketika. Memusatkan semua kekuatan dewata yang ia sembunyikan bahkan dari Kai dan Tiffany sekalipun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafas. Air mata mengalir dari mata Sehun. Anehnya air mata itu bercahaya kebiruan dan sedikit keemasan saat sudah mendekati mulut Luhan.

" Annhh..."

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes...**_

Luhan tersentak dalam tidurnya. Rasanya ada yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Tetapi entah kenapa...itu menenangkan.

Sehun menutup mulut Luhan yang terlihat lebih damai dari sebelumnya. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat cahaya kebiruan menyapu seluruh tubuh Luhan. Dan cahaya keemasan melindungi kulitnya.

Berkah yang ia bawa dari dunia bawah.

Sehun sekali lagi mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum beranjak dari ranjang.

" Kau akan selamat Lu..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Took**_

 _ **Took**_

 _ **Took...**_

" Siapa?" Suara di dalam menyahut dengan kasar.

" Ini aku hyung!"

 _ **Krriieeettt...**_

Yoongi menggigit sikat giginya dengan kasar. Namja itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap orang yang berada di depannya dengan wajah masam. Kantung mata milik Yoongi terlihat menyeramkan, ditambah kali ini ia mengubah warna rambutnya lagi menjadi hitam. Membuat aura intimidasi-nya sebagai putra dewi semakin kuat.

" Apa?" Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan. " Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan gaya bridal. Namja tinggi itu sendiri di balut hoodie abu-abu yang basah. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah basah kuyup termasuk seluruh pakaiannya. Bibir Baekhyun memucat.

Namja tinggi itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan gelisah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

" Hyuuungg!" Panggil Chanyeol. " Tolong aku!"

Yoongi seketika mengerutkan dahi. Namja itu menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menggigil kedinginan dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan dahi mengernyit.

" Dia bukan werewolf" Yoongi mengeluarkan sikat gigi dari mulutnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. " Buat apa kau membawa manusia ke dalam daerah kita hah, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tanpa seizin pemiliknya, namja tinggi itu memasuki rumah Yoongi yang minimalis. Namja itu merebahkan Baekhyun yang bergumam sambil menggigil ke atas sofa dan menyalakan perapian di depannya.

" Stop!" Sela Yoongi.

Chanyeol yang mengambil kayu bakarpun berhenti. Namja itu menengok Yoongi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu. Namja mungil yang dibalut piyama bergambar kumamon kesayangannya menggerutu.

" Jangan pernah nyalakan perapianku tanpa seizinku" Ancam Yoongi.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. " Kenapa?"

" Shuush shuus...menjauh kau" Yoongi berjalan menghampiri perapian bergaya romawi itu dan memasang gestur untuk mengusir Chanyeol. " Lepas hoodiemu saja dan rawat manusia itu terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol melepas hoodie-nya sambil merengut. Namja itu terduduk di dekat perapian yang belum nyala dengan wajah masam. " Hyung...dia punya nama. Jangan terus menerus memanggilnya manusia"

" Memang kenyataannya dia manusia" Balas Yoongi cepat.

Chanyeol juga melepas seragamnya yang basah akan air hujan mengingat di luar hujan semakin lebat dan suhu semakin dingin. Daerah tempat tinggal Yoongi adalah termasuk daerah dengan medan terkeras dan terdingin di pack-nya.

Namja tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang menggigil sambil bergumam. Dahi namja manis itu mengerut dan bibirnya pucat. Hal itu secara tidak langsung mengundang desisan sakit dari Chanyeol yang berusaha mengelap sisa-sia air hujan di wajah atau kepala Baekhyun.

" Oh hyung" Panggil Chanyeol. " Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia manusia?"

Yoongi yang berjongkok di depan perapian sambil memilah kayu bakar pun berdecak. " Semua juga tahu kalau bau werewolf itu sangat berbeda baunya dengan manusia biasa, Park bodoh! Bahkan pup pup kecil saja tahu baunya! Kau ini bodoh atau kelewatan pintar sampai bersikap bodoh?"

Chanyeol menyengir. " Tidak keduanya..."

" Ck..." Decih Yoongi. " Ambil handuk sana di kamar mandi. Basuh badan manusia itu dan tolong ambilkan abu Hestia di dapur"

Chanyeol berdiri setelah menyapu air di kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka sambil menggumam kasar.

" Sudah kubilang dia punya nama..."

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. " Arrgh...memperlambat saja kau, Park. Kau ingin perapiannya cepat nyala atau tidak!?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, namja tampan itu melesat menuju kamar mandi dan sekaligus dapur dengan wajah datar yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang besar. Yoongi mendengus. Namja itu melirik Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di sofanya.

Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga dengan manusia itu.

Rumahnya adalah bagian terdingin di pack dan kota. Ia sengaja memilih disini karena ia sudah terbiasa untuk hidup keras akibat asuhan ibunya. Ditambah dia suka menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu orang luar yang tidak berkepentingan.

Werewolf saja terkadang kesusahan untuk mencapai rumahnya. Apalagi manusia sepertinya. Di tengah badai lagi.

" Huuh...ada-ada saja" Keluh Yoongi.

Chanyeol datang dari dapur dengan wajah keras. Namja itu berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan melempar wadah abu berbentuk guci kecil bercorak mozaik Dewi Hestia ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi sigap menangkapnya.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lembut dan mengganjalkan handuk kecil di bawahnya. Namja itu sangat telaten mengurus manusia yang baru saja ia bawa. Termasuk membersihkan badannya.

Tapi, Chanyeol seketika berhenti membasuh badan Baekhyun dengan handuk. Namja itu terdiam saat ia mencoba membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun. Tangannya berulang kali membuka menutup ragu.

" Kenapa tidak kau teruskan?" protes Yoongi. " Nanti dia terjangkit demam. Dia manusia bukan werewolf"

Chanyeol seketika menukikkan alis ke arah Yoongi. " Mana boleh!? Itu melanggar sumpahku!"

Yoongi melebarkan mata sipitnya. " Kau aneh sekali... sumpah? Kau kira dia omegamu begitu?"

" Kurang lebihnya" Balas Chanyeol sengit.

Yoongi yang membuka tutup guci abu seketika terhenti. Namja mungil itu membalikkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menggesek-gesekkan handuk tanpa berniat membuka seragam Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahi.

" Hah! Apa tadi?" Sambung Yoongi cepat.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang memasang gestur tangan mengusir. " Hyung! Perapiannya! Kau ingin kita mati kedinginan!?"

" YA YA YA!"

Yoongi melemparkan sebuah lagi kayu bakar ke perapian kosongnya sambil menggerutu. Namja itu merengut parah dan mengucapkan kata-kata kutukan dalam bahasa latin. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata kutukan itu hanya bisa mendengus. Kalau saja dia orang tua Yoongi, sudah dipastikan ia akan menggosok bibir laknat Yoongi dengan minyak zaitun.

Namja mungil itu meletakkan guci itu di samping kayu-kayu. Ia mengambil abunya yang gemerlapan. Melakukan sesuatu yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak faham. Padahal di rumahnya bukan seperti itu ia menyalakan perapian.

Yang ia tahu, ambil kayu, lemparkan, bakar. Selesai.

Bukan seribet Yoongi yang membisikkan sesuatu ke perapian. Seolah-olah sedang berbicara.

Yoongi melempar sebuah korek berisi api dan api menyala. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan mata kagum karena api yang tercipta berwarna merah lembut hampir ke biru. Tapi cahayanya hampir seperti lampu.

Dan Chanyeol mendesah lega karena dapat merasakan hangatnya perapian hingga ke arahnya.

" Nah Park" Panggil Yoongi. " Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sofa di seberang sofa yang sedang di tempati Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasinya yang biasa. Ia kembali menggigit sikat giginya.

Yoongi tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk berkata dengan cepat. Ia akan menunggu namja itu membuka suara mengingat namja itu baru saja menerobos badai di luar sambil mempertahankan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Tidak seperti biasanya ia akan menyuruh orang-orang untuk cepat mengingat dia tidak suka ribet. Ditambah ini adalah jam tidur malamnya yang anehnya ia tidur jam 7 malam.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Namja manis itu memang sudah tidak menggigil lagi akibat dari hangatnya api magis dari perapian Yoongi, tapi bibirnya masih putih dan raut gelisah masih tercipta di wajahnya.

Yoongi seketika mendesis saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah namja manis itu. Insting beta fighternya padahal ia omega menguat. Tapi Chanyeol bukannya ingin mencium Baekhyun, namja tinggi itu meniupkan udara.

Bibir Baekhyun seketika memerah kembali dan raut gelisahnya hilang. Namja manis itu tertidur dengan tenang. Efek kedinginannya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

" Park..." Panggil Yoongi dingin. " Kau ingin meminta tolong apa?"

" Oh ya..." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan seketika tersenyum jail. " aku hampir saja melupakan hyung."

 _ **CTAAK!**_

Yoongi seketika menjatuhkan sikat gigi di mulutnya ke lantai. Namja itu mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Raut Yoongi seketika berubah masam dan dahinya mengernyit kuat.

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat. " Oi bocah tengik! Aku yang sebesar ini tidak kau lihat!? Kemana mata tajammu itu pergi hah? Kau ingin kutampar dengan kursi hah?"

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya. " Hehehe mianhe hyung..."

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum jail sedangkan Yoongi menggerutu dan kembali menyumpahi Chanyeol. Namja itu mengerutkan bibirnya kuat dan memungut sikat giginya dari lantai dengan kasar.

"Ck... jika manusia itu tidak berada disana, aku sudah menendangmu dari tadi, Park" Ancam Yoongi.

Chanyeol menatap Yoongi dingin. " Hyung, dia punya nama"

Yoongi hanya bisa berdecak jengkel. Namja itu benar-benar mengancamnya kalau sudah berurusan dengan manusia yang baru saja ia bawa itu. Terutama namanya. Padahal Yoongi hanya ingin memanggilnya manusia karena fakta bahwa namja manis itu adalah manusia.

" Tapi setidaknya ia manus−"

"−Baekhyun" Potong Chanyeol tegas." Byun Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun hyung"

Yoongi bergumam lirih sambil kembali menggigit sikat giginya. Ia menatap namja manis yang sedang tertidur tidak sadarkan diri di sofanya dengan pandangan meneliti. " Byun Baekhyun...nama yang tidak buruk"

" Oh... kenapa kau membawa si Bekyun ini kesini?"

Chanyeol seketika mendengus berat. Namja tinggi itu menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya gusar. Hal itu seketika memancing ekspresi kebingungan milik Yoongi keluar.

" Hyung..." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menyapu wajahnya kesal. " Arrrrr...Ikhlas-ikhlaslah memanggil namanya, hyung. Pengucapanmu jelas-jelas salah..."

" Ya setidaknya itulah namanya!" Balas Yoongi cepat. " Nah! Kenapa kau membawa dia kesini?"

Chanyeol memainkan poni Baekhyun lembut. Namja tinggi itu mengusap pipi gembul milik Baekhyun dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol juga mengusap air yang masih tertinggal di kelopak mata milik Baekhyun dan memainkan daun telinganya.

" Hyung...aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk menyimpannya di rumahmu selama musim kawin ini"

 _ **UHUUUKKK**_

 _" APA TADI?"_

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah. " Hyung...jangan membuatku mengulangnya dua kali"

Yoongi seketika saja menggerutu dan menyumpahi Chanyeol dengan campuran bahasa korea dan Latin. Namja mungil itu sendiri adalah satu-satunya werewolf di pack-nya yang menguasai bahasa latin secara keseluruhan mengingat ibunya adalah dewi original bangsa romawi sejak zaman permulaan.

Namja mungil itu merengutkan bibirnya dan beberapa kali berdecak kesal dengan bahasa latin. Ia juga menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan wajah merengut. Tentu saja sambil menggerutu dengan bahasa Latin tentunya.

Chanyeol merengutkan wajahnya. " Kumohon hyung...bicaralah dengan bahasa lain selain bahasa latin. Aku benar-benar buta dengan bahasa itu"

" Ya, karena kau kelewat bodoh" Maki Yoongi.

Yoongi menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada. " Kenapa kau membawanya ke pack kita? Ditambah kau ingin menyimpannya tetapi kau sendiri dengan gegabah mendatangiku...putra dewi werewolf. Itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahan besar, Park"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

" Karena kau satu-satunya yang akan percaya dan mengerti tentangku atau dirinya"

" Apa maksudmu?" Balas Yoongi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada Yoongi. Ia menceritakan sejak pertama kali ia sekolah dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namja itu juga menceritakan bagaimana sifat Baekhyun dan apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya jika ia berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Yoongi beberapa kali merengutkan dahi saat Chanyeol memaparkan bagaimana sifat Baekhyun dan tentang segalanya. Tapi ia tersentak saat Chanyeol menceritakan tentang sekawan werewolf yang baru saja menyerangnya.

" Jadi kau menghabisi mereka?" Tanya Yoongi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Tidak...mereka sempat kabur sebelum aku sendiri berbuat lebih jauh. Salah mereka yang ingin melukai Baekhyun. Mereka juga sempat menebar ramuan atau mantra yang tidak aku ketahui ke arah Baekhyun dan yah..."

Namja tinggi itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menusuk-nusuknya lembut. Tatapannya melemah saat ia bertubrukan dengan wajah Baekhyun. " My Bacoonku belum sadar sampai sekarang..."

 _ **SREEETTT**_

" Menjauh kau tiang..."

Yoongi seketika berdiri dari kursinya dan menendang kaki Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi menatap Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah sofa milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menukikkan alis. " Untuk apa?"

Yoongi mendengus kasar dan berdecak. " Ck! Menjauh saja dari sana"

Untuk meyakinkan perkataanya, namja mungil itu tidak segan-segan kembali menendang kaki Chanyeol. Kali ini dengan sedikit tenaga hingga kaki Chanyeol terdorong menjauh. Yoongi menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

" Ya ya ya..." Chanyeol beringsut menjauh dari sofa dan membiarkan Yoongi duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

Yoongi membuka kemeja basah milik Baekhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dada mulus Baekhyun. Tindakan tiba-tiba Yoongi membuat Chanyeol seketika kaget dan menepuk bahu Yoongi teramat kuat.

" Hyung−Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucap Chanyeol kelewat dingin.

Jiwa Alphanya seketika bangkit.

Yoongi berdecak kesal. " Ck...tidak apa-apa juga kan? Kau benar-benar khawatir seperti dia matemu saja. Konyol sekali jika sampai kau memiliki mate manusia ini"

Chanyeol seketika mengeraskan wajahnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin dan tegas. Raut milik namja tinggi itu juga seketika menjadi kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Yoongi yang memang sudah terlatih bertahan hidup, memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

" Apa?" Tanya Yoongi sinis.

" Aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung" Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya " Hatiku tidak merasakan ketertarikan dengan omega, melainkan dengannya"

" Mustahil" Sembur Yoongi. " K-kau mengidap kelainan apa hah?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menatap Yoongi kelewat tajam. Namja tinggi itu seolah-olah menggeram dengan wujud serigalanya ke arah Yoongi. Meyakinkan serigala omega Yoongi untuk mempercayai kata-katanya.

Yoongi sendiri berdecak jengkel dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Namja mungil itu sebenarnya benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tegasnya.

Matanya seolah-olah diliputi badai. Keji dan menusuk.

Yoongi boleh-boleh saja menjadi putra Dewi Lupa dan membuatnya ditakuti karena wajah datar dan sifat kasarnya. Ditambah perilaku kemandirian milik sang dewi benar-benar menurun kepadanya. Biarpun ia omega ( Yoongi bersikeras dia beta), tetapi tatapannya mengintimidasi seperti Alpha. Tetap saja, Yoongi merasakan insting bertahan hidupnya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol lebih berbahaya daripada dirinya.

Bahkan namja mungil itu berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin jika Chanyeol berdekatan dengannya sejak kecil.

Yoongi mengubah matanya menjadi kuning. Namja mungil itu mengucapkan sesuatu dan ia fokus kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Yoongi. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Namja itu merupakan salah satu healer di pack-nya. Jadi ia membiarkan Yoongi menyembuhkan Bacoon-nya.

" Gawat..."

Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari dada Baekhyun. Memutus mata rantai mantra yang melingkari tubuh Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menutup mulut dengan pandangan blank.

" Gawat..." Ulang Yoongi lirih. Rautnya khawatir dan ketakutan.

Chanyeol yang berhubung tadi mencoba untuk merasakan mata rantai milik Yoongi yang lembut, seketika tersentak kembali ke alam sadar. Namja itu mengerutkan dahi melihat Yoongi yang terdiam sambil menutup mulut.

" Hyung?" Panggil Chanyeol lembut. Namja itu meraih lengan Yoongi dan menggoyangkan tubuh hyung-nya itu lembut. " Hyung ada apa? Beritahu aku hyung..."

Yoongi berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ketakutan. Matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Chanyeol yang sadar kalu ada sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ salah, segera meninggikan suaranya.

" Hyung!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Yoongi lebih kuat. " Hyung kenapa!? Tolong beritahu aku! Aku tidak suka saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hyung! Aku tidak main-main!"

Yoongi balas menarik tangan Chanyeol. Seketika sebuah tragedi masa lalu masuk ke dalam benak Yoongi. Tragedi yang merenggut buah hati SeokJin dan Namjoon yang menjadi legenda umum di kalangan ras werewolf.

" C-chanyeol..." Yoongi membuka mulutnya gugup. " A...a..J-jung"

" Jung?" Chanyeol hampir habis kesabaran. " HYUNG! SADARLAH!"

Yoongi tersentak sadar dan ia meremat bahu milik Chanyeol kelewat kasar. Tatapan ketakutan milik Yoongi seketika berubah menjadi kasar dan dingin. Tapi Chanyeol masih mampu melihat bekas ketakutan disana.

" J-jungkook..." Ucap Yoongi dengan bibir gemetar. " Seperti J-jungkook...

" B-baekhyun s-sekarat..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Menjauhlah Kris!"

" Tidak sebelum kau memperbolehkanku ikut denganmu!"

" Aissshhh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kris terkekeh. " Lebih baik begini daripada aku jadi diam sepanjang hari kan?"

Suho menggerutu kecil sambil membuka bungkus snacknya kesal. " Tidak dua-duanya! Kau yang diam sama buruknya dengan kau yang aktif. Sama-sama merepotkanku! Lihatlah...aku jadi tidak sempat memebeli okonomiyaki itu kan"

Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan selagi Suho masih menggerutu dan fokus untuk memakan snack Burritos yang baru saja namja angelic itu beli. Mengingat snack HoneyButter chipsnya yang sebelumnya jatuh akibat gepakan Kris.

" Mana..." Kris menekan lengan Suho yang dibalut mantel merah dari plastik itu. "Mana yang jualan okonomiyaki?"

Suho mendengus kasar. Namja angelic itu menunjuk kedai ramen di seberang mereka sekarang. Tapi Kris hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat tulisan tutup tertera besar di etalase kedai itu.

" Disana" Balas Suho sinis. " Padahal mereka sedang melakukan diskon mengingat sebentar lagi musim panas datang. Aku bisa saja mendapat sekotak okonomiyaki jika saja kau tidak datang dan menahanku! Ditambah kau menyenggolku hingga belanjaanku jatuh dan membuatku terlambat membeli okonomiyaki!"

Kris tersenyum lembut dengan wajah manly-nya. Namja itu terkekeh dan mengundang desisan tidak suka dari Suho. Suho menyikut perut ber-abs milik Kris dan membuat tawa Kris pecah.

Kedua namja itu tetap seperti itu di tengah rintik hujan yang menghiasi Seoul. Kris hanya memakai seragam sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul. ( Baca: SOPA) dan Suho yang dibalut mantel yang berfungsi ganda sebagai jas hujan.

Ia terpaksa memakai itu karena ia harus berbelanja keluar tetapi harinya sudah makin gelap. Ditambah kegiatannya sebagai salah satu seksi OSIS dan ketua club musik membuatnya harus sering pulang sore.

" Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam?" Tanya Suho.

Kris menyahut. " Hm? Apa?"

Suho menghela nafas kasar. " Kau tidak geger otak atau tuli kan?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya pasrah dan terkekeh geli. " Ya ya ya...aku pulang sore. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sekolah"

Suho seketika menghentikan acara mengunyah snack-nya. Namja angelic itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyipit. Ia bergumam kecil padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan kumpulan snack. Suho seketika merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris.

Anak yang bolos dan melewati pagar sekolahnya. Kakinya terkilir dan setelah Suho merawatnya, ia masih saja membolos dan hanya menanggapinya santai. Namja itu juga gemar mengikuti Suho kemanapun biarpun wajahnya benar-benar dingin dan terlihat cuek.

Suho saja sampai kaget saat tahu bahwa Kris adalah anak SOPA. Mengingat perilaku tak terkontrol dan sifat menyebalkannya. Oh, jangan lupa kebiasaan suka membolosnya dan berakhir menyusahkan Suho karena anak itu akan menempel kepadanya seperti benalu.

" Kau..." Suho menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kris. " Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Kris seketika mengerutkan dahi. " Berbohong? Untuk apa juga aku berbohong?"

" Pertama, dengan sikap suka membolosmu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya hari ini kau datang dengan seragam SOPA. Kedua, pekerjaan? Anak berandal sepertimu memang dapat pekerjaan apa di sekolah? Dan ketiga, sore? Katakan kepadaku kalau kau bukan salah satu anggota OSIS" papar Suho. Namja itu menatap Kris sengit.

Kris seketika terkekeh dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan lembut. " Oke oke...pertama, aku memang tukang bolos dan kabur ,tapi faktanya SOPA adalah sekolahku, oke? Kedua, aku punya pekerjaan di sekolah. Banyak sekali malahan. Mengurus ini mengurus itu mengatur ini itu dan pada dasarnya...semuanya."

Namja tinggi itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum kemenangan di hadapan Suho yang mengangakan mulutnya tidak pecaya.

" Yang ketiga..." Kris terkekeh. " Mengingat aku mengerjakan dan mengurus berbagai macam hal di sekolah, sayang sekali Kim Junmyeon... aku jelas bagian dari OSIS. Ketuanya malahan"

Suho tersedak snack-nya. " KETUA OSIS!? KAU KETUA OSIS?"

Kris mengangguk kecil. Namja itu mengambil jas sekolahnya yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas agar tidak basah karena hujan. Kris memperlihatkan bagian depan jasnya. Suho sendiri melebarkan mata tidak percaya saat melihat name-tag Kris di barengi dengan tulisan jabatan Ketua OSIS dan presiden kelas.

" Jadi..." Kris menyeringai. " Masih meragukanku hm?"

Suho hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan fakta ini. Memang namja ini memiliki wajah dan postur pemimpin yang menempel padanya, tapi sifatnya itu yang meruntuhkan itu semua.

" B-bagaimana b-bisa..."

Kris menguap kecil. Namja tinggi itu menengadahkan kepala ke langit dan mulai merasakan gerimis melebat. Kris menatap lebih jauh ke antara awan hitam tebal di langit. Bangsa Deimon sendiri sejak dahulu dikenal akan kemampuan mengendalikan badai dan banjir.

Juga wabah. Jangan tanya siapa yang menyebar wabah pes di eropa. Yang jelas, Kris tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Mata Kris sekilas berkilat ungu. Namja itu dapat mendeteksi kalau kurang dari 20 menit lagi badai akan datang. Dan Kris juga memperkirakan kalau mereka berdua tidak akan sempat berlari ke rumah Suho tanpa ditiup badai.

" Suho..." Panggil Kris.

Suho yang sedang mengutak-atik tas-nya untuk mencari payung seketika terhenti. "Apa, Kris? Oh ya...apakah kau bawa payung? Harinya semakin gelap"

Kris menggeleng. " Aku tidak punya payung, tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih baik"

Suho mengernyitkan dahi. " Apa? Jas hujan atau mobil?"

" Bukan keduanya" Sahut Kris cepat. Namja itu berdiri dan merogoh kantong celananya. Suho menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah jam lama dari perak dari kantong celananya.

Kris membuka jam itu. Ia menunjukkannya di hadapan Suho dan seketika membuat namja itu memundurkan wajahnya kaget. Yang Suho lihat hanyalah mekanis jam kuno dengan jarum jam yang masih sangat berfungsi.

" Nah Suho...ini jam berapa?"

Suho menukikkan alisnya kebingungan. " Jam 05: 30"

 _ **SUUUSSSST...**_

Oke...apakah ini hanya imajinasi Suho? Apakah ia tadi melihat kalau jam itu membentuk sebuah wajah yeoja? Wajah yeoja yang berbisik dan membuatnya...

 _ **BRRRUUUK**_

" Yossh.. terima kasih, Suho" Kris menutup jam itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Kris tidak bisa berlari ke rumah Suho saat badai tentu saja. Tapi ia masih bangsa Deimon dan bangsa Deimon benar-benar akrab dengan badai. Ia akan mudah menerobos badai dengan kekuatannya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko kalau Suho tahu tentangnya. Belum saatnya. Masih panjang perjuangannya untuk merebut namja manis ini. Terutama saat ia tahu kalau hyung Suho yang bernama Xiumin itu adalah keturunan Dewi Hecate.

Sialan... Dewi Hecate, Dewi sihir itu adalah dewi utama bangsa Vampire. Mengingat mereka lahir di kegelapan dan mempraktekkan sihir sejak dulu. Tidak heran mereka menjadikan Dewi Hecate adalah dewi utama.

Kris pun harus benar-benar mengontrol perubahan wujud deimonnya jika berada di rumah Suho. Ia tidak bisa dengan leluasa berduaan atau mengenali namja manis itu lebih dekat.

Sebenarnya Xiumin hanya duduk di dapur. Ia sibuk dengan ramuan dan makan malam. Tapi Kris tidak bodoh untuk melihat ramuan apa yang dibuat. Satu tetes yang cukup untuk membuat iblis macam apapun terbakar.

Dan menurut tebakan Kris, namja itu adalah penyihir senior. Mengingat dia tidak perlu barang-barang sihir untuk mengucapkan mantra. Kris sendiri bahkan menemukan kalau Xiumin cukup membaca mantra atau berbisik dan terjadilah sihir.

Hal itu jelas-jelas memberi Kris ancaman besar. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum tapi Kris mampu merasakan gelombang sihir pelindung di rumah atau perisai sihir di badan Xiumin.

Perisai yang kelewat mematikan dan keras.

Kris sendiri telah memasukkan Xiumin ke dalam daftar ancaman pengacau kebangkitan bangsa Deimon olehnya.

" Nah Suho...mari kita tembus badai"

Namja tinggi itu menggendong badan Suho yang terkapar di bangku. Namja itu pingsan setelah menerima sihir milik Kris. Mantra tidur masih ia simpan di dalam jam lamanya. Hanya dengan mengucapkan jam berapa akan seketika mengaktifkan sihir itu.

Kris memasang jas sekolahnya dan menggendong Suho di punggungnya.

Namja itu bersiul di antara badai.

Oh apakah aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian bahwa keluarga Wu memiliki bakat spesial akan cuaca dan waktu?

Kalau tidak, Yap. Kris memanipulasi waktu. Sesaat setelah ia bersiul, titik air hujan berhenti turun. Awan berhenti bergerak dan orang-orang terhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan seketika segalanya terhenti.

Kris menyeringai. Ia tidak akan membalas dendam tanpa persiapan. Bertahun-tahun ia menyempurnakan seluruh kemampuannya dengan tubuh yang hampir hancur akibat amukan Sehun malam itu bahkan melampaui kekuatan tetua Deimon sekalipun.

Ia masih ingat tetua menyebutkan soal kekuatan dewa dan kemarahan dunia bawah saat Sehun menyerang klan mereka. Membabat habis seluruh ras deimon yang terlihat di mata mereka.

Tapi ternyata menculik Kyuhyun tidak sia-sia.

Mereka perlu menyiapkan festival malam tersuci bangsa Deimon. Malam bulan darah. Dengan mengorbankan 12 darah perempuan muda dari setiap bulan dan delima Erebos. Selama beribu-ribu tahun mereka mengira mereka benar-benar harus mencuri delima dari Dewi Persephone yang jelas-jelas mustahil karena mereka jelas akan terbakar bahkan saat masih di gerha Hades.

Tapi ternyata itu bermakna kiasan. Ayah Kris-lah yang mengungkap kiasan itu.

Delima adalah buah keramat dan favorit Persephone. Tumbuhan itu adalah makanan anak-anak Hades saat di dunia atas.

Kyuhyun adalah kesayangan Persephone. Diva dunia bawah. Ia sama-sama menjadi favorit dunia bawah.

Mereka akhirnya menculik Kyuhyun untuk festival malam itu. Dengan memanipulasi penculikan Kyuhyun dengan membuatnya mati. Bangsa Deimon sudah dikenal dengan kemampuan manipulasi dan penipuan.

Festival untuk membuat kaum Deimon tetap abadi dan kebal akan apapun.

Tapi malam itu hancur akibat kemarahan dunia bawah. Persephone tidak terima, Sehun membalas dendam, dunia bawah berguncang emosi. Kris sadar dewi itu memberikan kutukan dengan membuat Sehun menghabisi seluruh ras.

Yang tersisa dari ras itu hanyalah dirinya, adiknya, dan segelintir orang yang tidak ikut festival.

Kris benar-benar terbakar dendam. Ia berjanji akan membuat bulan darah paksa. Tanpa perlu menunggu 500 tahun sekali. Ia berjanji akan membuat musim kawin bersama kali ini juga sebagai malam bulan darah. Malam kebangkitan kaumnya dan hamilnya Suho.

Ia berjanji akan hal itu.

Ia sudah mendapatkan Suho sebagai mate terpilih dan Kyuhyun sebagai delima Erebos.

Kris membalikkan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Suho menyapu lehernya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Suho yang terlelap di punggungnya. Kris berjalan ke tempat kering sebelum membuat waktu kembali berjalan.

Ia hanya memanipulasi waktu untuk membawa mate manisnya itu ke tempat kering. Memang dia akan menembus badai tetapi ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko Suho basah kuyup karena menerjang badai sama artinya dengan membiarkan badai melindungimu.

Yang berarti kau berjalan dengan segerombol awan besar dengan air hujan dan petir yang salah senggol akan meledakkanmu jadi abu. Dan Kris yakin jika Suho sudah diguyur badai bahkan sebelum ia menerjang, namja itu terlihat seperti baru dimandikan dengan sedrum air sungai.

Kris membetulkan gendongannya sebelum ia sendiri berubah menjadi kabut berwarna ungu dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa badai bersama Suho.

" Aku hanya harus mencari 12 perempuan muda dari 12 zodiak Suho" Kris bergumam. " Aku berjanji akan membuatmu jadi ratuku. Kau yang bisa membuat dendam seketika menyurut"

Kris menatap lurus. Menciptakan bulan darah paksa sangat berbeda dari merayakan bulan darah. Ia harus mengorbankan darah dari 12 perempuan muda dari 12 zodiak alih-alih 12 bulan. Dia juga harus mengorbankan Kyuhyun sebagai delima Erebos. Dan terakhir yang paling susah mengingat segalanya mengacu pada orang itu.

Termasuk ramalan dan kehidupan Sehun.

" Jantung rusa emas sang Dewi pemburu yang terlahir kembali..." ucap Kris lirih. "Aku tidak bisa menciptakan kehadiran bulan darah tanpa jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang..."

Xiumin membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Namja bermata sipit itu menyisihkan sepatunya yang basah akibat menerobos hujan. Namja itu juga menggantung jaket oranyenya. Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya modern itu sambil mengeringkan badannya.

" Ahhh leganya..."

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia melepaskan ransel hitamnya ke samping tubuhnya dan meregangkan badan. Dosennya itu benar-benar pembunuh kelas berat. Skripsi yang ia kerjakan selama 3 bulan dengan seenak jidat lebarnya ditolak.

Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau Xiumin sampai mengorbankan apapun untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah setebal KBBI itu? Termasuk mengorbankan hari-hari indahnya dengan sihir?

Xiumin mengambil teh Chamomile yang ia bawah di dalam ransel dan meminumnya rakus.

" Dasar dosen gila..." Xiumin menggerutu. " Aku bahkan perlu 3 jam untuk meyakinkan kalau skripsiku itu asli dan tidak menjiplak!"

Xiumin masih saja menggerutu. Ini karena namja berwajah kotak itu! Namja bernama Chen itu benar-benar merusak harinya! Sudah kulitnya lebih putih dari Xiumin dan sifat menyebalkannya karena skripsinya memiliki topik yang sama dengan Xiumin, namja itu juga mengambil kursi terakhir di kereta bawah tanah yang ingin diduduki Xiumin!

" ARRRGGGHHH!" Erang Xiumin kesal. " TERKUTUK KAU CHEN!"

Xiumin bangun dari posisinya dan mendengus sekasar yang ia bisa. Namja bermata sipit itu mengepal tangannya kuat. " Aku akan mengutuknya!"

" Aku benar-benar akan mengutuknya! Nah mana buku kutukanku!?"

Xiumin berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Namja itu membuka lemarinya yang berhiaskan tulisan berbahasa Yunani mengingat ia keturunan Hecate. Namja itu berbisik dan lemari itu seketika terbuka menjadi pintu.

Namja bermata sipit itu berlari menuruni tangan batu yang berputar. Temboknya pun berasal dari batu alam dan dihiasi obor bersimbolkan Dewi Hecate. Padahal obor itu sendiri sudah simbol Dewi Hecate.

Xiumin mendorong sebuah pintu kecil di bawah tanah yang bertuliskan, ' LUPAKAN ANJING PENJAGANYA! BERHATI-HATILAH DENGAN TUAN RUMAH!'

Xiumin masuk dan mendapati musang peliharannya tengah menggulung badan nyaman di salah satu tumpukan tanaman-tanaman obat yang ia kumpulkan di sebuah kotak besar. Perempatan amarah seketika muncul di jidat Xiumin.

Kumpulan tumbuhan obat itu telah diubah oleh musangnya menjadi seperti sarang. Dan dengan nyamannya si musang merebahi sarang itu di dalam kotak.

" Bangun kau sebelum kusihir kau jadi batu!"

Musang itu sontak membuka mata dan tersentak melihat Xiumin berdiri di depan kotak dengan wajah memerah padam karena geram. Musang itu seketika meloncat turun dan menggerutu dalam bahasa musang.

Xiumin menyingkirkan tumbuhan obat dan mengambil buku kecil dari kulit kayu di dasar kotak.

" Mari kita lihat apakah kau masih ingin mengerjaiku tuan Chen!"

Namja itu membuka buku kayunya kasar. Dia sedang memilah-milah kutukan apa yang bagus untuk dilemparkan kepada namja berwajah kotak itu. Xiumin meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

Mantra terbentuk di samping tubuhnya dengan wujud burung gagak berwarna hitam dan Xiumin menerabangkan burung gagak itu.

" Hah!" Tunjuk Xiumin. " Apakah kau bisa lari dari kutukan itu hah Tuan Chen yang hebat!?"

Xiumin mendengus dan kembali ke ruang atas setelah melemparkan kutukan tidak bicara seharian kepada Chen.

Kurasa Xiumin sedikit meleset hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

Weelll Halo!

Ada yg rasanya pengen bunuh w? ^^

Nah...kan ketahuan...juga

Kita sambut CHENMIN! ^^ Karena akhirnya saya punya timing tepat buat nunjukkin ini couple teradem sepanjang masa! ^^

Tetep adem ya mang Chen teteh Umin...^^ Seneng rasanya liat kapel ini. Kagak banyak bacok cekcok..rumah tangganya adem ayem kali ^^

W nggak banyak ninggalin note disini...^^

Tapi...silakan Review jika ada yg rasanya pengen bunuh W ^^

See ya at next chap!

 _ **A.W.J**_

Mind to RnR?


End file.
